Legend of Zelda: Journey of The Chosen
by Bloodtip
Summary: Link gets sent to Sylvarant by the Hero's Shade to aide the chosen on her journey, little does he know that love and a grand adventure await him.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Journey of the Chosen

Chapter 1: Trouble at Martel Temple

Midna: You've collected all of the shards of the Mirror of Twilight... Now, Link, let's hurry! To the Mirror Chamber! …. Zant is in the Twilight Realm! I want to help Zelda and the people of Hyrule... I truly do. Please, Link... Help me. Help me defeat Zant!

Woman's Voice: Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd! (She begins to approach Lloyd.)

Lloyd: Gahh! (Lloyd sets down the buckets, and rubs the sleep from his eyes).

Woman: …How do you manage to sleep standing?

Lloyd: …Oh. Professor Raine. Eh…is class over?

Raine: (Sigh) Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?

Genis: Yes, Raine. Raine turns and walks back to her desk. (Genis stands and answers) "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

Raine: Correct. Afterward, Mithos, the hero, formed a pact with the Goddess Martel to seal away the Desians whom caused the war.

Lloyd: (butts in) But the Desians came back and are now causing everyone to suffer!

Raine: We covered that in class last time, remember? When the Seal weakens the Desians reappear. Just like they have now.

Lloyd: I…I knew that. I…I just forgot…

Raine: Today is the Day of Prophecy. It is a very important day, which the Chosen of Mana will receive an oracle from the Goddess Martel. Now, Chosen One…Colette.

Colette: (stands up from her seat) Yes, ma'am.

Raine: Tell us about the journey of world regeneration.

Colette: Umm .. alright… It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of the Goddess Martel, the Summon Spirits that protect the world awaken, and mana is restored.

Raine: Correct. I suppose we should expect the Chosen herself to know the answer to that one. Mana depletion is the cause of the current food shortages and droughts. It is said that this occurs because the Desians consume vast amounts of mana in their human ranches.

(Lloyd wakes up again and Colette looks back at him for a brief moment then turns around.)

Raine: The Chosen's journey has two purposes, to revive mana as well as defeat the Desians. Now, for the next question...

(Suddenly a bright blinding light appears through the window)

Lloyd: Wh…what was that?

Colette: That's…

Raine: Settle down class… It would seem that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone, stay here and study on your own. Is that understood?

(As Raine starts to leave … Colette stops her)

Collete: Professor! I'll go with you!

Raine: No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come here for you. Wait here with everyone else.

Colette: Yes, ma'am.

(After a few minutes Lloyd tries to leave the classroom, Genis catches him)

Genis: Lloyd! Where are you going? Don't tell me you're sneaking out! Raine will get mad!

Lloyd: I'm really curious to find out what really happens to Colette when she receives the oracle. They always talk about the Chosen of Regeneration and the Day of Prophecy, but no one tells us what really happens.

Genis: But my sister said to stay and study by ourselves.

Lloyd: This is research!

Genis: That's just an excuse!

Lloyd: So? An excuse is an excuse, right? Don't be so stuffy. You're coming too, right? We're best friends, after all! Colette, want to come along, too?

Colette: …Huh? Um, okay. So where to?

Lloyd: Where else? That light! You're directly involved in all of this. Aren't you curious?

Colette: Hmm…Are you curious about it?

Lloyd: Of course!

Colette: Okay, then I'll be curious about it, too.

Genis: Honestly, Lloyd. It's not pretty when Raine gets mad!

Lloyd: Okay, fine. Sheesh… Man…I was really looking forward to seeing what happens with the oracle.

(Suddenly one of the temple pastors comes stumbling in, tightly clenching his body.)

Pastor: Chosen One!... (approaches Colette and falls to the floor)

Colette: Pastor?

Lloyd: Hey! Are you all right?

Pastor: The Desians attacked the temple…

Genis: Wait, Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians.

Lloyd: You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?

Colette: Yes…Grandmother said it was to protect me…

Pastor: I don't…know why, but they have broken the treaty… Chosen One…hurry…receive the oracle…

Colette: I will.

Pastor: (dying) Please…be careful… I regret that I was…unable to…pro…tect…the…Cho…

Colette: Pastor, hang on!

Lloyd: It's no good. He's gone…

Genis: No!

(Meanwhile, in the land of Hyrule….) (Just inside the Twilight Realm, at the Palace entrance, Link and Midna are fighting their way into the palace searching out Zant and his so called 'God'.)

Midna: Zant had his way with this place... So much as changed... I can't show myself to them, but I want to save everyone I can... Please help me, Link. Link, hurry! My people are still not true beasts. If we can defeat Zant, there still might be time to save everyone! If we waste our time dealing with this, we'll never find Zant! Don't bother yourself with those little nuisances! Attack Zant's image! Didn't you notice something strange in this room when we came in here? You saw it, right? The Sols were like the suns that illuminate this world. Once they were lost, everyone began to transform... We've got to save them quickly... Ugh... Looks like this guy will take some convincing before he lets us take that Sol... Watch for the shadow of the hand, Link! Link, this isn't good! Hurry up and get that Sol back! Thank you, Link... Because of you, these Twili returned to normal. Let's go in search of Zant! If we can return the last Sol to its original location, we should be able to figure out where Zant is. (With both Sol's properly returned, Link's Master Sword is energized with Light) Use that sword to cut through the darkness and follow the path to Zant!

Link and Midna: Zant! Come out and face us !

Zant: Ehehehehehe! As you wish fools.

Midna: You can't let Zant's crazy movements confuse you... As long as you use the light of the Twilight Realm to your advantage, you'll be fine, Link. The light in your blade can drive back Zant's magic power!

(After an hour of fierce battling Zant finally falls, but a greater evil appears)

Midna: Link, We can't stay in the Twilight Realm! We have to first fulfill our obligations to Princess Zelda! Link, let's go to Hyrule!

Link: yeah, your right, lets go.

(Back in Sylvarant.)

Colette: …I'm going.

Genis: Colette, there are Desians outside!

Colette: Yes…but I have to go. I am the Chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy. Everyone, wait here, all right?

Genis: (faces Lloyd): Are you going to let Colette go by herself?

Lloyd:(to Colette) I'm going, too. I can't let you go by yourself.

Colette: Are you sure? It's dangerous.

Lloyd: "Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world." Let's go.

Genis: Wait, I'm going, too. I'm worried about Raine.

Colette: Thanks, both of you.

(The three exit the classroom. Outside…)

Lloyd: What's going on? It's awfully quiet.

Genis: Where did everybody go?

Frank: Colette! Thank goodness you're safe.

Colette: Father!

Genis: Frank! what happened to everyone in the village?

Frank: They're all hiding. The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago. Thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple.

Genis: Why? Iselia has a non-aggression treaty with the Desians!

Lloyd: Yeah, that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone, right?

Colette: Yes…Grandmother said it's to protect me… Oh! Where's Grandmother?

Frank: Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual.

Lloyd: Phaidra's in the temple? But that's where the Desians… We need go .. NOW.

Frank: The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette…

Colette: I know. I promise to fulfill my duty as the Chosen.

Frank: Good luck, Colette. Now, Lloyd, Genis. You two should go on home.

Lloyd: Like hell, I'm worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple.

Genis: Lloyd's right, im going too.

Frank: But…all right. Thank you. I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if anything happens.

(The three start heading towards the exit. However, a monster blocked the exit.)

Lloyd: Whoa, it's a monster!

Genis: I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a

sanctuary! So, why are there…

Colette: It must be part of the trial. Martel's trial involves battling monsters.

Lloyd: We don't have time to talk! Let's get this thing!

Genis: Roger!

(The trio kill the first set of monsters….)

Lloyd: That was easy!

Colette: Lloyd, you're amazing!

Lloyd: Ah, well…I owe it to this thing, though.

Genis: Ah, that's right, the Ex-sphere.

Lloyd: Yeah. It's designed for combat and brings out my maximum strength. Without this thing, I'd be nothing…

Colette: But you're still strong, Lloyd!

Genis: Yeah, at least his sword skills are good.

Lloyd: (to Genis) …What do you mean, "at least"?

(Suddenly, another monster enters the village)

Lloyd: There's another one! Let's go, you two!

Colette: Wait, Lloyd! The Professor said magic is more effective than physical attacks against non-physical and spiritual monsters.

Lloyd: Really?

Genis: Yes!

Lloyd: Okay then, I'll leave the Ghost to Genis. I'll go for the Zombie! Okay! Here we go!

Genis: Yeah!

Colette: Okay!

Lloyd's group fights the second set of monsters. After the battle:

Lloyd: It's important to choose the target wisely when there's a lot of

monsters, or if we're up against a dangerous one.

Colette: It's especially important when saving an ally that's in trouble.

Genis: We have to be careful.

Lloyd: Let's go to the temple!

Genis and Colette: Yeah.

(Later, they arrive at the Temple)

Lloyd: Whoa, that light really is coming form the temple!

Genis: Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the Chosen of Regeneration.

Colette: It's really, really bright!

Lloyd: Say, Colette…when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world, right? You're going to be like the hero, Mithos! So maybe you should act a little more…you know, Chosen-like…

Colette: Yeah! No problem. No problem.

Genis: (notices something nearby) Hey, there's a lot of commotion at the temple.

Lloyd: …You're right! okay! Let's go, you two!

(Colette trips and falls)

Colette: Oww…

Lloyd: (rushing back to Colette,) Are you all right?

Colette: I'm fine. Sorry about that.

? : Chosen One!

(Another pastor approaches Lloyd's group, but suddenly falls to the ground.)

Colette: Pastor? Lloyd: Hey, are you all right?

(Meanwhile back at Hyrule Castle…)

Midna: We must save Princess Zelda, Link! We must! To Hyrule Castle!

Link: Midna, look! The forcefield around the castle! Its …

Midna: Gone?

Link: hmm. Its like we're expected.

Midna: Yes, but we've no time to worry about that. Where's Princess Zelda? We have to find her and save her!

Link: I know its not much farther now, There; this is the Throne room.

Midna: Gah! Link, look!

Link: Zelda! Why .. Why is she just hanging there like that …

Midna: I don't like this.

(Ganon's dark shadow billows in, and begins controlling Zelda like a puppet)

Ganon-Zelda: Muahaha …. So u think u can stop me, Just Try FOOL!

Midna: Don't get distracted by his size, Link! Watch his moves! Just like that, Link!

Link: Gah… He's changing forms.

Midna: I know Link, just dodge his charge and attack his stomach after he stops!

Link: Yeah I know.

Midna: Damn! He's changing his strategy! Not only can you not confuse him, but you won't be able to attack!

Link. Hmm, Heh I got an idea

Midna: What idea.

Link: Beast against beast! How about matching an evil beast against a sacred beast?

Midna: Hell yeah! Go for it. (Midna changes Link's form, and the fight moves forward.)

(Back at Iselia's Martel Temple)

Pastor: The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple… Chosen One…quickly…the oracle…

Colette: I know.

Pastor: (dying) Please…be careful…

Lloyd: He's…gone. (Genis and Colette covers their faces in grief.)

Colette: …I'm going.

(As they proceeds toward the entrance to Martel Temple. a man with a group of soldiers approach an old woman who is guarding the entrance.)

Man: Where is the Chosen?

(The old woman steps back a little just as Lloyd, Genis and Colette arrive)

Phaidra: Run, Colette!

Desian Soldier 1: Lord Botta! There she is!.

Botta: Chosen One, your life is mine!.

Lloyd: I won't let you Desians get away with anything!

Desian Soldier 1: Desians? …Hahaha!

Genis: What's so funny?

Desian Soldier 2: Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!

(The trio fights the soldiers, but they retreat and in their place, Vidarr appears with an iron spike ball and chain)

Vidarr: Do not get in our way!

(They try to fend off Vidarr, but because of his weapon, he knocks them down for a final blow)

Genis: This guy's strong!

Lloyd: Man, this guy is really tough!

(Just as Vidarr's ball and chain was about to strike Lloyd, another mysterious man aooears and prevents the attack.)

Lloyd: Who are you?

Mysterious Man: Get out of the way.

(The team join forces with the man and defeat Vidarr)

Botta: I never thought you'd show up. Damn… Retreat for now!

Colette: Amazing!…

Genis: This guy's incredibly strong!

Lloyd: …Y…yeah. I…I suppose so…

Mysterious Man: …Is everyone all right? Hmm…no one seems to be hurt.

(The mysterious man's Ex-sphere on his left hand begins to glow)

Lloyd: Is that an Ex-sphere?

Phaidra: How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?

Mysterious Man: …I see. So this girl is the next Chosen.

Colette: That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now.

Lloyd: What trial?

Mysterious Man: The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel.

Phaidra: Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians.

Lloyd: Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette.

Phaidra: Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you.

Mysterious Man: Your name is Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?

Kratos: …I am Kratos, a mercenary. As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen.

Phaidra: …Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service.

Kratos: It's a deal, then. Lloyd: W…wait! I'm going, too!

Kratos: Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here.

Lloyd: What did you say?

Kratos: Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home.

Colette: Um…Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?

Kratos: But…

Colette: Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around.

Kratos: Meh …Do as you wish.

Lloyd: …Let's go, Genis!

Genis: What? I'm going, too?

Lloyd: Of course!

Kratos: This isn't a field trip, you know.

Lloyd: Thanks, Colette… Colette: It's the truth!

(Back at Hyrule Castle… Dark Beast Ganon falls in defeat. Link reverts back to his human form)

Link: (panting) is … it ..over?

Midna: Don't let your guard down, Link. Something doesn't feel quite right.

(As Link and Midna turn away and head back to where Zelda was, Ganon's shadow starts to take human form and goes after link.)

Ganon: Muahahahahahahaha, You wont be getting away from me that easily; now die!

Midna: Link! Look out! (Midna shoves Link out of the way, and uses the Helmet of Shadows, to stop Ganon.)

Link: Midna!

Ganon: hahahahah, fine then, I will kill you first.

(with a death grip on Midna, Ganon breaks the Helmet of Shadows, and throws Midna aside like a rag doll.)

Zelda: Link! Are you alright.

Link: Yeah … I … I think so; how about yourself Your Highness?

Zelda: Im fine thanks to you. (Zelda smiles at Link)

Ganon: Don't think I have forgotten about you two fools. (Ganon charges at Link and Zelda.)

Zelda: Hurry Link, there's not much time left. Stand close to me, I have a way we can finally put an end to Ganon!

Link: What ?

(Link and Zelda are engulfed in a blinding white light and vanish just as Ganon tries to strike.)

_Meanwhile, In the lobby of the Martel Temple…_

Lloyd: So this is what the inside of the temple is like.

Genis: Colette, you've been in here many times, right?

Colette: Yeah, but it seems different than usual.

Kratos: I sense the presence of monsters. Don't let your guard down.

Lloyd: We can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go.

Kratos: Wait. Lloyd…are your sword techniques self-taught?

Lloyd: Yeah. That's right. (Kratos gives him a Training Manual.) What is this thing?

Kratos: If you are going to use a sword, then at least learn the basics. You want to protect the Chosen, don't you?

Lloyd: Humph! You think you know so much!

(They begin to explore the templ and come to a room with a glowing stone on a pedestal which cannot be reached.)

Genis: Look, look! There's something glowing.

Lloyd: Wow! Let's go see it!

Colette: Look, there's something here.

(They turn around to find a Golem which attacks them. After the fight)

Colette: Wow! It turned into a rock!

Lloyd: Well, it was kind of a rock to begin with.

Colette: Oops!

(Colette loses her balance and falls towards the block onto the floor, knocking the block into a hole.)

Lloyd: Uh… (The block created one of the paths to the glowing item.)

Colette: Oh, no!

Genis: I get it.

Kratos: I see.

Lloyd: What are you two talking about?

Genis: In just a moment, it'll probably… See, there it is.

(Suddenly, another Golem spawns in front of the team)

Lloyd: Whoa, there's another one!

Genis: Now, let's take care of it and drop it down below!

(Lloyd looks confused for a bit,but finally solves the puzzle by creating a path to the glowing item using the Golems for blocks.)

Genis: Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!

Kratos: With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles.

Lloyd: Wow! Let me try it!

Colette: Okay, Lloyd.

Genis: …You're like a little kid.

(Lloyd takes the Sorcerer's Ring, and they head back to the lobby of the temple and approach the sealed door.)

Kratos: It's sealed.

Colette: The Sorcerer's Ring can probably open it.

Lloyd: Okay! Leave it to me! (The door opens)

Lloyd: Oh. Is this all the Sorcerer's Ring does?

Genis: You get bored so easily.

(inside the altar chamber)

Kratos: This appears to be the top floor.

Colette: Yes. That's the altar.

Lloyd: Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal,

Colette: That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand.

Genis: Look at that light!

(Suddenly, a winged priest floats down from above.)

Lloyd: Wh…what is that?

Kratos: An angel, I would assume.

Genis: So is that Colette's real father?

Remiel: I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen. The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world.

Genis: Awaken the Goddess Martel… It's just like the legend Raine told us about.

(Remiel gives the glowing item to Colette.)

Remiel: From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant.

(Suddenly a strange Tower appears out of nothing in the middle of the planet)

Lloyd: So that's the Tower of Salvation!

Genis: Now the world will be saved!

Remiel: Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands.

Colette: I humbly accept this task.

Remiel: Very good. We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated.

Colette: Thank you. I swear on my life I will regenerate the world.

Remiel: First head south, to the Seal of Fire. Offer your prayers in that distant land.

Colette: Yes, Lord Remiel.

(Remiel begins to ascend to leave)

Colette: Uh, wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa—

Remiel: First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood? My beloved daughter, Colette.

Colette: F…father!…So you really are my true father.

Remiel: We shall meet again at the next seal, my daughter.

Genis: So that was the oracle. I wish Raine could have seen him.

Colette: I can't believe Remiel is my father… I'm all right. I was just a ittle surprised. That's all.

Kratos: Colette must now go on a long journey to search for those seals. Chosen .. You've received the oracle. Then let us leave now.

Colette: …Oh, yes. (Kratos leaves the temple) Uh… Lloyd, Genis, thank you, both of you. Please stop by my house later. (Colette takes the teleporter to the lobby of the temple.)

Lloyd: She left… Genis: The rumor was true. Lloyd: What rumor?

Genis: That Colette is the daughter of an angel and is not really related to her current father.

Lloyd: Even if you're not related by blood, family is family… At least, thats what I think.

Genis: I…I'm sorry. Lloyd: Hey, don't worry about it.

Lloyd and Genis takes the teleporter to the lobby of the temple. where they see Raine who is doing research.

Raine: MARVELOUS!

Lloyd: …Professor? (Raine turns to face Lloyd and Genis.)

Raine: What? What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be studying in class!

Lloyd: Uh! Uh-oh…

Genis: Raine! I…I'm sorry! (Raine grabs Genis and spanks him)

Raine: …You're next, Lloyd. Are you ready?

Lloyd: Whoa, no, hey, stop! … Oww! (Raine kicks Lloyd, sending him flying across the hall)

_Afterwards…_

Raine: Now, you two, if you've learned your lesson, go back home. There will be no class for the rest of the day. Genis: What about you?

Raine: I've received permission from Phaidra to study this temple a little while longer. It's not often that ordinary citizens have the opportunity to enter this place.

(Lloyd and Genis leave)

Raine: MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Lloyd: What was that?

(There was a brief pause.)

Genis: …You're better off knowing.

(Back in Hyrule, Zelda and Link reappear in a realm of Light. Zelda explains that the only way to defeat Ganon was to use arrows of pure Light. So Zelda prays and the pair are suddenly surrounded by the Guardian Beasts of Light that Link previously rescued.)

_Back in Hyrule Field …_

Link: let me call Epona. (Link blows into a grass whistle)

Zelda: Link get as close to Ganon as you can, I'll fire the arrows to stop him.

Link: (nods agreeably) Heeyah, lets ride!

(The battle ensued for what seemed like hours, but finally Ganon fell. With one final blow, Link uses his Jump Strike, and stabs Ganon in the head through the crystal on his head piece. Hyrule was finally safe once more.)

_Back in Sylvarant…_

(Lloyd and Genis exit Martel Temple and proceed back to Iselia and enter Colette's house. Inside, the mayor sits down with Kratos, Colette and her family at a table.)

Mayor: Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine.

Kratos: I have no objections. Colette: Thank you so much for your help earlier!

Phaidra: Ohh, you're back! (noticing Lloyd and Genis) Thank you for your assistance earlier! Please accept this small thanks.

(Lloyd and Genis receive the Collector's Book.)

Genis: Thank you.

Lloyd: Thanks, Phaidra. Say, were you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?

Phaidra: Yes.

Lloyd: Wow! I want to go, too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!

Genis: If Raine is going, I want to go, too.

Kratos: No. You'll get in the way.

Lloyd: Wh…what?

Kratos: The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey that awaits us. Children need to stay home.

Mayor: Kratos is absolutely right. Now then, we still have things to discuss. You two should go on home.

(Outside, as Lloyd and Genis walk away from the house, Colette opens the door and comes out.)

Colette: Please, wait!

(Colette runs up and suddenly loses her balance and falls.)

Colette:(gets up) I'm sorry.

Lloyd: It's not like it's your fault.

Colette: Oh yeah…I'm sorry.

Lloyd: Listen! Ah, never mind.

Genis: Oh yeah, happy birthday, Colette! (Lloyd looked puzzled.) I baked you some cookies. If I knew you'd be leaving tomorrow, I would've made something a little more special, but…

Colette: No, no, I love your cookies! Thank you very much!

Genis: (to Lloyd) So what about you, Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?

Lloyd: …Uhhh…heh…

Genis: …Don't tell me you forgot.

Lloyd: Uh, it's…it's almost done. Uh, I'll give it to you…tomorrow, before you leave. I swear!

Colette: Really? I'm so happy! As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll go to your house to let you know.

Lloyd: Isn't it going to be dangerous?

(Colette turns to go in the house)

Colette: I'm the Chosen, remember? I'll be fine. See you later, then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble with Marble**

Genis: (turns to Lloyd) …Liar.

Lloyd: If I start on it now, I'll finish it in time.

Genis: Oh, really? Well, whatever. By the way, you're going home now, right? Can I go part of the way with you?

Lloyd: Sure, but where are you going to go?

Genis: I'm going to see a friend.

Lloyd: Huh? I didn't know you had friends outside the village besides me.

Genis: Does it matter? Anyway, can we swing by my house so I can get my stuff?

(Before heading to Genis' house, they stop by theclassroom and talk to Raine.)

Genis: Hey, it's Raine.

Lloyd: Professor.

Raine: Oh, Lloyd, Genis. Class is over for today.

Lloyd: We know that. I heard that you're going with Colette on the journey?

Raine: Yes, that's right. It's too dangerous a journey to send Colette alone.

Lloyd: But then, what's Genis going to do?

Raine: I asked Frank and Phaidra to take care of him.

Genis: Raine…I…

Raine: Genis…I promise I'll come back, so please, don't look like that, so Lloyd, please look after Genis for me.

Lloyd: Yeah…

Genis: Please be careful, Raine. Don't do anything dangerous and don't go near any ruins.

Raine: I'll be fine.

Genis: Promise me you'll come back!

(Lloyd and Genis leave and head off to Genis' house and inside…)

Genis: Let's see… There should be some ingredients for sandwiches in here…

Lloyd: When you said you wanted to get ready, you meant picking up ingredients? Why are you bothering with that?

Genis: You shouldn't make fun of cooking, Lloyd. We can't use healing arts, so we need to use food to keep up our strength.

Lloyd: Yeah, I guess you're right. Apple Gels aren't cheap, after all.

Genis: Exactly. Cooking is important.

(Near the town exit…)

Guard 1: Lloyd! Do something about this thing!

Lloyd: What?

Guard 2: Your pet! This…creature!

Lloyd: Noishe!

Noishe: (Whine)

Lloyd: Hey! How many times have I told you not to enter the village?

Genis: Hey, you always have him bring you to the village! Don't talk to him

that way!

Guard 2: Oh, that reminds me. Lloyd, the Mayor wanted me to ask you a question.

Lloyd: From the Mayor? What is it?

Guard 2: It's about the northwest forest that you go through. You know there's a human ranch on the way through, right? You haven't been playing near the ranch, have you?

Lloyd: Oh course not! Right, Genis?

Genis: Y…yeah. Of course not.

Guard 2: Really? If so, that's fine, but…that weird animal…

Lloyd: How many times do I have to tell you that Noishe is a dog?

Guard 2: Ah, sorry. He just doesn't look like a dog… Anyway, make sure he doesn't go near the ranch, either.

Genis: W…we can go now, right? Let's go, Lloyd.

Guard 1: Be careful, you two.

Lloyd: We will. See you tomorrow. Time to go, Noishe.

Noishe: (Whine)

Lloyd: By the way, Noishe, why were you trying to go into the village?

Noishe: (Whine)

Genis: He was probably looking for you.

Lloyd: You think so?

(Lloyd and Genis enter Iselia Forest.)

Noishe: (Whine)

Genis: Ah, that's right. Noishe doesn't like this place.

Lloyd: He'll never go near places like this that have lots of monsters. Even

though you hardly ever see monsters bigger than him.

Noishe: (Whine)

Lloyd: Ah, he ran off again! Fine, do whatever you want, Noishe.

Genis: I keep thinking, if he's going to run away, he should at least take us

with him. (Lloyd and Genis move on.)

Genis: Here's my stop.

Lloyd: At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?

Genis: The Desians already attacked the temple!

Lloyd: Hmm, well, yeah, I guess that's true, but…

Genis: I know I'm not supposed to… But there's someone I just have to tell

about the oracle.

Lloyd: All right. But I'm worried about you going alone, so I'm going with you.

(Meanwhile in Hyrule…)

[Ganon dies standing in the hours of twilight - Upon his death Midna's curse is broken - Link charges up the hill]

Midna: What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?

Link: What can I say .. That you havent already! Yes, you are very beautiful. I thought Ganon had … killed you.

Midna: ehehe, I'm fine, as you can see …

(Zelda, Link and Midna return to the Mirror Chamber in the Arbiter grounds)

Midna: Well...I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But... Never forget that there's another world bound to this one.

Zelda: Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin... One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe.

Midna: Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you... Then maybe you'll do all right. Thank you... Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again... Link... (Midna shed's a tear) I... See you later... (the Mirror shatters completely as Midna leaves for her home.)

Link and Zelda: Good bye Midna, and .. Thank You.

(Link takes Zelda back to Hyrule Castle and returns to Sacred Grove to return the Master Sword. But upon his return to Ordon, Link notices a glimmering blade in Ordon Spring.)

Link: Hmm? What is with this blade?

Hero's Shade: That blade is the called the Guilded Blade. It is a gift to you from the Guardian Beast of Light.

Link: I see, but .. Why not give it to me in person?

Hero's Shade: Because, they have sent me to transport you, to another land that needs the aide of the Hero of Light.

(just then a portal opens underneath Link and engulfs him in a bath of light)

Link: huh?

_(Back in Iselia Forest _ Lloyd and Genis approach the Desian human ranch. There, the human slaves were pushing heavy blocks to a designated area. One of the female slaves tried to push the block as hard as she could. A Desian soldier cracks his whip on her back).

Desian Soldier: Hey! Stop slacking off, swine!

(Lloyd and Genis approaches the from left of the entrance to a wired fence where an old female slave watches the other slaves push blocks.)

Genis: Marble.

Marble: Genis! Is that your friend?

Lloyd: Yeah, I'm Lloyd.

Marble: I'm pleased to meet you.

Genis: Marble, did you see it? There was an oracle!

Marble: Yes I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now, the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin. I hope it is successful this time…

Lloyd: The last Chosen failed, right?

Marble: Yes. I heard the Chosen was killed by Desians during the journey.

Genis: I wonder if Colette will be all right?…

Marble: Let us pray to Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey.

Lloyd: …Hey grams—

Genis: Her name's marble!

Lloyd: …Marble. Isn't that an Ex-sphere?

Marble: Oh, is that what this is called? They placed it on me shortly after I came here.

Lloyd: Yeah, that's definitely an Ex-sphere but there's no Key Crest on it, and an Ex-sphere without a Key Crest is dangerous.

Genis: What's a Key Crest? And how is it dangerous?

Lloyd: Attaching an Ex-sphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the Ex-sphere That's the Key Crest.

Marble: You're very knowledgeable.

Genis: But it looks like Marble's Ex-sphere doesn't have a mount at all.

Lloyd: Nope, doesn't look like it. If the charm was the only thing needed, I could carve one myself, but there's nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as the mount.

Genis: There has to be something you can do, Lloyd!

Lloyd: It's not as easy as you think. Key Crests are dwarven technology.

Genis: Your dad's a dwarf! Please ask him for help, Lloyd!

Lloyd: Fine, fine. I'll ask him. But…I don't know what he's gonna say about this.

Genis: All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd.

Marble: Please don't trouble yourself.

Voice of Desian Soldier 1: Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?

Marble: Oh, no! The Desians! Run away, you two! Hurry!

Lloyd: But who knows what they may do to her.

Genis: I know that, but what can we do? If the Desians find out we're here, just think about what they'll do to Marble and the people of the village!

Marble: Don't worry…just go!

Lloyd: …Okay. I'm sorry!

Genis: I'm sorry Marble!

Desian Soldier 1: What are you doing over here? Who said you could slack off? Get back to work!

Marble: …I'm sorry.

Desian Soldier 2: What's with that look, huh?

Desian Soldier 3: Looks like someone's got an attitude problem!

Marble: No, of course not, I…

Desian Soldier 1: Shaddup! You two, take her to the back! We're gonna give her a little lesson on respect!

Desian Soldiers: Yeah!

(The Desian soldiers take Marble to the back while Lloyd and Genis hide in the bushes.)

Lloyd: Oh, this doesn't look good. They're taking her to the back.

Genis: But what can we do?

Lloyd: There's gotta be something; let's find higher ground where we can see what's going on in there. Hmm … It looks like we can go up from here.

(The Duo find a cliff and climb to the hights point. There they see the Desian soldiers continuously cracking their whips on Marble.)

Genis: She's…

Lloyd: …We've gotta save her!

Genis: But how?

Lloyd: You attack the Desians from here with magic.

Genis: What? Aren't we gonna get in trouble?

Lloyd: We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village. I'll act as a decoy.

Genis: But that'll put you in danger!

Lloyd: Don't worry. I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then I'll run in the opposite direction from the village.

Genis: …Okay! You should replenish your energy before we do this. I've got some leftover cookies from the ones I gave to Colette. Here, have some.

(Lloyd ate the cookies and was fully healed. Genis then launches fireballs at the 3 Desian soldiers.)

Desian Soldier 3: What the?

Lloyd makes his move and jumps to the main ground near the ranch.

Desian Soldier 1: There he is! Stop him!

Desian Soldier 3: Open the main gate!

(The main gate opens and the soldiers run outside to search for Lloyd, as the other slaves check on Marble.)

Slave 1: Are you all right, Marble?

Slave 2: Quickly, come this way!

Marble: (to herself) Genis, Lloyd…thank you.

(While Lloyd is being chased by the Desian soldiers. Genis gets off the cliff and as he tries to meet up with Lloyd, but loses his balance and falls to the ground.)

Genis: Owww…

Desian Soldier 2: What was that?

Lloyd: Uh-oh!

Lloyd goes back and faces the soldiers. Lloyd draws his sword.

Design Soldier 3: You…little brat!

(Lloyd fights and kills the Desian soldiers, but more Desian come out. Lloyd jumps off the cliff landing on the ground at the forest entrance meeting up with Genis who got away from the human ranch.)

Genis: Lloyd, they saw your face! I'm sorry! It's all my fault…

Lloyd: Don't worry about it. I took out the ones that saw my face, and the rest of them are still back up on the cliff. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know we were there.

Genis: O…okay.

Lloyd: Just do my homework for me, okay?

Genis: …Okay.

Lloyd: All right then, I'm gonna head on home. You should head back to the

village.

Genis: Lloyd, thanks for helping Marble.

Lloyd: Hey, that's what friends are for, right?

Back at the ranch ….

Man with a Board-Shaped Arm: Analyze the data from the gate surveillance system!

Desian Soldier: Yes, sir!

The Desian soldiers left the scene.

Man with a Board-Shaped Arm: how did a mere human make that kind of jump?

(Back in Iselia village, Link awakens inside Colette's home.)

Phaidra: Good you're awake...

Link: Where... am i?

Phaidra: You're in Iselia, you were found just outside the village unconsious... where are you from?

(Link follows Phaidra in to the main room, where everyone was gathered, and explained who he was and how he arrived. Meanwhile, Lloyd exit's the forest and proceeds to Dirk's House. Near Dirk's House, Noishe runs off to his bed, passing a mysterious gravestone.)

Lloyd: (to himself) I'm home, Mom…

(Inside the house)

Dirk: Welcome back.

Lloyd: Hi, Dad. Say, is there any chance you could make me a Key Crest?

Dirk: Why do you need a Key Crest all of a sudden?

Lloyd: I met someone today who has an Ex-sphere without a Key Crest. An Ex-sphere without a Key Crest is bad for you, right? Or, wait, don't tell me that it's too late once you've attached an Ex-sphere without a Key Crest to your body.

Dirk: Nah, not at all. But even removing an Ex-sphere that lacks a Key Crest is dangerous. So the only thing to do is make an accessory out of inhibitor ore and carve the charm into that, making it into the Key Crest instead.

Lloyd: Hmmm. And then it'll be okay, huh? Then, could you make me a bracelet as soon as possible?

Dirk: Just a minute. The Ex-sphere with no Key Crest that you're talking about who has it?

Lloyd: Huh? Ah…uhh…a traveler. A traveling mercenary.

Dirk: Baloney. Exspheres are basically only used by Desians. If he took one from a Desian, it should already have a Key Crest on it.

Lloyd: Uhh, well…

Dirk: Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery! Tell me the truth. Why do you need a Key Crest?

Lloyd: …I met someone at the ranch today who had an Ex-sphere equipped without a Key Crest.

Dirk: You went to the ranch?

Lloyd: I…I'm sorry. A bunch of stuff happened, and…

Dirk: You didn't let the Desians see your Ex-sphere, did you?

Lloyd: No, don't worry, I made sure. But why is it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary that came to the village today wore his right out in the open.

Dirk: …Your Ex-sphere is special.

Lloyd: Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?

Dirk: …That Ex-sphere is your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her.

Lloyd: …They did?

Dirk: I told you about how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at that time, so she explained everything. There's no doubt about it.

Lloyd: (getting angry) Why didn't you ever tell me?

Dirk: If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians, too.

Lloyd: But still…

Dirk approaches Lloyd.

Dirk: Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you and that Ex-sphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away.

Lloyd: …So will you make me the Key Crest?

Dirk: Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?

Lloyd: Yeah, I heard you! (mad) But you can't expect me not to do anything now that I know!

(Dirk throws a punch at Lloyd who quickly evades it and jumps back.)

Lloyd: Ugh!…You don't have to hit me!

(Lloyd got angry and left Dirk's House. Outside, Lloyd saw his group at the scene during the night.)

Lloyd: Oh…let me guess…you heard that just now?

Genis: I'm sorry, because of me, you…

Lloyd: It's okay, it's not your fault.

Raine: …Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette. We'll wait here.

Lloyd: …Okay.

Colette: Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace.

Lloyd: Sure. (Lloyd and Colette walk upstairs to the balcony) I'm sorry for not finishing your birthday present in time.

Colette: It's okay, don't worry about that.

Lloyd: But this sort of thing is special because you get it on your birthday, you know?

Colette: …Well then, will you just wish me a happy birthday?

Lloyd: Of course. Happy birthday.

Colette: Hehe…thanks. I'm glad I was able to live to this day.

Lloyd: What are you talking about? You're going to keep on living and regenerate the world.

Colette: …Yeah.

Lloyd: So about tomorrow…I can't come along with you, can I?

Colette: Well, it's just that the Desians will be after us and it's going to be a dangerous journey.

Lloyd: Desians…up till now. I always thought my mom died in an accident. …But she was murdered by Desians! Now that I know the truth, there's no way that I could keep living in a village that has a treaty with them.

Colette: …I understand. … well, we're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?

Lloyd: …Okay! You got it. Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes!

Colette: …Hehe, yeah. So Lord Remiel really is my father. I'm the child of an angel.

Lloyd: Does it matter? Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you. Nothing's changed. You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself as being lucky for having more than most people do.

Colette: I suppose you're right.

Lloyd: World regeneration, huh. It's kind of exciting.

Colette: Yeah…releasing the seals, becoming an angel, then finally…

Lloyd: Finally?

Colette: Um, nothing. Anyway, if we go to the Seal of Fire, I'll get to see my father again. I'm going to do my best.

Lloyd: Yeah, me too.

(Just then Raine and Genis come up to the balcony.)

Raine: (to Colette) Are you ready to go?

Colette: Ah, yes. I'm coming. See you later, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

Colette: Yeah…goodbye…

Lloyd: All right, time to make that present!

_The next morning…_

Lloyd: It's finished! Okay, I'd better have a talk with Dad.

(Lloyd goes downstairs and then out to his mom's gravestone. Lloyd talks to Dirk.)

Lloyd: Dad…about yesterday. I just…

Dirk: Here…that's the Key Crest you wanted. You can use it however you like. Just remember, I did try to stop you.

Lloyd: Dad! Thanks!

Dirk: Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings.

Lloyd: Dad, I'm going on a journey. I'm going to help Colette regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom.

Dirk: …Yeah. I figured you were going to say that. Take this with you. I've put together some things you'll need for your trip.

(Lloyd received some items, Gald and the Sylvarant Map. After that…)

Lloyd: So you're forgiving me?

Dirk: …Yeah. But remember, this is your home. You're still my son, regardless of blood. Come back here any time you're tired.

Lloyd: …I will. Wish me luck!

Dirk: Lloyd! Don't ever forget Dwarven Vow #7!

Lloyd: "Goodness and love will always win"…right? Man, that's such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry, I won't forget it. Let's go, Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!

(Noishe approaches Lloyd and then Genis comes up.)

Lloyd: (noticing Genis) …Huh? What are you doing here?

Genis: Lloyd! You're still here?

Lloyd: Genis! Good timing. I got my dad to make Marble's Key Crest!

Genis: Th…that's great and all, but what about seeing Colette off?

Lloyd: Oh, yeah, about that, I've decided to join her.

Genis: Are you stupid or something? Colette and the others left a long time ago!

Lloyd: Wha?…

Genis: I came looking for you because you never showed up!

Lloyd: You've got to be kidding me!

Dirk: Lloyd! Go to the village, now!

Genis: Yeah! Come on, come on!

(Later, in Iselia …)

Guard 1: Lloyd, Phaidra was looking for you.

Lloyd: Phaidra? Okay.

(Lloyd and Genis run to Colette's house. Inside…)

Phaidra: Oh, hello, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Phaidra! Is it true that Colette already left?

Phaidra: Indeed.

Lloyd: Did she tell me the wrong time?

Frank: …Colette asked me to give you this letter.

Lloyd picks up Colette's letter and reads it aloud:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry for lying to you. The world regeneration journey is full of peril—many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for your friendship and kindness all these years. I'm really lucky to have met you. Farewell,_

_Colette_

Lloyd: …What is this? This almost sounds like a will.

Frank: Yes…you could call it that.

Genis: What do you mean?

Frank: Lloyd, Genis. There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village. Colette…no, the Chosen…is already—

Genis: Whoa!

(Suddenly, a violent noise was heard from outside.)

Lloyd: What was that?

(Lloyd and Genis go outside. However, the village is in flames. Houses were burnt down and Desian soldiers, with the man with a board-shaped left arm were there. Lloyd and Genis noticed 2 Desian soldiers facing a burned down house.

Desian Soldier 1: Hahahaha! Burn! Burn!

Desian Soldier 2: Look! More survivors!

Desian Soldier 1: Kill them! Kill all the miserable worms!

Lloyd: You'll pay for this!

(Lloyd and Genis fight and defeat the 2 Desian soldiers, then check for any survivors. In the area outside of the classroom, 2 more surround a man.)

Man: G…get back! (The 2 Desian soldiers approach the man and are about to kill him.)

Genis: Lloyd, we have to save him!

Lloyd: Stop!

(After defeating the 2 soldiers…)

Man: Thank you, you saved me. I couldn't protect this place by myself.

Lloyd: Is everyone inside the school?

Man: No, there should still be some people in the village plaza.

Genis: Lloyd, let's go save them!

Lloyd: Yeah!

Man: Wait. This is my thanks for saving me. Please take them.

(Lloyd received some Apple Gels and Orange Gels.)

Lloyd: Thank you!

Man: Please help them.

(After that, Lloyd and Genis come to Raine and Genis's house which is now in flames.)

Genis: Our…our house!

Lloyd: Damn those Desians!

Genis: This is horrible… What am I going to tell Raine when she gets back? And this village looked like it might finally be a place we could have called home…

Lloyd: Huh? What did you say?

Genis: N…nothing! Let's hurry up and get rid of the Desians.

Lloyd: Yeah! We're not going to let them do any more damage!

(Lloyd and Genis leave the house and find a bunch of Desian soldiers gathered at the gates of the village. The villagers are surrounded.)

Desian Captain: Lloyd Irving! Come forth!

Lloyd: You've come to attack the village again? I've had enough of this!

Desian Soldier: What are you talking about?

?: He speaks nonsense. Ignore him.

?: Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans.

Genis: …Half-elf…

Forcystus: Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore, I bring judgment upon you and this village!

Genis: You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!

Desian Captain: Us, kill the Chosen? Hahaha! I see now. They must be after the Chosen.

Lloyd: They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?

Forcystus: I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards.

Mayor: What have you done? How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?

Lloyd: …I'm sorry.

Forcystus: We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!

(Suddenly, Exbelua appears at the scene.)

Lloyd: …What is that thing?

Forcystus: Now, receive your punishment!

(Lloyd starts blocking and Exbelua attacks and the mayor gets knocked to the ground)

Lloyd: Damn!

Genis: Lloyd, I'll help, too!

(Lloyd and Genis fight and defeat Exbelua.)

Desian Captain: Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought, that boy has an Ex-sphere!

Forcystus: …It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for! (to Lloyd) Give it to me!

Lloyd: No! This is a memento of my mom's, who you Desians murdered!

Forcystus: What are you talking about? Your mother was…

(Exbelua gets up and restrains Forcystus.)

Voice of Marble: Run…away…Genis, Lloyd…

Genis: (puzzled) Wh…what was that voice? It…sounded like…Marble?…

Lloyd: …It can't be!

Voice of Marble: Uh…ugh…guh… Get away…hurry!… Genis…you were like a grandson to me. Thank you. Goodbye…

(Exbelua self-destructs on Forcystus. Exbelua is gone and an Ex-sphere dropped towards Genis's feet. Genis picks it up.)

Forcystus: …Ugh!

Desian Soldier: …No! Protect Lord Forcystus!

Forcystus: …Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Expshere. Always!

Genis: (looking at Marble's Ex-sphere) M…Marble!…Marble! No!

(A little later…)

Mayor: What have you done? Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!

Lloyd: I'm sorry…

Mayor: You think you can fix this by apologizing? The Desians marked you as their enemy! As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?

(Genis rushes in front of Lloyd and spreads out his arms.)

Genis: Wait a minute! You're going to exile him?

Mayor: Yes.

Genis: That's not fair! Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He just saved Marble…

Mayor: Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There are no exceptions.

Genis: So it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe?

Female Villager 1: The people at the ranch are just going to rot there, anyway.

Mayor: Yes. Had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died.

Genis: You humans are all the same…

Lloyd: That's enough, Genis. This was my fault. …I'll leave.

Female Villager 2: Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on a child…

Male Villager: What are you saying? Do you realize how many people died here because of him?

(Genis approaches the mayor.)

Genis: It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So it's my fault!

Mayor: But it's Lloyd the Desians are after. And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf.

Genis: Then I'm leaving, too. I'm just as guilty as he is!

Lloyd: Genis…

Mayor: Fine then. By the rights vested in me as mayor, I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd and Genis from the village of Iselia. Get out!

Link: PATHETIC! (The crowd and mayor look over to Link)

Phaidra: Link … You only arrived here a few hours ago … but still u come to the childrens aid.

Link: I'm sorry, but I cannot stay quiet any longer … the way those two children fought .. And that dumb ass you call a mayor, and these pathetic villagers, do nothing to help them. Yes, I understand their fear .. But that shouldn't have held them back from helping them. Though I maybe new here, I will accompany them, im leaving this village too.

Mayor: Humph! Fine leave! See if I care, as long as MY village is safe, nothing else is of importance..

(Later, the villagers return to whats left of their homes)

Phaidra: Link .. Though the words were harsh .. Thank you, for standing up to the mayor.

Lloyd: (repenting) I'm sorry for causing you trouble.

Phaidra: If you feel that way, please catch up to the Chosen and protect her. If in doing so, the world is saved, surely everyone will change their minds about you.

Frank: I'm sure Colette would want that as well. Link, please watch over them.

Link: Don't worry, I shall. We have a long road ahead of us; Lloyd, Genis, let's get going. (Link bows to Phaidra and Frank)

Lloyd: …Yes. I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me.

Genis: …I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always.

Lloyd: Say, Genis. Why don't you use that Ex-sphere? That's Marble's memento.

(Genis looks at the Ex-sphere)

Genis: …Okay.

Lloyd: I'll explain to you on how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey.

Genis: Yeah…

(Lloyd, Genis and Link head towards the exit. Near the exit, Noishe appears)

Noishe: (Whine)

Lloyd: Let's go, Noishe…

Phaidra: Don't throw your lives away.

Frank: May the Goddess Martel protect you.

Link: May the goddesses of Hyrule be with you as well. I pray for the blessings of Din, Nayru, and Farore.

(The trio exit the village and head toward Triet Desert)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Catching up to Colette**

Noishe: (Howl)

Link: What's up with him?

Lloyd: Hmm? What is it? What's that in your mouth?

Genis: Look, your bag's open. You probably dropped it yourself.

Lloyd: Oh. Thanks, Noishe. Let's see… It's…a letter from Dad.

Genis: From Dirk?

Lloyd: Yeah. I wonder what's written in it.

Dear Lloyd,

Did you read the Traveler's Guide? It has the seven most well-known Dwarven Vows as well as knowledge necessary for your journey written in it. Make use of this information and be sure to protect Colette. 14 years have passed since I found you and started raising you. You were still barely able to walk. I remember how you were scared of me and always crying. And now, you've grown into a strong swordsman. I'm grateful for you calling me, a non-human, your father. Someday, when you are a full-grown man, I'll have a gift for you. Keep that in mind as something to look forward to as you go out there and fight.

Lloyd: …Dad.

(Lloyd continues reading the letter)

P.S. It's not written in the Traveler's Guide, so I'll write here about how to use EX Gems. Read it carefully and reference it as needed.

(They read the documents on using EX Gems. Afterward they proceed to The Desert Oasis, Triet. When they enter the town, the group see 4 Desian soldiers talking to each other.)

Lloyd: (quietly) lets hide

Link: Good idea...

Desian Soldier 1: This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Ex-sphere His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all areas immediately.

Desian Soldier 2: What does this Lloyd look like?

Desian Soldier 1: His likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you.

Desian Soldier 2: Yes, sir!

(The Desian soldiers split up and one of them posts a most wanted poster where Lloyd's ugly mug drawing is shown.)

Link: (looking at the poster) say … Lloyd … this is supposed to be you huh … Pretty good likeness.

Lloyd: Man…wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious.

Genis: We need to hurry and find Colette.

Lloyd: Hey, I though we were looking for Colette to protect her… This is more like we're looking for her to get help.

Genis: Does it really matter why we're looking for her? You think too much when you don't have to!

(The trio then examine the wanted poster.)

Genis: Is this the wanted poster?

Lloyd: …Am I this ugly?

Genis: It's good. They'll never find you with this…I think.

(The trio proceed to the tent of the fortuneteller.)

Fortuneteller: Welcome to the House of Fortune. What would you like me to divine for you?

Lloyd: Well, I'd like to know where Colette…where the Chosen is now.

(The fortuneteller thinks for a brief moment.)

Fortuneteller: Understood. That will be 100 Gald.

Lloyd: That's expensive!

Fortuneteller: …Did you say something?

Link: (thinking to himself) There are fortunetellers in this world as well, as Hyrule …

Lloyd: Ah, n…no, I…

_Lloyd pays up 100 Gald._

Fortuneteller: Mmm…I can see her! The Chosen is heading for the oasis that is said to have been destroyed when Efreet went out of control.

Link: Efreet?

Genis: (looks at Link) Efreet is the Summon Spirit that governs this area, he controls the element of fire and is said to have destroyed this area, a long time ago. (Genis then looks back to the fortuneteller) …Is that true, about the chosen?

Fortuneteller: The Chosen's companion said so, so there's no doubt.

(The three exit the fortuneteller's tent. But just as they were going to exit Triet…)

Voice of Desian Soldier: Wait!

(Suddenly, 3 Desian soldiers run up to the group.)

Desian Soldier 1: Doesn't he look like the guy in the wanted poster?

Desian Soldier 2: Let's see… Yeah, he looks just like it!

Link: Heh, these soldiers are idiots.

Genis: Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking.

Lloyd: Do I really look that bad?

Desian Soldier 1: You must be Lloyd!

Lloyd: …Yeah, that's right.

Genis: Hey, what about your usual "Who are you to ask for my name" thing?

Lloyd: I'm not gonna even bother.

Desian Soldier 2: Heheh… I guess you can't run away with a poster of your face everywhere!

Lloyd: …You're really starting to piss me off!

Desian Soldier 1: Get him!

(Lloyd, Link and Genis fight 3 Desian soldiers….)

Lloyd: All talk.

Link: Push over's.

Genis: Guys, don't let your guard down, or you'll regret it.

Lloyd: We're not letting our guards down. It's just that they were so pitiful…

(Suddenly, Link and Lloyd get attacked from behind by a thunder ball attack stunning and knocking them unconscious)

Lloyd: …Whoa!

Link: Gah!

Genis: Guys!

(2 Desian soldiers walk up.)

Genis: I'm…scared! Please don't hurt me…I'll be good.

(The soldiers take Lloyd, Link and Genis follows them. Near Sylvarant Base…)

Desian Soldier 1: I've brought Lloyd and the one caught sneaking in the base earlier today.

Desian Soldier 2: Who is that child?

Desian Soldier 1: His friend apparently. What should we do with him?

Desian Soldier 3: The leader only wants Lloyd, and Lord Botta wants the other one executed. I don't see any need to bring this one along.

Desian Soldier 1: Understood.

(The Desian soldiers take Lloyd and Link inside the base. Later…)

Genis: …What's going to happen to me? Those two forced me to come here. I didn't want to. (Sniff) (Sob) …Waaaaaaah!

Desian Soldier 1: (can't take it anymore) All right, all right! As a fellow kinsman, we'll let you go. Now get out of here!

Desian Soldier 2: Are you sure that's all right?

Desian Soldier 1: What can a kid do?

(Just as Genis is about to flee…)

Genis: Thank you for freeing me! I'll never forget this. Goodbye, mister.

Desian Soldier 2: Just get out of here!

(As Genis flees from the scene, Noishe appears)

Genis: Noishe! You followed us! Okay, let's save Lloyd and Link together!

Noishe: (Howl)

_Meanwhile, Lloyd finds himself confined in the cell of Sylvarant Base._

Lloyd: …Uh…ow! Where am I? and where is Link?

(Lloyd over hears 2 Desian soldiers talking to each other.)

Desian Soldier 1: …If so, I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid.

Desian Soldier 2: Yeah. He can't possibly escape execution.

Lloyd: (to himself) …Execution? What the hell?

(Suddenly another Desian soldier appears at the scene.)

Desian Soldier 3: (to the other soldiers) Hey, Lord Botta's calling you.

Desian Soldier 2: Gotcha.

(2 Desian soldiers leave the scene and the other paces back and forth across the cells.)

Lloyd: Dammit. They took my equipment, and I can't open the door with the guard there. The only thing I have on me is the Sorcerer's Ring… If I can hit the guard with this…

(Lloyd uses his Sorcerer's Ring and hits the Desian soldier with the fireball from the Sorcerer's Ring. The Desian soldier ran away from the scene and the cell door opened. Lloyd then was able to find his equipment and as he tries to escape…)

Desian Soldier 1: Who the hell are you?

Lloyd: Uh-oh.

Desian Soldier 2: P…prison break!

(Lloyd fights and defeats the 2 Desian soldiers, the area is placed on high security alert.)

Lloyd: What the hell?

Link: I think that's our que to get out of here.

Lloyd: Link? How …. How'd you escape.

Link: it was nothing. Besides I think its best we get moving, more soldiers will be coming.

(Lloyd and Link move on to the next area. In the next area, They witnesses a cauldron-object.)

Lloyd: Hmm? What's this? Let's see…

(Suddenly, Lloyd and Link heard someone coming and they find a hiding place. 2 Desian soldiers appeared at the scene.)

Desian Soldier 1: Where is he? That kid in red disappeared!

(The soldiers check everywhere for Lloyd.)

Desian Soldier 2: He wasn't over there either.

Desian Soldier 1: That's strange. How could we miss him when there's only one message?

Desian Soldier 2: Let's head back, besides that Link guy is missing too. They will more than likely be together.

(Just as the 2 Desian soldiers try to open the door…)

Desian Soldier 1: Oh, yeah. This room has a special mechanism.

(2 Raybits electrocute two panels. The door opened.)

Desian Soldier 2: It's annoying to go through all the trouble of electrifying them and moving them over the panels just to open the door.

Desian Soldier 1: Lord Botta sure likes to do things the hard way…

Desian Soldier 2: All right, let's go look for those two brats.

(The 2 Desian soldiers left the scene. The door closes.)

Lloyd: Red, red, red. Does my outfit stand out that much? Sheesh.

Link: Don't feel bad, I usually get confused with a grasshopper because of this green tunic. (Remembering Princess Agatha and her Bug Ball)

Lloyd: (thinks briefly) Now, let's see… (Lloyd checks the cauldron-object and the effects of the Sorcerer's Ring changed.)

Lloyd: The Sorcerer's Ring is acting strange… The fire changed into a ball of electricity. Maybe I can stop those weird machines with this. I guess I should check out any weird devices like this.

Link: Worth a try.

(Lloyd manages to use the Sorcerer's Ring on the 2 Raybits made the door open.)

Lloyd: All right! It opened!

Link: Then lets get the hell out of here.

(Lloyd and Link moves on to the next area where they see a purple cube in the center…)

Link: Doors in this room are locked too. I guess we'll have to look around.

(They manage to solve the puzzle in the cube room by using the Sorcerer's Ring on the columns and rotate the area to the control room. But in the hallway to the control room, they get spotted by a Desian soldier.)

Lloyd: Whoa?

Desian Soldier: Hey, you! What are you doing here?

Lloyd: Uh-oh!

Link: There! In that room there, we should be safe.

Lloyd: Phew. That was close.

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: And just who the hell are you? (Begins to fire a spell at Lloyd and Link.)

Lloyd: Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: Hahaha! You certainly have guts. But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you.

Lloyd: What a coincidence, cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is.

Link: Hahahahahahaha!

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: Why you little!…

(Lloyd puts up his defensive stance and the blue-haired man with a cape notices an Ex-sphere on Lloyd's left hand.)

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: An Ex-sphere! You're…Lloyd?

Lloyd: And if I am?

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: Hmm, I see the resemblance.

(Lloyd draws his sword and just as he is about to attack the blue-haired man with a cape, the area was put on high security alert. Then, Botta and 2 Desian soldiers come running in the room.)

Botta: Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!

Lloyd: You…you're the Desian that attacked Iselia!

Botta: So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me.

Botta: What of the Chosen?

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: I'll leave that to you.

Botta: Understood.

Blue-Haired Man with a Cape: Lloyd! The next time we meet, you're mine. Just you wait.

Link: Well, Lloyd, he has a crush on you, thats a good thing.. right?

Lloyd: Ha ha.. very funny.

(The blue-haired man with a cape flees the base, Botta and the 2 Desian soldiers surround Lloyd and Link. Then Colette's group runs in behind Botta and the 2 Desian soldiers.)

Genis: Lloyd! Are you okay?

Colette: Are you all right? Are you hurt?

Kratos: He looks fine.

Lloyd: You guys all came for me?

Botta: Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!

Kratos: Get ready.

Link: Botta's mine!

Lloyd: Heh, have at him!

(Lloyd's group fights the 2 Desian soldiers while Link takes on Botta. After the battles, Kratos swipes his sword at Botta's weapon breaking it.)

Botta: Ugh…I underestimated your abilities.

Link: Damn you Botta, Get your ass back here.

(Botta drops the destroyed weapon and flees. Raine appears and examines the destroyed weapon.)

Raine: Link, calm down. Huh… (noticing Botta's weapon) Isn't this a…

Lloyd: Professor!

Raine: Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened. (glancing at Genis) I apologize for the trouble he's caused you.

Lloyd: No. I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry.

Kratos: Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here long.

Raine: You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go.

(Lloyd's group escapes from Sylvarant Base. Outside, Lloyd's group see Noishe.)

Lloyd: Noishe! You came, too?

Noishe: (Whine)

Raine: I have a question. This crystalline object attached to this weapon… Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?

Kratos: It would seem so.

Lloyd: Oh yeah, you use an Ex-sphere, too.

Kratos: …So you noticed.

Lloyd: Well, duh.

Raine: What are they, exactly?

Link: that's something I'd like to know myself.

Kratos: It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet.

Lloyd: Yeah. Okay, Noishe! Let's go back now!

Noishe: (Howl)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Releasing the Seal of Fire

(Lloyd's group proceeds to Triet. In Triet…)

Link: Deserts … how I hate them. Atleast there are no Gerudo to deal with.

Genis: I'm so beat. I want to rest.

Lloyd: Yeah. Let's head to the inn and then talk.

(During the night at the inn… the crew begins talking)

Raine: …In other words, these Exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities. (Raine shows some love about this.)

Raine: I wonder if I could use one, too?

Link: Hmm, yeah would be nice, that combined with my Triforce of Courage .. That would help out greatly.

Kratos: That would be difficult. Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest.

Colette: Um…can't we make a Key Crest?

Kratos: As I told you before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the Ex-sphere attached to its surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to the dwarves.

Lloyd: Yeah. I can engrave that charm…er, crest, but only my dad can process the ore.

Raine: Well, is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?

Lloyd's group were puzzled from Raine's words. But then noticed Raine taking out the items that she acquired on her way.

Genis: Raine! Did you bring these from our house?

Raine: Of course. They're valuable research materials. This is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum. This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. This is a priest's crown from the Asgard ruins. This is yellow ore from the Hima mines…

Lloyd: What the?… It's all junk!

Link: Lloyd, if those things are junk, then im the King of the Zora's.

Colette: Wow Link, I didn't know you were Royalty. … By the way, what's a Zora.

(The crew sweat drops, at Colette's remark)

(Raine gets up and angrily approaches Lloyd.)

Raine: (angry) What did you just say?

(With Lloyd frightened by Raine's anger, Kratos picks up a glowing stone.)

Kratos: Hmm? This is…

(Raine turned towards the stone that Kratos is holding.)

Raine: Ah, I picked that up in front of the human ranch. It was engraved with angelic language, so I took it home.

Lloyd: Professor! This is a Key Crest!

Kratos: The crest is half worn off. It's unusable like this.

(Lloyd takes the Key Crest from Kratos.)

Lloyd: …I can fix that. Don't worry, Professor, you'll be able to equip that Ex-sphere tomorrow.

Raine: Really? Thank you, Lloyd! I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it.

Link: (getting up and heading to the door) I'm .. going outside for a bit …

Raine: Alright, just be careful.

(A little later, Lloyd with Kratos in his room, finishes fixing the Key Crest.)

Lloyd: Okay, it's done. …I'll go give it to the Professor. (Lloyd leaves his room and proceeds to the door of Colette's room.) … this is Colette's room. (he goes inside where he sees Colette sleeping.) …are you asleep?

Colette: Lloyd…

Lloyd: Huh?

Colette: …I'm sorry that Father, Grandmother, and I couldn't prevent your exile.

Lloyd: You dork. It's not your fault, so you don't need to worry about it. And besides, I'm the reason why the village was devastated.

(Colette gets up from her bed and faces Lloyd.)

Colette: For Marble's sake, and for the sake of the villagers that were killed, I'm going to do my best to regenerate the world.

Lloyd: Yeah…I'm sorry I woke you.

Colette: No, it's okay. Good night.

Lloyd: Thanks. (Lloyd leaves her room.)

Colette: …I'm going to do my best for you, too, Lloyd.

(Lloyd proceeds towards the other door to Raine and Genis' room.)

Lloyd: This is Raine and Genis' room. (Lloyd enters the room. Inside, Raine is sitting near a desk while Genis is fast asleep. Lloyd talks to Raine.)

Lloyd: Professor, you're still awake.

Raine: Yes, I've been organizing the data we've collected about monsters. And what are you doing up at this hour?

Lloyd: …I was fixing your Key Crest.

Raine: Thank you, but you mustn't overexert yourself. It's going to be a long journey after all. I don't mind if it takes a while to fix.

Lloyd: …So are you saying that it's okay for Genis and me to come along on this journey?

Raine: Wasn't that your intent from the beginning? Stop pretending.

Lloyd: Hehehe… Oh yeah, I fixed the Key Crest, so here, take it.

Raine: You fixed it already? Thank you, Lloyd! So this is an Ex-sphere!

Lloyd: Ask Genis to show you how to use it.

Genis: Zzzzzzz…

Lloyd: That's some impressive snoring.

Genis: (sleeping) Lloyd…

Lloyd: Hmm? Is he talking in his sleep?

Genis: Best friends…forever…

Raine: He is really attached to you.

Lloyd: Professor, I'm sorry.

Raine: About what?

Lloyd: I dragged Genis into this.

Raine: Oh…that.

Lloyd: Things wound up like this because I tried to save someone from the ranch without thinking things through.

Raine: …Do you regret what you've done?

Lloyd: I don't know. I just couldn't ignore someone suffering right before my eyes…

Raine; What you did was morally correct, but was against the law. You can't change what's really happened. But you can change what's going to happen…change yourself as well as the world around you.

(Lloyd approaches the exit.)

Lloyd: Well, I'm gonna go now. Good night, Professor.

Raine: Thank you, Lloyd. Sleep well.

Raine: Heheheheheh! So this is an Ex-sphere! MARVELOUS! … (just as Lloyd opens the door) .. Say Lloyd, has Link returned to his room?

Lloyd: I don't think so, last I saw was him, he was walking up to the roof.

(Outside of Raine and Genis' room, Lloyd hears the noise of a closed door and Kratos exits the inn.)

Lloyd: Where's he going at this hour? Let's follow him.

Lloyd exits the inn. Outside the inn, Lloyd saw Kratos who is staring at

Noishe's stable. As Lloyd walks towards Kratos, Kratos draws his sword and the blade almost touches Lloyd's throat.

Lloyd: Whoa!

Kratos: Lloyd…(putting his sword away.)

Kratos: I'm sorry to have startled you.

Lloyd: Startled isn't the word for it!

Kratos: You'd best not stand behind me.

Lloyd: I won't… (approaching the stables) Do you like animals?

Kratos: No, not particularly…

Lloyd: …Well, Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you. He usually doesn't like strangers.

Kratos: I once had a pet, long ago.

Lloyd: Really?

Kratos: Lloyd?

Lloyd: Wh…what? What are you staring at me like that for?

Kratos: …Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little more on eliminating your vulnerabilities... If you care about your life.

(Kratos leaves).

Lloyd: (frustrated) Grrrr! Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything! …Well…a lot better than me. Damn! (heading inside he notices Link on the roof, and Raine walks up to Link)

Link: This sure is a strange world the Hero's Shade sent me to … (Pulls out a blue Ocarina) but as long as im here I will protect it, and the ones im with. These so called Desians, will not get away with enslaving these peoples. (Link begins playing his Ocarina. Just then Raine walks up.)

Raine: Such a nice melody.

Link: (Looks over at Raine, startled) Professor!, how long have you been standing there.

Raine: Not long. Why are you still out here, its getting late.

Link: I know, I've just been thinking, about how I got here, and the oppression that I've seen here. So, I decided to play my Ocarina to ease my mind.

Raine: I see, so that flute you have, is a Ocarina? What was that enchanting melody?

Link: Its called Ballad of the Windfish. Would u like to hear it?

Raine: Yes, I'd love to. (Link then plays the melody before the pair head inside.)

(The next morning, Lloyd heads out of the inn and met up with his group.)

Kratos: We can finally head out to release the seal.

Colette: Yes. I'll do my best!

Raine: The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here.

Lloyd: Cool! Let's go check out that seal!

Genis: We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts…

Lloyd: I'll be fine! Just you watch!

Raine: Oh, I just remembered. Let me give you this.

Raine gave Lloyd the Monster List.

Raine; Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen.

Lloyd: I…I'm going to do it?

Raine: I'll help, too. Just think of it as homework.

Lloyd: Ewww…

Kratos: We should get going.

(Raine joins Lloyd's group and they proceed to the Triet Ruins. Upon arrival…)

Lloyd: Ah, so hot…man, I'm beat.

Genis: See? You're already worn out.

Lloyd: I'm sick of this desert.

Link: Is Lloyd always like this?

Colette and Genis: Yes!

Noishe: (Whine)

Lloyd: What's wrong, Noishe?

Kratos: Be on your guard, there are enemies about!

(Lloyd's group fights the incoming monsters.)

Kratos: This is going to be a nuisance.

Lloyd: What is?

Kratos: Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself.

Colette: Are you talking about self-defense training?

Kratos: Something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles.

I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy.

(Lloyd and Link learned the Guardian skill. Colette learned the Damage Guard skill. Raine and Genis learned the Force Field skill. Afterwards…)

Lloyd: Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!

Genis: I think you're just imagining things…

Raine: Hmm, what happened to Noishe?

Lloyd: You're right. He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again.

Kratos: He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around.

Colette: Say, is this the seal? It has my family's crest on it…

Raine: (feeling romantic) Fantastic!

(everone glances at Raine who is romantically looking at the slab.)

Raine: Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone! Hahahaha! It's just as I thought! This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous! ?

Link: Magic, you say. Lemme see. (Link stands on the slab). You might want to stand back.

Raine: (stepping back) What? Link don't you dare attack that slab!

Link: (summoning the magic inside him) Haaaaaaaaahhhh! (Summons Din's fire and attacks the slab)

Link: (after the smoke clears) Hmm .. Wow, you were right Professor, not a scratch on it.

(Raine thwomps Link on the head with her fist.) Raine: DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU GET ME?

Link: (grabbing his head in a daze) I … got … you …

Kratos: …Is she always like this?

Lloyd: …Is she?

Genis: (Sigh) …I've been trying so hard to hide it, too..

Raine: Hmm? This depression…it reads, "oracle stone." Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance.

Lloyd: Really?

Raine: This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it.

(Colette placed her right hand on the pedestal and the secret door opened.)

Colette: It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!

Genis: Yes, I think we all know that already.

Lloyd: Okay! Now it's getting exciting! Let's hurry up and go inside!

Kratos: …I hope you'll be able to maintain that enthusiasm.

(Inside the ruins near the seal ...)

Raine: This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!

Genis: Ahh! What the?…

(Lloyd's group fights and defeats Ktugach and 2 Ktugachlings, the seal opened and a red glowing energy appeared.)

Voice of Remiel: You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar.

Colette: …Yes, my lord. (Colette approaches the seal and begins praying.) Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength! The seal breaks and a light from above appears and reveals Remiel.

Remiel: Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well.

Colette: Thank you…Fa…ther.

Remiel: The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels.

Colette: Thank you, my lord.

(Remiel gives Colette the power of the angels. Colette's back then reveals angel wings and she ascend in midair.)

Remiel: The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure.

Colette: I humbly accept this trial.

Remiel: The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar.

Colette: Yes, Lord Remiel.

(Remiel vanishes)

Voice of Remiel: I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette.

(Colette descends to the floor and stands on a surface.)

Lloyd: Colette…has wings!

Colette: Uh-huh, and look, I can put them away, too.

(Colette puts her angel wings away.)

Genis: Oh, wow! That's so cool!

Colette: Here, look, look!

(Colette continuously flaps her angel wings as Genis enjoys it.)

Lloyd: (to Raine, Kratos and Link) he said the next place is across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!

Raine: A ship…hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now.

Link: As long as there are no freaking Octoroks that jump out of the water spitting rocks at us.

Lloyd:.. what are Octo ... rocks?

Link: yeah... nevermind that...

Kratos: At any rate, we should head to the coast to see what we can find.

(Lloyd glances at Colette and Genis who are still playing around.)

Lloyd: Okay you two, we get it already. That's enough.

(Colette and Genis stops goofing around.)

Genis and Colette: Okay.

(The group proceeds to the exit of Triet Ruins. Outside, Colette suddenly doesn't feel well and kneels to the floor.)

Lloyd: Colette! Are you okay?

Colette: I'm…fine…

Genis: You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white! It's all my fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out.

Lloyd: I don't think that has anything to do with it…

Raine: Now's not the time for that! Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately.

Kratos: Wait. It's best not to move her.

Lloyd: Why?

Kratos: Remember the angel's words. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here.

Colette: I'm…okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble…

Lloyd: Stop apologizing all the time, you dork! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel.

Colette: (Sigh) You're right…I'm sorry.

Lloyd: (Sigh) Well, anyway…let's set up camp before it gets dark.

(Later, during the camping at night, Lloyd talks to Kratos.)

Kratos: Your Ex-sphere has an unusual color.

Lloyd: It does seem to be a little different from yours and the others. By the way, why do you have an Ex-sphere?

Kratos: I took one from a Desian. I heard that the Desians force the humans at the ranch to make them.

Lloyd: So that's why Marble had an Ex-sphere, too…

Kratos: Is it all right if I ask you something as well?

Lloyd: Oh…okay. Sure.

Kratos: Why were you raised by a dwarf?

Lloyd: Dad found me collapsed in the forest along with Mom and Noishe. Although, what really happened was that we were attacked by Desians.

Kratos: …I see. From the sound of that, your father is probably not alive either.

Lloyd: …Probably not.

Kratos: So the Desians are responsible for the deaths of your parents… Your life has been completely torn apart by them.

Lloyd: Huh?

Kratos: Your mother was killed and then you were chased out of your village.

Lloyd: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Kratos: …People are…hopelessly powerless.

Lloyd: Yes, they are. But you can't blame others for that weakness. That's why I'm going to grow stronger. I'm going to become powerful and defeat the Desians.

Kratos: …I see. Then, no matter what awaits ahead, you must not forget that determination.

Lloyd: (briefly thinks) …Why am I talking to you about this, anyway?

(Lloyd talks to Genis.)

Genis: Hey, how was the tofu curry?

Lloyd: It was missing something.

Genis: (surprised) Wow, I'm surprised you noticed. But yeah, I didn't have all the ingredients.

Lloyd: What do you mean, "surprised"?

Genis: Ah, sorry. I mean, I didn't expect to hear you say that.

Lloyd: That's the same thing!

Genis: It would have been perfect if I had some Kirima fruit.

Lloyd: Oh? You're the one that made this?

Genis: Of course.

Lloyd: I thought it was the Professor.

Raine: Oh, will you try my cooking next time, Lloyd?

Genis: If you want to live, you'd better not.

(There was a brief pause.)

Genis: But it's true…

Raine: It seems Colette's felling better now.

Lloyd: …Yeah. It looks like becoming an angel is pretty rough.

Raine: Yes. I wonder if her biological structure is changing.

Lloyd: Bio…what?

Raine: Ah…in other words, I wonder if she's becoming a different kind of life form.

Lloyd: Colette is Colette.

Raine: …Yes, you're right. You always point out the truth.

Lloyd: Ah, well…

Genis: It's because he lives only by instinct. By the way, where's Link?

Kratos: He's over near the ruins, practicing with his sword. He's using techniques I've never even seen before.

(Lloyd talks to Colette.)

Lloyd: Oh yeah. I know it's kind of late now, but here's your birthday present…

(Lloyd gives the necklace to Colette.)

Colette: …Oh no, it's broken.

_Lloyd looks puzzled._

Lloyd: I wonder when it broke?… I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one.

Colette: Thanks…and…I'm sorry that I keep causing trouble for you.

Lloyd: Don't worry about it. By the way, you haven't been eating at all. Are you still feeling sick?

Colette: No, I'm fine. I just…don't…seem to have much of an appetite.

Lloyd: You won't be able to keep up your strength if you don't eat.

Colette: …I know, you're right. (Cough) (Cough)

Raine: Lloyd, don't push her.

Genis: Colette is delicate, unlike you.

Lloyd: Shut it Genis! (to Colette) I'm sorry, Colette.

Colette: No, no, I'm okay… I'm really sorry for worrying you.

_Lloyd talks to Colette again_.

Colette: I'm going to go for a little walk.

Lloyd: Want me to come?

Colette: Thanks, but…I'll be fine by myself.

(Colette leaves. Later…)

Genis: (nah-nah nah-nah nah nah teasing Lloyd) Ha-ha, you got re-ject-ed..

Lloyd: Hey, shut up, Genis!

(near the beach.)

Colette: …Ugh. (Cough) What's happening to me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Palmacosta Bound

(The next morning, Lloyd's group proceeds to Ossa Trail. On their way…)

Voice of Female Assassin: Stop!

(The female assassin appears)

Lloyd: What?

Colette: Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Not that I'm aware of.

Link: She's kinda cute …

Genis: You would think so Link!

Female Assassin: …Is the Chosen of Mana among you?

Colette: Oh, that's me.

Female Assassin: …Prepare to die!

(Just as the female assassin charges towards, Colette lost her balance and fell to the floor pulling the lever in the process. The secret floor trap opened and the female assassin fell into the hole.)

Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Colette: Uh-oh.

Kratos: …

Link: ouch ….

(A crash was heard from the hole and Colette gets up.)

Colette: Oh, no! What should I do? I did it again…

Raine: You don't need to worry about it. If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed.

Colette: But…

Lloyd: Well…I guess I do feel a bit sorry for her.

Colette: I hope she's okay.

Genis: Even assuming her weight to be 45kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal.

Lloyd: ? Gravity…constant? I don't understand what you just said, but she's alive, right?

Genis: Probably.

Link: Are you trying to make my brain hurt ...

(Lloyd examines the hole.)

Lloyd: Still, man, she's got some bad luck. Standing right on top of a trapdoor and all.

Raine: It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path.

Kratos: …We should get moving.

Lloyd: Hey! Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?

Kratos: She'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger.

(Lloyd's group moves on. In the next area, a wooden blockade to the mines has been knocked down and the assassin comes running out from the mine.)

Female Assassin: …W…wait!

Lloyd: …Wow, she caught up with us.

Link: well, looks like she survived.

Colette: Oh, thank goodness!

Female Assassin: D…don't move!

Raine: A wise decision.

Female Assassin: …I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!

(Lloyd's group fights the assassin and Guardian-Wind. Afterwards)

Female Assassin: Ugh…Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!

(The assassin vanishes.)

Lloyd: Wait! ... Why are people trying to kill us?

Kratos: …There are always those that reject salvation.

Genis: Maybe she's a Desian.

Link: Doubt it …

Kratos: Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we have to know.

Raine: Those clothes…

Lloyd: Professor, something wrong?

Raine: …No. It's nothing. Let's go.

Lloyd: Yeah. Anyway, let's go look for a place where we can get a ship.

(Lloyd's group proceeds to Izoold. In there, Lloyd's group speaks to a man.)

Man: There aren't any passenger ships running. It's too dangerous. I got here only by getting a ride on a boat from a guy named Aifread.

Link: Is he still in town?

Man: Aifread? No, he's not here anymore. He said he was going back to his hometown.

Link: Ah, alright, thank you.

(Lloyd's group goes and speaks to Lyla.)

Lyla: (to herself) How can I quell these feelings I have?…Aifread…

Genis: If you're looking for Aifread, we heard he went back to his hometown.

Lyla: …What did you say? Is that true?

Genis: Ah…yeah. Isn't it, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah. So it seems, anyway…

Lyla: This is my chance!

(The group follows Lyla to the dock where they find her talking to Max.)

Lyla: What's the matter with you? You're going to refuse my request? He's returned to his hometown of Luin!

Max: It's not like that. There are giant monsters at sea now. It's dangerous, and I care about you too much to let you come aboard. That's all.

Lyla: Fine. Then you go deliver the letter for me.

Max: No! Why should I have to act as a go-between for my rival in love!

Lyla: Oh, please, stop whining! Fine! (to Lloyd's group) You there, excuse me.

Colette: Us?

Lyla: Do you see anyone else here? I'd like you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin.

Lloyd: We can't deliver it if we can't cross the ocean.

Lyla: If you'll deliver it, I'll have Max take you on his boat.

Max: You can't be serious!

Lloyd: Okay.

Lyla: Then it's settled. All right, Max?

Max: I…I'm not going to do it.

Lyla: You're kidding me! Are you saying it's all right if my letter doesn't make it to Aifread?

Max: L…Lyla! No, I mean, it's not…I don't mean that…

Lyla: Then, what do you mean? If you keep making a fuss about this, I'll just do this on my own!

Max: …Okay, okay. I'll go, I'll go. Dammit…

Lyla: You should've just said that from the start. (to Lloyd) Then, it's in your hands now. Make sure it gets to him.

(Lyla gives Lloyd the letter and leaves.)

Lloyd: She's really pushy…

Max: …Let me know when you're ready to leave.

(Lloyd's group talks to Max.)

Max: Are you ready?

Lloyd: Yes.

Max: Okay, then let's set sail. …Don't blame me if we run into any monsters.

(Later as Lloyd's group steps aboard the ship.)

Lloyd: Now we can finally go to the next seal.

Colette: Yeah!

Raine: I was afraid this journey would force me on a boat sooner or later…

Link: (sweatdrops) Uh … those monsters you mentioned Max … they ain't Octoroks are they?

Lloyd: Um ... thats enough about those octorok things...

Genis: We're at sea! We're at sea!

Lloyd: Settle down, this thing's tiny. Do you want to fall out?

Max: (insulted) Gee, I'm so sorry my ship is too "tiny" for you!

Colette: I'm gonna fall!

Link: nah, just land on Lloyd, hes soft enough to cushion you.

Lloyd: Haha, very funny.

(Later, at Palmacosta.)

Max: We're here.

Lloyd: Thanks, Max. What are you going to do now?

Max: I'll request escort from a Palmacosta warship or something…Well, take care.

Lloyd: Sorry for making you take us all the way out here. Be careful on your way back.

Max: You, too.

Lloyd: (to himself) Okay, Let's go look for clues about the next seal.

(Lloyd's group moves on. In the next area, as they walk towards a T-interrsection , Colette accidentally walks into a woman causing them both to lose their balance and fall to the ground. The potion that the woman was carrying breaks.)

Genis: …There she goes again.

Woman 1: Owww! What did you do that for?

Colette: Oh, I'm sorry.

Woman: Ahh! The Palma Potion that we just received!

Man: Hey lady, that was a very valuable potion! How are you planning on making up for this?

Colette: I'll buy a replacement potion right away.

Man: …Replacement potion? Do you seriously think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?

Link: Back off Jack ass

Man: What-did-you-say? Do you know who we are?

Link: And I should care because?…

(Link begins to draw his sword, but Kratos stops him)

Kratos: That's enough Link.

Man: Why, you little…

Woman 2: Stop. I'd like to leave here as soon as we can. Don't start any unnecessary trouble.

Woman 1: I agree. Let's just have them replace the potion.

Man: Bah. You got off lucky this time, kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion.

Link:(turns from the group) The only lucky one here is you, jack ass.

Lloyd: There's no need to bother, Colette!

Colette: No, I ran into them, so I have to pay for it…

Lloyd: …Fine, all right.

(the group leaves and enters Marble's tool shop.)

Chocolat: Oh, please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!

Desian Soldier 1: You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this.

Chocolat: I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians! I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you.

Cacao: Chocolat, stop!

Chocolat: But Mom, these are the same monsters that took Grandma away!

Desian Soldier 1: You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl! You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city.

Chocolat: (getting smart) Just try it! As long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the like of you!

Desian Soldier 1: You little—

Desian Soldier 2: Stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further.

Desian Soldier 1: Humph.

Desian Soldier 2: (to Chocolat) Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!

(the Desians leave)

Chocolat: Well then, I'm of to work now, Mom. Take care.

Cacao: I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled. Please, relax and take a look around.

(The Group purchase some Palma Potion and return to the group with battle outfits.)

Lloyd: …Here. (Lloyd gives the Palma Potion to the man.)

Man 1: All right then. Looks like you're good little boys and girls after all. Just make sure you learn your lesson and don't mess with us again.

Colette: Yes. I'll be careful.

Woman 2: Come on, we're leaving!

Woman 1: I have to say, that Governor-General Dorr sure was trusting. It's hard to believe he just gave us his family treasure like that.

Man 2: So what are we going to do with that, anyway?

Man 1: You're an idiot. We don't have any use for that thing. We're just going to sell it to that geezer on Hakonesia Peak who collects old junk.

Woman 1: Now, let's go!

Colette: Hehe, sorry for getting us in trouble.

Lloyd: …Those guys kinda piss me off.

Link: your not the only one.

Raine: We nocticed ...

Kratos: No kidding.

(Lloyd's group head to next area of Palmacosta. there they see a man and two kids talking.)

Boy: Governor-General Dorr! Dad was taken away to the ranch and hasn't come back. Even though I've been a good boy!

Dorr: Hang on just a little longer. I promised, remember? I'll save everyone who's been taken away to the ranch.

Boy: But…I'm lonely…

Girl: Don't worry. Father is a friend of everyone in this city. My mother died of an illness, but your father should still be alive. I'm sure he'll come back.

Boy: …Really?

Dorr: Yes. They were all taken away because they fought back against the Desians. I swear I'll rescue them.

Boy: …Okay. I'll wait for Dad to come back.

Dorr: Good boy. Let's go Kilia.

Kilia: Yes, Father.

Lloyd: Who was that?

(A old man turned around.)

Old Man: Governor-General Dorr. He's recruiting soldiers and resisting the Desians. He's a wonderful man.

Middle-Aged Woman: After losing his wife to an illness, he's raised his daughter Kilia all by himself…

Old Man: As long as Governor-General Dorr is here, we won't submit to the Desians. Even if we're carried off to the ranch, Dorr will come and save us. We believe in him.

Colette: The people of this city are all so strong.

Lloyd: That Dorr person must be a great man.

(Lloyd's group enters the Governor-General's office. Inside, they talk to Dorr.)

Dorr: Greetings, travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?

Lloyd: Ah, we came from Iselia. We're on the journey for world regeneration.

Dorr: World regeneration?…

Genis: Colette here is the Chosen of Mana. The Tower of Salvation appeared, right?

Dorr: …Are you saying that you are the Chosen?

Colette: Ah, um, yes. It seems that way, anyway.

Neil: (suspiciously surprised) …Governor-General Dorr.

Dorr: Yes… The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!

(Just as guards started swarming the crew, Colette loses her balance and falls, revealing her wings.)

Kilia: Wow! Father, did you see? She has wings! She's like an angel! They're beautiful!

Neil: (to the armored guards) W…wait! Everyone, lower your weapons! This person before us is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!

Link: (Sheathing his sword and shield) meh...

Neil: There is no mistaking the angel wings that are on your back! Please forgive our insolence, Chosen One.

Colette: Ah, um, please, it's okay. Um, um…it's all right, really. Everyone tells me I'm not very Chosen-like at all.

Dorr: But this means… The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an imposter?

Lloyd: …Wait a minute. You said something about the Chosen coming here already. What is the Book of Regeneration? What's going on?

Neil: The Book of Regeneration is a record of Spiritua's journey. It is the only document containing detailed records of the world regeneration, and it is a precious heirloom passed down through the generations of Governor-Generals of Palmacosta.

Genis: That's it! With that, we won't have any trouble finding the seals!

Raine: And you say you handed over this invaluable book to a random person claiming to "The Chosen"? …Unbelievable.

Lloyd: …Of course! It must be those guys that were giving us trouble earlier!

Neil: We had received information that the Chosen's group was headed this way, so we naturally thought that they were them…

Genis: (getting snappy) Are you stupid or something? Now what are we supposed to do?

Neil: I am terribly sorry…

Genis: I can't believe this! Do you use your eyes at all or are they just there for decoration? You humans are—

(Raine slaps Genis)

Genis: Ow!

Raine: Genis, that's enough!

Link: You wouldn't happen to remember the contents of that book would you Dorr?...

Dorr: I'm afraid not… It is, after all, written in the language of the angels, so only members of the church can read it.

Colette: Oh, I know! Let's try asking at the church. Maybe the priests know something.

Raine: That's a good idea. Let's give it a try. Any objections?

Neil: You have my deepest apologies, Chosen One.

Dorr: …

(Lloyd's group proceeds to the church. Inside,they talk to Pastor Marche.)

Pastor Marche: Oh, Chosen One! Do you remember me? I'm Marche. I trained as a priest at the Martel Temple.

Colette: Of course I remember you. It's so nice to see you again. So you've become a pastor now.

Pastor: Yes. Ever since the Tower of Salvation appeared, I have eagerly awaited the arrival of the Chosen. The legend of Spiritua will surely be of use to you.

Colette: Spiritua gave her first sermon here, right?

Pastor Marche: Yes, that is correct. The legend of the world regeneration from that time was written down in the Book of Regeneration and was given to the royal family. It contains a record of the location of every seal.

Raine: Do you keep a record of its contents here by any chance?

Pastor Marche: No, it was not complied by the church. Would you like me to request Governor-General Dorr to show it to you?…

Colette: That…won't help. It seems he gave the book to a group of imposters pretending to be us.

Pastor Marche: That's terrible! Unfortunately, the Book of Regeneration is the only record of Spiritua's footsteps. I am sorry I could not be of help.

(Lloyd's group talks to Chocolat.)

Chocolat: Oh, you're the ones that came to our item shop earlier, aren't you? I'm sorry about what you saw earlier. I work here as a pilgrim tour guide.

Lloyd: Ah, don't worry about it… But are you going to be okay? Those guys might not hesitate to destroy this entire city…

Chocolat: You don't know anything, do you? This area is under the control of Magnius from the eastern ranch, but just last month they reached the designated death count limit. We're safe until next year.

Raine: So this city hasn't signed a non-aggression treaty.

Chocolat: …Iselia's the only place with a treaty like that. Although there are many who envy it. I don't want any part of a treaty that panders to the Desians.

Kratos: But that means you must spend every day in fear of the Desians.

Chocolat: Besides, Governor-General Dorr is building a resistance force to fight the Desians. He'll be getting rid of them soon. And on top of that, I've heard that he Chosen of Mana has already begun her journey of world regeneration!

Colette: Oh, yes.

Chocolat: Just hang in there until the Chosen saves us, okay?

Colette: O…okay! I will!

Lloyd: Colette, she doesn't realize you're the Chosen.

Chocolat: So while we're waiting for the regeneration, I recommend that you follow Martel's teachings and go on a journey. The current tour is already full, so would you like to sign up for the next one? You're nice, so I'll let you in on the tour at a reduced rate. ?

Colette: What should we do? Shall we just go looking for the seals using Remiel's words as clues?

Raine: I think we would be better off getting hold of the Book of Regeneration.

Genis: Raine, you know you're more interested in that look itself than in the location of the seals.

Lloyd: Damn…it looks like we don't have any choice but to chase after the imposters.

Colette: But how?

Lloyd: Remember what they said? They're planning on selling off the Book of Regeneration.

Raine: Off to Hakonesia Peak, then.

Colette: Wow! Lloyd, you're amazing!

Genis: It's only at times like this that he has a good memory.

Lloyd: Shut up Genis! Now, let's get going.

(Lloyd's group moves on. They stop by at Nova's Caravan.)

Alduin: Who are you?

May: Who are you?

Nova: Oh, my, we don't get visitors very often. May I help you?

Lloyd: Ah, no, we were just passing by. Are you in the middle of a pilgrimage?

Nova: We are traveling while studying the animals of the world. I'm a zoologist.

Lloyd: Really? That's a weird thing to do in these dangerous times…

(Raine slaps Lloyd)

Lloyd: Ow!

Raine: Traveling the world in pursuit of knowledge…that's wonderful!

Nova: Hah hah hah. I just like seeing all sorts of rare animals.

May: We even saw a giant glowing bird!

Lloyd: Glowing bird?

Raine: …That may have been Aska, the Summon Spirit of Light.

Nova: Really? That bird is a Summon Spirit? I see…That would explain why it's a species I've never seen before.

Link: just a sec … why would a summon spirit be active, if the seals haven't all been released….

Lloyd: Say, tell us about the time you saw it.

Genis: The information might come in handy, and besides, I want to hear the story.

Nova: In that case, I think it would be better to ask my children. I actually didn't get a good look at the bird.

Lloyd: Okay, I'll try asking them.

Lloyd talks to Alduin.

Lloyd: Say, tell us in detail about the time you saw the glowing bird.

Alduin: Ah, it was on the Ossa Trail. We were camping out near the peak and that glowing bird appeared.

Lloyd: Ossa Trail…hmm…

Alduin: Also, the wind was strong that day. A tree nearby played a mysterious melody as its nuts shook in the wind. It was like a beautiful song.

Lloyd: Tree nuts playing a mysterious melody? What the heck is that?

Raine: That's probably the Linkite Tree that is said to grow in high places. It is said that when the nuts shake in the wind, they make a beautiful sound, like bells.

Lloyd: Hmm. I didn't know there was a tree like that. But doesn't that mean we can meet Aska if we just go to the Ossa Trail?

Alduin: No, the tree isn't there anymore. Either someone cut it down and took it away, or it was carried away in a landslide or something…

Lloyd: Yeah, we didn't see any tree like that when we went there before…

Raine: That stump we saw near the peak might have been it…

Alduin: We've traveled all over the world, but we've yet to see that tree again.

Raine: That tree is thought to be extinct from over-harvesting and natural disasters. I don't think it will be easy to find…

Lloyd: Hmmm…

Lloyd's group talks to May.

May: You know, on that day, I picked nuts from the tree. And um…it makes a pretty sound.

Lloyd: That's… Could we see it?

Colette: So this is a Linkite Nut…

Lloyd: It really does make a pretty sound.

May: I'll give that one to you! I have some more!

Lloyd: Thank you very much.

Lloyd's group talks to Sarah.

Sarah: Oh, you're…

Lloyd: Sarah, thanks again.

Raine: Lloyd, do you know her?

Genis: She helped us out when it was just me, Lloyd and Link.

Raine: Oh, my… Thank you so much for looking after these children.

Sarah: It was my pleasure.

Lloyd: Sarah, there's something we'd lie to ask you. If you know anything about the glowing bird, we'd like you to tell us.

Sarah: I imagine that bird can only be found among steep, impregnable mountains. Ones you could never reach by foot…

Lloyd: Why do you think that?

Sarah: Because we've been everywhere that one can walk to. If you could find it in one of those places, I think we would already have encountered it.

Lloyd: I see…

Afterwards…

Raine: I'll sum up the situation in which they encountered the glowing bird.

First, they encountered it on the Ossa Trail. This indicates that the glowing bird only appears in high places. Next, a Linkite Tree made a beautiful sound, as if the nuts were producing a melody. Finally, on that day there was a strong wind, and the sound of the Linkite Nuts was carried a long distance by the wind. I think that about sums it up.

Link: ...

Genis: They said that, after traveling around the world, they went back to the Ossa Trail again, but the Linkite Tree was already gone.

Lloyd: And, they've yet to find another Linkite Tree on any of their journeys. At least, there weren't any they could get to by foot.

Raine: Which means in order to meet Aska, we need to search for a Linkite Tree in a place you can't get to on foot.

Lloyd: That sounds impossible…

Raine: Yes…well, we don't need to accomplish it immediately… And even if we did find a Linkite Tree, it wouldn't do us any good if it was dead.

Genis: The sound has to be carried on the wind and playing a melody sounds difficult, too.

Lloyd: Couldn't you do something about a dead tree with your healing arts?

Raine: My power alone wouldn't be enough… In order to heal something that's already dead, I'd need something that could strengthen my skills… Something that could call forth the Linkite Tree's will to live. Something like an Ex-sphere or even just a small fragment of one… Also if it's dead, that means the ground there is weak. We'd need to replenish the earth and make it nourishing again.

Lloyd: Dad's the only one I can think of who might have a spare Ex-sphere…

Genis: Although, if there are any other dwarves around, they might have one, too.

Raine: There's nothing we can do. Let's give up on Aska.

Nova: Fascinating…

Lloyd: Whoa!

Nova: I see now… That's impressive the way you've found the rules of how it works.

Lloyd: But all we've learned is that meeting Aska is hard.

Nova: Well, I suppose so… I've gone ahead and made note of the information you've assembled. Feel free to talk to me anytime you want to hear it.

Lloyd: Okay.

Lloyd's group talks to Nova again.

Nova: Hmm? What is it?

Lloyd: Show us the memo about the glowing bird.

Nova: Certainly.

The memo reads as follows:

To find the Linkite Tree. The Linkite Tree is thought to be somewhere that cannot be reached by foot. If the Linkite Tree is dead, we must stengthen the healing arts, call forth the tree's will to live, and nourish the ground.

Lloyd: Thank you.

Nova: Don't mention it.

(Lloyd's group then stops by at the House of Salvation. Inside, Lloyd's group saw the female assassin from earlier.)

Female Assassin: …alla will suffer. Please, help me save everyone.

Link: Hey, what are you praying for?

Female Assassin: So I can save everyone.

(Surpised she turns around to face the group)

Female Assassin: …Uh!

Lloyd: Well, there's a nice thought.

Female Assassin: Sh…shut up

Lloyd: My name's Lloyd! What's yours?

Female Assassin: What?…

Genis: Lloyd?

Colette: Ah, I'm Colette. I'm still inexperienced as a Chosen, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world.

Link: and I'm Link,

Female Assassin: I never asked you your names!

Colette: Oh, you're right. I'm sorry.

Female Assassin: I…I'm trying to kill you!

Colette: I know. But if we just talk, I'm sure we can come to an understanding.

Female Assassin: Are you listening to me?

Colette: I'm listening. But um… Ms. Assassin…

Sheena: It's Sheena! Sheena Fujibayashi!

Colette: Sheena. You were praying. Praying makes one's heart grow. I pray, too. So I'm sure we can understand each other.

Sheena: I…I was praying that I'd be able to kill you… Forget it! I lost my concentration! You'd better be ready next time!

Link: Talk about a quick exit strategy.

Collete: I know right.

( Lloyd's group proceeds to Hakonesia Peak. Upon arrival they to approach the guards.)

Guard 1: You cannot pass through these gates unless you have a road pass.

Guard 2: Road passes are available for sale in that small shop. You must purchase one if you wish to pass here.

( Lloyd's group talks to Koton.)

Koton: If you're looking for road passes, it's 100,000,000 Gald per person.

Lloyd: Wha? What kind of price is that! That's robbery!

Koton: Silence, boy! I'll have you know, I hate men!

Raine: That means even those on pilgrimages with the Church of Martal can't make it past here.

Koton: Oh, my, you're quite the beauty! If you're on a pilgrimage, you should join in the Asgard ruin tour at the Palmacosta travel agency.

Genis: Hey! You're in cahoots with the travel agency!

Koton: Oh, shut up! If you don't have any money, then get out of here!

Colette: Hmm? That's a very old scripture…

Colette approaches the item she saw.

Koton: Oh, my beautiful maiden! You have good eye! This here is something I purchased from the Chosen of Mana. It's a very rare scripture record that contains the Legend of Spiritua! I've been wanting to get my hands on this for ages! I'd just about given up on Dorr ever letting go of it. It was very fortunate that the Chosen herself was willing to part with it!

Lloyd: Let us have that! At least just let us look at it for a bit.

Koton: You've got to be kidding! Why should I have to show it to you people?

Genis: Oh, come on! Colette is the Cho—

_Raine slaps Genis_

Raine; Stop. We'll be the ones treated as imposters.

Koton: The Cho?…

Raine; The Chosen of Mana's devout follower. She wishes to view articles that the Chosen has posessed. Colette is a faithful believer and is versed in the language of the angels.

Colette: Ah, yes, that's right. I've studied it since I was a child.

Koton: Well, if it's that important to you, the maiden and beauty can have a look at it. More than anything, I want the Spiritua Statue that is displayed in the House of Salvation. If you bring me that, I'll consider showing you the book.

Link: Well, you sure as hell dont want much. now do ya...

Genis: You're so stingy! Like it costs you anything to just let us look at it.

Koton: Shaddup! Get the heck outta here if you don't have money and don't have the statue!

Link: this guy is really pissing me off…

(The group leaves Koton's shop, and find a commotion going on.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6 Magnius of the Eastern Ranch**

Lloyd: Hmm?… What's wrong?

Woman 1: Oh, you don't know?

Man: You all would be better off waiting here for a while. No matter what, you should stay away from Palmacosta.

Link: Why? Whats going on in Palmacosta?

Woman 2: It seems the Desians are headed for Palmacosta!

Lloyd: What?

Man: Plus, they say the leader of the nearby human ranch, Magnius, is with them.

Lloyd: Magnius…

Man: I'm going to wait here until things cool down. You should hold off on going anywhere for a while, too.

(Upon arrival in Palmacosta, they come to the courtyard in front of Dorr's office where an execution is taking place. To their surprise they see Cacao about to be hung from the gallows.)

Link: What in Din's name is going on …

Guard 1: Out of the way! Lord Magnius approaches!

Man: It's Magnius from the eastern ranch…

(Magnius grabs the man's neck and breaks it, killing the man instantly, then approaches Cacao.)

Guard 1: This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies.

Guard 2: Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded, we have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!

Lloyd: Dammit! Why isn't the city militia doing anything to stop this?

Man: Most of them are out on training exercises right now.

Genis: The Desians must have waited for this opportunity. Slimy jerks!

Voice of Chocolat: Mom!

( Just as Chocolat tries to approach the execution site…)

Desian Soldier: Stop right there, woman!

Guard 2: If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!

Chocolat: You think Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?

Magnius: Dorr? Hahahaha! Don't get your hopes up, woman!

Chocolat: No!

(Suddenly, a kid started throwing stones at Magnius.)

Magnius: You…disgusting little vermin!

Lloyd: Stop right there!

Link: (running up to Magnius) HAAAH! DIN'S FIRE!

(Magnius is engulfed in the flame and thrown into the wall of a building from the impact.)

Desian Soldier: Lord Magnius!

Magnius: Ugh!

Raine: Lloyd, Link, stop! Do you want to turn this city into the next Iselia?

Link: Trust me, this wont turn out like that village!

Lloyd: It's not the same! This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians! How can we go on a quest to regenerate the world if we can't even save the people standing right in front of us?

Colette: Lloyd's right! I won't just stand here and let this happen!

Desian Soldier: …You! You're wanted criminal #0074…Lloyd Irving!

Magnius: Well, now! So you're that boy with the Ex-sphere! Hahahaha! This is perfect! After I take that Ex-sphere from you, they'll make me the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Get them!

(Just as the guard cast a spell towards Link and the others, Genis uses his Force Field, stopping the magic attack)

Genis: Amateurs…

Magnius: Dammit! You worthless idiots! Enough of this! I'll take care of this woman first!

(The guard approaches the floor trap under Cacao's feet.)

Colette: No!

Link: Tch! I got this!

(Link fires an arrow and snaps the rope just as the trap door opens)

Magnius: What the?

(Kratos approaches Magnius and strikes him with his sword.)

Magnius: Ugh!

Kratos: …Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen.

Man 1: The Chosen?…

Man 2: She is the Chosen?

Man 3: The Chosen herself has come to save us?

Raine: (to Lloyd) Do you all realize what you're doing? If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia.

Lloyd: That's right! And I know full well what I'm doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again. I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch!

Raine: Lloyd, that's insanity.

Lloyd: They're only after Colette, Link and me anyway. And besides, we have the Chosen on our side! The savior who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette?

Colette: …Yup! I'm going to fight for everyone's sake.

Man 4: Oh! Lady Colette! The great Chosen of Mana!

Raine: I give up. You're all hopeless… But I'll help, since I'd be worried about you otherwise.

Lloyd: Professor Sage! Thanks!

Magnius: Damned little…enough of this crap! I'm leaving them to you. Get rid of them!

_Magnius vanishes_

Desian Soldier: How dare you lay a hand on Lord Magnius! You're all dead!

Link: I'll do more that just lay a hand on Magnius! I'll make him regret ever messing with this city.

(Lloyd's group fights the Desian soldiers. Afterwards the crew gathers in Cacao and Chocolat's room.)

Cacao: Thank you.

Chocolat: Thank you so much for saving my mom! I don't know what I would have done if they'd murdered my mom as well…

Genis: As well?…

Cacao: My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army…and was killed in a battle against the Desians. And my mother…was taken to the ranch.

Chocolat: It was Grandma that originally founded our shop. We have to protect it, not just for ourselves, but also for Grandma's sake, for when she returns. I'm sorry, but I'd better get going soon. It's almost time for the next Asgard pilgrimage.

Lloyd: Asgard pilgrimage?

Link: ... Lloyd has such a short term memory...

Genis: No kidding

Chocolat: I work at the Church of Martel Travel Agency. But it's not like I believe in Martel or anything.

Cacao: Chocolat! How can you say such a thing!

Chocolat: I know, I know. I'm grateful for the Chosen. But Martel didn't protect Dad or Grandma. Even this time, it wasn't Martel, but the Chosen and her companions that saved Mom. How can anyone believe in a goddess that sleeps while we suffer?

Colette: I understand. But I still think Martel exists.

Chocolat: You think?…

Colette: I'm sure of it. She exists inside you and me.

Chocolat: Well, if the Chosen says so…then I'll at least try to believe.

Lloyd: Are there really people that want to go on a trip right after what just happened here?

Kratos: It's after events like this that both those with and without faith feel the need to go on a journey in search of salvation.

Chocolat: That pretty much sums it up. Well then, thank you all very much!

(the team leaves Marble's tool shop and walk off toward the end of town. There, Lloyd talks to a priest standing near the exit.)

Priest: Do you know Hakonesia Peak? You know about it, right? I'm sure you do, I can tell. Is there any chance I could talk you into escorting me to Hakonesia Peak?

Lloyd: Sure.

Priest: Thanks! I appreciate it!

_A while later, at Hakonesia Peak._

Priest: Thank you! I'm in your debt! I'll be happy to return the favor any time!

Soldier: (Comes running up to Colette) Chosen One! Everyone!

Colette: What is it?

Solider: I have a message from Dorr. He would like you to temporarily postpone the journey of regeneration.

Kratos: What is this about?

Soldier: A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians. In light of this, Dorr has decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius.

Genis: How is that related?

Soldier: We would like you to rescue the kidnapped tour guide in concert with our attack.

Colette: Who is this kidnapped tour guide?

Soldier: Her name is Chocolat.

Lloyd: Chocolat?

Link: Your joking? I think Magnius has a death wish...

Raine: …Oh no.

Soldier: Chosen One, please help us.

Colette: Lloyd, let's help them.

Lloyd: Yeah, okay.

Raine: …Somehow, I thought you were going to say that.

Lloyd: Of course! We can't just leave her.

Link: These Desians are as tenacious as Ganondorf…

Soldier: Thank you! Neil will inform you of the details once you reach the ranch. Thank you so much for your help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Raid on the Eastern Ranch**

(After the Soldier leaves, the team leaves, and heads southeast to the House of Salvation. Inside they speak to the Priests about the statue.)

Grand Priest: You say you…want the Spiritua Statue?

Lloyd: I know it's a brazen request. But it's for the world regeneration.

Colette: Please, Father.

Grand Priest: If the Chosen asks, we will of course not hesitate to lend our aid. (to the other priest) …Bring the statue here.

Priest: M…my most humble apologies!

(The team is confused at the priest's words).

Priest: This Spiritua Statue is actually a fake I had placed here.

Grand Priest: What? What are you talking about?

Priest: I lost the real Spiritua Statue during the pilgrimage a year ago.

Lloyd: The pilgrimage is the Church of Martel's spiritual training journey, right? Why would you take the statue along with you?

Grand Priest: The halo on the head of the Spiritua Statue is made of diamond. We always take it with us when we go out on pilgrimages in order to protect it from thieves.

Priest: On the trip last year, I followed that custom as usual and brought the Spiritua Statue with me to Thoda Island. But there, I accidentally dropped it into the geyser.

Lloyd: …Why did you have to take it to a place like that?

Priest: I am terribly sorry. I was so moved upon seeing the geyser for the first time… By the time I realized it, the statue had fallen onto the rocks on the other side of the geyser. Desperate, I paid a visit to a dwarf who lives in Iselia and had him make something just like it.

Genis: Oh, that'd be Dirk.

Raine: It's very good work. Just what I'd expect from Dirk.

Lloyd: (to himself) …Dad. Just what kind of jobs are you doing?

Kratos: Well then, what shall we do now? Do you think the fake will fool that old man?

Link: Don't count it...

Raine: I agree, It's well-built, but it's still a fake, as is the diamond.

Colette: Um…um…How about if we go get the real one.

Raine: …Y…you want to go all the way to Thoda Island? And on top of that, the rocky area is on the other side of the geyser, correct?

Priest: Y…yes.

Lloyd: The problem is the geyser. Even I'll pass on getting hit with boiling water.

Raine: Oh, my, Lloyd. You remembered that a geyser erupts with boiling water. I'm so proud!

Colette: Lloyd, you're amazing!

Lloyd: Oh course. Everyone knows that.

Genis: I bet you just guessed…

Lloyd: Sh…shut up…

Kratos: …Humph.

Colette: If only we could stop the geyser.

Kratos: I've heard that the eruption cycle of the Thoda Island geyser is quite short.

Raine: I wonder if we can seal it with something.

Lloyd: That's it! We'll just have Genis seal it with magic.

Genis: Magic? How?

Lloyd: Like cover it with ice or something.

Genis: Okay! I'll give it a try. You'd better be grateful!

Lloyd: Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world. We're counting on you, Mr. Genius Magician.

Link: I may have a better idea.

Raine: what?

Link: Instead of sealing that geyser with magic, I can most likely get the statue with my hookshot.

(Everyone looks confused)

Llyod: what's a hookshot? Some attack of yours?

Link: No. (pulls out his hookshot from his back) this is a hookshot. Its useful to pulling items to yourself or pulling you over to distant objects over obsticles and what not.

Kratos: Well, we'll see when the time comes, but as for now, we need to get moving.

(The group proceeds to the Palmacosta Human Ranch.)

Neil: Chosen One, please wait.

Lloyd: Neil! We heard Chocolat's been kidnapped!

Neil: …Yes. I wish to speak with you regarding that. Please, come this way…

Raine: …It doesn't sound like you have very good news for us.

Neil: I would like you all to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region.

Colette: But if we do that, what will happen to Chocolat?

Genis: Yeah! We're supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to save Chocolat, right?

Neil: No, that's…

Kratos: So…it is a trap.

Raine: …Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true.

Lloyd: Kratos and Professor! What are you talking about?

Kratos: It was a mystery that the Desians would simply leave a city with an army alone.

Raine: Yes, exactly. Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean they are not a threat… They are left alone simply because they have no real power, or perhaps, because they are in fact beneficial…

Neil: …It is as you say. Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap.

Genis: Why would he do such a thing?

Neil: He didn't used to be like this… He always thought of the well-being of the people of the city. Even five years ago, when he lost his wife, Clara, he swore to fight against the Desians.

Colette: Then why…

Neil: I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger. Leave Chocolat to me and please, go on your way. Please regenerate the world as soon as possible.

Kratos: …Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration.

Colette: No! I can't just ignore this!

Genis: Colette's right. If we leave things as they are now, Palmacosta may be destroyed just like Iselia. You think so, too, don't you, Lloyd?

Raine: Yes, what you say is true. But I still wish to side with Kratos. If you don't want to see cities destroyed, you should avoid contact with the Desians.

Colette: No, that's not right. Regenerating the world and saving the people in front of us are not exclusive of each other. That's what I think.

Raine: If that is how you feel, Colette, then we do not have any right to stop you. The only one who has the right to make decisions on this journey is you, the Chosen One. Is that all right with you, Lloyd?

Lloyd: That was my intention from the beginning. Remember what I said? I'm going to destroy them all.

Neil: Still…

Genis: It's all right. Colette is saying this is what she wants.

Raine: Now, then, we have two courses we can take. The first one is to go on ahead and infiltrate the ranch and rescue Chocolat and the other captives. Now that things have come to this, if we leave the ranch alone, it will surely result in a second Iselia. Our second option is to confirm Door's true motives. If he has planned a trap, then he knows the layout of the ranch well. …Let's let him talk for a bit.

Neil: What are you going to do to Dorr?

Genis: …You'd better not ask that. Raine's punishment is painful.

Kratos: Thinking logically, dealing with Dorr first is the correct choice.

Colette: What do you think, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Let's return to Palmacosta. We'll hear what Dorr has to say first.

Genis: Yeah.

Colette: But let's save Chocolat as soon as we can. I'm sure she's scared and lonely by herself.

Raine: My, even Lloyd makes rational decisions sometimes.

Kratos: So it seems. Well then…let's go.

Neil: What should I…

Lloyd: Stay here. We're going to put the squeeze on your commander. …It's better if you don't see it.

Colette: Please watch over the status of the ranch from here.

Neil: …All right.

(The team leaves Neil and heads back to Palmacost and enters the Governor-General's Office. Inside…)

Lloyd: There's no one here.

Colette: I think I hear voices from below.

Lloyd: …Really? I don't hear anything.

Kratos: There's no one here. We should head down to the basement.

Lloyd: Yeah.

(Down the basement, a Desian soldier is talking to Dorr.)

Dorr: When will my wife…when will Clara return to her original form?

Desian Soldier: Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough Gald. You've been paying us less and less.

Dorr: This is the best I can do! The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offerings to the Church of Martel…there's nowhere left to squeeze more money from!

Desian Soldier: Well, I suppose this will do…for today. I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution.

(The Desian soldier leaves)

Kilia: Father…

Dorr: Just a little while longer. Just a little more an…and Clara will be back to normal. I'll raise the fees on the pilgrimages and…

Link: Well what do we have here? Someone doin' some shady business?

(Dorr and Kilia faces the group.)

Lloyd: What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost.

Genis: Um, Lloyd, that's a really clichéd line.

Lloyd: Shut up, Genis!

Dorr: What are you doing here? Neil! Where's Neil?

Raine: I'm afraid Neil's not here.

Dorr: So…Neil betrayed me!

Lloyd: What's wrong with your wife? Has she been taken hostage or something?

Dorr: Hostage?…Don't make me laugh. If you want to see my wife…

Dorr: She's right here!

Dorr takes the door sheet cover off of the cell he is standing near, reveiling a horribly mutated creature.

Kratos: !

Genis: (frightened) Ahh! Wh…what's that monster?

Colette: She's crying…she's crying out in pain… You mustn't call her a monster…

Lloyd: You don't mean…

Dorr: That's right. This is what's become of my wife, Clara!

Raine: So that's why you told everyone she passed away.

Dorr: My father, the previous Governor-General, was a fool. Because of his defiant stance against the Desians, they killed him, then planted the demon seed in my wife as a warning. If I cooperate with them, they will give me the medicine to save her.

Genis: But…that means you're betraying the people in this city!

Dorr: What do I care? We'll never escape the rule of the Desians anyway.

Lloyd: Colette will…the Chosen will save the world!

Dorr: The Chosen's journey of world regeneration is not absolute. Don't forget that the last one ended in failure! Besides, the people of this city are satisfied with my way. They just don't know I'm working for the Desians.

Lloyd: Shut up! What do you mean, your "way"? I'm sorry about your wife. But think of all those people who believed in you, only to be sent off to the ranch! Any of them may have wound up just like your wife!

Dorr: Silence boy! Stop acting like your justice is absolute!

Lloyd: (about to get angry) Where do you get off? Don't even start spewing the word, "justice"! I hate that word! If you wanted to save your wife, you should have resigned your position as Governor-General and searched for a cure, or help, or whatever! You're a worthless jerk who couldn't give up his social status even for his own wife!

Link: .. Heh.. (thinking to himself) Lloyd's got some balls, I give him that.

Colette: Lloyd, please stop! Not everyone's strong enough to stand up against the Desians. Please, stop this!…

Lloyd: Colette…

Colette: What if we go and get the medicine you mentioned? Then you wouldn't have to side with the Desians anymore.

Dorr: You…forgive me for what I've done?

Colette: It's not our place to forgive you. That's up to the people of this city. But I know Martel will forgive you. The Goddess Martel is always within you, awaiting your own, personal regeneration.

Dorr: Within me?

Kilia: Absurd! (Kilia stabs Dorr and he falls to the floor) The Goddess Martel would never lend her aid to an inferior human being!

Link: ?

Lloyd: What are you doing?

Genis: How could you do that to your own father?

Kilia: That's a laugh.(transforms into her true demon form)I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was merely assigned to observe the new human cultivation technique, developed by Magnius. There's no way that a superior half-elf such as I, could have a fool of a father like this!

Colette: A…fool of a father?…

Kilia: Just look at him! He didn't even notice that his own daughter was dead…because he was too busy chasing after medicine that doesn't exist…in order to save his monster wife! Hahahaha!

Lloyd: You!…

Colette: How could you!

Lloyd's group fights Kilia. After Lloyd's group defeats Kilia, she fell to the floor.

Kilia: This can't be… Fine…then, I'll set this monster free and let it kill you!

(With Kilia down to her last breath, she unlocks the cell of the mutated creature. She then dies. The mutated creature comes out of the cell.)

Lloyd: No, not again…! Do I have to kill another innocent victim?

Link: Just like Iselia...

(Just as the mutated creature was about to attack)

Colette: Stop!

(The creature flees)

Genis: W…wait!

Dorr: …Is Kilia safe?

Genis: Kilia is…

Lloyd: Don't worry. It seems your real daughter is fine.

Genis: Lloyd…

Dorr: (dying) I see. You…your name's Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah…

Colette: Professor Sage, please, help him!

(Raine attempts to heal Dorr, but he is mortally wounded, and her spells have no effect.)

Dorr: (dying) Please…please save Chocolat. That poor girl…she was just used as a tool to lure you out.

(Dorr gives Lloyd a Card Key.)

Dorr: The passcode is…3341.

Lloyd: Got it.

Dorr: And…I know this is a selfish request, but…if you somehow find a way to save my wife, please, help her return to her human form. When my daughter comes back, I don't want her to be all alone…

Lloyd: Okay. I promise.

Link: I .. could try playing the Song of Healing on her, next time we see her …

Dorr: (dying) Thank you…

Kratos: …Let's get going.

Lloyd: Kratos! How can you just say that?

Kratos: Settle down, Lloyd. What is it that we must do now?

Raine: …Rescue Chocolat, then defeat Magnius, the leader of this region.

Kratos: Exactly.

Link: Magnius is mine...

Lloyd: …Yeah, I know. You're right. I'm sorry.

Genis: Let's go, Lloyd. Let's defeat the Desians.

Raine: (to herself) …My healing arts cannot even save one single life?

Colette: Professor Sage? Did you say something?

Raine: No…it's nothing.

(They then leave Palmacost and return to the Palmacosta Human Ranch and talk to Neil.)

Neil: …No. Don't say anything. From the looks on your faces, I can imagine what has happened to Dorr.

Colette: But Dorr did say this: He wants us to save Chocolat.

Neil: …Governor-General… I understand. Please take me along to carry out the Governor-General's last wish.

Lloyd: All right.

Raine: …At any rate, let's see if we can find a place to use that key we received from Dorr.

Genis: But you know…even assuming we can open the door and get in, I don't think we're going to be able to just go in and out as we please.

Kratos: We need to be properly prepared before taking action.

(Lloyd enters the passcode on the computer console and the lock disengages. The team enters the human ranch. Inside, they change the function of the Sorcerer's Ring and the whole area glows green activating the teleporter which are now active.)

Lloyd: It looks like the surrounding area changed somehow.

Raine: It's…something like a radar.

Lloyd: Ray…dar?

Raine: To put it simply, you can see things you couldn't see before.

Lloyd: Hmm…

(In the next area)

Genis: It's the captives…

Colette: Please, let's save them.

Raine: Yes, when you consider what'll happen, we can't just leave them here like this.

Lloyd: Shall we split into two groups, then?

Neil: No, please leave this to me. Members of the Palmacosta army will be coming in soon. I'll remain here, join up with them, and free those people.

Please, take care of Chocolat.

Lloyd: Okay, we'll leave it to you, then.

(After the prisoners are released , one of the children comes up next to Lloyd.)

Lloyd: Hmm? What's wrong? You're not going to run away?

Kid: Thank you for saving me, Here, take this.

Lloyd: What's this?

Kid: I picked it up over there. I saw a Desian treating that card as if it was really important.

Lloyd: Thanks.

Kid: Heehee.

(Lloyd's group receives the Blue Card and proceeds to the next area. There, they manage to defeat some Desian soldiers who drop a Purple Card. Link picks up the card and they move on to the next area. There, the group spots an out of reach device.)

Colette: Something sparkled.

Lloyd: It's too high up to see.

Colette: Wait here, I'll check it out.

_Colette reveals her angel wings and flies up to the device._

Colette: Let's see, it was around here…

(Colette finds a Red Card. After that, they use the three colored cards to activate the teleporter and warp to a labyrinth area. they manage to solve the puzzle by finding the correct teleporters to the next area where they find Chocolat surrounded by 2 Desian soldiers.)

Genis: Lloyd! Look!

Lloyd: Stop! Let her go!

Chocolat: You came to rescue me?

Colette: Yup! Did they hurt you? Are you okay?

Chocolat: Yes, I'm fine, Chosen One, everybody, thank you all so much.

Lloyd: Ah, don't mention it…

Kratos: There is no time to be celebrating. We still need to take care of Magnius..

Raine: Assistant Governor-General Neil is taking the people imprisoned here to safety. Our job is to secure the control room and assure a safe escape.

Chocolat: Dorr finally mobilized his plans, didn't he?

Link: Something like that …

Chocolat: I'm not sure if it's in the control room or not, but in the back is a platform that leads to a room filled with sparkling lights and other magical looking things. I'll show you the way.

Raine: Hmm, it may be a bit dangerous, but we'd appreciate your help.

Chocolat: Of course. Follow me!

(The group follows Chocolat to the the control room.)

Lloyd: So this is the control room…

Voice of Magnius: So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived.

Kratos: For…saken?

(Magnius appears on an elevating platform seat.)

Lloyd: You got it all mixed up Magnius, you're the one that's forsaken. Your time here is up.

(Suddenly, 4 Desian soldiers appear and surround the group.)

Colette: We're surrounded!…

Magnius: Hahaha! Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move. And I know about those inferior beings trying to escape, too.

(The crew turns to the projector where Neil and the prisoners he rescued are trapped by the doors closing.)

Colette: How did Neil get in there?

Kratos: That's a projector. A product of magitechnology.

Raine: It's a device that displays images of people and things that are far away. We were displayed on here as well.

Genis: Oh no! They're trapped!

Link: YOU DAMN COWARD!

Magnius: Hahaha! A wasted effort! Everything you've done is meaningless!

Lloyd: How so? We can rescue everyone after we take care of you!

Magnius: Big words from someone whose futile actions caused the disaster at Iselia!

Lloyd: Th…that was…

Magnius: I know, how about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch. I'll unleash their Exspheres and turn them into monsters!

Lloyd: No! Stop!

Magnius: Come on now. I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters, just like that old lady you killed… Just like Marble! Hahahaha!

Chocolat: Marble? You don't mean…

Magnius: Oh, but I do, my little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Lloyd. I heard she met a pitiful end!

Genis: Wait, it wasn't like that! Lloyd tried to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and—

Magnius: Lloyd killed her.

Chocolat: No…

(Chocolat backs up into the Desian Soldiers)

Colette: Chocolat!

Lloyd: Dammit! Let her go!

Chocolat: (betrayed and upset) Leave me alone! I refuse to be saved by Grandma's murderer! I'd rather die!

Colette: You mustn't say things like that! Don't throw your life away!

Chocolat:…Dorr will save me. Leave me alone!

Magnius: Hahahaha! Right, Dorr, huh. Well, whatever. Take her away!

(The Desian Soldiers leave with Chocolat in tow, via the teleporters)

Lloyd: Stop!

(THe team fights the remaining Desian soldiers and recieve a Pass or Hakonisia peak.)

Magnius: (to the Desian soldiers) Dammit, how could you idiots allow these inferior beings to defeat you!

Link: (Links' triforce symbol begins to glow a bright gold) Inferior? If you want inferior, I'll SHOW YOU INFERIOR!

Magnius: Fine, Hylian fool. I'll take care of you myself! I'll put an end to the Chosen, right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!

Link: (engulfed in a golden hue) I've been looking forward to this!

(Magnius' seat platform lowers to the floor and he gets up.)

Lloyd: You cant take him alone Link

Link: Watch me!

(Link toys with Magnius for an hour but finally defeats Magnius…)

Link: (dramatically twirlling and sheathing his sword) Your no different than Ganondorf, Magnius. A moron who thinks his power is absolute.

(Link turns and walks away from Magnius, who is now of the floor)

Raine: Link. are you ok?

Link:... Sorry you had to see that...

Magnius: (kneeling) Ugh…How? How could a superior half-elf like me…

Kratos: It's because you are a fool, Magnius. Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen.

Magnius: …What?

Lloyd: That's right! Colette is going to regenerate the world! We're not going to lose to someone like you!

Magnius: So…you're…Then…I was deceived…

(Magnius collapses and Raine activates the console turning on another projector.)

Genis: Lloyd!

_Lloyd and Genis looks at the projector where Chocolat is being taken away by 2 Desian soldiers._

Lloyd: …Dammit!

(One of the Desian soldiers cracks a whip on Chocolat to make her move faster. Raine then activates the console again.)

Raine: This should allow the people imprisoned in the ranch to escape.

Kratos: What about the Exspheres implanted in them? Without Key Crests, it's only a matter of time before they go out of control.

Genis: Can't we just take the Exspheres off of them?

Kratos: It's dangerous to attempt to remove an Expshere lacking a Key Crest. I would imagine only a dwarf could handle it.

Colette: Then we can ask Dirk to do it.

Lloyd: Yeah. Let's contact my dad.

Raine: …We can work out the details later. Right now, I'm going to program this place to self-destruct. Ready?

Lloyd: Are you serious?

Genis: Raine, if you do that—

Raine: At the very least, we'll deal a major blow to the Desian stranglehold over this region. If we're going to strike them, it should be thorough and decisive.

Link: Amen to that …

Genis: Raine…

Raine: (activating the console) Remember, Genis. We're not like them. We're different. There, I've set the self-destruct timer for ten minutes. Let's hurry and evacuate.

(The team rushes out of the self-destructing ranch, meanwhile..)

Magnius: I must inform Forcystus…while I can…

(The projector reveals a mad genius man.)

Mad Genius Man: I have a sight problem with you contacting Lord Forcystus. He'd realize what I'm trying to do.

Magnius: Rodyle! You…you deceived me! There was no order to eliminate the Chosen, was there!

Rodyle: Hehehehe. Collecting Gald for me, attempting to eliminate the Chosen for me…you've been quite useful, Magnius. Farewell! I hope you enjoy the afterlife!…

(The projector shuts off.)

Magnius: Dammit…Lord Yggdrasill, glory to the coming Age of Half-elves!…

(Outside...)

Lloyd: (to Neil) What happened to the captives?

Neil: We've moved them all to Palmacosta.

Genis: Then, Neil, please get out of here, too! Hurry!

Neil: What?

Colette: It's going to explode!

(The Palmacosta Human Ranch blows up leaving an huge crater filled with rubble. Afterwards..)

Link: Damn... that was a big boom...

Lloyd: I thought I was going to die…

Colette: I'm glad everyone's all right.

Neil: Ah…what about Chocolat?

Raine: I think she was taken to another location.

Neil: I see…

Kratos: If she's all right, she can still be rescued.

Neil: Yes. If you learn Chocolat's location, please let us know Dorr really wanted to save her.

Lloyd: Right. I swear we'll find her.

Genis: Also, the captives have something called an Ex-sphere embedded in them.

Lloyd: It's dangerous to leave them as they are now. You need to send a letter in my name to a dwarf named Dirk who lives in Iselia. I'm sure he'll help you get them removed.

Neil: Dirk, in Iselia. I understand. Then, I shall go back to the city. Please stop by Palmacosta and visit us again anytime.

(Everyone leaves and they proceed to Thoda Island Sightseeing Boat Dock.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Washtubs of terror and the Water Seal**

Candy: Hi! Welcome to the Thoda Island Sightseeing Boat Dock! This is the most convenient—well, the only way to view the Thoda Geyser.

Candy: It will be 200 Gald for a round trip. Would you like to use the boat?

Lloyd: Sure.

Candy: Thank you very much.

(The crew exits the house and approaches the washtubs.)

Lloyd: It's a…washtub?

Genis: Yep, it's a washtub…

Kratos: Washtubs, hmm…

Colette: Wow! This looks like it'll be fun!

Link: (changes into his Zora tunic) You guys take the tubs over, I'll follow in the water.

Raine: I…I'm going to wait here. Go on ahead without me.

Lloyd: What's wrong, Professor Sage?

Raine: N…nothing. I'm not getting in that thing.

Colette: It looks fun! Come on, let's get in!

_Genis approaches Raine._

Genis: (grabs Raine's left hand) Yeah, Raine!

Raine: …Ahh!

Lloyd: …Ahh? Professor Sage…are you…afraid of water or something?

Raine: I…I was just starting to say, "Ahh, this should be fun!"

Lloyd: Um…sure.

Kratos: …Heh.

(A little later)

Link:(Sitting on the edge of the dock) Have some trouble?

Raine: We've…finally…arrived…

Colette: That was fun, wasn't it, Lloyd?

Genis: Sea water came in and I thought it was going to sink!

Lloyd: Here, Professor.

Raine: Ah, right. Thank you.

_Lloyd helps Raine up from the washtub._

Kratos: …That was a rare experience.

(In the area with the geyser…)

Lloyd: Wow!

Genis: Lloyd, a geyser is a type of hot spring that periodically erupts with boiling water and water vapor.

Lloyd: Y…yeah. I knew that.

Colette: Hmm…

Kratos: What is it, Chosen?

Colette: That sign…over on that lookout platform…

Kratos: What about the sign?

Colette: It looks kind of familiar…Maybe it's just my imagination.

_The group approaches the opening near the geyser._

Link: before you try to freeze the geyser. Let me try using my hookshot.

Genis: How does that thing work, again?

Link: It has a claw on the end of a coiled chain, once the claw is released, it stretches out a long distance and latches on to certain points or items. If it latches on to a post on a impassable gap, for example, I would be pulled safely across. If its an item, well that item will be pulled to me.

Raine: Amazing.

(Link carefully aims the hookshot at the statue and safely pulls it to himself.)

Colette: You're amazing, Link! I knew we could count on you!

Link: It was nothing, you'd be amazed what all you would need to survive the dungeons and the things I have to go through when I have to save Hyrule from Ganon.

_There was a brief pause._

Lloyd: Okay then, let's get going.

_they approach the oracle stone._

Lloyd: Hey, isn't this a whatchamcallit stone?

Kratos: An oracle stone.

Colette: That must be why it looked familiar!

Raine: So this is the Seal of Water!

Lloyd: Aww…that sucks. we didn't even need to get that Spiritua Statue!

Colette: Cheer up, Lloyd. Just think of it as giving you the opportunity to have fun riding in the washtubs.

Lloyd: …Yeah, I guess, but…

Genis: Lloyd! Let's hurry on inside! Come on, Colette!

Colette: Okay then, I'll try putting my hand on the stone. Here we go!

(Colette places her hand on the oracle revealing a secret entrance in the cliff face, forming shiny glowing bridge. Unbeknowst to the crew, Sheena finds the secret entrance and tries to approach the team, but Noishe blocks her way.)

Raine: Excellent…Now, let us begin the excavation at once!

Link: We're not here to excavate anything…

(They all enter the cave)

Sheena: Corrine!

_Corrine appears but Noishe somehow continues to distract Sheena._

Sheena: Grr! I'll get you next time for sure!

Noishe: (Howl)

Corrine: Why does this weird animal block the way?

Sheena: Grrr!

_Later, inside the Temple of Water_…

Lloyd: What's wrong?

Kratos: …It looks like that girl didn't make it inside.

Lloyd: What girl?

Kratos: That assassin. The one after the Chosen.

Lloyd: She followed us?

Kratos: You didn't notice?

Lloyd: I…I was busy thinking and stuff.

Kratos: Never let your guard down, ever. Assuming you want to survive.

Lloyd: Oh, yes, of course, you're sooo perfect. You'd never screw up.

Kratos: Even I make mistakes. I made a terrible one…

Lloyd: (puzzled) What?

Kratos: …Nothing. I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me.

_Kratos moves on._

Lloyd: Forgive you? What? You don't make any sense sometimes.

( In the next area, they examine the Sorcerer's Ring changing device and use it.)

Lloyd: Water came out of the Sorcerer's Ring!

Genis: The Thoda Geyser is a plentiful source of water, so maybe it reacted to that.

Link: This is a Zora's Playground.

Genis: Link, you've mentioned 'Zoras' before, what exactly are they.

Link: Zora's are a race of Fish people, who serve the Hylian Royal Family, back in Hyrule, my homeland. They also guard the entire water ways of the land.

Raine: With this power, we can supply water even to distant areas.

Lloyd: But if all it does is squirt water, that sure seems kind of…weak.

(After an hour of searching, the group comes upon the seal of water)

Lloyd: This place is all dark and humid. Let's hurry up and get out of here.

Kratos: …We must release the seal first.

Lloyd: I know that.

_They approach the seal._

Genis: I feel…mana welling up… It's the same as the Seal of Fire.

(The seal reacted and Lloyd's group fights Adulocia and 2 Amphitras. After defeating the Adulocia and 2 Amphitras, the seal breaks revealing a blue glowing orb of energy.)

Voice of Remiel: Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar.

Colette: …Yes!

_Colette approaches closer._

Colette: Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant my thy strength!

_Colette reveals her angel wings and flies up. A light from above Colette, begins to shine and _Remiel descends down..

Remiel: You have done well, Chosen One, Colette. The second seal is now released.

Colette: Thank you, Father.

Remiel: … Accept this blessing from Cruxis. I hereby grant you additional angelic power.

Colette: …Ah…Father?…

Remiel: The next seal lies far north, in a place that gazes upon the end. Offer your prayers at the altar in the distant land.

Colette: Father, have I done something to displease you?

Remiel: …It matters not. All that is needed is for you to become an angel. I will be waiting for you at the next seal. Colette…my daughter. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me…

_Remiel vanishes_

Genis: What's up with him? He always talks like he's so important.

Link: I don't trust Remiel … theres just something about him …

_Colette approaches the rest of the group_

Raine: (angry at Genis and Link) Apologize to Colette!

Colette: It's all right. Father… Remiel really does sound like that.

Lloyd: Well, shall we get going to the next seal?… Although, he was confusing as usual.

Kratos: Stop complaining. …Let's get moving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Is this really the Seal of wind?**

(As the team leave the Temple of Water, Colette suddenly collaspes)

Lloyd: Professor Sage! Colette's sick again!

Raine: Oh no! We must let her rest immediately.

Kratos: Time to set up camp, then.

Raine: Yes…but if this is going to happen every time she releases a seal, Colette is going to have a difficult journey ahead of her. For the time being, I'm going to call the phenomenon Angel Toxicosis.

_Colette slightly wakes up._

Genis: Colette, are you okay? Does it hurt?

Colette: I'm fine. It'll go away soon…I'm sorry for worrying everyone.

Lloyd: Okay, that's enough. You're not allowed to apologize any more, okay?

Colette: Hehehe…I'm sorry.

_Later during the night, as the others sleep, Lloyd wakes up and notices that Colette is still up._

Lloyd: Colette, you're still up?

Colette: Hehe…I couldn't sleep.

Lloyd: You may feel better now, but you still need to rest.

Colette: I know. I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Don't worry.

Lloyd: But still…

Colette: Link is still awake, too. See?

Lloyd: That's because he volunteered to be the night watch. You need to rest.

Colette: …Okay.

Lloyd: Okay. Good night.

Colette: Good night. Please, dream some good dreams for me, Lloyd.

_(The next morning, everyone wakes and then proceeds directly on to Hakonesia Peak. Inside Koton's shop..)_

Koton: Oh! This is indeed the Spiritua Statue! Give it to me!

Lloyd: In exchange for the Book of Regeneration.

Koton: I know, I know. Just be sure you remember, I'm only letting you look at it.

_Link gives Koton the Spiritua Statue._

Koton: Ah, wonderful! Now, you may look at the Book of Regeneration as much as you like.

Genis: All right!

Raine: Let's start reading it right away.

(Everyone faces the Book of Regeneration as Raine and Colette read from the book.)

Raine: Hmm. It's written in a very old style.

Link: What the hell!

Genis: Whats wrong?

Link: That script looks like ancient Hylian!

Lloyd: What does it say?

Link: I'd tell you if i had the book of Muldora,

Colette: Don't worry, i can read it.

Raine: There's quite a lot of text. Colette, please read aloud just the parts that concern the seals.

Colette: Okay, I'll skip over the torn flames in an ancient city deep within clouds of sand overlook the city, lighting the darkness. Pure, flowing water floating, overflowing, in an isolated land becomes a giant pillar and rains down from the sky. Sublime wind, ancient city, the world's… Enshrined in the center of a giant stone seal lurks evil, impersonating a holy force. Shining…gazing up at the summit of the gods, giving praise to the pillar of the world…from the top of the tower of ancient gods. Two giant… …The rest is too damaged. I can't read it…

Genis: Then we don't even know how many seals are left.

Kratos: Indeed…

Lloyd: The "raging flames" part at the beginning must be the Seal of Fire, right? What do the other parts mean?

Raine: The Seal of Wind must be…the Asgard Ruin. If we travel to Asgard, we should be able to find some clues.

Genis: What about "gazing up at the summit of the gods"?

Colette: I think that's probably the Tower of Mana. From there, you can see the mountains around the Tower of Salvation, so that's probably the summit of the gods.

Link: what seal is that?

Colette: …Uh…hmm…I don't know.

Lloyd: …Oh, well. At any rate, we know where the seals are now. Let's get going. (to Koton) Thanks, Gramps.

Colette: Thank you so much.

Koton: Come back whenever you like if you want to look at it again.

_Outside..._

Guard 1: You have a road pass, correct? …Then you may proceed.

Guard 2: Good journey to you!

(Later the crew arrive at Asgard, the City of exploration. They head to the back end of the city and come up to a large platform.)

Raine: Oh! It's the Asgard Ruins! Lloyd, state the historical background of this ruin.

Lloyd: Ah, um, well, let's see…

Genis: It's the temple where Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind in order to quell a storm that had raged for a week.

Lloyd: …That's it.

Raine: Gah! Have you learned anything at all these past five years?

Lloyd: PE and Art and—

Raine: Never mind!

_Raine examines the stone dais._

Raine: What perfect form! This delicate curve is said to express the flight of the Summon Spirit of Wind through the sky. In addition, it is said that this stone is infused with a large volume of mana, and at night…

(Lloyd gets impatient while listening to Raine's lecture, so he walks off and goes behind the stone dias)

Harley: Listen, Linar! This is my invention, the "breaker.

Harley: If we use this bomb, we can easily destroy this confounded dais.

Linar: B…but, Harley… This is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf

Dynasty. We can't destroy it…

Harley: What are you talking about? As things stand now, Aisha may be killed!

Lloyd: What are you doing?

Harley: Wha…who are you?

Linar: It's not what you think! We weren't trying to destroy the ruin at all!

(Raine hears what Linar said from distance and rushes over.)

Raine: …What did you just say?

Lloyd: Professor, these guys said they're planning to destroy this stage.

Raine: And you call yourselves human beings?

(Raine kicks Harley and Linar down ).

Harley: I am a half-elf.

Raine: …What has that got to do with anything? You have no idea of the importance of this ruin!

_Without notice, Raine flicks the bomb switch._

Linar, Harley, Lloyd: …Uh-oh.

Raine: You say you're going to destroy this fabulous ruin? Now listen. During the final era of the Balacruf Dynasty, this ruin was…

Lloyd: …Professor…

Raine: What? If you have any questions, I'll take them after the lecture.

Lloyd: The bomb turned on.

Raine: I said, if you have questions, I'll take them la—

Raine quickly glances at the bomb and was surprised.

Raine: …What?

Harley: Woman! You flipped the switch!

_Raine quickly turns around and kicks Harley down to the ground_

Raine: Don't try to put the blame on someone else!

Lloyd: That doesn't matter now! Is there a disarm switch?

Harley: Of course not!

Raine: Don't act like you're proud of it!

Lloyd: I guess I'll just have to disarm it myself.

_Lloyd manages to disarm the bomb. After that…_

Harley: Hey, you're pretty good to be able to stop the uncontrollable "breaker"…

Lloyd: Don't go around building stuff you can't control!

Raine: …The ruin seems to be unharmed.

_Sudden the Mayor and two others arrive at the dias_

Mayor: You there! Trespassing in this area is forbidden!

Linar: Oh, no, it's the Mayor!

Harley: Uh-oh. Run!

Lloyd: Professor! This looks like trouble! Let's just get out of here!

Raine: But I haven't had time to study the structure of the…

Lloyd: Just come on! Hurry, everybody!

Link: Heh … fine fine

Raine: (Sigh) I wanted to study it more…

_Raine catches up with the team, and leave the area_

Lloyd: Who were those two?

Colette: I wonder why they wanted to destroy the ruin?

Raine: Yes, the ruin! We have to stop them from engaging in such foolish acts like trying to destroy a ruin. Let's go, Lloyd.

_Lloyd's group proceeds to Linar's house. Inside…_

Harley: You're those tourists from earlier!

Raine: I am a scholar.

Harley: Whatever. Get out!

Aisha: Harley, stop it. This is my house. I understand that you were the ones that stopped Harley and my brother. Thank you.

Kratos: I'm not sure "stopped" is the best way to put it.

Harley: They got in our way.

Aisha: It doesn't matter what you call it! The point is, the people of this city are the ones that would suffer if that ruin was destroyed.

Harley: But as things are now, you're going to be sacrificed!

Link, What do you mean 'sacrificed'?

Linar: It's a ritual in honor of the Summon Spirit of Wind. Aisha was chosen for it. Originally, the ritual consisted of just dancing on the stone platform, but—

Harley: This idiot started meddling with the stone dais as part of his research and opened the seal. Because of that, that Summon Spirit of Wind-thing awoke and is demanding sacrifices.

Raine: The seal? Do you mean…

Colette: What? The seal?

Linar: Yes! If you, too, are researching the Balacruf ruins, then you must be aware of the altar erected in praise of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The seal really existed, just as the legend said!

Raine: Are you saying that the Balacruf Pillar hieroglyphics are not just a myth?

Colette: ?…

Link: I do believe this isn't the seal we're looking for.

Genis: Raine…Aren't you forgetting why we're on this journey?

Kratos: Well, it's all right…It's not as if it's completely out of our way.

Linar: Yes! In the back of the of the platform there is a small indentation, and—

Harley: That's enough! Aisha's about to be sacrificed to the Summon Spirit tonight! Now get out of here!

(Later back at the Stone Dias)

Mayor: You're the ones that went up on the dais.

Raine: I am a scholar. May I please have your permission to study this ruin?

Mayor: There's an idiot just like you in this city already. Thanks to him, the city's tourism industry is on the verge of collapse. I refuse.

Raine: What are you talking about?

Mayor: If you want to know, try asking Linar.

Raine: If you're talking about the sacrifice, we've already heard about it.

Mayor: Then you should understand. We can't allow anyone to disturb the dais any further and risk bringing down the wrath of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The only one who may step up upon this stage is the Summon Spirit dancer.

Raine: Then I shall become the dancer. Then it would be fine for me to go up onto the stage, yes?

Lloyd: Professor!

Raine: (to Lloyd) According to the Book of Regeneration, this should be thenext seal. If we can meet the Summon Spirit, we should be able to tell. The sacrifice that the Summon Spirit seeks might even be the Chosen of Mana.

Colette: …I see! That's our Professor!

Lloyd: …You just want to study the ruin firsthand.

_Raine slaps Lloyd in the face._

Genis: You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Lloyd.

Raine: (to the mayor) Please, Mayor.

Mayor: …Do as you wish. I won't be held responsible if it costs you your life.

_Later, at Linar and Aisha's house._

Aisha: It's not right for you to have to take my place…

Raine: There's nothing to worry about.

Genis: Raine, are you sure you're going to be okay?

Raine: Well, let me choose a few bodyguards just in case. Well then, I should change clothes now. Would you mind?

(Later, a crowd gathers at the dias to watch Raine in her Maiden outfit as she begins the Summoning ritual using the staff. Afterwards the stone dais' large symbol begins to glow and a monster appears.)

Windmaster: I have come for the girl.

Colette: It's not…No, Professor! That is an evil creature. It's not the guardian of the seal!

Link: Damn it! I hate it when i'm right at times like this! Raine, hold on, we're coming!

(Link and the crew, somehow manage to fight and defeat the monster)

Linar: Fantastic! You're fantastic, Raine!

Raine: Hah. It was hardly a challenging opponent. Now, more importantly, about that stone tablet you acquired…

_Raine pulls out the Map of Balacruf_.

Raine: This stone tablet has ancient Balacruf writing inscribed on it.

Linar: Let's decipher it right away! I have the necessary materials assembled in my house.

Raine: Yes, let's go!

_Raine and Linar leave_

Aisha: (to Lloyd's group) Um…Thank you very much.

Harley: That thing wasn't the Summon Spirit of Wind after all, was it?

Link: Nope, it sure wasn't ...

Genis: I bet Raine and Linar will investigate what it really was.

Harley: Yeah, that Raine is a half-elf after all. You can count on her wisdom.

Genis: N…no, you're wrong! Raine is…an elf. I'm an elf, too!

Harley: What? Surely you don't think I'd mistake my own…

Link: Genis? …

Harley: Ah, actually, I guess I was wrong. It seems you two are pureblooded elves. I must not have been paying careful attention.

(Lloyd approaches Genis, and places his right hand on left shoulder.)

Lloyd: …We should get some rest, too. I'm exhausted. Let's head to the Inn.

Link: You all go on ahead … I need to do some training .., see you in the morning.

Kratos: I'll join you

_The next morning…_

Colette: It looks like the Professor hasn't come back yet.

Lloyd: Are you serious?…

Genis: She's conducting research with Linar. Let's go get her. … Link! Lets get going.

Link: Yeah .. Im coming.

(They leave the hotel and head to Linar and Aisha's house. Inside…)

Raine: Good timing. I just finished deciphering it.

Linar: The Professor is amazing! She deciphered the complex Balacruf writing in no time at all!

Genis: …Heh. Raine just gained another fan.

Lloyd: She's quite the catch, huh?

Genis: Uh-huh!

_Raine turns around and slaps Genis in the face_, then turns back to face Linar.

Raine: It would appear that the monster was the cause of the calamity that afflicted the ancient Balacruf Empire.

Linar: It seems that the summoner at the time used Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind, to seal it away, then built this stone dais to suppress the calamity.

Raine: In preparation for the day when this calamity might reawaken, he left this map in order for people to be able to locate the Summon Spirit of the Wind.

Linar: After a great many years, people eventually confused the calamity with the Summon Spirit of Wind…

Genis: So now you know where the Summon Spirit of Wind is located?

Raine: Of course. The location of the Summon Spirit is the location of the next seal.

Lloyd: Wow! I wonder what the Summon Spirit of Wind is like! I can't wait to see it!

Colette: Now we can finally regenerate the world!

Aisha: Regenerate the world?… Now that I think about it, what was your purpose for coming to this city? You don't look like ordinary travelers or tourists…

Kratos: …Well then, if you know our next destination, we should be on our way at once.

Raine: Yes. It's likely that the seal is inside the Balacruf Mausoleum.

Lloyd: Okay. Let's get going.

Aisha: Ah, um…

Colette: Well, please take care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Tales from the Crypt, the Seal is opened**

(As the crew leaves Asgard, they decide to take a quick stop at the Asgard House of Salvation.)

Man: Legend has it that a unicorn lives in this area. It seems the unicorn will appear before a pure maiden. They say that sometimes, the visage of the unicorn appears on the surface of Lake Umacy.

(Later at Lake Umacy)

Lloyd: Look at that!

Colette: It's beautiful…

Genis: It's a ... Raine, it's a unicorn!

Raine: Yes. But why is it…

Kratos: It's like a prison of water. There's nothing we can do about it.

Link: I think its sealed by magic …

Colette: Then, we can't go see him…

Lloyd: Can't you do something with your magic, Genis?

Genis: Do what? We could probably do something if we somehow borrowed the power of a Summon Spirit, but I'm not a summoner.

Raine: The art of summoning was lost long ago. There's no way we'll be able to do that…

Link: Well … we're not going to get anything accomplished by just standing here.

Kratos: Link is right. Lets get moving, we may find something if we keep traveling.

(The group decides to head to Luin, The City of Water, to pick up some supplies before heading to the next seal.)

Sheena: Okay, okay, fine. Then, I'll be it this time.

Kid: Hehe, yay! Everybody hide!

(The kids run to hide as Lloyd and company arrive.)

Sheena: Wh…what are you looking at?

Lloyd: You're actually a nice person after all.

Sheena: Wh…what are you saying? Don't think saying stuff like this is going to change anything! You're still my enemy!

(Sheena leaves)

Link: Lets just ... get our supplies and get on to the seal ….

Lloyd: Whats wrong with him?

Raine and Kratos: You're too young to understand.

Lloyd: Huh?

(Later at the entrance to the Mausoleum)

Raine: Colette, climb the central stairway and offer the map at the altar.

Colette: Yes, Professor.

(As Collete approaches the stairway, the altar resonates to reveal a empty slab shape)

Raine: It seems to be responding to the Map of Balacruf..

(Collete inserts the Map of Balacruf in the slot.)

Genis: It's an oracle stone!

Lloyd: Just like we thought. This is a seal.

Colette: Okay then, I'm going to put my hand on it…

Lloyd: Let's hurry up and get this over with.

Inside…

Lloyd: Oh! This is pretty cool! I feel like an explorer!

Kratos: …You always start out enthusiastic.

Link: … Its the freaking Temple of Shadow … I HATE the Temple of Shadow

Genis: Haha, Your not scared are you Link?

Link: Me sccccared? No … just weirded out is all … (mumbles to self) Damn Re-deads popping up randomly … freaking Keese … not to mention Wall Masters and Stalfos Knights ...

Genis: hahahaha

Lloyd: Ok then … I think Link has lost it …

Colette: Shh ... I can hear the sound of wind…

(As they venture deeper into the crypt they find the Sorcerer's Ring changing device and the power changes to the wind element)

Lloyd: Hmm? The Sorcerer's Ring is acting weird.

Genis: I guess it makes wind.

Colette: I wonder what you use it for?

Link: Well, that just ... blows.

Everyone:(sweatdrops)

... sorry...

(The crew enters the pinwheel room. Meanwhile outside of the Balacruf Mausoleum Noishe is standing guard and sees Sheena approaching)

Noishe: (Growl)

Sheena: Corrine!

(Sheena summons Corrine to occupy Noishe, and goes inside Balacruf Mausoleum. Later, Lloyd and companions manage to solve the pinwheel puzzle opening the sealed door and proceed to the seal of wind.)

Lloyd: We're finally at the altar… I'm sick of dungeons.

Kratos: …You have no patience.

Link: Time for the fun to start (Draws his sword and shield)

_Suddenly, the seal activates._

Genis: Wait. I sense…incredible mana.

(the group fights and defeats Iapyx, the seal then breaks and a green ball of energy appears.)

Link: Did something just try to form from that energy?

Rain: Link, hush.

Voice of Remiel: Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar.

Colette: …Yes! (Colette approaches the seal.) Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant my thy strength! (Colette's angel wings appear and she flies up to midair. The light from descended and Remiel shows himself)

Remiel: This is the third seal. You have done well reaching this far, Chosen One…Colette!

Colette: …Thank you.

Remiel: Receive this blessing, the gift of angelic power from Cruxis.

Colette: Y-yes, Father. Thank you.

Remiel: The next seal lies far northwest, in a place that gazes upon the center of the world. Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land.

Colette: I shall do as you say. …Lord Remiel.

Remiel: I will be waiting for you at the next seal, Colette…my daughter. The end of your journey is close. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me…

_Colette descends and puts her angel wings away_.

Colette: A true angel…

Link: ...

Lloyd: What is it?

Colette: Ah…nothing. I was just…thinking when I become a true angel, it'll be amazing!

Genis: I wonder how many more seals there are?

Raine: That, we don't know…

Kratos: At any rate, all we can do is keep going.

(As evryone proceeds to the exit … )

Sheena: Stop!

Lloyd: That voice…

Genis: Oh, no…

Sheena: This day has finally come. This ancient ruin shall be your graveyard…

Link:(shudders) Can we just get outta this creepy ass place please...

Colette: Oh, you're here, too!

Sheena: S…stay back! Don't move! Don't touch anything!

Colette: Now that we've finally become friends, why do we have to fight?

Sheena: Since when are we?… (Cough!) I have no intention of befriending you! …Prepare yourselves!

Kratos: Get ready.

(Sheena is fought and defeated)

Sheena: …Arrgh! Why…why can't I win?

Genis: Goodness and love will always win!

Lloyd: Genis, please don't bring up that stupid Dwarven Vow!

Sheena: "Goodness"? What do you mean, "goodness"? If you're good, I'm good as well!

Lloyd: Not you, too! Everyone, stop saying corny things!

Sheena: What do you know? When you regenerate the world, my country will be destroyed! I won't let that happen… I swear!

Colette: Wait. What are you talking about? If I regenerate the world, everyone will be saved…right?

Sheena: …This world will be saved!

(Sheena flees)

Raine: Stop! Who are you? So you're not alone?

Lloyd: This world? What did she mean?

Link: I hope to Din, she doesn't mean Hyrule ….

_Kratos looks puzzled._

Kratos: That girl…is she…

Genis: Do you know her?

Kratos: …No. Let's get out of here.

(As Lloyd's group exits Balacruf Mausoleum Colette collapses.)

Lloyd: (holds Colette) Colette!

Raine: It's the Angel Toxicosis again. Let's hurry and let her rest.

Lloyd: Are you okay?

Colette: (Sigh) I'm sorry to trouble everybody again…

Lloyd: Don't worry about that, but— (Collette and Lloyd fall to the ground) ... Owww…

Genis: What are you doing, Lloyd? Are you okay, Colette?

Colette: (puzzled) …

Genis: Colette? Wh…what's wrong? Did it hurt? Did you hurt yourself?

Colette: N…no. I'm fine. Hehe… I just blanked out for a moment.

Lloyd: …


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed_

(That night)

Lloyd: Colette. Let me see your hand.

Colette: Huh? Why?

Lloyd: Just show me!

(Lloyd looks at the wound on Colette's hand)

Lloyd: You're hurt! It must have happened when you fell. Look how much you're bleeding!

Colette: (stepping back) But it doesn't hurt.

Lloyd: What?

Colette: Uh, I mean, it doesn't hurt that much.

Lloyd: …Colette, can I talk to you for a sec?

(Colette and Lloyd finds a place off to themselves to sit and talk. Lloyd walks up to Colette with two cups of coffee, and hands her a cup.).

Colette: What is it, Lloyd?

Lloyd: I thought it'd be nice for us to talk just by ourselves.

Colette: …Sure.

Lloyd: …Here, it's hot coffee.

Colette: Thanks.

Lloyd: Hot, isn't it?

Colette: Yeah. Really hot.

Lloyd: It's actually iced coffee.

Colette: (puzzled) …What?

Lloyd: I had Genis make it cold.

Colette: Oh, hehe, yeah, of course it's cold.

Lloyd: I lied. It's actually hot.

_Colette drops the cup of coffee without notice._

Lloyd: (feeling suspicious) …I knew it. How long have you been like this? You can't feel anything at all, can you?

Colette: Th…that's not true.

Lloyd: You're lying! When you fell earlier, you already couldn't feel anything, could you?

Colette: W…well, uh…but…uh…

Lloyd: You were bleeding like crazy, but you didn't even flinch when I squeezed your hand!

Colette: …I guess the secret's out.

Lloyd: You haven't been eating lately either.

Colette: I eat! Hehe…

Lloyd: Barely. You even started eating things you don't like. And that's not all. Have you been sleeping?

Colette: Of course. Hehe…see. My eyes aren't red or anything.

Lloyd: Stop lying to me! You always do that fake giggle when you lie.

Colette: Th…that's not true…

Lloyd: Is it that hard for you to trust me?

Colette: (feeling hopeless) No!…It's not like that! I just…(Sigh) I just didn't want anyone to worry.

Lloyd: …What's happening to you?

Colette: I don't know. I don't know, but things first got strange when I released the Fire Seal. I suddenly didn't want to eat anything anymore. Even when I did, it didn't have any taste.

Lloyd: …No taste?

Colette: I can't hold anything down when I force myself…so, I haven't been eating. I never get hungry.

Lloyd: That's…that's…

Colette: Then when I released the next seal, I stopped getting sleepy. I close my eyes, but I just can't sleep. I haven't slept at all since then. Then with this seal, I stopped feeling anything.

Lloyd: Why…why didn't you say anything?

Colette: Well, I figured, this is just what it means to become an angel. So I shouldn't let it get to me.

Lloyd: This is what it means to become an angel? Not eating anymore, not sleeping anymore, not feeling anything anymore?

Colette: But my eyes have actually gotten better. I can see really far away now. And my hearing, too. I can hear even the faintest sounds really well. I can hear them so well that…it's kind of painful sometimes.

_Lloyd approaches Colette and embraces her._

Lloyd: I'm sorry. …I didn't realize what was going on at all. I'm sorry.

Colette: Please don't tell the others.

Lloyd: Why?

Colette: Well, I mean, we're all on this trip together and I want it to be fun. So, I don't want you to worry about it either, okay?

Lloyd: (embraces Colette) …You're so stupid!

Colette: I'm sorry, Lloyd. Even though you're crying for me, and I'm happy, so happy I want to cry…but I can't anymore. I'm sorry!…

(Link quietly steps out of the brush as Colette and Lloyd head back to the camp.)

Link: Looks like my suspiscions were right... (sighs) Is this really what I'm here for?

(The next morning, the group travels back to Luin, and finds it in ruin)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The ruined city, and the Human Ranch**

Link: By the Triforce...

Lloyd: …This is…

Colette: Horrible…

(The crew make their way through the ruined city, and come to the fountain area where they see Sheena badly wounded)

Genis: You! Now you're even over here?

Link: (approaches Sheena and kneels down) What happened? You're badly wounded.

Sheena: …Oh, it's you guys. If you want to finish me off, now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight.

Link: Sorry, but I cant stand by and let u suffer like this. (Reaches into his back and grabs a Red Potion.) Drink this, it will restore your energy. And heal some of your wounds.

Colette: Professor! Please…heal her.

Raine: …I will, but first, I want you to tell me what happened here. It seems she has companions, and this may just be a trap to catch us off guard.

Link: Raine!

Sheena: Hah! You're as devious as you look.

Raine: …Call me what you like.

Sheena: Take a look at this city. Everything's in ruin. The Desians…invaded.

Link: Those damn Desians are going to pay for this...

Lloyd: What?

Sheena: Do you know about the human ranch northeast of here? The people of this city had been hiding some folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found out about it, and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch, but the city was destroyed.

Colette: So, how were you injured?

Sheena: It's nothing. I was just a little clumsy.

(A moment later..)

Voice of Pastor: Ahh! Help me, please!

Lloyd: Th…that's!…

Link: (Grabs his bow and knocks a fire arrow) A monster?!

(A pastor runs by being chased by the mutated Clara.)

Raine: No, Link!. It's Clara! She managed to get all the way here!

Link:(puts away his bow) Right.

Sheena: (approaches Clara and readies her weapons.) Stay back, you monster!

(Clara attacks Sheena and wounds her even worse.)

Sheena: Ahhh!

Link: Dammit!, hold on Sheena! (readies his sword for a Jump Strike)

Colette: (approaches Clara with her angel wings.) Clara, please calm down!

(Clara then attacks Colette, and flees the area.

Genis: Colette, are you okay?

Colette: Y…yes.

_Later…_

Kratos: She's lost a lot of blood.

Lloyd: You're right. Professor, please heal her.

Colette: Professor, please!

Raine: (can't take it anymore) …Fine. But I swear, you're all way too softhearted for your own good.

_Raine approaches Sheena and casts a healing spell on Sheena_.

Sheena: …Why…why did you save me?

Lloyd: Probably for the same reason you saved that man.

Sheena: …Thanks. Listen … I know it's selfish, unreasonable thing to say at this point, but um…I have a favor to ask of you.

Link: What favor?

Sheena: I owe the people of this city for food and lodging. Please. Help me save these people. If you agree, I'll declare a truce with you and help in any way I can.

Lloyd: All right.

Raine: Lloyd, are you serious?

Colette: I agree with Lloyd.

Link: Yeah, I think she should join us as well.

Raine: Link, Colette, not you two as well!

Lloyd: (to Kratos) What about you?

Kratos: I see no problem with it.

Genis: Ah…um…I'm sorry, Raine!

Raine: Fine! Do as you wish. I suppose if we look at it another way, it does mean we can keep a close eye on her.

Sheena: Heh. You'd better watch out so you don't lose your head while you sleep.

(The group leaves the ruined city and proceeds to the Asgard Human Ranch, when they arrive they find that its more heavily guarded than the others.)

Genis: The security is intense. It's completely different from last time.

Lloyd: Yea. Even if we get inside…

Raine: Hmm…there is a way though…

Lloyd: Professor, I bet you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking.

Colette: What? What are we going to do?

Lloyd: We'll disguise ourselves as Desians and sneak in.

Raine: …I see the gears in your head move quickly only at times like this.

Lloyd: …What's that supposed to mean?

Colette: Oh, I see! If we look like Desians, we won't get caught!

Sheena: Well, well. That's quite a daring plan, Raine.

Raine: I don't think this is the best plan either, but do we have any other choice?

Kratos: …The Desians patrol is here. What shall we do?

(Link sneaks off to face the Desian Patrols alone)

Colette: Yeah!

Lloyd: Okay, let's hide behind those trees and ambush them (noticing Link) or not, LOOK!.

(While the group hides they all turn and see Link, destroying the guards in one fell swoop using his Great Spin technique)

Kratos: Heh...

Lloyd, Genis, Colette: Wow

Raine: Unbelievable!

Sheena: Holy Shit … Did you guys see that!

(Link returns with the disguises in hand.)

Link: What?

Raine: Well then, let's return to Luin first. We don't know when the enemy may spot us.

Lloyd: Yeah, you're right.

(back in Luin everyone gathers around a campfire.)

Genis: We're finally going to infiltrate the ranch.

Raine: Wait. We have to decide who will be the Desian.

Lloyd: What do you mean, Professor?

Raine: Only one of the Desian uniforms we just obtained looks like it can be used. So everyone else is going to have to be prisoners.

Lloyd: (greedy) Me! Me! I'll be the Desian!

Link: That disguise wont fit you Lloyd.

Kratos: …This is not a game.

_Later, Raine wears the Desian uniform_.

Lloyd: Hey, that's not fair, Professor!

Raine: It's not about fairness. This will look the most natural. Besides, this is a uniform for females. You won't be able to wear it.

Lloyd: …And why do you have Desian clothes, too?

Sheena: I was going to infiltrate the base on my own.

Raine: Anyway, let's go.

Genis: Yeah.

(The next morning, they proceed to Asgard Human Ranch with Raine and Sheena disguised as Desians, with the others bound like prisoners)

Desian Guard: Stop!

Raine: We've done it!

Desian Guard: …Done what?

Raine: We've found the wanted criminal, Lloyd Irving!

Desian Guard: What? Good work! And you've even caught him alive!

Raine: I want to turn him over to the Five Grand Cardinals immediately. Let me through.

Desian Guard: Understood. Go on in!

(They manage to make their way into the human ranch and find the control room. In the control room, where Raine and Sheena ditch their uniforms.)

Raine: (looking through the window) It looks like this is an Exsphere manufacturing plant.

Kratos: …So it would seem.

Lloyd: These are all Exspheres? Incredible…

Colette: …Shh. I hear voices coming from the next room.

Genis: I don't hear anything…

Link: Still lets be careful anyway.

(Just then the door opens and Botta with 2 soldiers enter the room.)

Botta: Hmm? You!

Lloyd: Uh-oh, these are the Desians we ran into in the Triet Desert!

Desian Soldier 1: They still think we're Desians.

Desian Soldier 2: Sir, this is the perfect chance!

Kratos: …Are you looking for a fight?

Botta: (to the soldiers) Wait. Kratos is with them. We'll retreat for now.

Lloyd: (to Kratos) …You know each other?

Kratos: I suppose, if you mean the fact that we ran into them at Iselia and Triet.

Botta: I think it would be in both our interests for us not to fight here.

Kratos: Do what you will.

(Botta and the 2 Desian soldier attempt to flee but Lloyd's group chases after them. Suddenly, the other door opened and 3 more Desian soldiers appear and casts magic towards the group. But Kratos shielded the group from the magic.)

Lloyd: Colette! Kratos!.

Colette: I'm okay.

Kratos: No time for that, look behind you!

_Suddenly, another man appears._

Lloyd: Huh?

Man: Well, this is a surprise. When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the Renegade, Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings… But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack.

Link: Who are you calling inferior? You pompous jerk, guess you aint heard what happened to the last moron to call me inferior...

Genis: Is that that really important right now Link?

Lloyd: Just who the hell are you?

_The man approaches the group._

Man: You barge into my ranch and then demand my name?

Genis: …Wow, Lloyd, isn't this usually the other way around?

Lloyd: Genis! This is not the time!

Kratos: He's Kvar, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals.

Kvar: Hahaha…ah. I see that some of you know me. It's just as Forcystus said.

Kvar: That Exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project!

(More soldiers appear, but Colette throws her chakram at Kvar, who dodges it)

Lloyd: Good job, Colette! Let's go, everyone!

(Inside the manufacturing section)…

Link: Wh…what is this?

(The group turns to face the voices coming from behind them)

Kvar: This is where the Expsheres are removed from the host bodies.

Raine: Do you mean that Exspheres are made from…human bodies?

Kvar: Not exactly. Exspheres are dormant at first. They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings?

Genis: That's terrible!

Kvar: Terrible? Terrible is what you've done. Stealing and using Exspheres that we've invested so much time and care in creating. You deserve to be punished.

Lloyd: Damn! We're surrounded…

Kvar: Lloyd, your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill. It's time you gave it back.

Raine: Yggdrasill…I suppose that's the name of your leader.

Kvar: Yes. Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!

Lloyd: Again? What's so special about my Exsphere?

Kvar: That is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body.

Lloyd: What are you talking about? The female host body? You're not talking about…

Kvar: …Hmm, you don't know anything, do you? That Expshere was cultured on host body A012, human name, Anna—your mother. She took it and escaped from the facility. Of course, she paid for her crime with her life.

Lloyd: (angry) You killed my…

Kvar: Now, now, don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed Anna. Your father did.

Lloyd: (angry) Liar!

Kvar: Please. When her Key Crest-less Expshere was removed, Anna turned into a monster…and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?

Kratos: …Do not speak ill of the dead.

Kvar: Hahaha! Who cares? They were both just a couple of filthy humans—worthless maggots.

Lloyd: …Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!

Link: (casts Nayru's Love to temporarily shield the group) This wont hold long!

Sheena: I'll handle this! (looks at the card she is holding.) …I'm gonna use the last one, Grandpa.

(Sheena uses the card and summons a Guardian. The Guardian teleports the group from the ranch)

Desian Soldier: They disappeared! (to Kvar) Your orders, sir?

Kvar: …Let them go. We can find them any time by following the Chosen's signature trail. Right now, the more pertinent task is retrieving the Exspheres. Find the Renegades.

_(Later, outside of the Asgard Human Ranch, Lloyd's group appeared near the entrance of the human ranch.)_

Colette: Thank you, Sheena!

Sheena: Don't mention it. But what are you going to do now?

Raine: …Let's return to Luin first.

Kratos: I concur.

Genis: …Okay.

(That night back in Luin)

Sheena: …I can't believe Exspheres are made from human lives.

Link: I cant even imagine what would happen if Ganondorf did this back in Hyrule...

Genis: This is Marble's life…

_Lloyd's Exsphere shines._

Lloyd: Arrgh! This…thing!

Colette: Lloyd, wait. What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an Exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?

Lloyd: But these things make a mockery of human life.

Kratos: But we would have lost long ago had we not had them.

Lloyd: Don't you think I know that?

Kratos: Do you really? If you throw away that Exsphere now, do you think you can finish this journey?

Lloyd: (looking at his Expshere) …Yeah. I know. Without these things, we're just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these. I know that. But Exspheres exist as a result of taking someone's life!

Kratos: And? Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to, but I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into Exspheres.

Colette: My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an Exsphere, but I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our Exspheres now. And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless.

Kratos: Colette's right. We can throw away the Expsheres at any time. But right now, we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake, as well as ours. Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?

Lloyd: Yeah. I hate to say it, but you're right. Mom's regrets and wishes dwell in this thing. To prevent creating more victims like Marble and my mom, I'm going to help Colette. I will fight for both myself and my mom who lives on within me.

Genis: …Yeah. Me too. I'm going to fight on Marble's behalf as well.

Colette: Me too. I'm going to regenerate the world as quickly as I can.

Raine: People are sinful creatures. Life survives at the cost of another. Then we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live.

Sheena: Life survives at the cost of another… I don't know how to say this, but I don't think there's a way to justify the lives sacrificed to make Exspheres. They have to be stopped at all cost!

Link: I made a vow to the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore .. and to Hero's Shade … I will continue this mission, I will stop the Desians and bring peace to the land.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Pietro … Key to Kvar's Ranch.**

_The next morning, Near the exit of Luin…_

Lloyd: But what are we going to do now?

Kratos: Kvar will undoubtedly increase the security now. We won't be able to get in easily.

Raine: There was someone who escaped from the ranch. He may know another way in.

Sheena: I know him. His name is Pietro. He should still be in Hima.

Lloyd: Why do you know him?

Link: Does it really matter how she knows him? … The sooner we get moving, the sooner we can destroy those damn Desians.

Sheena: ... (whispering to Link) Thanks …

Link: No worries. Let's get Hima.

(On the top floor of Hima's Inn)

Sophia: Sheena!

Sheena: How's Pietro?

Sophia: …He passed away.

(Hearing this shocked the group.)

Genis: Did he say anything? Something about the human ranch perhaps?

Sophia: I…I don't know…I don't even know if he really escaped from there.

Raine: What about his belongings? And where is his grave?

Sophia: He didn't have any. But, his grave is at the back of the adventurers' graveyard. … Ah, don't think about digging up his grave, please.

Link: As long as I don't have to kill any freaking Re-Deads, Poes, or Gibdo's, all will be fine .'.

Everyone: Wha … what's a Gibdo …?

Link: … Never mind that x.x .

(At the graveyard)

Raine: I suppose digging up the grave is out of the question…

Colette: Anyway, let's pray. Hmm?

(Suddenly, Pietro appears acting strange)

Link: (enters offensive stance) I think he's possessed!

Sheena: (steps in front of Link) Calm down … please don't attack him!

Pietro: Chosen…mana…d…die.

Genis: W…what's he saying?

Sheena: Pietro! I heard you were dead…

(Suddenly Sophia appears and approaches Pietro)

Sophia: Here you are.

Pietro: Chosen…die…angel…die… Human…ranch…underground…

Link: I think he is trying to warn us about something

Sophia: You mustn't come out here. Let's go.

Raine: You lied to us. He's the one that escaped from the ranch!

Lloyd: Really? Please tell me, how did you get away from the human ranch?

Pietro: Boulder…big…underground…jewel…boulder…move…Chosen…

Link: It's how he escaped from the Ranch.

Sophia: …Please, let him be!

Sheena: Now listen! You may be happy just protecting Pietro, but because of this guy, countless people from Luin are dead! How about helping us just a little!

Sophia: I'm sure Pietro has many things he wants to say, as well, but because of the curse, he's been turned into this…

Lloyd: But he's still alive. The dead can't even tell us that they were scared.

Please. Help us.

Colette: We want to go to the ranch. If it's possible to get out, it's possible to get back in, right? Please.

Sophia: …I'm willing to help you. But in exchange, lift his curse. The healing technique left behind by Boltzman is in the Tower of Mana. That may be able to cure his curse.

Raine: All right. But infiltrating the ranch comes first. That I won't relinquish.

Sophia: …When he escaped from the ranch, he said he came out through the front yard and he blocked the exit with a boulder. His things are in the grave…Take them with you.

Colette: Thank you. We'll come back when we've acquired the healing technique.

Sophia: (to Pietro) Come…let's go.

Genis: Was there a boulder there?

Kratos: I do recall something that seemed unnatural.

Colette: Yes. Let's go check it out.

Lloyd: Yeah.

(The group arrives at the Ranch Entrance)

Lloyd: This is it, the one Pietro was talking about.

Raine: So it would seem. Let's try moving it.

_Lloyd attempts to push the boulder._

Lloyd: It's no good. It won't budge.

Link: Here let me give this a try.

(Link pulls out his bomb bag and places 3 bombs in front of the boulder. 5 seconds later the bombs explode revealing the secret entrance)

Lloyd: But when I pushed it, it didn't even budge…

Raine: (ignores Lloyd's comments) Let's go, Lloyd. You know link. We did have the Desian Orb we received from Pietro.

Link: heheh … and ruin my fun. Nah I'll stick to blowing this place to the Twilight Realm!

Kratos: Heh. Just be sure your 'fun' doesn't come back to bite us in the ass.

Genis, Lloyd: That's something we'd expect the Professor to say.

Raine: (Smacks Genis, Lloyd and Link) Let's just go inside already.

(Upon entering the Ranch)

Desian Soldier: Who the hell are you?

Sheena and Link: CROSS FLARE!

(the duo incinerates the soldiers)

Everyone: whoa!

Kratos: Let's move on …

(The group enters the main computer chamber)

Raine: Let's bring up the ranch-wide map.

Lloyd: Professor, you're fantastic!

Sheena: Hmm, so there are people on this side who can operate machines, too…

Genis: On this side?

Sheena: Ah, um, nothing. Just talking to myself.

Link: (Whispering to Sheena) I see … You're like me … From a different world.

Sheena: (Whispering to Link) Yeah … I can't tell you anything right now … but I will later.)

Raine: This is where we are now. (checks Kvar's location ) And this is where Kvar should be. (checks the other area of the map.) It appears that in order to get to the floor that Kvar is on, we'll have to deactivate the guard system.

Colette: Guard…system?

Raine: Here. If we don't deactivate this guard system, we can't get to Kvar.

Lloyd: What are we supposed to do, then?

Link: (pulling out bomb bags) I say, a few well place bombs will do the trick.

Sheena: Honestly, Link, where do you fit all of that stuff?

Kratos: Calm down. There should be a switch somewhere to deactivate the system.

Raine: (activates the device again.) Here it is.

(The device map's area shows two switches on each far side of the Ranch.)

Raine: See the two switches at the ends of this left-right passageway? Those are the deactivation switches.

Lloyd: Okay, then, let's go deactivate it.

Raine: Wait a minute. I'll bring up the route leading to Kvar's room. (After a few moments) It looks like the conveyor belt prevents passage through there. In order to stop that, we'll need to stop the conveyor belt control mechanism, but… it seems it's constructed in such a way that you can't get close to the control mechanism while containers are on the conveyor… …Let's see, in order to adjust the container dispatch control system…

(Suddenly, an alarm was triggered)

Raine: Dammit. They've detected my access of the main computer.

Genis: what do we do? The Desians will be here any minute!

Lloyd: Dammit…

Raine: It looks like we don't have any choice. Let's split into two teams to deactivate the system and to infiltrate Kvar's room.

Genis: What? We're going to split up?

Kratos: There seems to be no other way. I would like to be in the group that goes after Kvar.

Genis: Me, too!

Sheena: And me.

Raine: Link please choose for us.

Link: Right …

Genis: He's like Lloyd. He lives by intuition and instinct.

Link: I can be a Strategist too when the need arises … at any rate, since I'm the one choosing teams we'll go with this:

Team 1- Me, Sheena, Lloyd, and Kratos

Team 2 – Raine, Genis, and Collette.

Link: Let's meet in Kvar's control room.

(The 2 teams separate and begin their assigned tasks. Link's group proceeds to the manufacturing plant and changed the Sorcerer's Ring's power.)

Lloyd: It looks like the fire from the Sorcerer's Ring increased. Now it should be able to reach places it couldn't before.

(the group then enters the container delivery control room and examines the control panel.)

Lloyd: If we stop this, we can prevent the captives from turning into monsters.

Sheena: Then shut it down already.

Computer: Shutdown in progress. … Shutdown complete.

(As the Conveyer belt and the machines shut down, the group heads back to the manufacturing plant and used the Sorcerer's Ring to destroy the six containers. Afterwards they move on to the next area and step on to the teleporter.)

Lloyd: Prepare yourself, Kvar! … It won't move…I guess we'll have to wait for the others to deactivate the guard system.

Kratos: I suppose we will.

(Meanwhile Raine's team head off to deactivate the guard system)

Raine: Let's get started.

(as they proceed to the next area, they are spotted by a Desian soldier who is guarding a door.)

Raine: We don't have time for this…

Desian Soldier: Woman! What are you doing here?

(they fight and defeat the guard. Inside the prison block)

Raine: Is everyone all right?

Man 1: Who are you?

Raine: Guardians of the Chosen One. The Chosen has come to rescue you. Now pull yourselves together. By the way, is there anyone here from Palmacosta?

Man 2: I am.

Raine: Do you know a girl named Chocolat?

Man 2: Ah, yes, she underwent host body testing here. The test decides which ranch she will be taken to. I believe they said she was being taken to Iselia.

Raine: Iselia…I see. Thank you. Now then, let's get out of here. Everyone, follow me. Understood?

(With the prisoners saved, they proceeds to the area with two far-side switches and deactivate them.)

Raine: Now, we need to hurry and head for Kvar's room.

(Afterwards Link's team take the teleporter to Kvar's room. Inside Kvar communicates with a woman in the projector.)

Lloyd: We've found you, Kvar!

Woman: So, this is Lloyd. I see, he does bear a resemblance..

Kvar: So, you've come. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't change the subject, Pronyma! It's clear you've been stealing research data from my Angelus Project.

Pronyma: I grow tired of you accusations, Kvar. As I have told you, I know nothing of it.

Kvar: …Stubborn woman. I suppose I should expect no less from one who usurped the leadership of the Five Grand Cardinals. Take heed, Pronyma. Once I retrieve the Exsphere from this inferior being, I will become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. When that happens, you'll be begging for my forgiveness.

Pronyma: You speak nonsense, Kvar. I've also heard that Rodyle has talked you into joining him in one of his schemes.

(Meanwhile Raine and the others arrive.)

Pronyma: But it would be best not to believe that you can deceive Lord Yggdrasill for long.

Kvar: (Facing Lloyd) So the Mana Cannon is no longer a secret. Well, it doesn't matter. Once I succeed in retrieving that Exsphere, any suspicions I might have been under will be but a distant memory.

Kratos: Get ready!

Link: I'm going to put an end to you Kvar!

Kvar: Empty threats foolish Hylian!

Lloyd: (angry) You're not gonna take this from me!

(The team fights and defeats Kvar and 2 Energy Stones. Kvar falls to the floor.)

Lloyd: …I did it, Mom. You've been avenged!

Colette: We found out where Chocolat was taken.

Lloyd: Really?

Colette: (noticing something behind Lloyd's back.) Look out!

(Kratos and Lloyd turn just as Kvar is about to attack)

Lloyd: Colette?

Colette: (Jumping in between Lloyd and Kvar) Lloyd…are you okay?

(Lloyd holds Colette who is about to fall on him.)

Lloyd: Yeah. But you're…

Colette: I'm fine, really.

(Just as Kvar was about to leave, Sheena appears and blocks his way. Lloyd furiously draws his sword.)

Lloyd: …You bastard!

Kvar: Kratos…you pathetic, inferior being!

Kratos: Feel the pain …of those inferior beings… as you burn in hell!

(Kvar dies, and everyone rushes over to Colette)

Raine: Colette! That wound…

Genis: Colette, hang on!

Lloyd: Colette! Your wound…

Colette: Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm really okay. For some reason, it doesn't hurt. Hehe, strange, huh?

Sheena: You certainly are not okay! Raine, you can use healing arts, right?

Raine: Yes, but!… Link .. will your Song of Healing work?

Link: No … it works only for Spiritual injuries. And I'm completely out of Blue and Red potions…

Lloyd: Colette. I can't keep it a secret any longer! Everyone, listen to what I have to say! Colette can no longer feel anything.

Genis: What? What do you mean?

Lloyd: Colette is growing closer to becoming an angel. Now, she can't sleep or feel hot or cold or pain or anything. She can't even cry! Becoming an angel means losing her humanity!

Colette: Lloyd, it's okay. I'm okay, so… Right now, we need to do something about this ranch. Right, Lloyd?

Lloyd: (To Raine) Professor, can you destroy it like last time?

Raine: (Walking over to the computer console) I'll give it a try.

Sheena: …That's kind of extreme, but I supposed it is the best idea.

Raine: It's done. Let's get out of here

(As everyone is escaping, A Desian appears on the projector)

Rodyle: Lord Kvar, thanks to you, the Mana Cannon will soon be complete. Do not worry, for I shall carry on the Angelus Project. Oh, I suppose you can't hear me anymore. Hahaha! Well then, I take it that you won't mind me taking the research data from the Angelus Project.

(Outside the Ranch)

Link: Let's go back to town … We should talk about what to do next, besides we need to let Colette Rest.

Sheena: Luin is in shambles right now. Are you sure Colette will be able to rest there?

Kratos: Perhaps Asgard would be a better choice.

Raine: Yes. I think that's a good idea. Lloyd, I trust that's fine with you?

Lloyd: …Yeah.

Colette: …I'm sorry, everyone.

(Inside the Inn at Asgard)

Sheena: So each time Colette releases a seal and takes a step closer to becoming an angel, she loses a part of what makes her human?

Genis: Losing her humanity?… That's terrible! Then, what's going to happen to her in the end?

Lloyd: …What is going to happen to her in the end?…

Link: ….

Genis: Not only that, but after she regenerates the world, she'll be all alone as the only angel in the world, right? That's too cruel…

Raine: Ah…that's…

Colette: (Sitting up in Bed) Professor, it's okay.

Raine: But Colette…

Colette: I'm sorry to worry everyone. Right now, things are a little difficult, but once I become a complete angel, it may be a lot easier. So don't worry. It's okay.

Sheena: But it is too hard on you! If you're tired, you want to sleep, don't you? Don't you miss the taste of the foods you like? And you can't even feel the warmth of someone when you hold their hand… You should just stop this crazy world regeneration!

Colette: Thank you, Sheena. But if I quit now, all the people suffering throughout the world won't be saved. I was born for the sake of the world regeneration, so I'm going to make sure I do my job. Okay?

Kratos: Yes…That is the fate of the Chosen.

Link: Isn't there anything that can be done, so she doesn't have to become an angel?

Colette: The world will be regenerated when the Chosen becomes an angel. It's always been like that… And it probably always will be. So…

Lloyd: So you're really okay with things the way they are now?

Colette: …Yes. I'm going to become an angel. That's what Father wants, too.

Lloyd: Which one?

Colette: I'm sure…both of them do.

Raine: …All right. But Colette, the path you've chosen is not going to be easy, you know.

Colette: Yes, Professor.

Lloyd: I won't accept this. There was to be another way.

Link: Think of me as being overly dramatic and violent if you like … but I say we capture Remiel and beat the answers out of him …

Raine: Yes .. your right, you are a bit on the violent side lately. But I admit that seems like the best approach.

(The group proceeds to Harley's house. Inside…)

Harley: Yo, good timing. Take a look at this.

Lloyd: What is it?

Harley: What do you think this book and small ball are? I found them at the destroyed Asgard ranch when I was looking for anything useful.

Raine: May I see them for a moment? Their usage is written here. …It seems the small ball is called a pellet. Engraving information about an individual into pellets as a pattern will let you see information about that individual at any time.

Harley: A pattern…hmm…

Genis: Why don't we ask Dirk about it?

Lloyd: Yeah. Dad can probably engrave that pattern.

Harley: So it's not something I can do, huh? Oh, well. You can have it.

Genis: Are you sure?

Harley: I never did anything to thank you guys for saving Aisha. It's fine, take it. In exchange when it's complete, let me see it.

Genis: Gotcha. I'll bring it when it's done.

Harley: Thanks.

(Afterward they receive the figurine book and head to Hima)

Link: what's going on in front of the inn?

Colette: It's Clara!

Adventurer: (Fighting Clara) All right, it's weakening! Finish it off!

Lloyd: Stop!

Adventurer: Don't interfere! This is our prey!

Raine: Clara, stop! We want to save you. Please calm down…

(Clara runs towards Raine and pushes her back making Colette lose her balance and fall)

Colette: Ahh!

Adventurer: Dammit! After that monster!

Lloyd: Colette, Professor, are you all right?

Raine: Yes…

Genis: (picking up a key) Clara dropped this.

Raine: This is…the key to the Tower of Mana.

Lloyd: I see. Clara was the one that took the key to the Tower.

Raine: …I hope she's safe…

Lloyd: Yeah. Let's go to the Tower of Mana and get Boltzman's healing technique, for Clara and Pietro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Luna's Tower and the Elegy of Emptiness**

(Near the entrance of the Tower of Mana…)

Raine: Marvelous! So this is the Tower of Mana…built to gaze upon the Tower of Salvation!

Colette: Yes. I think it is.

Lloyd: What's that?

Genis: Honestly, Lloyd! We studied it in class before!

Colette: It's a tower that was used as a temple by the Church of Martel to offer prayers to the tower of Salvation. Although, it was closed a long time ago since monsters started appearing inside.

Raine: I simply must go inside…

Colette: According to the Book of Regeneration, it's very likely that this is a seal.

Genis: But there's no oracle stone.

Kratos: …Hmm. At any rate, let us proceed further.

(Inside …)

Genis: Wow, that's a lot of books!

Link: Whoa… this puts Hyrule's Royal library to shame. Makes my brain hurt just looking at all these books.

Raine: Ohh! Just think of all the knowledge contained within those books!

(Lloyd and Raine approach the oracle stone.)

Lloyd: Hey! It's an oracle stone!

Raine: It's just as written in the Book of Regeneration. This is a seal! (to Colette) Colette, if you would, please?

Colette: Yes, Professor.

(Colette places her hand on the oracle stone and the nearby magic circle briefly lights up.)

Lloyd: …It didn't open.

Kratos: No, look at that magic circle.

Raine: Marvelous! This apparatus has awoken due to the oracle stone.

Genis: So we just need to do something with that apparatus.

Kratos: So it would seem.

_Raine glances at the blue circles._

Raine: This looks interesting… (to Lloyd) Lloyd, stand on that blue circle.

Lloyd: What? Uh, okay.

Raine: Genis, you go to that one.

Genis: Okay.

(Lloyd, Genis and Raine steps on the blue circles and the door opens.)

Link: I've seen something similar to this in Ikana Valley.

Colette: Wow!

Lloyd: Wow! It opened, Professor!

_Lloyd steps off the blue circle and the door closes._

Lloyd: Huh? What the?

_Raine steps off the blue circle._

Raine: It seems that it won't open without three people on these circles.

Kratos: Which means that three of us must remain here. It's dangerous, but we have little choice.

Raine: Yes, we wouldn't want the door to be closed when we come back out. Then Lloyd, choose three people other than Colette to remain here.

Link: I have a Better idea. (pulls out his ocarina)

_Sheena approaches and talks to Genis_.

Sheena: …Does Raine have a split personality?

Genis: I'm sorry. She's a little strange, but she's a good person at heart.

Lloyd: Colette…are you all right?

Colette: Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine.

(Link plays a spooky melody on his ocarina, suddenly a bright light engulfs his body and a mysterious statue was left behind)

Lloyd: …Okay.

Genis: wha …. What happened to Link?

(There was a brief pause then everyone looks around for Link.)

Link: (steps out from behind the statue) what do you mean what happened to me?

Colette: Why are there 2 Links?

Raine: One is a Statue … an exact likeness of Link.

Kratos: Interesting.

Sheena: How in the world can a simple instrument cause such an effect?

Link: The song I just played is called the Elegy of Emptiness. A song I learned from the Ghost of a King, in Ikana Valley, in the realm of Termina, back in Hyrule.

Lloyd and Genis: A g-g-g-ghost?

Link: Yeah … anyway. This song was required to enter a dungeon there called the Stone Tower. And as you can see, it makes an exact copy of the one who plays it. Call it an empty shell, if you will.

Raine: And what exactly do you have in mind for this statue?

Link: (Pushes the Link Statue onto one of the blue panels) Well, the plan is to have 2 of you play this song and make a statue to place on the 3 blue panels. So we will need to split into 2 groups, since there are 2 doors that need exploring. So who's gonna make statues of themselves?

Sheena: I'll give it a try.

Link: (hands her the ocarina and shows her the notes to play) ok here you go.

(Sheena successfully plays the Elegy of Emptiness, creating a statue)

Lloyd: I wanna try that! (Sheena hands over the ocarina)

(Lloyd successfully makes a statue)

Genis: Hahaha! I don't know which looks better that Wanted poster in Triet or the statue!

Kratos: Heh.

Lloyd: Shut it! Genis! Anyways, the door opened. So, who's going with who?

Raine: Link, since it was your idea, you make the teams.

Link: Okay, Raine, Sheena, and I will remain here until the other door is opened.

Lloyd: Which leaves, Me, Colette, Genis, and Kratos to go in first. Ok, let's all do our best. We'll see you all in a bit.

(Lloyd's group proceeds through a long stairway up and then to an area with an oracle stone and a device.)

Lloyd: What is this?

(The device activates and a hologram of Raine appears)

Raine: Lloyd! Marvelous! It must be linked to an apparatus somewhere. Lloyd, can you see this side?

Lloyd: Wow! This machine is cool! Hey there! I can see you, too!

Raine: Lloyd! The door on this side opened. We're going on in as well. Let's meet up and regroup before we release the seal.

Lloyd: Okay, gotcha.

(Meanwhile…)

Link: Ok ladies, time to work.

(Link's group manages to solve the puzzles by making the light reflect to the open the different paths. Eventually, they make it to the area with a teleporter and more round pedestals.)

Raine: There seem to be magitechnology machines here as well. Let's try stepping onto that round pedestal.

Link: (stepping on the pedestal) you got it Professor.

Lloyd: Whoa, something appeared again!

Link: Can you hear me? We've made it in further. Raine says it would be best to regroup before we proceed.

Lloyd: Okay.

(Later)

(Lloyd's team see the bridge that appeared and they catch up with Link and the others)

Genis: Try standing on that pedestal. If it's the same as the entrance, the next path should open.

(After both teams regroup they take the teleporter to the seal chamber. In there…)

Lloyd: Phew, man, I'm tired…

Kratos: That's because you're always overexcited in the beginning.

_Suddenly, the seal reacts_.

Genis: It's mana…Powerful mana is coming out!

Link: (Enters Defensive Stance) It's coming!

(The Team fights and defeats Iubaris releasing the seal from which a yellow energy appears.)

Voice of Remiel: Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar.

Colette: (approaches the seal)…Yes! Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!

(Colette's angel wings appear and she flies up in midair. Suddenly the yellow energy reacts and Luna appears.)

Luna: …Where is Aska?

Link and Lloyd: It … Spoke!

Luna: …Without Aska, I cannot do anything—I cannot form a pact or a vow… Please…find Aska…in order to restore my power.

(Luna disappears puzzling Colette. Then, a light from above was seen and Remiel descends towards her.)

Remiel: Your journey has been long. You have done well to reach this far, Colette, the Chosen one!

Colette: Thank you…Lord Remiel.

Remiel: Let us grant you our blessing.

Colette: …Thank you.

Remiel: You have taken another step closer to becoming an angel, yet you seem anxious.

Colette: Ah, no. I'm very happy.

Remiel: Hmm?… Now, Chosen One. Your journey is finally drawing to a close. It is time for you to rejoice. The path to the Tower of Salvation is open! Head to the Tower of Salvation and offer your prayers of regeneration! Then, you will be able to climb the stairway of heaven.

Lloyd: …The Tower of Salvation?

Genis: The world regeneration is finally going to take place.

Sheena: Is the world regeneration…really going to happen?…

Colette: I shall do as you instruct, Lord Remiel!

Remiel: I shall await you at the final seal. Colette…my daughter. There, you will become an angel, like me.

( As Remiel vanishes Colette descends to the floor and puts her angel wings away.)

Kratos: The end is finally in sight. Let's head to the Tower of Salvation.

Raine: Colette…Are you sure?

Colette: …Yes. I'm fine.

Lloyd: …Dammit!

(Colette learned the skill Sacrifice. On their way out, Raine finds Boltzman's Book.)

Genis: Now we can save Pietro.

Raine: …No. It will be difficult for me to use this book with my healing arts. If we at least had some sort of tool to amplify the body's life force…

Genis: What sort of thing do you need?

Raine: Hmm. Perhaps, if we had a Unicorn Horn…

Genis: Lake Umacy, then. Let's go back there and see if there's something we can do.

Raine: …Yes, let's try.

(As they exit the Tower of Mana Colette starts to collapse.)

Lloyd: Professor Sage! It's Colette's Angel Toxicosis…

Raine: I see. Let's rest here for today.

Colette: (can't speak) … ?…

Lloyd: What's wrong, Colette?

Kratos: …I would assume she's lost her voice.

Link: … Damn it ….

Genis: What?

Colette: !

(Later that night, everyone is gathered around a campfire)

Sheena: Everyone, I have something to say.

Lloyd: Huh?

Sheena: I want to explain to everyone why I was trying to assassinate the Chosen.

Raine: All right. We're listening. Tell us about your homeland. A land that doesn't exist in this world.

Sheena: You knew?

Link: Sheena ….

Raine: No. But you said it yourself that Sylvarant will be saved. That must mean you aren't from Sylvarant.

Sheena: Yeah…you know, it's really a shame that your intellect's being wasted here. You're right. My homeland is not here, not in Sylvarant.

Genis: What does that mean?

Sheena: My world is called Tethe'alla.

Genis: Tethe'alla? You mean the moon?

Sheena: Haha, of course not. My world isn't on the moon. Even I really don't understand the specifics, but there is another world that lies entwined with Sylvarant, as shadow is to light. That's Tethe'alla…my world.

Raine: Two entwined worlds?

Link: It's Kind of like how I came to be in this world from Hyrule …

Sheena: The two worlds lie directly adjacent to each other. They just can't see one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions. Anyway, the two worlds can't see or touch each other, but they do in fact exist next to and affect each other.

Lloyd: What do you mean, "affect each other"?

Sheena: They vie for the supply of mana. When one world weakens, the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing, and the other waning. Sort of like an hourglass.

Genis: Wait, so, right now Sylvarant is…

Sheena: Yeah. Sylvarant's mana is flowing to Tethe'alla. Therefore, Sylvarant is in decline. Without mana, crops won't grow and magic becomes unusable. If there is no mana, the Summon Spirits that protect the world alongside the Goddess Martel can't survive in Sylvarant either. As a result, the world slips even further down the path of destruction.

Raine: Then the Chosen's world regeneration is actually the process of reversing the mana flow?

Sheena: Exactly. When the Chosen breaks the seal, the mana flow reverses, and the Summon Spirit that governs the seal awakens. I was sent to prevent the world regeneration from happening… I broke through the supposedly impassable dimensional fissure for the sake of protecting Tethe'alla.

Lloyd: In other words, to assure the decline and destruction of Sylvarant?

Sheena: You can say that, but your journey of regeneration is also an attempt to destroy Tethe'alla. We're both doing the same thing.

Raine: It's hard for me to believe all of this.

Sheena: I'm the proof. I possess summoning arts that have been lost from this world.

Colette: …

Sheena: …Please don't look at me like that, Colette. I know that wasn't your intention. I don't know what I should do either. I came here to protect Tethe'alla, but this world is impoverished and everyone is suffering. But if I allow the world regeneration to occur, then Tethe'alla will become just like this.

Genis: But right now, you're helping us, right?

Sheena: Yes, but that doesn't mean I can just abandon Tethe'alla! I…I don't know what to do. Isn't there any other way? A way for Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, and Colette to all be happy?

Lloyd: I want to know, too!

Raine: Have you considered that perhaps nothing that convenient exists in the real world?

Kratos: …The best thing we can do right now is to save Sylvarant from its current crisis.

Lloyd: What if we don't regenerate the world and just defeat the Desians?

Kratos: Although we succeeded in destroying a ranch, we cannot possibly eliminate all the Desians. The mana will eventually be exhausted.

Lloyd: Is mana really that important?

Genis: I suppose only magic users and scholars worry about it. But mana is even more important to life than water. Without it, the land will die. Mana is the source material which composers everything. At least that's what I've been taught.

Raine: Unfortunately, the Giant Tree of ever-flowing mana in fairy tales doesn't exist in the real world. We live by chipping away at the limited amount of available mana. Why do you think the ancient magitechnology was lost?

Sheena: Because mana disappeared from the world.

Raine: Correct. Magitechnology consumes large amounts of mana. Raine if things continue the way they are now, Sylvarant will eventually lose its mana just as it lost its magitechnology, and be destroyed.

(Colette approaches Lloyd and uses her finger to write on Lloyd's hand.)

Lloyd: Colette? R…e…m…i… …Ah! You're trying to spell something, right?

_Colette continues her finger writing._

Lloyd: I'll…try…asking…Remiel…if…there's…a…way…to…save…the two…worlds.

Sheena: If it doesn't work out, I may have to kill you after all.

Genis: Sheena!

Lloyd: When that…time…comes…I…may…fight…back…because…I…love Sylvarant…too.

Sheena: I understand. You intend to become an angel, no matter what, don't you?

Link: … I'll be back after awhile … I need to be alone for a bit …

Sheena: … Link, what's wrong?

Link: i can't explain … I just need time to think …

Sheena: I'll go with you.

(Link and Sheena leave the camp)

Raine: He's finally realizing that getting angry and destroying the Desians doesn't really fulfill the promises he made to protect Colette and the people. He just needs time to think things through.

Kratos: True, he is maturing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Summon Spirits, Salvation, and Truth **

(While Lloyd and the others rest at the campfire, Link and Sheena head off alone to the Seal of Water)

Sheena: Link … what's wrong. You've been quiet and depressed for the past 2 hours now.

Link: It's just … ever since destroying Kvar's Ranch. I've been wondering … if I've actually been fulfilling my promise to Phaidra and the Hero's Shade to protect Colette and the peoples of the world. I seemed to be consumed with anger and been using it to ruthlessly destroy the Human Ranches.

Sheena: If you have realized that on your own, then you're not to late to turn yourself around and do what's right for the Chosen now. And protect her by finding away for her to live.

Link: … Sheena … yeah you're right. Let's get to Thoda Island, and make this pact with Undine.

Sheena: Right! That's the Link I know.

(Just as they enter Thoda Dock)

Sheena: Hey Link … can I ask you something …

Link: S-sure; anything …

Sheena: (face turning red) Um… is there a girl you hold close to your heart.. I mean that you really like?

Link: … yeah … there is, but I've not really had time to be alone with her …

Sheena: … I see … let me guess, its Raine right?

Link: no … its you …

(The next morning, back at the camp)

Lloyd: Sheena and Link aren't back yet.

Genis: Yeah, and we can't wait here forever. What are we going to do?

Kratos: I'm sure Link had a lot to think about.

Raine: Don't worry about them, If I know Link, he and Sheena will catch up with us. Lets just get going to Lake Umacy, hope fully we will meet them there.

(As Lloyd's team proceeds to Lake Umacy, Sheena and Link arrive back at Hakonesia Peak)

Link: That Undine, was a pretty hard foe to beat. But somehow we pulled it off

Sheena:(flirtingly) Yeah we did. Maybe it was the power of love?

Link: Hahaha. Hey you never know. But seriously you did great. I love you, Sheena.

Sheena: Thanks, and I love you too. Lets hurry to Lake Umacy, the others are probably there already.

Link: Yeah, lets go.

(An hour later, The duo enter Lake Umacy, and see Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Colette and Kratos staring at a Unicorn under the water)

Raine: …I wonder if we can make contact with it.

Kratos: The Unicorn Horn?

Raine: Yes. In order to use Master Boltzman's healing technique, we need the Unicorn Horn.

Genis: But how can we get over there?

Lloyd: Can we just swim to it?

Genis: You won't be able to hold your breath that long.

Lloyd: Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do?

Link: Well, for starters, you gotta be a Pure Maiden, to even meet the Unicorn.

Sheena: But to even do that …. You will need to Summon Undine, who controls the water's mana.

Colette: !

Lloyd: Link

Genis: Sheena, you guys are back!

Raine: Welcome back. I take it you were able to sort things out?

Link: (Holding Sheena's hand)Yeah. I did a little growing up. And I'm ready to actually fulfull the promises I made.

Kratos: Heh. At any rate. How are we going to summon Undine?

Lloyd: Undine…you mean the Summon Spirit?

Genis: We don't have anyone who can summon the Summon Spirits.

Raine: I'd heard that art of summoning was lost a very long time ago…

Genis: Now that you mention it, you did say you could use summoning techniques. Are you a summoner?

Sheena: I'm a guardian user! …But I can summon, too. And as Luck would have it, Link and I already visited the Seal of Water, and I Formed the Pact with Undine with his help.

Kratos: …Pact…hmm…

Colette: …

Lloyd: Okay. Now we can finally meet the unicorn. …And maybe we can get Colette

healed, too.

Genis: Yeah!

Sheena: …Okay. I'll do my best. Although I'm a little scared.

Link: (Kisses Sheena's cheek) I'm right here with you, and so are the others. You'll be fine.

Lloyd and Genis: What was that about?

Raine and Kratos: Hehe .. I see Link's was doing more than just soul searching and summon spirit pacts.

Raine: He was forming pacts of his own.

_Sheena approaches the lake._

Sheena: (Sheena summons Undine and she appears over the frozen lake.) I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee… Come, Undine! Please, Undine. Take us to the unicorn.

Undine: As you wish. To the lake…

(Sheena and Colette float towards the unicorn.)

Unicorn: Martel?

Sheena: Martel? You mean the Goddess Martel?

Colette: …

Unicorn: No? You are Colette, and the one beside you is called Sheena?

Sheena: You can hear Colette's voice?

Unicorn: Yes…but you are not Martel? This presence, this mana…and this sickness… Even in my blindness it is clear. You are Martel.

Colette: …

Unicorn: I exist to save the awakened Martel from her sickness… To cure the sickness you have.

Sheena: Then, please, save Colette. The horn of a unicorn has that kind of power, right?

Colette: …

_Sheena quickly glances at Colette._

Unicorn: You are not for yourself, but to save a human with whom you have made a promise? So that's it, you're the Chosen of Regeneration… Take it.

(The unicorn gave its horn to Colette. after that, the unicorn begins to disappear.)

Sheena: What's wrong?

Unicorn: Our horns are our very lives. My destiny is now fulfilled. Do not be troubled. A new life will be born from me. And when that new life ends, yet another will be born. In so doing, we live on…forever.

(The unicorn vanishes and Sheena and Colette return to shore)

Lloyd: Are you two all right?

Genis: …Sheena, are you crying?

Sheena: (goes to Link's side) The unicorn…gave us his horn.

Kratos: …I see. Then the unicorn is dead.

Sheena: You knew?

Raine: When a unicorn loses its horn, it dies. By dying, a new unicorn is born. That's why the unicorn is the symbol of death and rebirth.

Lloyd: …A new unicorn will be born?

Raine: Yes. I'm sure one has been.

Lloyd: (to Colette) …The unicorn gave us this horn at the cost of his life. We must make good use of it.

Genis: Yeah, Colette! Now we might be able to get you back to normal!

(Colette lightly shakes her head "no".)

Lloyd: Why? (Colette wrights in his hand)"I still haven't finished regenerating the world."; so please use this for Pietro and Clara"? But Colette… All right. If that's what you want. (Approaching Raine) Professor, here….

Raine: It seems I've acquired some new healing arts thanks to this horn.

Lloyd: Now, with this, we can save Clara…

Raine: Yes, with this Unicorn Horn and Boltzman's Book, I'm sure we can save her this time.

Sheena: Where is this Clara person?

Link: Last we saw her she was running out of Hima being chased by those adventurers

Lloyd: We'll just have to look for her.

Kratos: …The only thing we can do is analyze her previous actions and search for her.

Lloyd: Yeah.

Raine: Wait just a little longer, Colette. I promise we'll fulfill your wish.

(The group leaves lake Umacy and returns to Hima…)

Colette: …

Lloyd: We…have…to…save Pietro? Yeah, you're right. We promised.

Raine: I should be able to save him now. Let's go.

(The crew enters the Inn)

Sophia: Everyone! The healing technique…

Sheena: We found it.

Raine: I'm going to try it now, all right?

Sophia: Yes! Please!

(Raine approaches and kneels towards the bed of Pietro.)

Raine: Resurrection!

Pietro: (waking up) Where am…

Sophia: He woke up! Thank goodness!

Pietro: Sophia! Then…I reached Hima?

Sophia: Yes, Pietro! Sheena… She saved you.

Pietro: Yes, I remember! After leaving Luin, I was attacked by Desians… Then she…Thank you so much!

Sheena: Ah, don't mention it…and besides, the reason you regained consciousness is because of Raine here. If you're going to thank someone, thank her.

Pietro: Oh, I see…Thank you so much. Now I can await the Chosen.

Sophia: The Chosen? What do you mean?

Pietro: The reason I broke out of the ranch was because I have something I need to tell the Chosen.

Genis: If you're looking for the Chosen, she's right here.

Sophia: What? Y…you're the Chosen?

Pietro: Oh, Goddess Martel! Thank you!

Link: …Goddess, huh?… Some Goddess …

Pietro: The Desians are trying to revive something called the Angelus Project. They're also developing a weapon called the Mana Cannon.

Kratos: Mana Cannon? Do you mean Thor's Hammer, from the Ancient War?

Pietro: I don't know the details. They are using things called Exspheres in these sinister experiments. Please, stop this Angelus Project with the power of the Chosen, and save us all!

Genis: Relax. We defeated Kvar. And we rescued the people who were held captive.

Pietro: Is that true? I knew we could count on the Chosen!

Raine: But I'm concerned about the Mana Cannon.

Kratos: Yeah. But we won't get anywhere pondering it here.

Genis: Could this technique be used to save Clara as well?

Kratos: Yes. I'm sure we will be able to save that poor woman when we have the time.

(Afterwards the Link and the others talk to Pietro)

Pietro: Thank you very much. But because of me, Luin is… I want to use this life that you saved to rebuild Luin.

(They exit the inn)

Raine: You can get a good view of the Tower of Salvation from the mountain in the back of this village. Let's have a good look at the Tower of Salvation and think about what we're all going to do.

Lloyd: …Yeah. But first lets head to Luin. I saw Pietro heading that way

(In Luin, they find and talk to Pietro.)

Lloyd: Pietro…

Pietro: I didn't realize it was this bad…But I won't give up. I swear I'll rebuild this city for those who were killed, as well. But in order to accomplish that, I need both people…and money.

Lloyd donates 5,000 Gald to Pietro.

Pietro: Th…this money is…

Lloyd: We'll help rebuild the city, too.

Pietro: No, I couldn't! I can't take money from you! This money should be used for your journey of world regeneration…

Lloyd: We can't save the world if we can't even save a town, can we? We want to help everyone in need.

Pietro: Lloyd… Thank you very much. I will make good use of it.

(The Crew returns to Hima. Upon arrival, they ascend the hill overlooking the Tower of Salvation ).

Lloyd: Looking at it like this, it feels really close.

Genis: But it's really very far away. And it looks like there's no path leading to it.

Man's Voice: You there!

(They turn to see a man approaching up the hill)

Man: Have you ever wanted to get a closer view of the Tower of Salvation?

Lloyd: Wh…what did you say?

Man: Oh, I can see from that reaction you are interested! ?

Link: Can we really get to the Tower of Salvation?

Man: Ahem. Welcome to Dragon Tours. My humble dragons and I shall show you the way to the Tower of Salvation.

Genis: Dragon Tours? What kind of shady business is he running?

Raine: But it would be possible to reach the Tower of Salvation from the air.

Lloyd: Okay! We want to ride the dragons!

Man: Great! You have the honor of being the very first customers of the Dragon Tour! Let's see now, six people means three dragons, so… Here's a special price available only today! It'll be 6,000 Gald! ?

Lloyd: That's expensive!

Raine: But it can't be helped. We have to get to the Tower of Salvation.

Genis: Yeah, it's for the world regeneration.

Man: Wha…what did you say? Are you the Chosen's group?…

Raine: That's right.

Man: Oh, my! No, no, no, this won't do at all! I can't possibly take money from the Chosen! Please put that money away!

Genis: …We haven't taken it out yet.

Man: In that case, I'll ready three high-class dragons for you by tomorrow morning! Of course, I will not accept any money! However…

Raine: What is it?

Man: I've heard that the area around the Tower of Salvation is dangerous, so… If you could just…I mean, my cute little dragons are…

Raine: Not a problem. When we reach our destination, we'll return the dragons to you. Is that all right with everyone?

Kratos: I have no objections.

Link: Dragons huh …

Lloyd: Yeah. We'll figure out how to get back when the time comes.

Man: I understand. Well then, I shall await you all here tomorrow morning. There are preparations to make, so I'll take leave.

(Later, the group gathers together near the inn.)

Lloyd: We're finally down to the last seal.

Raine: Let's split up for tonight. But don't go outside the village. Understood?

Genis: Yup.

Sheena and Link: …Got it.

Kratos: We'll be leaving in the morning.

Raine: Goodnight, everyone. Sleep well.

(Everyone goes their separate ways).

Raine: (to Colette) You want to thank me? Don't worry about it. Despite knowing what your future holds, this is all I can do for you.

(After they all separate Sheena and Link talk in private in the adventurers graveyard.)

Sheena: Tomorrow, Sylvarant will be saved.

Link: What are you gonna do?

Sheena: Good question. The only thing I can do is believe in the Chosen. The Chosen from this side seems to be trustworthy and all.

Link: Is there a Chosen you can't trust?

Sheena: (Sigh) Tethe'alla's Chosen. I can't stand that guy.

Link: I see …

Sheena: Two worlds. Two Chosen. (Sigh) If there really is a goddess, why did she make a world like this?

Link: Yeah, no kidding. I don't see Din, Nayru, and Farore, ever doing something like this.

Sheena: Hehe.

Link: All we can do, is what we can.

(Just then Kratos and Lloyd passed by talking)

Kratos: Your journey is finally coming to an end.

Lloyd: This isn't the end I hoped for.

Kratos: really? It's the journey you started by clinging to the Chosen. This was to be expected.

Lloyd: …Clinging to the Chosen?

Kratos: Don't you remember? It was you who said we have the Chosen on our side, the savior who will regenerate the world.

Lloyd: Yeah, that's right. I said that. And that's why I have to protect her.

Kratos: If relying and depending on the power of the Chosen at the most crucial time is what it means to protect her, then the meaning of the word "protect" must have changed significantly from my understanding. And now the Chosen is trying to resolve everything by sacrificing herself.

Lloyd: What are you trying to say?

Kratos: Lloyd. Don't make a mistake.

Lloyd: I don't quite get it, but I got it. But hey, if I make a mistake, can't I just do it over again?

Kratos: …Humph. Do it over. If it's something you can do over again, then…feel free.

Lloyd: (frustrated) …Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do?

(The next morning, Lloyd wakes up and notices Kratos heading outside.)

Lloyd: That was Kratos, wasn't it? Where's he going?

Kratos: (Talking to Noishe) You'll have to continue watching over Lloyd for me.

Noishe: (Whine)

Kratos: I have things I must do. In my place, I need you to—

(Suddenly, the blue-haired man with a cape from earlier appears and attacks Kratos.)

Lloyd: Kratos! Look out!

(Kratos turns and immediately attacks the man with his sword.)

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: …Ugh!

Kratos: …Stop!

Lloyd: Kratos! Are you okay?

Kratos: Lloyd, thank you.

Lloyd: Ah, it was nothing. But who was that?

Kratos: I would imagine it's that assassin. He managed to get away, but I gave him an injury he'll not soon forget.

Lloyd: …I have a feeling I've seen him somewhere before.

Kratos: …Yes, perhaps. Let's get back to the inn. Everyone's probably up.

Lloyd: Yeah.

Kratos: …Lloyd.

Lloyd: Hmm? What is it?

Kratos: …Don't die.

Lloyd: Wha? Yeah, okay. What's up all of a sudden?

Kratos: …Don't worry about it.

Lloyd: How can he tell me not to worry after saying something like that?

(Lloyd approaches a small item on the ground and picks it up. Lloyd receives the Assassin's Ring.)

Lloyd: What's this? There's some strange letters carved into it.

(Later, up on the hill.)

Lloyd: It's finally time.

Kratos: …We should hurry.

Raine: There's no guarantee we'll return safe from the Tower of Salvation. Are you ready?

Lloyd: I'm ready, Professor.

Man: I've been waiting for you. Please board the dragons.

Kratos: I will ride on the same dragon as the Chosen. Protecting her…is my job.

Genis: Lloyd, who are you going to ride with?

Lloyd: I think Genis.

Genis: Roger!

Sheena: Link … how are you getting to the Tower?

Link: (Pulls out the Ocarina) With this.

Raine: How is that going to help?

Link: Did you forget what happened at the Tower of Mana? I have a song that will let me fly there.

Lloyd: …It's almost time.

Genis: Yeah…the world will be regenerated soon, right?

Lloyd: Yeah…soon.

Genis: When the world is regenerated, there won't be anymore people suffering like Marble.

Lloyd: Yeah.

Genis: …Are you worried about Colette?

Lloyd: Yes…but…there isn't any other way…is there?…

Link: Let's go (Plays the Song of Soaring, and wings sprout from Link's Back)

(Later, as everyone arrives at the Tower of Salvation)

Lloyd: Where are Colette and Kratos?

Raine: Looks like they've gone in already. Let's hurry up.

(Inside the tower the group sees a bunch of coffin shaped items circling around the area.)

Link: What are those?

Lloyd: They're…bodies?

Raine: …Then those must be…coffins.

Lloyd: …Why are all these dead bodies here?

Raine: They may be… …all the Chosen that failed the world regeneration up until now.

Lloyd: So if Colette fails, she'll wind up here with them…Dammit!

Genis: I'm worried about Colette. Let's hurry!

( The team take the teleporter to the next area. Inside)

Lloyd: …What?

(They find Colette praying and a light from above descends and Remiel appears.)

Remiel: Now, my daughter. Release the final seal! In doing so, you will complete the final sacrifice of your human existence—your heart and your memory. By doing so of your own free will, you will become a true angel!

Sheena: …What?

Lloyd: Sacrifice her heart and memory?

Genis: Colette's going to forget about us?

Raine: Colette's human life will now end, and she will be reborn as an angel.

Lloyd: Professor Sage, what is he talking about?

Raine: Lloyd, I'm sorry. I promised Colette I wouldn't say anything. Colette will give up her life in order to regenerate the world. Becoming an angel means dying.

Remiel: That's not quite correct. The Chosen's heart will die, and her body will be offered to the Goddess Martel. By removing her body, Colette will revive the Goddess. This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of the Goddess Martel…is the revival of the world itself!

Link: You can't be serious?

Lloyd: That…that's…

Raine: …Lord Remiel, we have heard that a world known as Tethe'alla lies parallel to Sylvarant.

Remiel: That is not for you to know.

Raine: You kept it a secret because it is true, correct?

Remiel: From whom did you learn of it?

Sheena: Can't Cruxis make both worlds peaceful?

Remiel: …If that is what the Chosen desires, she can lend her power to Cruxis by becoming an angel. Once the Goddess Martel is revived by the Chosen, the two worlds will surely achieve peace, just as the Chosen wishes.

Colette: !

Remiel: Is that true, you ask? You know why you have come here.

Colette: …

Sheena: You can't…are you really planning to die?

Lloyd: Colette, stop! If you sacrifice yourself, your friends who love you…and your family…and… …and me…we'll all be sad. It will be the same as sacrificing all of us!

Link: Your death is not the answer, Colette!

Colette: …

(Just when Lloyd tried to run towards Colette, Genis restrains him.)

Lloyd: Genis! Let me go!

Genis: I don't' want anything to happen to her either! But what else are we supposed to do? The people of Sylvarant are suffering, too!

Lloyd: But…

Remiel: The sacrifice of one single person, the Chosen, will save the world. Are you saying that you would choose the Chosen's soul over the entire world? Now, Colette. Come join your father.

Lloyd: Wait! Remiel! Is there really no other way? Colette's your daughter. Surely you don't really want her to die, either!

Remiel: …My daughter? Don't make me laugh. When I came down to play the role of guardian angel, you inferior beings just started calling me her father on your own.

Link: Just as I suspected …

Lloyd: Wh…what?…

Remiel: I merely placed the Cruxis Crystal upon this sacrifice, who was selected to become Martel's vessel.

Lloyd approaches Colette.

Lloyd: Colette!

_Colette faces Lloyd._

Voice of Colette: Lloyd, it's okay, I realized what was going on. Every time I met Remiel, I felt…that he was not my real father. …But still, for some reason, I still feel like I want to cry.

Lloyd: Colette! If you realized what was going on, then why?…

Voice of Colette: …You can hear my voice? I'm so happy! I'll be able to say goodbye to you in the end.

Lloyd: (upset) Colette…I'm sorry! I couldn't save you…I'm so sorry! I promised I wouldn't make another mistake, but it looks like I have again…

Voice of Colette: No. Thank you, Lloyd. Because of you, I was able to find the courage to protect the world. Because of you, I was able to find the strength to live these sixteen years to the fullest. So please…

Lloyd: Colette!

Voice of Colette: It looks like it's time… Goodbye…

(Colette's angel wings appeared and she flies up with her eyes closed. Colette learned the skill Judgment and then opened her eyes, revealing red pupils.)

Remiel: Hahahahaha! I've done it! It's finally complete! Martel's vessel is finally complete! With this, I shall become one of the Four Seraphim!

Sheena: Wait just a minute! What are you gonna do with Colette?

Raine: He's going to take her to heaven.

Link and Lloyd: You bastard!

Lloyd: You'll pay for this! Cruxis, the angels, the Goddess Martel…its' all a big lie, isn't it? Let her go, now!

Remiel: That, I cannot do, for she is Martel's vessel. This is Martel's new body which took years to complete. I have no use for any of you! Be gone!

(Lloyd's and Link fight and defeats Remiel. Afterwards … )

Remiel: Impossible…how can an angel, the ultimate being, lose to a group of humans?

(Lloyd's group glances at Colette.)

Lloyd: Colette, come back to us! I'm going to restore you back to your normal self! I promise!

Link: She's not responding …

Lloyd: Colette…have you really forgotten me?

Kratos: You're wasting your time. Not only did she lose her memory, but she has lost the soul to listen to your words. Now Colette is merely a puppet standing before death's door.

Genis: Kratos!

Lloyd: Where have you been? What are you saying?

Kratos: The Chosen desired the regeneration of the world and chose this path herself. By the summoning of the Chosen to Derris-Kharlan, the seal will be broken and the regeneration will be complete.

Lloyd: Kratos?…What are you talking about?

Kratos: It is what you wanted as well. We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel.

Lloyd: What are you talking about? Kratos…answer me!

Remiel: (dying) Lord Kratos, have pity on me. Please…lend me your aid.

_Lloyd's group looked shocked._

Kratos: Have you forgotten, Remiel? I was once of the inferior race…a human. Does the ultimate being seek help from that which he despises the most?

Remiel: Gugh…

Remiel died at the scene. Lloyd tries to approach Kratos.

Kratos: Move out of the way.

Lloyd: Kratos…who are you?

Kratos: …I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen.

Genis: Kratos is an angel, too?

Sheena: You deceived us!

Kratos: Deceived? If the Chosen merges with Martel, she will awaken, and the world will be saved. Is that not what you wanted?

Raine: Once her body is taken by the Goddess of Martel, Colette will truly die.

Kratos: No. She will be reborn as Martel.

Lloyd: …Dammit! You think I'm going to let you do that? Colette is our friend!

(Lloyd's group fight and barely defeat Kratos. Link's Shield Shatters.)

Kratos: …Ugh!

Lloyd: Time to finish this!

(Before Lloyd could finish Kratos off, a light from above appeared and another angel appears)

Angel-Winged Man: I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight against such an opponent…

Kratos: Lord Yggdrasill.

Genis: Who's that?

Sheena: Another angel?

Yggdrasill: Are you Lloyd?

Lloyd: Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!

Yggdrasill: Haha…people need not introduce themselves to a dog.

Lloyd: What did you say?

Yggdrasill: Fine, I shall tell you my name, wretched human. I am Yggdrasill.

Leader of Cruxis…and the Desians!

(Lloyd's group fights Yggdrasill. But barely cause any damage, and end up being critically injured in the process)

Link: Damn … He's too strong

Yggdrasill: Kratos, I trust you have no objections?

Kratos: …

Yggdrasill: (to Lloyd's group) Farewell.

(Just as the group was to be finished the Renegades showed up and drove off Yggdrasill)

Botta: Damn! The Chosen has already become an angel! We have no choice. We're taking her back with us alive!

(Botta transports everyone to safety)

Yggdrasill: …Renegades…as irritating as ever. Still, it is of little consequence. Kratos, let us leave.

Kratos: As you wish…

(Yggdrasill leaves the scene.)

Kratos: Hmm…saved by the Renegades. Don't die, Lloyd.

(Kratos leaves as well)

**To Be Continued …**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Tethe'alla …. The Flourshing World**

( Lying in a bed in the Renegade base is an unconscious Lloyd. Awaited by his companions after the betrayal of Kratos)

Genis: Lloyd, you're finally awake!

Lloyd: Ugh…where are we? Where's Colette?

Link: … She's over there…

Sheena: …She doesn't respond to anything we say.

Lloyd: …Dammit!

Raine: Lloyd, do you remember this place? We're in Triet Desert. Remember? This is the base where you were captured before.

Lloyd: …The Desian Base?

Sheena: These guys aren't Desians.

Lloyd: What? What do you mean?

Genis: So many things happened at once…I'm confused, too.

Raine: Then why don't we go over everything we know about the situation as it stands now. First, our current situation. When we were about to be killed in the Tower of Salvation, we were rescued by the organization on this base that resembles the Desians. They call themselves the Renegades.

Lloyd: Uh, so what you're saying is that the people here are called Renegades and not Desians? Okay, I really don't get it, but go on.

Raine: It seems that the Renegades oppose the Desians. They probably have a reason for intentionally trying to look like Desians.

Lloyd: All right, I think I get it now. We were saved by an organization called the Renegades that looks a lot like the Desians. So then who was that angel guy…Yggdrasill, or whatever? And what about Kratos?…

Raine: Do you remember Yggdrasill's words? This is just pure conjecture, but Cruxis, holy beings worshipped by the Church of Martel, and the Desians may in fact be the same organization.

Lloyd: …Whoa, wait…what? How could that be possible?

Raine: Lloyd, hear me out. If we think of the Desians as a part of Cruxis, or perhaps their pawns, everything makes sense.

Genis: I remember one of the Desian Five Grand Cardinals said that their boss was Yggdrasill.

Raine: And Yggdrasill said that he was the leader of Cruxis and the Desians when he appeared before us.

Lloyd: If the Desians and Cruxis are the same, well then what about Kratos? He obeyed Yggdrasill's orders. That means…

Sheena: …That's right, he's our enemy! He deceived us! He admitted it himself. He's one of Cruxis' Four Seraphim!

Link: … Kratos … That bastard will pay for shattering my shield.

Genis: I don't think your shield is really that important right now.

Link: Maybe not to you, but that Shield was a gift presented to me by the Hylian Royal Family! It was the Original Shield used by the Hero of Time himself!

Raine: Kratos is likely a subordinate of Yggdrasill. He probably joined us to make sure Colette didn't stray from the journey to regenerate the world.

Lloyd: …So we were deceived from the very beginning. By Remiel, the Cruxis, even Kratos!

(Just then a Renegade soldier enters the room …)

Renegade Soldier: Ah, you're awake. Then please, come with me to the next room. Our leader awaits you.

Sheena: Link .. Let's go

Link: … yeah, I'm coming

(Later, inside the room with Botta and the blue-haired man with a cape.)

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: You're finally awake.

Lloyd: Are you…the Renegades?

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: Correct. We're an underground resistance dedicated to fighting the Desians…or rather, the Cruxis.

Lloyd: So Cruxis and the Desians really are the same organization!

Link: I think we covered that already Lloyd …

Botta: Correct. Cruxis controls the Church of Martel in the open, and operates the Desians from behind the scenes. The Desians are a subordinate organization within Cruxis.

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: The Church of Martel is nothing more than an instrument created by Cruxis to rule the world. Those who call themselves angels are half-elves, who've evolved by using a special type of Exsphere called Cruxis Crystals. They aren't gods or anything of the sort. Of course, the Church of Martel and the Chosen know nothing about that.

Sheena: They're half-elves, too?

Botta: Yes. Some of the Desians, as well as Cruxis and ourselves, are

half-elves.

Lloyd: …What is Cruxis trying to do? Are they doing all of this just to rule the world?

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: (annoyed and getting snappy) Do you intend to have us explain everything? How about using your own head a little.

Raine: Do they wish to revive the Goddess Martel? They send oracles to those of the mana lineage and control their marriages to create Chosens who become the vessel. It seems meaninglessly drawn out and complicated.

Botta: Well, well. I am impressed.

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: There is another world beyond Sylvarant that competes for mana.

Lloyd: Tethe'alla.

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: Yes. And the one who created this twisted world was Cruxis' leader, Yggdrasill.

Genis: Create a world? That's ridiculous! No one can do that!

Link: This sounds way to familiar ….

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: If that's what you believe, then our conversation ends here.

Lloyd: …Wait. If Yggdrasill was the one that created the two worlds himself, what can you possibly hope to do against someone like that? And that's not all. You tried to kill Colette and me. You're certainly not on our side. Yet for some reason, you saved us. Why?

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: …You're not as stupid as you seem.

Lloyd: Excuse me?

Botta: …Our goal is to stop Martel's revival. Therefore, the Chosen, who would become her vessel, was an obstacle.

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: Unfortunately, the Chosen completed the angel transformation. The Chosen is now a lethal weapon whose only goal is self-preservation. We wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. But now we have the key to stop Martel's resurrection. We no longer need the Chosen!

(Suddenly Renegade soldiers run into the room and surround the group.)

Lloyd: …What?

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: What we need is you, Lloyd Irving!

Lloyd: …Me? What's so special about me?

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: That's none of your concern! (to the Renegade soldiers) Get him!

(Just as the Renegade soldiers and the blue-haired man with a cape approach, Lloyd kicks the blue-haired man and he drops to the floor)

Blue-Haired Man With a Cape: Ugh!

Renegade Soldier: Lord Yuan!

(Botta and a soldier approach Yuan)

Botta: No! It's his wound from Hima!

Yuan: Ugh, Kratos…How many times must you get in my way?

Lloyd: (awaiting a reply from Yuan) Wound from Hima? Are you telling me the one who attacked Kratos was?…

Sheena: Lloyd! What are you doing?

(Lloyd catches up with his group and Sheena summons Corrine to distract the Renegade soldiers so they can escape the base)

Lloyd: Dammit! What's so special about me? Those Renegades need to hurry up and make up their freaking minds about whether they're our enemies or not!

Genis: What are we going to do now?

Lloyd: …We've got to save Colette somehow. She's going to die if she's made into Martel's vessel.

Genis: But what can we do?

Raine: …Sheena, where did you get your Exsphere?

Sheena: Huh? Well that came out of nowhere. I got this before I came here. They attached it to me at the Imperial Research Academy.

Raine: Is it normal for people to equip Exspheres in Tethe'alla?

Sheena: No, not at all. The technology was originally brought over by the Renegades. Nowadays Exspheres are mainly attached to machines.

Lloyd: Wait a second. So Tethe'alla and the Renegades are on the same side?

Sheena: I'm not sure if you could say that. But the Renegades were the ones that brought us information about the nature of the two worlds. And the plan toassassinate the Chosen was their idea. They talked the King and the Pope into it. "If you desire for Tethe'alla to prosper, kill the Chosen of Sylvarant.

Genis: That's horrible!…

Raine: Lloyd, I suggest we go to Tethe'alla.

Genis: Why Tethe'alla?

Raine: Don't you remember what Yuan said? Angels are half-elves that evolved using special Exspheres called Cruxis Crystals.

Lloyd: …Oh, I get it! Colette's current condition is caused by the Cruxis Crystal!

Raine: Since Tethe'alla is studying the Exspheres, they may know something about Cruxis Crystals as well.

Sheena: That's a good idea. I'm pretty sure that they're studying the Cruxis Crystal that belongs to Tethe'alla's Chosen at the Imperial Research Academy.

Genis: There's a Chosen in Tethe'alla, too?

Sheena: Of course. The world regeneration ritual is carried out in Tethe'alla as well. The Church of Martel exists, too.

Link: This has been bugging me for a bit now, but if the ritual has been performed by Tethe'alla so many times now, why hasn't Martel's vessel been completed already?

Raine: I'm curious about that myself. Perhaps those corpses lined up in the Tower of Salvation were… No, never mind.

Link: Meh, lets just get the hell outta here. We can talk later!

Sheena: So we're going to Tethe'alla?

Lloyd: Yeah. That's the only lead we have right now. And this time, I'm going to fulfill my role. I'm not going to let Colette bear the burden all by herself anymore.

Genis: Wait a minute. That's great and all, but how are we going to get to Tethe'alla?

Raine: I'm sure Sheena knows how to get there, correct?

Sheena: My understanding is that you can travel to Tethe'alla by passing through a distortion in space. As far as I know, crafts called Rheairds are the only things that can do that.

Lloyd: Where are they?

Sheena: The Renegades should have them. They should be somewhere on this base.

Lloyd: Okay then! Let's get going!

(After 10 minutes of searching, the group find the hanger containing the Rheairds)

Lloyd: So these are the Rheairds.

Sheena: Hurry! They'll catch up to us!

(The team boards their own respective Rheairds)

Lloyd: All right, then! Thethe'alla, here we come!

Link: Lovely .. Another dimensional distortion … talk about Deja Vu.

(Upon arriving in Tethe'alla, The Rheairds start to act strangely)

Link: uhhh... i think I'm gonna be sick...

Lloyd: Whoa! Wh…what's happening?

Genis: I don't know, it just suddenly…

Raine: Look! The fuel gauge is empty!

Sheena: So that's it! Since you've the seals in Sylvarant, there's not enough mana in this world!

Genis: And that means?

Sheena: We're gonna fall!

Lloyd: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Genis: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

(The Rheairds crash on top of mountain, and the team barely escape injuries.)

Link: (Dazed) hello Mr Goron … I don't want no Rock Sirloin …

Sheena: (Shaking Link) Uh … Link wake up

Link: I'm ... okay, I think.

Lloyd: (sighs) I think we managed to avoid destroying them completely…

Genis: But they're useless unless we get some fuel.

Lloyd: What's the fuel? Coal?

Sheena: Coal? Oh, geez…how do you guys manage to actually live in Sylvarant?

Raine: Then magic, I assume. Perhaps the lightning that Volt produces?

Genis: Then all we have to do is have Sheena summon Volt, right?

Sheena: I…haven't made a pact with Volt.

Lloyd: Oh. Then I guess we'll just have to leave these here.

Genis: (sighs) And here I thought magitechnology was infallible.

Lloyd: Hey…What's that?

_Lloyd glances at the Tower of Salvation._

Genis: That's…the Tower of Salvation! Why is that here? This is Tethe'alla, right?

Sheena: Of course. The Tower of Salvation appears in the flourishing world. The Tower also appeared on your side after Colette received the oracle, right?

Raine: Two worlds. Two towers… (to Sheena) What about the Holy Ground? The Church of Martel is also over here, correct? Is the Holy Ground called Kharlan?

Sheena: Yes. The place where the Tower of Salvation lies is the Holy Ground of Kharlan. The same as your world.

Genis: The Holy Ground of Kharlan is where the peace treaty was signed to end the Ancient War! There can't be two of them!

Sheena: Are you sure yours isn't a fake? We have records in our museums depict how the Hero Mithos called the two ancient kings to the Holy Ground of Kharlan in order to forge a peace treaty.

Raine: And such records exist on our side as well. Instruments used to sign the treaty can be found in the Palmacosta Academy.

Link: …So either one side is fake…or maybe they're actually both real.

Genis: Link, that's not possible!

Link: I don't think so … cause the same can be said about the things you all have witnessed me doing with just a ocarina and a few songs … Besides it's best we get a move on.

Sheena: It's true we aren't gonna get anywhere by pondering about it here.

Lloyd: Yeah Let's Go!

Genis: Wow, it's our first adventure in Tethe'alla!

Raine: …Genis, this isn't a field trip.

(Near the exit of Fooji Mountains.)

Lloyd: …Hey, by the way, where are we going?

Sheena: …What the? You're the one that said, "Let's go!" I thought you knew where you were going.

Lloyd: How would I know? I'm from Sylvarant.

Sheena: Ah, yes, of course. I'm sorry. Meltokio, the Imperial City, the center of Tethe'alla. It's the city where the King of Tethe'alla resides.

Link: Is it far from here?

Sheena: It's not that far. Just north of here.

Lloyd: Meltokio, huh? Okay, let's hurry up and go there!

Sheena: (hesitantly) …Ah…right.

(The crew leaves the Fooji Mountains and heads to The Imperial City, Meltokio. Upon arrival…)

Sheena Sorry, but I'm going to part ways with you here.

Link: Sheena … ?

Genis: What? Why?

Sheena: Have you forgotten? I was trying to kill Colette. I have to report my failure to the Chief.

Genis: Is this Chief person in this city?

Sheena: I'm from Mizuho. The people of Mizuho were chased from this land. We all live in hiding.

Raine: If you go make that report, are you going to be all right?

Sheena: (Handing Link a letter) Don't worry about that. Anyway, I'd like you to deliver this letter for me. Please give it to the King in Castle Tethe'alla. Tell him it's from Sheena of Mizuho. He'll grant you an audience right away.

Genis: The King wants to kill Colette, right? Are you sure this is going to be all right?

Sheena: In order to stop that, I've written the details of everything that's happened and requested that they help heal Colette.

Lloyd: I see…Thank you!

_There was a brief pause._

Sheena: Ah, no, y…you don't have to thank me. It's nothing. Don't mention it. The Imperial Research Academy is under the control of the royal family. There isn't any other way, that's all!

Genis: Are you embarrassed? You're funny, Sheena!

Sheena: Sh…shut up! I'm going now!

Link: … !

Lloyd: …We'll see you again, right?

Sheena: Hmmm. We might meet again, and we might not.

Raine: Then, let's not say good-byes yet.

Lloyd: Yeah. See you again.

Sheena: Yeah. See you again…someday!

Link: (Running to Sheena and embraces her) I love you. Don't you ever forget that.

Sheena: That's something I will never forget! I love you too. I'll see you later…

Link: Yeah… I'll find a way to you.

(The group parts ways with Sheena, and head to Meltokio)

Genis: Whoa, there are dogs on this side, too.

(A dog approaches Colette, but she coldly kicks it away)

Lloyd: Colette? And she used to love dogs…

Rodyle: (approaching the group) Ahahaha. That's a violent young lady there. That's marvelous.

(Rodyle leaves)

Link: What the hell?

Raine: …Who in the world was that man?

( Later, as the group heads to the castle, Colette bumps into a woman who was with a red-haired man followed by 3 other women.)

Woman 1: H…hey, watch it!

Woman 2: Watch where you're going!

Red-Haired Man: Now, now, settle down, my daring hunnies! ? (to Colette) Hi there, my little cool beauty, are you hurt?

(Colette does not respond.)

Woman 1: Well! Master Zelos himself has deigned to speak to this girl, and yet look how she acts!

Woman 3: Just look at her! It's not even festival time and yet she's dressed up in an angel costume. How stupid are you?

Woman 4: Can you believe the nerve of this hag?

Genis: …What did you say?

Lloyd: …Genis, let it go. She's obviously never looked in a mirror.

Woman 1: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Link: … Heh. He is what we call a P.I.M.P

Lloyd: A what?

Link: A P.I.M.P … a Player In a Management Position!

Raine: …You're all behaving like children.

Zelos: Now, now, settle down. (to Colette) Are you upset, my little angel? You know, I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile.

(as Zelos approaches Colette she throws him into the air.)

Woman 1: Ahhhhh! Master Zelos!

Zelos: (Landing on his feet) Whoa! Wow, that was surprise. You sure are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me!

Lloyd: Wh…who are you?…

Zelos: No offense, but I'm not interested in talking to guys.

Genis: …I hate this guy already.

Link: (mumbling to himself) so this is the jerk Sheena was talking about …

Zelos: Ohhh! What's your name, beautiful?

Raine: Give me your name, and I'll give you mine.

Genis: Hey, you copied Lloyd!

Lloyd: …Now that I've heard someone say it, it sounds kind of arrogant.

Zelos: Oh, my, you don't know me? Well, well. I guess I still have a ways to go.

_The women approach Zelos._

Women 1: Master Zelos! Let's go!

Zelos: Oh, yes, yes, of course. Well then, I'll see you again, my lovely lady, my cute little angel, and…uh…you other people.

(Zelos and the women left the scene.)

Lloyd: What was that all about?

Link: It took all the patience I had, not to deck the guy …

Genis: What an ass. He was grinning like an idiot the entire time. What's wrong with that guy?

Raine: …He had an Exsphere on him.

Genis: What? No way!

Lloyd: So that's how he reacted so fast…Just who is that guy?

(The group proceeds to the castle. at the entrance…)

Guard 1: Who are you people?

Link: We'd like to request an audience with His Majesty …..

Guard 2: His Majesty is ill and is not granting audiences. Now that you know, please leave.

Lloyd: No! We have to see him!

Guard 1: I'm sure you do, but until His Majesty is well, there is nothing that can be done. The Church of Martel is preparing a prayer ritual to pray for His Majesty's recovery, so try asking the priests in the church to ensure that he gets well as soon as possible.

(Two guards approach)

Guard 3: Your shift's up.

Guard 1: All right…

Link: Let's just go to the Church ….


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Reviving Colette?**

(The team enters the Church of Martel next door to the Castle)

Pastor: (To Link and the Others) Welcome to the Church of Martel..

(The Pastor then notices a young girl entering the church)

Pastor: Oh, Presea. The prayers are to take place in the royal chambers. Please carry the sacred wood to the castle.

Presea: …Yes.

(Presea turns and leaves dragging the Sacred Wood)

Genis: …She's cute.

Lloyd: That girl he called Presea has an Exsphere, too. Is that a standard custom over here?

Link: if you'd paid any attention to what Sheena had told us before we got to Tethe'alla, you would know that it is not the case …

Genis: Yeah. She's really cute.

Lloyd: …You're not listening at all, are you, Genis?

Raine: (to the pastor) You mentioned prayers. Are you praying for the recovery of the King?

Pastor: Yes. The Chosen and the Pope will pray before His Majesty and receive the assistance of Martel.

Link: The royal chambers huh...

Pastor: Yes, that's correct, but…

Lloyd: Okay. Thanks!

(The Pastors leaves)

Lloyd: Guys! I've figured out how we're going to see the King!

Genis: What? What are we going to do?

Lloyd: We'll pretend to carry the sacred wood and sneak in.

Raine: …I thought you'd say that. But how are we going to get sacred wood?

Lloyd: Let's have that Presea help us.

Genis: What? R…really? I agree! That's a good plan! Let's do that!

Raine: …Well, all right. Let's try talking to her, at least.

Link: Then let's catch up to her.

(The group exits the Church of Martel. Outside…)

Vharley: Well then, I'll let you get to work. The sacred wood goes to Altamira.

You can do it after your current job is done.

Presea: …Understood.

Vharley: The plan is right on schedule. I must report to Lord Rodyle.

(Vharley leaves. Just as Presea walks away with the sacred wood Genis stops her)

Genis: …Hey! Hang on a sec! Um…Presea!

Raine: Could…we have a moment of your time?

Lloyd: I'm Lloyd. This is Colette and Raine and Link and …

Genis: (flushing) I…I'm Genis!

Lloyd: …Hey, Genis, why are you all flushed?

Genis: Would you let us help you carry the sacred wood?

Presea: …

_Presea starts walking away._

Genis: W…wait!

Raine: I'm sorry. I know this is a bit strange, but please hear us out. The truth is, we have a letter we wish to give to the King.

Lloyd: Our friend's life depends on it. But we have a problem because the King is sick, and refuses to see anyone. It would really help us out if we could carry it for you.

Presea: …

Lloyd: A…are you listening?

Presea: …Understood.

(Presea walks away leaving the sacred wood behind…)

Link: Ummm?

Presea: Please carry that.

Lloyd: Oh! Okay! Leave it to us! Oh my g…w…wait a minute! Arrgh…this thing is heavy!

Link: (Puts on His Golden Gauntlets) Move … Lemme give this a try. … What the hell.. (grunting and groaning trying to lift the wood) .. Why can't I lift this? Did my gauntlets break or something..?

(Presea comes back and drags the sacred wood by herself.)

Lloyd: I've lost all confidence as a man.

Genis: Me too…

Link: I .. just don't get it … I can lift over 60 tons with these damn gauntlets, but not some damn wood?!

Raine: …Anyway, let's follow her.

(The team catches up with Presea who is near the entrance of the Castle.)

Lloyd: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Guard 1: Wait! Is it not just Presea today?

Guard 2: Who are you people?

Raine: We are helping her deliver the sacred wood to use in the prayer ceremony.

Presea: Today is…special…

Guard 2: All right. You may pass.

Lloyd: Excuse us.

Genis: Coming through.

Guard 2: Are lumberjacks all women and children these days?

Guard 1: Hmm… But that Presea, who hardly ever talks, said so. It must be fine.

I_nside the castle…_

Link: Well … we're inside

Genis: What do we do with the sacred wood?

Presea: …Leave it here.

Lloyd: Okay, now, let's go look for the royal chambers.

Genis: What will you do, Presea?

Raine: Yes, sending her back alone would be suspicious. Let's have her come with us.

Lloyd: Would you do that for us?

Presea: …

Guard: Hey, you. Who gave you permission to come here?

Lloyd: We brought the sacred wood, but then were asked to aid with preparations for the prayers…

Raine: It was an order from the Pope.

Guard: The Pope? Just a moment. I'll ask.

(Just as the guard turns around to enter the King's Chamber Link knocks him out with the Hilt of sword.)

Link: Sorry about this!

Lloyd: That's gonna leave a mark.

(Inside…)

Pope: What's going on?

Zelos: …Huh? It's you people.

Lloyd: Ah! You're the one we met in…

Pope: Chosen, do you know them?

Genis: Chosen?

Zelos: Well, I dunno if I'd say I know them. Just what are you people doing here?

Raine: So you're Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana…

Lloyd and Genis: What?

Lloyd: This guy's the Chosen?

Zelos: What do you mean "Tethe'alla's"?

Pope: Are you…from Sylvarant?

Link: …Yes, we are.

Hilda: These are people from the declining world?

Zelos: Princess, have no fear. (to Lloyd) Um…what's your name?

Lloyd: Lloyd.

Zelos: Lloyd, for what purpose have you come here?

Lloyd: We've come to deliver this letter. It's from Sheena of Mizuho to the King.

Zelos: Sheena? What's your relationship with Sheena?

Tethe'alla King: Sheena?

Pope: Your Majesty! Please forgive us for causing a disturbance in your presence.

Tethe'alla King: Lloyd…give me the letter.

Lloyd: (Taking the letter from Link) …Here it is.

(Lloyd gives Sheena's Letter to the king.)

Tethe'alla King: People of Sylvarant, wait in the other room for a while.

Pope: …Pastor, show them to the Crimson Chamber.

Guard: Yes, Your Eminence.

_Later, in the waiting room…_

Link: Hmm … this isn't good...

Lloyd: They're making us wait a long time.

Raine: They may be preparing to kill us. To them, Colette is an obstacle.

Genis: …If things turn out like that, what will become of Presea?

Lloyd: We'll have to find some way to let her escape.

Genis: I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Presea.

Presea: …

(Later, the Pope, 2 guards and Zelos enter the room.)

Pope: Sorry to keep you waiting, travelers from Sylvarant.

Link: So you read the letter.

Zelos: You want to use Tethe'allan technology to save the Chosen from your side…right?

Lloyd: Colette has lost her soul. She'll lose her life as a human if she stays this way.

Pope: But as long as the Chosen lives, our world teeters on the brink of destruction.

_The 2 guards approach Colette._

Genis: It's just like Raine said…

Link: (Entering an Offensive stance) I wouldn't advise that!

Lloyd: Wait, please! Listen to what we—

Pope: I don't want to hear it! Get them!

_The guards attempt to seize Colette, but she attacks both of them_

Pope: Damn! They can't even scratch her!

Zelos: See? I told you. They have Exspheres. Of course they're powerful.

Genis: Hmmm. You're not as dumb as you look.

Zelos: Impudent little brat…

Raine: What would you say to making a deal?

Pope: A deal?

Raine: Colette lost her soul because she was being reborn as an angel in order to save Sylvarant. But as long as she does not become an angel, Sylvarant will not be saved.

Zelos: I see, so if we save the Chosen, Tethe'alla will be saved as well.

Pope: That means you'll be abandoning Sylvarant.

Link: Does that really matter now?

Lloyd: Link, Just what the hell are you saying?

Raine: Our priority right now is to save Colette, is it not?

Genis: But…abandoning Sylvarant…

Lloyd: All right. That's fine.

Genis: Is it okay to decide something like that so easily?

Lloyd: Right now, the most important thing is to save Colette. That's why we came all the way to Tethe'alla, right?

Pope: Is there internal discord?

Lloyd: No…we'll do as the Professor suggested and make a deal. Please tell us how to save Colette.

Zelos: Say, Pope. If these guys don't go back to Sylvarant, then it doesn't matter if they're alive or dead. They can't complete the regeneration ritual. So I'll go along and keep tabs on them. That should be fine.

Pope: …If you insist, Chosen One.

Genis: Then, you'll save Colette, right?

Zelos: Well, we'll do what we can, anyway, I swear on my name as Zelos, the Chosen.

Pope: I'll give you permission to travel Tethe'alla, but only under the Chosen's observation.

Link: Not like we have much of a choice. Okay, that's fine.

Zelos: Then it's settled! I'm going to go get ready, so can we meet up later?

Link: Where do you want to meet?

Zelos: Hmmm. How about the Martel Cathedral?

Link: … Fine.

Pope: Then, Chosen One, please report this to His Majesty.

Zelos: You got it. See you later, my gorgeous lady, cute Chosen, and tiny rosebud, oh, and you servant boys.

(Later, at the Cathedral)

Zelos: Yo, Lloyd! You're finally here.

Lloyd: Ah…Zelos, right?

Zelos: Yep yep. I am the great Zelos Wilder. But you can just call me Zelos. Since we're going to be traveling together for a while, so, um…let's be friends, mmmkay?

Genis: He sounds like he doesn't take anything seriously.

Zelos: Let's see, putting aside the Three guys…this gorgeous beauty is Raine, right? And then this cool cutie here would be Colette. And then who's this little one?

Genis: Presea. She helped us sneak into the castle.

Zelos: The little one isn't from Sylvarant?

Presea: …Ozette.

Zelos: Ozette! That village out in the boondoc-…ah, I mean, out in the forest? Oh, that's so sad. You're being used by these uncivilized barbarians.

Lloyd: Who are you calling uncivilized barbarians?

Zelos: Hey, hey, hey, don't get mad. Especially after all the trouble I went through to contact the Imperial Research Academy for you.

Link: …not bad.

Zelos: I know. Using the Research Academy requires permission from the King, but when the great Zelos speaks, His Majesty listens.

Genis: Since you're going to be keeping tabs on us, I'd certainly expect that much.

Zelos: You're an obnoxious brat, you know that?

Raine: Going to the Imperial Research Academy is fine, but can we have you free Presea? Surely you don't need to keep tabs on her as well.

Zelos: No. The Imperial Research Academy and Ozette are both on the continent across the sea. So we can just drop her off when we go.

Genis: I…I agree! That's a great idea!

Lloyd: Is that okay with you, Presea?

Presea: …Yes.

Lloyd: Okay then, where should we go?

Zelos: To Sybak. It's on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. It's northeast of here.

Lloyd: The Imperial Research Academy… I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Let's go, everybody!

Link: Don't get overexcited …

(The team now leaves Meltokio, and head to the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. When they arrive …)

Lloyd: Who! That's a huge bridge!

Zelos: Listen and be amazed, bumpkins. This is the greatest drawbridge in the world. It connects the continents of Altamira and Fooji. Its control system incorporates 3,000 Exspheres.

Link: ...

Genis: Three thousand…

Lloyd: Three thousand…human lives…

Zelos: Hmm? What? What's wrong? What's with those faces?

Raine: I suppose we'd better tell you.

(Later, after Raine has explained everything to Zelos…)

Zelos: …That's a pretty sobering story. Is that really true?

Lloyd: (getting snappy) Do you think we'd make up something like that?

Presea: …

Zelos: Oh, well, even so, it's not like the dead are going to come back to life at this point. It's always best to look on the bright side of things!

Link: Maybe … but its better to be respectful of the dead.

Raine: I can't tell if he's a positive thinker or just doesn't care about anything…

Lloyd: Since we're on the subject, you and Presea both have Exspheres, too. Does everyone have Exspheres in this world? It didn't sound like it from the way Sheena talked about them.

Zelos: Hmm, nope. I got this from these guys who call themselves the Renegades. They distributed quite a few of them to Sheena and the Papal Knights and such.

Genis: And Presea?

Zelos: Beats me. (to Presea) Well, little one?

Presea: …

Zelos: She's so talkative.

(A few hours later, the team reaches Sybak)

Presea: I hate…this city… Hurry…to Ozette…

Genis: I…I'm sorry, Presea.

Zelos: Wait just a minute, little one. We'll be done in a jiffy. Right Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah…I'm sorry.

(They make their way to the Imperial Research Academy; inside Zelos talks to one of the researchers.)

Link: (Noticing the huge Dinosaur exhibit) Damn... I'd hate to end up running into something like that back in Hyrule...

Zelos: Yo! There should be word from Meltokio.

Researcher: Ah, Chosen One! We've been waiting for you. Please come this way.

_Later, in the researcher's office…_

Researcher: Upon receiving the report of Colette's symptoms, we found our attention on research data regarding the Chosen's Cruxis Crystal.

Zelos: Well now. So my crystal was useful. When Colette returns to normal. I'll need to make sure she thanks me generously.

_The researcher activates the hologram globe._

Researcher: Cruxis Crystals are thought to be evolved forms of Exspheres. Both Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals are lifeless beings.

Raine: What did you say?

Link: Life…less? What?

Raine: Lifeless beings. How should I put it?… Basically, Exspheres are alive, though not in the same way we are.

Link: You mean they're parasites?

Researcher: Yes. Both of these crystals are like parasites fusing with other life forms.

Lloyd: Parasites…hmm…That's not a very pleasant thought.

Researcher: When this happens, the mana within the body loses balance and goes out of control without a Key Crest.

Genis: So that's why Exspheres without Key Crests turn people into monsters.

Researcher: Exactly. In other words, since Cruxis Crystals possess the same qualities as Exspheres, we surmise that Colette is suffering from a parasitical infection by the Cruxis Crystal.

Raine: I see. In which case, the ritual of releasing the seals may be promoting the fusion with the Cruxis Crystal. Fascinating…

Lloyd: Professor, don't talk like that after all the bad things that keep happening to Colette…

Raine: Lloyd …

Zelos: Then, if she had a Key Crest, she'd return to normal, right?

Researcher: Yes, she should be able to freely control the Cruxis Crystal if she had a Key Crest.

Lloyd: A Key Crest, huh? I wonder if we can get one somewhere.

(The team leaves, and heads back to the market place, while browsing the stalls they see a junk collector)

Zelos: What's this place? All you're selling is junk.

Raine: It's marvelous! This is just marvelous! Ohhh, this is ancient magitechnology carbon!

Genis: …There she goes again.

Link: Hehehe… hmm? (noticing a few odd masks) no... it can't...

Genis: What is it Link?

Link: its just not possible... these masks are from ... home its a Goron mask and a Zora mask. (To the Junk Dealer) how much?

Genis: Whats the big deal Link, they're just masks!?

Lloyd: Argh, come on, please! Look for something that looks like a Key Crest.

(Lloyd turns around and noticed a shiny object near the junk collector).

Lloyd: There! It's a Key Crest!

Junk Collector: What? You want these pieces of junk?

Lloyd: Yeah! How much?

Junk Collector: Hmm, let's see. 10,000 Gald each.

Link: Taking advantage of people in need…

Junk Collector: This is a business, after all.

Zelos: Okay, call the one responsible for this bazaar right now. I'll make sure he can't do business anymore.

Junk Collector: Wh…who are you?

Zelos: You've got some guts to be ignorant of the great Zelos, the Chosen.

Junk Collector: Chosen? Please, take the junk…Uh, I mean, I humbly offer them up to you, so please forgive me!

Zelos: Good, good. I like your attitude. I'll remember you.

Junk Collector: Hahaha…ha.

Lloyd: (Taking the Crest) Thanks, Zelos.

Link: (Taking the masks) Nice, its a little piece of home for me. Thanks.

Zelos: It was nothing. It was for my cute Colette.

Lloyd: Okay! I'll borrow a lab at the Academy and fix it.

(Back at the Research Lab)

Lloyd: Sorry to bother you, but could I borrow a lab?

Zelos: He wants to make a Key Crest.

Researcher: O…oh, Chosen One! Please, make use of that room you were in earlier..

Lloyd: I'll repair the Key Crest, so just wait at the entrance.

Zelos: Sure, sure.

(Zelos, Genis and Raine and Link head outside…Later, after Lloyd fixes the Key Crest… )

Lloyd: (exit's the lab and catches up with the others in the lobby) Okay! I think this'll do. I didn't think I'd be giving you your birthday present like this. I've attached a Key Crest to your necklace. It's late, but it's my present for you…

(Lloyd places the Key Crest on Colette's necklace.)

Lloyd: …Colette? Can you hear me?

Genis: How is it?

Link:I ... don't think it is working...

Raine: How about asking Dirk for help?

Genis: But Dirk's in Sylvarant. And the Rheairds are out of fuel…

Lloyd: Maybe the people here at the Academy might know of a way.

Zelos: Hey, hey, hey! Wait just a moment! Aren't you forgetting something? I'm here to keep tabs on you! I can't let you go back to Sylvarant!

Link: You could come with us, ya know

Zelos: …What? Are you serious?

Raine: You're kind to girls, right?

Genis: Yeah, it's to save Colette. You'll keep quiet about it for us, right?

Zelos: …Great, how am I supposed to snitch after hearing that?

Lloyd: Okay, then all we need now is fuel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sheena's return and running from the law**

_(Editorial note: This story is written in script style, to keep the feel of the reader actually being in the games this story is crossed with)_

Knight 1: Chosen. We heard what you said just now. We hereby declare you and your companions to be traitors attempting to destroy Tethe'alla.

Zelos: …Humph. Well that was perfect timing, Mr. Papal Knight.

Papal Knight 1: By the Pope's orders. We are to watch you for suspicions of plotting against the throne.

Zelos: …Heh. Now that's amusing. I'm the one who's plotting against the throne?

Link: (Draws his sword) I was wondering when I was going to get to bust loose …

Papal Knight 1: Restrain them and take a sample. Don't touch the angel. If you approach her carelessly, she'll kill you.

(One of the knights intentionally runs into Lloyd.)

Lloyd: Ow! What are you doing?

Zelos: Criminals undergo biological tests before they are arrested. It's because of the caste system here.

(Two other knights seize Raine and Genis and Link, who is futilely fighting them off)

Zelos: Some half-elves don't look any different from humans. It's necessary to detect them.

Papal Knight 2: …S…sir! We found a match! The third one is neither elf nor human although, he can still use magic.

Lloyd: Genis! Professor!

Papal Knight 1: …So you're half-elves!

Zelos: …Half-elves? … Is that true?

Raine: …That's right.

Genis: Raine!

Raine: There's no point in trying to hide it now…

Papal Knight 1: These pathetic half-elves have engaged in shameless caste deception.

Lloyd: What did you say? The Professor, Genis and Link are much better people than

you! Who cares if they're half-elves?

Zelos: I don't know what it's like in your world, but over here, half-elves are at the bottom of the caste system.

Papal Knight 1: Half-elves guilty of crimes are all executed without exception.

Papal Knight 2: What of the other one?

Papal Knight 1: He is to be executed as well.

Lloyd: That's insane!

Knight 1: Take them away.

(The Knights leave, taking Raine, Genis and Link with them).

Lloyd: Professor! Genis! Link!

Papal Knight 1: Change in plans. Half-elves can use magic, so we must keep them

under heavy guard…

Papal Knight 2: We don't have any spare forces.

Papal Knight 1: We'll return to the bridge and call for reinforcements. As for

the Chosen and the others… Just lock them in the basement or something.

(Later, Lloyd and co are arrested and taken to the basement lab)

Kate: …Who's there?

Papal Knight 1: Don't speak to us, half-elf. Be quiet and continue your work.

Researcher: They are criminals. Hold them here until we return for them.

Kate: Criminals…If you've had the good fortune of being born human, don't throw

it away like that.

Lloyd: W…we haven't done anything!

Zelos: Well, you did try to go back to Sylvarant.

Lloyd: Sh…shut up.

(Kate slightly approaches the group, but Presea turns her back towards Kate.)

Presea: …Ah…Get away…

Kate: …Presea? You're Presea! Why are you here?

Lloyd: You know Presea?

Kate: Ah…I…she's…

Zelos: A half-elf in the Imperial Research Academy is acquainted with a human child? That's strange.

Lloyd: Why?

Zelos: I told you, half-elves are treated like garbage in this world. The half-elves that work at the Imperial Research Academy never leave their labs…ever.

Lloyd: That's insane…

Zelos: Let's put that aside for now. How does a half-elf that can never leave here know Presea?

Kate: …This child is my team's research sample.

Lloyd: Research? What kind of research?

Kate: Research to manufacture Cruxis Crystals inside the human body.

Lloyd: You can make Cruxis Crystals?

Kate: Yes. Theoretically, they are no different than Exspheres. By allowing them to slowly feed on a human body—

Lloyd: Wh…what? That's the same way the Desians made Exspheres!

Kate: What? What are you talking about?

Lloyd: I'm saying how can you treat people that way?

Kate: …I could ask you the exact same thing. How can you humans treat half-elves the way you do?

Lloyd: I treat them the same as everyone else. There's no difference between the lives of humans and half-elves!

Voice of Sheena: …He isn't from Tethe'alla.

(Suddenly, Corrine appeared and released the arm bonding from Lloyd's arms. Followed by Sheena)

Sheena: He's a strange one who was raised in Sylvarant with half-elves and a dwarf.

Lloyd: Sheena! How did you know …?

Sheena: I'll explain later. Genis, Raine, and Link are being taken to Meltokio. If we go after them now, we should be able to save them! … (To self) Link... I'm coming for you!

Kate: Are you planning on running away?

Sheena: Are you going to try to stop us?

Zelos: He's going to save his half-elf best friend. What are you going to do, Miss Half-elf?

Kate: I…I won't let you trick me. There's no way a human would save a half-elf.

Kate's Assistant: …But Kate. I did hear they arrested two half-elves up above.

Kate: …

Lloyd: There's no time. If you're going to get in our way, we'll just have to fight you!

Kate: …Fine. I'll let you go if you promise that once you've saved your half-elf friends, you will come back here. If what you've said is true…I'll release Presea from her experiment.

Lloyd: You promise?

Kate: I swear upon the name of the Goddess Martel.

Lloyd: …Okay.

Kate: Then…come over here. There's a hidden passage... You can escape to the surface through the door.

Lloyd: Thanks.

Sheena: Hurry! We need to head for the bridge.

Zelos: By whose order was Presea's experiment carried out?

Kate: I…can't say.

Zelos: The Pope, then.

Kate: …

Lloyd: Zelos! Come on!

Zelos: I know, I know! Sheesh…

(Sheena rejoins the team and they escape through the secret passage leaving Sybak. When they get to the Bridge the team pursues the Papal Knights who have seized Raine, Link and Genis, who have already crossed the drawbridge, which is rising quickly.)

Lloyd: Damn! They're trying to cut us off! Come on, we'll have to jump it!

Zelos: What! Wait! Time-out! Are you nuts? We'll die if we fall from here!

Lloyd: And if we abandon them, they'll die, too!

Presea: …Let us continue our pursuit.

Zelos: Man…

(they attempt to make the jump from the separated drawbridge, but Colette with her angel wings flew over it while the others fall towards the water.)

Lloyd: Ahhhhh!

Sheena: (summoning Undine) Undine! Help!

Presea: …Safe landing due to an unknown force. No damage detected.

Zelos: Phew…I thought I was going to die.

Lloyd: Thanks, Sheena!

Sheena: I'm sure glad I was able to summon her…

Presea: Excuse me, but Professor Sage, Link, and Genis are…

Lloyd: (momentarily puzzled) That's right, we have to save them!

(As they continue the pursuit, 3 knights appear to stop them)

Papal Knight 1: Damn, they must have escaped!

Lloyd: Give us back our friends!

Papal Knight 2: Silence!

(After the battle, Genis, Raine, and Link approach)

Genis: Lloyd! Everyone!

Link: Sheena!

Raine: …You came to rescue us.

Lloyd: Of course! You're our friends!

Genis: But…we're half-elves.

Lloyd: So…what's your point?

Genis: Lloyd!

Raine: …What about the Tethe'alla half of our group? Do you mind if we join up

with you?

Sheena: I'm from Mizuho…We're not exactly mainstream, either. We're not that different.

Zelos: …To tell you the truth, I can't say I'm really kosher with this. Then again, people have always treated me differently, saying that I'm a descendent of angels. So in a way we're a lot alike.

Presea: I…just want to go home.

Raine: I see…All right, then.

Genis: By the way, why is Sheena here?

Link: Doesn't matter to me why she is here … I'm just happy to see her

Sheena: …I have orders from my chief. I'm supposed to observe your activities.

Zelos: That's typical of Mizuho. They're trying to decide if they should side with the King or you guys.

Genis: So now we have two people keeping tabs on us.

Sheena: But I'm not trying to do anything or get in your way or anything! So…so…

Raine: We know that already. You're an honest person…perhaps to a fault.

Lloyd: At this point, I'm okay with anything. Now we just need Sheena to form a

pact with Volt and we can get those Rheairds working!

Sheena: Volt?

Link: hmm?

Presea: …Sheena?

Sheena: …Ah…nothing. Anyway, Link I have a present for you, Catch!

Link: My shield! H-how did you get this?

Sheena: I had a local dwarf make this; based off of your original one … I'm glad I could give it to you…

Link: (kisses Sheena) T-thank you...

Raine: If the 2 love birds are finished now, we really should get moving …

Zelos: Then shouldn't we go get the Rheairds first? Either way, Volt's temple is on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. It'll be faster if we pick up the Rheairds, since the bridge is closed off right now.

Lloyd: Pick up? How are you planning on moving these things?

Zelos: Heheh, just leave that to me! I prepared a secret weapon just in case something like this happened.

Genis: What secret weapon?

Zelos: It wouldn't be any fun if I spoiled the surprise! Now let's get going! To the Fooji Mountains!

Link: I can't believe we're going to have to climb that mountain again…

(After everyone is reunited, they then proceed to the Fooji Mountains.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Renegade Trap, and Colette's Awakening**

(as the team begins their ascent up the mountains …)

Sheena: So monsters really started to appear… But the regeneration ritual wasn't complete, so what's going on?

Raine: …If it's not caused by a decline in mana, then it may be the work of Cruxis.

Lloyd: To try and hurt Colette?

Genis: Can they do something like that?

Raine: It's just a conjecture. We can't say for certain.

Link: I would bet my last Rupee on it. Evil would never hesitate to hurt those we care about, just to gain control of the world.

(As the team reach the summit where the Rheards crashed)

Lloyd: Hey, Zelos. How are we going to carry these?

Zelos: Oh, I'll show ya. Come over here for a sec.

(Zelos, unknowingly steps on a hidden trap)

Yuan: You've walked right into my trap, fools!

Link: Go figure …

Lloyd: He just called you a fool.

Presea: Zelos…is clumsy.

Zelos: Gah…I am so sad now…

Yuan: (to the Renegade soldier) You. Retrieve the Rheairds.

Renegade Soldier: Yes, sir!

Yuan: This time, you're mine, Lloyd.

Lloyd: …Damn!

(Suddenly Pronyma who appears)

Pronyma: Oh? Lord Yuan. What brings you to this place?

Genis: I think I've seen that lady somewhere before…

Yuan: I should ask you the same, Pronyma! The role of you Desians is to wreak havoc upon the declining world!

Pronyma: I have come here on Lord Yggdrasill's order to retrieve Colette. Please turn her over to me.

Yuan: Fine. But in exchange for handing over the Chosen, I am taking custody of Lloyd. I trust you have no objections?

Pronyma: I have received no orders in regards to him, so, please do as you wish, my lord.

Pronyma approaches Colette.

Lloyd: Colette! Don't go!

Pronyma: Hahaha. A futile effort. Your words cannot reach a Chosen who has lost her soul. What is this? Why is there such a crude Key Crest upon the Cruxis Crystal? …How pathetic. I shall remove this ugly thing at once.

Colette: N…no! This is a birthday present that Lloyd gave me!

Genis: Colette…spoke!

Link: Well, well, it looks like the crest worked after all …

Lloyd: Colette! Are you back to normal?

Colette: (confused) What? Why is everyone…inside that thing?

Genis and Lloyd: (Points to Zelos) HE DID IT!

Yuan: (unexpectedly surprised) Impossible! There's no way that pitiful Key Crest could restrain the Cruxis Crystal!

Zelos: Wow…not bad, Lloyd.

Pronyma: How could this happen?… Still, in the end, it is but a worthless bauble. It shan't last long! Now, come with me!

(Colette turns around and attacks Pronyma with her chakrams.)

Colette: (loses her balance and breaks the barrier around the others) Let me go! …Whoops. Oh…oh, no! I broke it!

Zelos: All right! Good job, my little Colette! I think I'm falling in love! ?

Link: Hehehehe. Thanks Colette.

Genis: Hahahahaha! Now that's our Colette!

Raine: Some things never change…

Sheena: That brought back some painful memories…

Lloyd: Colette!

Colette stands up.

Colette: Lloyd! Lloyd, thank you for the present! I was so happy… I was really happy, but there wasn't anything I could do at the time.

Lloyd: It's okay, don't worry about it.

Raine: Behind you!

Link: Pronyma's mine!

( as the group turns around, Link Dashes, weapons ready and faces Pronyma.)

Pronyma: You impudent!… Prepare to die!

(Link fights and takes down Pronyma, while the others turn toward Yuan)

Lloyd: This is the perfect opportunity! Yuan! I'm going to settle our score right now!

(Just as Lloyd makes his attack on Yuan, Kratos appears and deflects Lloyd's attack.)

Lloyd: Kratos!

Yuan: …What are you doing here?

Kratos: Leave, Yuan. Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you.

Yuan: Grr…Are you taking the Chosen?

Kratos: No…we shall leave her for now. It's the toxicosis.

Yuan: …I see. Lloyd, our battle will have to wait.

(Yuan with his revealed angel wings flew away from the scene.)

Sheena: He's an angel, too?

Lloyd: Dammit, Yuan! Wait!

Kratos: …What are you doing?

Lloyd: …What?

Kratos: Why have you come all the way here to Tethe'alla?

Lloyd: I'm here to save Colette…

Kratos: What good will saving the Chosen do? The relation of the two worlds vying for each other's mana will not change. Their positions have merely been reversed by the regeneration ritual.

Sheena: Has Tethe'alla begun to decline?

Kratos: The Tower of Salvation can still be seen from this world as well. As long as that exists here, it means that this world is still flourishing. Although, in the event that the Chosen becomes Martel's vessel, Tethe'alla will surely bid farewell to its era of prosperity.

There was a brief pause.

Lloyd: Dammit, isn't there anything that can be done? Yggdrasill's the one that built this twisted world!

Kratos: Lord Yggdrasill does not consider it twisted. If you want to do something about it, use your own head. …I thought you weren't going to make any more mistakes?

Lloyd: Yeah, I'll do it! This stupid system of two worlds stealing mana from each other… I swear I'll change it!

Kratos: Heh…well, do your best.

(Kratos and Pronyma flew away from the scene. Later…)

Genis: I remember! That Pronyma was the one on the projector at the Asgard ranch!

Sheena: That means she's a Desian!

Genis: Now that Kratos came to interfere and all—it looks like the Desians and Cruxis are really the same organization…

Raine: It would appear that Yuan is connected to Cruxis as well.

Lloyd: Gahh, this is all so confusing! In other words, they're all our enemies, right?

Raine: Yes. That means we must be careful of everyone, including the Renegades.

Genis: Colette, is everything else back to normal? Besides your voice, can you feel things and such?

Colette: Yup, I think I'm okay. Thanks, everyone. And I'm sorry I made all of you worry so much. Hey, you know what? I think I'm hungry for the first time in a long while.

Lloyd: That's great!

Colette: …It looks like I still have wings, though.

Lloyd: Oh…

Zelos: Hmmm. Just like I thought. Colette is definitely cuter when she smiles! ?

Colette: Let's see, you're…Zelos?

Zelos: Ohh! You remembered my name! We Chosen have to stick together, you know what I mean?

Colette: Okay!

Raine: Now what shall we do? Since Colette has regained her soul, there's no need for us to head immediately back to Sylvarant, but…

Link: We know what we gotta to do! We're going to find a way to save both worlds in order to prevent any more Chosen like Colette! Besides, I wouldn't be called the Hero of Light, if I gave up on a world that needed protecting.

Colette: Link's right, Besides I made a promise to Sheena.

Sheena: Colette…

Genis: What about Presea? It's not fair to keep dragging her around like this!

Presea: …I…want to go home.

Zelos: Oh yeah, that's right, we need to bring Presea to that Kate chick.

Raine: Unfortunately, I doubt we can use the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge anymore.

Sheena: Hmm…I have contacts in Meltokio. Let's ask them for help.

Genis: But we're wanted traitors. Can we even get into Meltokio?

Zelos: Leave that to me. I know Meltokio like the back of my head.

Lloyd: All right. We're counting on you, Zelos.

Zelos: You got it! You can always count on me! Now, my hunnies, we're off to Meltokio! ?

Lloyd: Colette…

Colette: What's wrong, Lloyd?

Lloyd: …Welcome back.

Colette: …Hehe. I'm glad to be back.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Blazing a New Trail**

Guard 1: Chosen One, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to pass.

Guard 2: While it pains me terribly to say this, you and your companions are currently wanted.

Lloyd: What now? You said to leave it to you.

Zelos: Now, now, just hang on. I told you, leave it to me. For my cute hunnies, I'll show you a special entrance. Follow me.

Genis: Whoa, what is this place?

Zelos: The underground sewer. Waste water from the city flows out from here.

Lloyd: This is a pretty good way of sneaking in.

Zelos: Well, Meltokio's gate closes at night, so I used this a lot to get back home.

Colette: (puzzled) Why don't you go home until night?

Zelos: …Hmm, if you like me to show you, I'll be happy to educate you tonight.

(Sheena gets angry)

Zelos: It was just a joke! Don't' get jealous now, Sheena.

Sheena: …You've got to be kidding me! I got half a mind to sic Link on you.

Link: Don't tempt me …

Colette: (Still confused) Why are Sheena and Link so upset?

Raine: You'll understand when you're older.

Presea: Enemy presence detected. There is danger.

Lloyd: Yeah, let's be careful as we go.

Inside the Meltokio Sewers, Lloyd's group uses the Sorcerer's Ring device and the power changed.

Lloyd: I wonder it'll do this time. I can't wait to find out! Hi-yah!

(Suddenly the group shrank)

Colette: Hmm? It looks like the path got wider.

Genis: No, we got smaller!

Presea: …I guess so.

Colette: Really?…You're right!

Link: We can't do anything like this! Change us back!

Zelos: Oh, I see! Now I can do this and that without anyone finding out it's me…

Sheena: Oh, brother. How can you be thinking about something like that?

Genis: But how do we get back to normal?

Raine: Now that you mention it, this panel…

Raine stepped on the panel and she turned to the normal size.

Raine: I see. It appears that stepping on these panels will restore us to our normal size.

(The rest of the team step on the panel and return to normal, then move on to the next area)

Lloyd: Huh? This door is locked.

Sheena: Zelos! Didn't you say you knew this route well?

Zelos: Huh…that's weird. It was never closed when I came through maybe.

Presea: Maybe it was closed along with the sealing of the city?

Raine: Hmm, someone may have expected us to come this way.

Genis: What? Then we can't go this way?

Lloyd: Let's try to think of a way to open this door.

Colette: Yeah! I'm sure we'll manage something!

Link: (gets a mischievous look in his eye, pulls out a bomb from his bag) hehe, I could blow it open.

Sheena: (Pulls Link away from the door) No thank you, we are trying to sneak in not let people know we're coming.

Genis: haha, you got busted!

(Proceeding up some stairs nearby..)

Lloyd: Huh? What's this?

Colette: Wow! That's a huge machine.

Zelos: Oh, that's a trash compactor.

Genis: Trash compactor?

Zelos: Meltokio incombustible trash is thrown away through a hole called a dust chute and collected here. The collected trash is compacted by this machine into blocks. After it's converted into blocks for easy transport, they're taken to a large garbage processing facility.

Lloyd: Hmm…

Genis: Hmm…

Presea: I didn't know that either.

Raine: I wonder if we can use it for something.

(The team ends up using the trash blocks to open a path to the next area)

Zelos: What's goin' on?

Presea: I sense…danger.

Link: (enters a defensive stance) Someone's here

Convict 1: …We've been waiting for you, travelers from Sylvarant.

Convict 2: The Pope promised to lighten our sentences if we got rid of you. We've got nothing personal against you, but we need you to die!

(The team fights off the convicts, but a 3rd convict appeared and knocked Zelos to the floor.)

Zelos: Ahh!

Convict: Don't move… If you move, the Chosen dies. Understand?

Link:(Charging a fire arrow)Do you really think you'll be quick enough to pull that off.

Raine: Don't chance it Link.

Link: (Withdraws the arrow) …tch. If you say so…

Zelos: Whoa whoa whoa! You think you can get away with doing something like this to the Chosen?

Convict: …One who plots the destruction of the world…can no longer be deemed the Chosen.

Zelos: …Oh…hey, Lloyd! If you abandon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!

Lloyd: …I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you.

(Presea suddenly charges the convict and attempts to strike him with her ax, but he evades the attack allowing Zelos to escape.)

Zelos: (holds Lloyd's shoulder) Phew!

Lloyd: …

Convict: (staring at Presea) You're!…

(Link quickly fires off 3 fire arrowsat the convict but he evades them and falls back with the other convicts.)

Link: He's a quick one …

Convict: …Ugh…retreat for now.

Convict 2: Damn, these guys are too strong…

(The convicts fled the scene.)

Link: Looks like it's over for now.

Colette: Thank goodness everyone's okay!

(The group exits the sewers.)

Lloyd: We finally made it into the city.

Sheena: Yeah. Now we can meet my friends.

Colette: Where are your friends?

Sheena: At a place called the Elemental Research Laboratory. I learned my summoning arts there. It's also where Corrine was born.

Lloyd: Okay, let's go to that Elemental Research Laboratory place, then.

(Later at the ERL)

Red Ninja: Sheena! It's you!

Sheena: Kuchinawa! Why are you here?

Kuchinawa: I'm on a top-secret mission. What about you?

Sheena: Ah, I'm in a bit of trouble, actually. My friends and I need to get across the bridge.

Kuchinawa: Friends? Hmm, they're not from Mizuho.

Sheena: They're from Sylvarant. Lloyd, and everyone! This is a friend from Mizuho. His name's Kuchinawa.

Kuchinawa: Sheena and I grew up together. Pleased to meet you.

Lloyd: Pleased to meet you.

Sheena: I'll go talk to the people in the laboratory.

(Everyone follows Kuchinawa down to the lab)

Sheena: That's insane!

Lloyd: What's wrong?

Sheena: Listen to this! They want us to cross the sea in an Elemental Cargo!

Lloyd: An elemen what?

Presea: Elemental Cargo, typically called EC. It's a compact transport vehicle controlled by Exspheres. Its maximum load weight is 1400kg and maximum speed is more than three times faster than an upgraded Exsphere equipped carriage. They are currently used primarily by shipping companies for delivery.

Zelos: Hey! What are we, packages?

Male Researcher: The Elemental Cargo absorbs mana from the atmosphere and ejects it into the air, producing a counter-reaction that propels it forward. So if we use Undine for that, we get an EC that can surf.

Raine: S…surf…

Link: Isn't there any other way?

Male Researcher: The bridge is closed. You don't have the necessary identification to use an ocean liner. And on top of that, there are 3 half-elves with you.

Genis: …Not that again.

Male Researcher: That's the kind of world Tethe'alla is. …We, too, hardly ever get to leave this building.

Colette: I wonder why everyone can't get along…

Zelos: Ah, well, there's no point in getting all gloomy. So will you make that modified EC for us?

Male Researcher: If you'll wait a day, we'll have it ready.

Zelos: Okay. Well, then, let's go rest at my mansion.

Sheena: The Pope's minions aren't going to be waiting for us there, right?

Link: Doesn't really matter where we stay, we'll still be in danger…

Sheena: Yeah. I guess you're right.

Zelos: My mansion's in the nobles' quarter to the right of Castle Tethe'alla. It's a Pretty big building, so you can't miss it.

(Later at Zelos' mansion)

Sebastian: Welcome home, Chosen One.

Zelos: Yo, I'm back. Anything happen while I was gone?

Sebastian: I was instructed by the Pope and an emissary of His Majesty Tethe'alla the 18th to report as soon as the Chosen returned.

Zelos: You can just ignore that.

Sebastian: Yes, sir. Ahh…and who is the guest with the two swords?

Zelos: My bud. (to Lloyd) Just make yourselves at home.

Sebastian: If there is anything you need, Sir Bud, please speak to me.

(Sebastian then leaves)

Lloyd: …My name's not "Bud"!

(Later the group separates for the night, and Link and sheena head out onto the 2nd floor terrace.)

Sheena: Mmmm, it smells nice… (Looking at Link) Wh…what? Is it weird for me to be looking at flowers?

Link: No, its not that… I was just thinking…

Sheena: About what?

Link: With all that's happened since arriving in Tethe'alla; I'm finding it difficult, to keep my anger in check again. Not to mention, Zelos' flirting with everything with a bust, is really pushing it.

Sheena: Well, I'm back by your side again. And you can count on me to help you keep it in check. And don't pay any attention to him, he won't be a problem.

Link: For the most part though, it's because of my Triforce of Courage. (Takes his left gauntlet off revealing the Triforce symbol on his hand.) It amplifies the courage deep inside, and increases my hatred of mistreatment of people.)

Sheena: it's like I said, don't worry about what's going to happen, I'm here with you, besides, you know Raine will keep you in check too.

Link:(chuckles)Yeah, I still have the bump on the back of my head from the last time she did that!

Sheena: It looks like everyone has settled into their rooms for the night.

Link: Yeah. I had Sebastian set up a hammock out here for me…

Sheena: Then I will stay out here with you; that way we can have some alone time.

Link:(cuddles up with Sheena in the hammock)Sounds like a plan to me.

(The next morning Sheena and Link head downstairs where everyone is waiting)

Zelos: Heh. Looks like someone had a 'fun night together'.

Raine: So it would seem

Link and Sheena: (blushing) guess we got caught huh.

Zelos: I didn't know you too had it in you, hehehe

Link: sh-shut it.

Lloyd and Genis: what's wrong?

Raine: You're too young to worry about it.

Sheena: Anyway, shouldn't we get going.

Lloyd: Okay then, let's go to the Elemental Research Laboratory.

There was a brief pause.

Lloyd: Colette, what's wrong?

(Everyone turns to see Colette tilting her head )

Colette: Hmm? I think I slept wrong. My shoulder feels stiff.

Lloyd: Are you all right?

Colette: Heheh, sorry.

(Later that morning the team arrives at the Elemental Research lab)

Male Researcher: Welcome back. Everything's ready.

Sheena: Where's the EC?

Male Researcher: Kuchinawa carried it away already.

Sheena: Kuchinawa got it?

Male Researcher: What? I thought Kuchinawa had talked to you about it, but I guess he didn't. Go to the artificial beach on the right side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. Kuchinawa should be waiting there. Also, take this with you.

Link: What's this?

Male Researcher: What do you mean, what's this? It's a wing pack. You store the EC in it.

Lloyd: In that tiny little thing? Is the Elemental Cargo that small?

Zelos: Ah, I see. They don't have wing packs in Sylvarant. Man, you guys are a bunch of country folks!

Lloyd: Gee, sorry!

Zelos: Hahah, don't get mad, now. I'll show you how to use it later. Come on, let's get going.

Sheena: Wait just a second. Come on out, Corrine!

Sheena: We're going to be gone for a while. Say good-bye to everyone. …It's all right, they aren't going to do any more weird experiments on you.

Male Researcher: Corrine, how have you been? Look after Sheena for us.

Corrine: I hate this place! …I have Sheena, so I won't be lonely.

Sheena: Corrine! Don't talk like that.

Corrine: …Good-bye.

Male Researcher: (Sigh) I guess Corrine still hates us…

Link: Well, we need to be going …

(Later, at the Bridge)

Sheena: Kuchinawa should be waiting for us at the bottom of the right staircase.

Lloyd: Okay. Then, let's go.

Presea: It is locked.

Lloyd: Hmm, you're right. I'll take care of it.

(Lloyd unlocked the door)There we go.

Colette: Wow! Lloyd, you're amazing!

Genis: At least he's useful for certain things.

Zelos: His face loses out to mine, though.

Lloyd: What has my face got to do with anything?

Raine: You can see the bridge.

Colette: …Oh, you're right. Are those decoration-looking things Exspheres?

Zelos: That's right, Colette That bridge is…operated by Exspheres.

Colette: …It's a bit gross looking.

Zelos: It certainly is grotesque. Although, knowing where Exspheres come from, I'm not sure it's appropriate to describe them that way.

Colette: …You're right.

(Down at the dock…)

Kuchinawa: It took you long enough. This is the EC.

Zelos: Okay, Link. Try using that pack you just got.

Link: Let's see…like this?

Lloyd: Whoa?

Colette: Wow! That's incredible!

Genis: Wow! How does it work?

Raine: …Why do I…feel like I've seen this before?

Presea: …Professor?

Raine: Ah…nothing.

Zelos: See, it fits inside.

Lloyd: It disappeared! It's amazing! This is so cool! Let's try bringing it back out.

(Link uses the Wing Pack again and the EC reappeared.)

Lloyd: Wow! It came back out!

Colette: Wow!

Genis: Wow!

Kuchinawa: (getting impatient) …That's enough goofing around. How about getting on your way?

Lloyd: Yeah. All right. I can't wait to make use of this EC! This is great!

Genis: You know you'll just get bored with it in no time…

Colette: Yay, we get to go out to sea!

Raine: We're going to sea, aren't we…

Presea: …We're going to sea.

Sheena: Let's get going, then. Off to Sybak!

Kuchinawa: Sheena, take this with you.

Sheena: A protective charm?

Kuchinawa: Yes. Be careful!

Sheena: Undine!

(Sheena then summons Undine, and the Team make their way towards Sybak.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Haunted Forest and the Hidden Village **

(As the team enters Sybak, they come across Kratos, who seems to be waiting for them)

Lloyd: Kratos! Are you trying to take Colette away?

Lloyd draws his sword.

Kratos: …I have no intention of fighting you inside the city.

(Kratos strikes Lloyd's sword with his own and Lloyd falls to the ground.)

Lloyd: Ahh!

Kratos: (Puts his sword away) You still lack the skills to defeat me.

Lloyd stands up.

Lloyd: Don't insult me!

Kratos: (Turns to leave) I merely speak the truth. (To Colette) Chosen One. If you wish to live, you must remove that worthless Key Crest.

Colette: …No. I'm never taking it off. Lloyd gave this to me.

Kratos: …Foolish sentiments.

.

Genis: He wasn't after Colette?

Zelos: Man, what an arrogant SOB. Talking as if he knows everything…

Sheena: (offended by Zelos' words) While we're on the subject of ways of

talking, why don'tcha do something about the vulgar language?

Zelos: Hehehehehe!

Raine: Anyway, Lloyd, we must go see this Kate person.

Lloyd: …Yeah. Let's get going.

(Back inside the basement laboratory)

Kate: …It's you!

Lloyd: We've saved our friends and came back with Presea just like we promised.

.

Kate: …Yes, you're right. The strange mana produced by the fusion of elven and

human blood… You really do have half-elf friends.

Raine: I've heard the story. Presea's creating a Cruxis Crystal inside her body?

Kate: Yes, that's correct. We call it the Angelus Project.

Link: What did you say?

Lloyd: The Angelus Project! That's…the Project my Mom was involved in.

(Presea gets upset, and hides in a corner)

Kate: The Exsphere itself is nothing special. It just has a special Key Crest

placed on it. This Key Crest delays the Exsphere's parasitic process, which can

take place over a few days or up to several decades. It seems this can cause

Exspheres to mutate into Cruxis Crystals.

Raine: Is the parasitic infection of the Exsphere the reason why Presea's

emotional response is so subdued?

Genis: So she's just like Colette.

Colette: If we leave Presea like this, what will happen to her?

Kate: When the parasitic process is complete…she will die.

Link: I have a good mind to destroy this lab …

Sheena: (walks over to Link) Calm down …

Genis: That's horrible! Please save her! What did she ever do to you?

Kate: …Nothing. She hasn't done anything. She just matched in the compatibility test.

Lloyd: …You promised. You're going to save her, right?

Kate: …Yes. I know. You didn't discriminate against half-elves…I'll keep my

promise.

Kate's Assistant: Kate! Are you sure? If you do that, you'll…

Kate: A promise is a promise. In order to save Presea, speak to a dwarf named

Altessa who lives deep in Gaoracchia Forest.

Lloyd: There are dwarves in this world, too?

Kate: Yes. He and I participated in this experiment by the order of the Pope.

Zelos: Sheesh, not that pathetic old man again.

Kate: …Don't call him a pathetic old man!

Zelos: Oh, my. That's unusual, a half-elf siding with the Pope.

Kate: …I'm…not siding with him. Anyway, have Altessa repair Presea's Key Crest.

Colette: Lloyd, can't you fix it?

Lloyd: …To be honest, I can't even tell the difference between this and a

normal Key Crest. It'd probably be faster to search for that dwarf, Altessa.

Sheena: Then it's settled. Shall we head for Gaoracchia Forest?

Link: (Perks up) Maybe there will be some Moblins to take my frustrations out on.

Sheena: (Sweat drops) uh… yeah ..

Lloyd: Yeah…though could there be a connection between the Pope and the Desians?

Raine: …Yes, I'm wondering about that, too.

(The group leaves Sybak and proceed to Gaoracchia Forest.)

Lloyd: Whoa…This place is creepy.

Colette: Wow! It's dark.

Zelos: Colette, you're awfully cheery…

Colette: Heh heh. Sorry.

Suddenly, 3 Papal Knights appeared at the scene.

Zelos: Whoops…It's the Papal Knights.

Papal Knight: Zelos, the Chosen. You are in the way of the Pope.

Zelos: Heh. I've known that since I was a kid.

Papal Knight: Then that makes things simple. It is time for you to die.

Link: Get back you guys, these guys are mine

(Link stands stock still in the path of the 3 Knights, waiting for the right moment to strike, just as the Knights reach him and attack …)

Raine: Oh no !

Link: FINAL STRIKE!

(Link uses his Ending Blow technique and all 3 Knights fall down dead )

Zelos: Holy Shit!

Sheena: (getting mad) Link don't ever scare me like that again!

Genis: Well, what are we going to do now?

Lloyd: What else? Before they bring in reinforcements…

Sheena: We'll get the heck out of here. But to where?

Colette: Perhaps Altessa's place?

Lloyd: Exactly!

(As the team head towards Altessa's, they come across a device for the Sorcerer's Ring)

Lloyd: Hey! This time it emits light!

Genis: It's like a lamp.

Colette: What do we use it for?

Raine: The forest is dark, so there may be some plants that react strongly to

light.

(a little farther in the forest)

Lloyd: What's this thing? It won't open.

Genis: It's sealed by some type of power. You shouldn't fiddle with it. I don't

like the looks of it.

Colette: I hear something…footsteps from far away…

Zelos: I don't hear anything.

Raine: Colette still has her angel senses.

Colette: Their definitely footsteps. Also, the sound of clinking armor. There

are lots of them. It's coming from that direction.

Link: Heh … more Knights

Lloyd: That can't be good. Altessa lives over there.

Sheena: I'll send Corrine out to scout.

(Suddenly the team was ambushed from above)

Genis: That's the guy from the Meltokio sewer!

Zelos: Man, it's just one thing after another with the Pope! Am I really that

much of a problem to him?

Convict: I do not wish to fight you. I just want to speak with that girl.

Lloyd: With Presea?

Genis: You've got to be kidding! Or did you forget that you tried to kill us?

Convict: I cannot speak for any others, however, I, at least, never intended to

take your lives. My orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette.

Colette: …Me?

Convict: I will do you no harm. Presea…is her name, correct? Please let me

speak with her.

(The convict looks at Presea's Exsphere.)

Convict: An Exsphere? You are yet another victim?

(Just as he approaches Presea, she attacks him.)

Genis: Presea's in danger!

Lloyd: I don't know what the heck is going on, but we have to stop this guy!

(They fight and defeat the convict…)

Raine: He sounds like he has reasons for his actions. Perhaps we should take

him prisoner? I'm sure he has much to tell us.

(Just then Corrine returns).

Corrine: Sheena! There were a lot of soldiers and they're all coming this way!

Run away, quickly!

Sheena: Looks like Colette was right.

Colette: The footsteps…keep getting louder.

Zelos: Uhh…shouldn't we get out of here?

Lloyd: But the Papal Knights are waiting for us if we go back.

Sheena: …It looks like we have no choice. I'll take you to the village of

Mizuho.

Zelos: Whoa there, Sheena. Isn't Mizuho a hidden village, kept secret from

outsiders?

Sheena: But we'll be trapped from both sides if we don't do something. There's

nothing we can do but take shelter in the village.

Lloyd: Okay. Please show us the way, Sheena.

Sheena: Hey, Zelos, carry the big guy for us.

Zelos: Me? You want me to carry this ogre by myself? Are you kidding me?

Colette: Here, I'll help. Zelos will have a hard time by himself.

Zelos: Aww, you're so nice, Colette! ? We Chosens have to look out for each

other, right?

Colette: (approaching the convict) Yeah! (picks him up with one hand) Oh, he's light then I thought. I can carry him myself.

Zelos: Haha…I see…

Link: What did he do, swallow some Sacred Wood?

Raine: Men are so useless these days.

Sheena: Come on, we need to go!

(The team leaves the forest and enters Mizuho)

Link: (to Sheena) Nice, so this is your village

Sheena: Yup.

Orochi: Sheena! What is the meaning of this? How could you bring outsiders into

the village?

Sheena: I'm prepared to accept my punishment. Inform the Vice-Chief. I've

brought the travelers from Sylvarant.

Orochi: From Sylvarant? You are from the dying world of Sylvarant?

Zelos: Well, except for me.

Orochi: I see. Sheena, come with me. The rest of you, wait in front of the

Chief's house.

(Later, out side the Chiefs home …)

Convict: ?…

Colette: Oh, he's awake.

Convict: Wh…where am I?

Lloyd: You're our prisoner. Don't try anything funny.

Convict: I like to think that I'm smart enough not to start trouble when I

don't understand the situation.

Orochi: The Vice-Chief is ready to see you.

Inside…

Tiga: Travelers from Sylvarant, you may enter.

Lloyd: Thank you.

(Later, Lloyd's group sits on the floor with Sheena and Tiga.)

Tiga: Our leader, Chief Igaguri, is ill. I, the Vice-Chief, Tiga, shall speak

on his behalf. Because Sheena failed to kill you, we, the people of Mizuho, now

faces persecution from the Tethe'alla Royal Family and the Church of Martel.

Lloyd: Is that true?

Tiga: Yes. At least from what I've heard. Now I have a question. People of

Sylvarant, what do you plan to do in Tethe'alla, the land of your enemies?

Lloyd: I've been thinking about that for a long time. Someone asked me why I

came all the way to Tethe'alla…what it is that I want to do. I want a world

where everyone can have a normal life. I'm tired of people having to become

sacrifices. I'm tired of discrimination. I'm tired of people becoming victims.

I'm tired of it all.

Tiga: You are an idealist. The worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant flourish only

by victimizing the others. So long as that structure remains the same, anything

you say is mere sophistry..

Lloyd: (Standing up) Then we need to change that structure! This world was made by that Yggdrasill guy, right? If a human or elf built this, then we should be able to change it as well!

Tiga: Hahahaha! You speak like the hero, Mithos. He was a sublime idealist. He

ended the Ancient War by insisting there was a way for the two warring countries to coexist in peace. Are you saying you can become the next Mithos?

Lloyd: I'm not Mithos. I want to save the two worlds my way, with the help of

my friends.

Tiga: …I see. In other words, you aren't worried about following past methods.

Well then, we shall search for a new path as well.

Sheena: Vice-Chief, do you mean…

Tiga: Yes. We will use our information network to aid you. In return, when the

path of prosperity for both worlds has been found, we wish to move our people

to Sylvarant.

Lloyd: But I don't have any right to decide something like that.

Tiga: All we need is for you to aid us in our move.

Lloyd: (to the team) …Is everyone okay with us joining forces with the people

of Mizuho?

Colette: If it will change the relationship of the two worlds.

Raine: Well, it doesn't sound like a bad deal.

Genis: Let's hurry up and decide, so we can go rescue Presea.

Zelos: As long as Tethe'alla is safe, I don't care what you guys do.

Link: Like I said at the very beginning of our journey… I made a Promise to the Hero's Shade, and to the 3 Goddess's of the Triforce, Din, Nayru, and Farore … I will protect this land and all its inhabitants.

Lloyd: (to Tiga) Okay then, it's settled. We're going to look for a way to

change the two worlds. Let's work together.

Tiga: Agreed. Then I hereby order Sheena to continue to accompany you. This

time, however, not just as an observer, but as a representative. Make us proud.

Sheena: Yes, sir!

Zelos: But Tiga, you sure you wanna turn the Royals and the Church against you

like that?

Tiga: How about if I ask you? Given a choice between the forces which wish to

sacrifice one of the worlds, and the force that wishes to preserve both worlds,

which would you side with?

Zelos: I'd like to say, "the one that's likely to win," but I suppose I'd want

to help the side that wants to preserve both worlds.

Tiga: Exactly. Now, the first thing we shall do is devote all our resources to

locating the Rheairds. Fortunately, it appears that Sheena attached a guardian

to the Rheairds, so we should be able to locate them shortly.

Lloyd: Understood. Than you for your help.

While Lloyd's group is leaving the Vice-Chief's hut, Zelos stands and thinks

about something.

Zelos: Is he for real?…

(After everyone left the building, Tiga calls Link to the side)

Tiga: Link, could you come here for a moment.

Link: Sure …

Tiga: Sheena has told me that you posses a way to heal Spiritual injuries, and ailements, is that correct.

Link: Yes sir, but I'm not sure it will work outside of Hyrule, where I'm from.

Sheena: Link, could you atleast try, Grandpa has been lying unconscious for a long time now …. Please Link…

Link: (walking over to Chief Igaguri's bedside ) I can give it a try… (Link Pulls out his Ocarina) Ok. Here we go… (Plays the Song of Healing)

(after a few moments)

Tiga: Did it work?

Link: It doesn't seem like it. I from what I can tell, his spirit is separated from his body. We may be able to find it some where around the area, but for now; its hard to say.

Sheena: Grandpa…

Link: Sheena, I wont give up on him, we will find away to save him.

Sheena: Thank you for trying, I'm ok now, lets catch up to the others.

Tiga: Good luck on your journey.

(Sheena and Link exit the house and catch up with the rest of the team by the exit of the Village)


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Altessa, Ozette, and the Abandoned Mine**

(Soon after Link and Sheena rejoin everyone at the gate of Mizuho…)

Lloyd: What's your name?

Regal: …Regal.

Lloyd: Regal, huh? I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to keep you prisoner for a

bit longer.

Zelos: Lloyd. How about lettin' pops here fight, too?

Genis: Even though he might betray us?

Zelos: He has business with Presea, right? Then, he's not going to try anything

before he gets a chance to speak with her, you know?

Raine: Actually, that's not a bad idea.

Genis: Raine!

Sheena: I dunno about this, but I won't make a fuss. I also started off as your

enemy.

Link: I don't really see a problem here …

Lloyd: …Well? Will you fight alongside us for now?

Regal: All right. I swear upon my good name, and these shackles that bind me, I

shall not betray you.

Genis: If you do anything even the slightest bit suspicious, I'll burn you to a

crisp, got it?

Colette: Well, then, welcome to our group, Regal!

Orochi: It seems the pursuers have left the forest. You should hurry.

Lloyd: All right, let's head for Altessa's place right away…

Presea: …I…want to go home to my village.

Lloyd: Ah, right…Ozette first, then.

Raine: Yes, Presea's parents are probably worried about her. We should head to

Ozette.

(When the team arrives at Ozette, Presea runs off on her own)

Genis: Lloyd! We have to follow her!

Lloyd: Huh? Yeah…

(eventually they track her all the way back to her home, in the back of the village)

Rodyle: …Thank you. Hmm? Are these guests as well?

Presea: Porters…

Rodyle: Oh, I see…

Genis: Presea! We have to make a Key Crest for you!

Presea: My job awaits…goodbye…

Link: I have a bad feeling about this…

Rodyle: Only Presea can retrieve the sacred wood used in the ritual at the

church. I'm quite pleased that she has finally returned. Hehehehe.

(Rodyle leaves)

Raine: That man…he's a half-elf.

Lloyd: He is? Now that you mention it, didn't we see him in Meltokio, too?…

Colette: He's creepy…

Zelos: I agree. But…uh…I gotta say that I feel sorry for the guy. I mean he has

to deal with the fact that there are magnificent specimens of males around like

me. Hehe.

Genis: I'd say you two are on the same level.

Zelos: …I heard that, you little twerp!

Regal: At any rate, we should have a talk with Presea.

Lloyd: Yeah.

(Inside Presea's home)

Link: This place reeks of death.

Colette: Look!…

(Raine examines the bed where Presea is working.)

Raine: (horrified) …Oh my…how horrible.

Zelos: What the…this is not cool.

Sheena: How could this happen?

Raine: (Looking at Presea)Most likely the effect of Exspheres' parasitism. Presea has no idea what's become of the person in that bed.

Genis: How could that…

Link: I'm going to wait outside …

Regal: Presea. Are you not coming with us?

Presea: I must…do my job…

Raine: …Let's leave Presea here for now.

Lloyd: Here?

Raine: If we try to move her, she will just fight back. Let's go see Altessa by

ourselves to ask him about repairing the Key Crest.

Lloyd: …Yeah.

(As everyone starts to head outside, Colette trips…)

Lloyd: Colette? Are you all right?

Colette: …Ahh! Y…yeah. I stumbled. Hehe. I'm clumsy.

Lloyd: Are you hurt?

Colette: No, I'm fine. …I'm fine…

(Later, after reaching Altessa's home)

Tabatha: WHO IS IT?

Lloyd: Ah, excuse us. We've heard that there is a dwarf living here. Is there

any chance we could see him?

Tabatha: YOU DESIRE A MEETING WITH MASTER ALTESA. PLEASE COME INSIDE.

.Altessa: Who are you people?

Lloyd: My name is Lloyd. We've come in regards to Presea. We heard about you

from Kate in Sybak.

Altessa: …Leave!

Lloyd: What?

Altessa: I don't want anything more to do with that girl! Get out of here!

(Later, as they were leaving…)

Link: What was that all about?…

Tabatha: I APOLOGIZE. THE MASTER DOES NOT WANT TO GET INVOLVED WITH PRESEA.

Genis: (getting snappy) Why?… He doesn't care if she dies?

Tabatha: IT IS NOT THAT. IT IS BECAUSE THE MASTER REGRETS WHAT HE HAS DONE.

Colette: Then please, save Presea! All she needs is for her Key Crest to be

fixed.

Tabatha: …I DO NOT KNOW IF THAT WOULD TRULY BE IN HER BEST INTEREST.

Lloyd: Why? How could anything be worse than living in that cruel condition while waiting to die?

Tabatha: IF YOU ARE THAT COMMITTED, THEN YOU SHOULD SEARCH FOR INHIBITOR ORE.

Lloyd: Presea's Key Crest isn't made out of inhibitor ore?

Tabatha: CORRECT. HER CREST IS—

Altessa: Tabatha! What are you doing? Get rid of them!

Tabatha: I APOLOGIZE, I MUST RETURN. PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN. I WILL ATTEMPT TO PERSUADE HIM.

Colette: Where can we find the inhibitor ore?

Regal: I've heard it's mined in the mountain range that extends between Altamira and the Ymir Forest. I would like to help if you're going to create a Key Crest for Presea. I can lead you to the mine.

Lloyd: Just what is your relation to Presea, anyway?

Regal: There is none.

Raine: Yet you sure seem concerned about her.

Lloyd: Well, either way, you haven't done anything suspicious so far. You're welcome to come along with us.

Regal: Inhibitor ore is found relatively near the surface of the Exsphere mine. The mine I know of is across the sea from here, on the southern continent.

Zelos: You said Altamira, right? That place is awesome! Let's stop by there on the way!

Sheena: We don't have time to hang out at that gaudy resort!

Raine: The sea?…We're going out to sea again?

Lloyd: Okay, then. Let's go!

Colette: Yeah! Let's hurry.

Zelos: (to Regal) …By the way, this has been bugging me for a while now. Haven't we met somewhere before?

(Regal ignores Zelos and catches up with the group.)

Zelos: …Fine, ignore me. Not very friendly, are ya?

(Afterwards, the team arrives at the Toize Valley Mine)

Zelos: Wow! So this is that sealed mine! It sure looks like it might house a ghost or two, don't you think? Hmm?

Sheena: (can't stand Zelos) Argh! Will you just be quiet for a little while?

Zelos: What's with you? Don't get mad, Sheena.

Regal: …This isn't good.

Link: What's wrong, Regal?

Regal: The door's guard system is out of control. Someone must have destroyed

it when trying to force their way through.

Lloyd: Then let's bust it up even more!

Zelos: That's our Lloyd! That's an easy to understand plan!

Link: (upon hearing Lloyd, he pulls out his 3 bomb bags filled with bombs) ehehehehehe!

Raine: Link! I swear I think you have a bomb fetish!

Genis: (noticing Link Lighting bombs and tossing them at the guard system ) …Are you sure? Don't blame me if it goes wrong.

Raine: …Honestly!

Link: hehe… but I do agree with Lloyd

Sheena: Yeah. I'm fine with that, too.

Colette: Well, if Lloyd says so, it's fine with me.

(After destroying the guard system they head inside…)

Zelos: Okay, good work everyone! Now, let's go get that whatchamacallit.

Genis: Inhibitor ore!

Zelos: Yeah, that! Come on, let's go!

Regal: (to himself) …They're all so violent.

(Inside, the group examines finds a boulder on the opposite path.)

Lloyd: It looks like we could jump over this.

Sheena: No, that boulder's in the way.

(they leave the blocked path and take an elevator down to a lower level and find another device for the Sorcerer's Ring)

Genis: What can it do this time?

Lloyd: Let's try it out.

Regal: Wait. The Sorcerer's Ring was used here to blast rock. Don't use it

carelessly.

Genis: Blast? How?

Regal: When you use the Sorcerer's Ring, a condensed ball of mana appears.

Three seconds later, the ball of mana explodes. If we're next to it, we'll be

caught in the explosion.

Lloyd: Gotcha. Let's use it carefully and boldly!

(the team head back to the top path and clear the boulder away with the Sorcerer's ring, and come to another closed path)

Zelos: Damn! There's a gate here, too.

Regal: …Relax. The inhibitor ore is not that way.

Lloyd: How do you know that?

Regal: …I've worked in this mine before.

Raine: …I see. Then let's be on our way.

Zelos: Hmm. You worked in a mine? Yeah, right…

Lloyd: Zelos?

Zelos: Ah, nothing, nothing, just talking to myself. Come on, now, let's go,

Lloyd! To help my cute Presea! ?

(In the next area…)

Lloyd: Whoa, there's a boulder here, too.

Genis: Let's blow it up just like the last one!

Lloyd: What's this thing?

Gnomelette 1: Hey, you losers.

Genis: Whoa! It talks!

Gnomelette 1: Of course I talk! You'd better watch your mouth!

Link: He's not too civilized is he…

Gnomelette 1: I'm on a journey to find and eat some potion.

Colette: Eat? Are you sure you're talking about potion?

Gnomelette 1: It's something that's only for adults that makes them feel good.

Raine: It seems he really does mean potion.

Link: He looks a bit young to be drinking don't he?

Gnomelette 1: Do you losers have any or not?

(Lloyd gives the Gnomelette a Mizuho Potion.)

Gnomelette 1: Is this it? Is this the potion? You losers did a good job!

Genis: Whoa, he even ate the bottle.

Gnomelette 1: It doesn't taste like anything. Is this what I've been traveling

for all this time? This is lame! I'm going home. Later.

Lloyd: What the heck was that all about?

(As the team moves on, Lloyd accidentally steps on a boulder trap barely getting out of the way in time.)

Zelos: Whoa, that was close! What was that?

Regal: I'm sorry, I had forgotten. That's a trap to stop intruders.

Zelos: Pay attention to what you're doing!

Regal: There's a switch on the wall ahead. If you press it, the boulders should

stop coming out.

(With the trap now turned off, they head into the next area)

Lloyd: Whoa? What's that spinning thing?

Regal: That's a Naploosa Bacura.

Raine: Y…you can't mean the great Professor Naploosa's…

Regal: Yes. It's a device made of concentrated mana in physical form. Normal

attacks cannot harm it.

Lloyd: Then we can't get past!

Regal: I'm sorry…But if we could strike it with a powerful impact…

Lloyd: A powerful impact, huh? Hmm…

(Lloyd runs back and sends a boulder crashing down onto the Bacura)

Lloyd: It's in pieces now.

Raine: Oh, my precious sample…

Lloyd: …Professor, what are you doing picking up the fragments?

Raine: Shut up! …Hmm?

Lloyd: What is it, Professor?

Raine: I wonder what this is.

Lloyd: It looks like a chakram. Let's go ahead and take it.

(After taking the Evil Eye chakram, they head into the back area of the mine)

Regal: This is the inhibitor ore mining area.

Link: So which one is inhibitor ore?

Regal: Hmm…let's search the area. There may be some left over in the wooden

boxes.

Zelos: Oh, please, I'm not going to go through all those boxes! Let's just blow

them all up!

Lloyd: I agree!

(The team steps behind some boulders and Link releases 3 Bombchu into the Piles of crates, revealing the ore)

Regal: This is inhibitor ore.

Colette: We did it! Now we can save Presea.

Lloyd: Yeah. All I need to do now is prepare this.

Regal: How long will it take?

Lloyd: To be honest, only a dwarf could do it right. But if I carve the charm directly into this, I think it'll serve in place of a Key Crest. If that's all right, I can make it right away. Wait just a little bit. (After a few minutes Lloyd returns with the the charm) …I think this will do. Later, once Presea has returned to her normal self, let's have Dad or Altessa make a real one.

Regal: I understand. Then, let's return. It is unbearable to leave Presea in

that house steeped with the stench of death.

Lloyd: Yeah.

(As the team make their way back to the entrance of the mine they come across 3 people standing around talking)

Vharley: It's no good, there're no Exspheres around here, either…

Regal: …Vharley!

(Vharley turns around)

Vharley: Regal! So you're the one who destroyed the guard system outside.

Link: Who's that?

Zelos: That's…Vharley, the Exsphere broker. What's he doing here?

Regal: Why are you here? Why has the Pope let you stay free? That's not what I

agreed to!

Vharley: Hahaha! Did you think the Pope would really keep a promise to a murderer? And you forgotten your promise to bring us Colette! You joined with them instead!

Regal: Silence! If the Pope will not fulfill his promise, then I will punish

you myself!

Vharley: (fleeing with his 2 Knights) No way! I'm getting' out of here!

Colette: Regal, who is that man?

Genis: He called you a murderer…

Regal: I am a prisoner serving time for the crime of murder. I won't blame you

if you look down on me.

Lloyd: What happened?

Regal: Explaining would be an excuse. I committed a crime. That's all that

needs to be said.

Lloyd: …My stupid actions have killed many people. …I don't know what you did,

and your crime won't go away, but when you're suffering, it's all right at least say so.

Colette: Um, I don't know how to explain it very well, but I think we have the Goddess inside all our hearts. So I think the Goddess also bears the burden of your sins with you. Um…that's all.

Link: It's not our place to judge, so I look at it this way, "Judge not lest, you yourself be judged."

Regal: …Perhaps someday I will have the opportunity to tell the story… I

apologize…

(The team leaves the mine, and takes the charm back to Ozette.)


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Ozette Burned, Colette Captured**

(No sooner do the team enter Ozette …)

Man: That's them! The wanted criminals!

(3 Papal Knights come running to the area)

Zelos: Ah crap, not the Papal Knights again!

Sheena: Why do they always show up where we're going?

Papal Knight: Well, well, if it isn't Master Zelos. I trust you are well.

(The Papal Knights surround the group.)

Lloyd: Dammit!

Papal Knight Captain: Remember, capture Colette alive!

Link: Heh… Wrong move bub!

(No sooner do the Knights make a move, they are burned up, by Links Magic)

Link: I'm sick and damn tired of these Knights.

Colette: It's my fault again. I'm so sorry, everyone.

Zelos: Don't be silly. They're after my life, too. The Professor and Genis are wanted because they're half-elves, Link is wanted because of his magic. Sheena is from Mizuho, now considered a village of traitors. And Regal is considered a traitor as well.

Colette: …Thanks.

Lloyd: Stop thinking everything's your fault.

Colette: I'm sorry Lloyd.

Lloyd: You don't need to apologize for it…

Suddenly, Colette kneels to the floor.

Colette: Ow!…Ugh!…Ow! Ow!

Lloyd: Colette? Professor! Colette's!…

Raine: She's running a fever. But what could be causing this much pain?

Presea: …Move…please leave this…to me…

Raine: Presea? A…all right.

Link: Something isn't right …

(As the team steps back, Presea attacks, followed by Rodyle)

Rodyle: Good work, Presea.

Sheena: Damn! I hate it when your right at times like this, Link! Corrine!

(Corrine tackles Presea, knocking her down, but Rodyle's dragons capture Colette.)

Rodyle: I am Rodyle! The most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals! I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen One. Hehehehehe!

Lloyd: Desian? Why are the Desians in Tethe'alla?

(Rodyle and his dragons flee with Colette)

Lloyd: Colette!

Regal: Lloyd. Will you help Presea?

Lloyd: (taking out the charm) …Yeah. I've carved the charm. With this, she should return to her real self.

Lloyd places the charm into Presea's Cruxis Crystal.

Presea: ?…

Genis: Presea? Are you okay?

Presea: (regained her senses) …What? What am I doing? (surprised) Where's my daddy?

(Later, everyone enters Presea's home and she examines the body in the bed.)

Presea: (horrified) I…what have I been doing? Ahhhhh!

(A little later, after burying Presea's father)

Presea: …Thank you for assisting me with my daddy's burial.

Raine: Have you calmed down a little?

Presea: I've…been a great burden on you all.

Lloyd: You remember?

Presea: Yes…mostly…

Genis: Why did you have an Exsphere like that on you?

Presea: I received it from a person named Vharley.

Regal: I knew it…Vharley!

Link: That tub of lard we met in Toize Valley mine?

Presea: I wanted to save my sick daddy. I wanted to learn how to wield an ax, so I could work in my daddy's place. So Vharley introduced me to Rodyle, and I was taken to the Research Academy in Sybak.

Zelos: The experiments on you were carried out by order of the Pope, right?

Lloyd: Which means that Desian is in league with the Pope!

Regal: Presea. Do you have an older sister?

Presea: No.

Raine: Do you have any other family?

Presea: I have a younger sister. She left to go into service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. And my mommy died when I was a child.

Zelos: When you were a child? Heh, you're still a child now.

Presea: Oh…yes, of course. That's right.

Sheena: At any rate, we can't just leave you here in this village by yourself if you have no one to turn to.

Raine: Yes, the people of this village seem to avoid her.

Presea: I…uh…I'd like to go with all of you if that would be all right.

Lloyd: Huh? Why?

Presea: …It's my fault that Colette was taken away. So please, let me help in her rescue.

Regal: Please allow me to come along as well. It seems that my fate is linked to your enemy.

Lloyd: Of course you're welcome to join us! Help us save Colette!

Presea: I will!

Regal: Thank you. I'm in your debt. I shall not betray your trust.

Raine: Now let's hurry and find Colette.

Link: So where do we start looking?

Lloyd: They headed east.

Kratos: …So you've lost the Chosen.

Lloyd: You again! What have you done with Colette?

Kratos: Rodyle is ignoring our orders and acting on his own. I know nothing of it.

Raine: Internal strife? How pathetic.

Kratos: Say what you will. Either way, he will have no choice but to abandon the Chosen.

Link: How so?

Kratos: The Chosen is useless as she is now. You can let her be.

Lloyd: You got to be kidding me! We're going to rescue Colette no matter what! And if you get in our way…

Kratos: …Then, I suggest you seek the Rheairds and head for the eastern skies. I'm sure the people of Mizuho have located the Rheairds by now.

Lloyd: …What's that guy trying to do?

Zelos: Ah, well, who cares? If he's useful, make use of him.

Sheena: I agree. Anyway, let's head back to Mizuho for now.

Genis: Okay, then, just to make it official, welcome to the group, Presea!

Presea: Thank you.

Zelos: My cute little Presea, I'll protect you, okay?

Presea: Thank you, Zelos.

Genis: Oh! Oh! I'll…I'll…

Lloyd: Come on, let's go!

.

Genis: I'll protect you too… GRRR! Stupid, stupid Lloyd!

(The team leaves Ozette, and heads toward Mizuho)

Tiga: Oh, Lloyd, good timing.

Lloyd: What is it?

Tiga: We've located the Rheairds.

Genis: It's just like Kratos said.

Lloyd: Why does he do things like that to help us, if he's our enemy?

Link: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth… it might turn around and bite you…

Presea: But now…we can save Colette.

Tiga: Sheena, before you recover the Rheairds, I must give you a test.

Sheena: A test, Vice-Chief?

Tiga: Yes. Even if we recover the Rheairds, if Volt's mana runs out, they will crash again. Thus, before recovering the Rheairds, you are going to form a pact with Volt.

(Sheena becomes shocked from hearing Tiga's words)

Tiga: I know it's hard, but it is a test you must overcome.

Sheena: I…I can't!

Link: Sheena?

(Sheena runs from the house, surprising everyone)

Tiga: Sheena failed to form a pact with Volt once before. …That is the reason why the Chief is in a coma.

Link: … So that's why. Don't worry, I'll go after her.

(Later. Everyone waits by the chief's house talking, while Link goes after Sheena.)

Zelos: It's a pretty famous incident. A quarter of Mizuho's population died. She puts on a strong face, but she's really alone in this village.

.

Presea: Sheena looked like she was about to cry. But I believe…the deeper the wound, the more important it is to overcome it…

Genis: So that's why Sheena didn't want to form the pacts. We need to cheer her up somehow…

.

Regal: Sheena is still too young…too frail to accept the cruel fate forced upon her..

Raine: Link understands the pain Sheena is going through, I'm not exactly sure how, but he has always been able to sense when someone is hurting.

(Over by the well, Link finds Sheena talking to Corrine)

Corrine: Don't worry! If it comes down to it, I'll save you! Just like you

saved me a long time ago.

Sheena: I can't…

(Link approaches)

Sheena: (to Link) I can't do it. You heard, didn't you? So many people died because I failed to make a pact with Volt.

Link: We heard. What about it?

Sheena: So I may wind up killing you, too.

Link: No you won't.

Sheena: Why?

Link: Because you're going to succeed, The Sheena I know, doesn't give up on herself or others.

Sheena: How do you know that? I already failed once.

Link: You won't fail. We've been helped by your Summon Spirits countless times. Besides, didn't you tell me, that you would stay by my side, no matter what happens?

Sheena: …

Link: You are not the old Sheena. You've already made pacts with other Summon Spirits. I can guarantee that everything will be fine.

Corrine: Yeah, Sheena! I'll help, too!

Sheena: …And if Volt goes berserk again?

Link: I'll cut him down myself. And that will be the end of that. Okay?

Sheena: …All right. I'll try it.

Link:(embraces Sheena) Now let's get back to the others.

(Later, the team reunites and speaks with Tiga once more)

Tiga: As for the whereabouts of the Rheairds, I'll send Orochi to the temple later. Ask him about them. The Temple of Lightning is north of here. Take care.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: An Unwilling Summon Spirit, and the Attack on the Renegade Base**

Lloyd: We got in really easy. And I don't see an oracle stone anywhere…

Raine: This is the flourishing world. It probably isn't functioning as a seal right now.

(The team attempts to move to the next area, but accidentally step on a hidden switch triggering a lightning ball trap.)

Link: Gah! What the hell? If I wanted a buzz, I'd have a few beers!

Sheena: Looks like an electric shock.

Raine: It appears when you step on the switch, lightning strikes the rod.

Lloyd: Hey, Sheena. You've been here before, right? What did you do that time?

Sheena: I…I don't really know anything about the traps in the temple. The others from Mizuho cleared them for me.

Lloyd: Then, I guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves.

Raine: Lloyd, lightning strikes higher ground.

Lloyd: Higher ground?

(Somehow the team create away forward, and come across another Sorcerer's Ring device)

Lloyd: Whoa! Looks like it's shooting out electricity.

Raine: …The electricity is blue.

Lloyd: I wonder if it's useful.

Raine: Hmm…Perhaps there is something that can only be destroyed with this electricity.

(The team moves forward to the next area)

Link: Sweet holy Din, that's a huge machine!

Genis: What is it used for?

Lloyd: I don't think it's on.

Raine: Yes, the control apparatus may be located somewhere else.

(Somehow they manage to make one of the machine's lightning rod to appear, supplying power to the other area.)

Raine: I guess the apparatus over there is now active because of the lightning strike.

(Back in the previous room)

Lloyd: Hey, this machine is on!

Raine: It's probably connected to the apparatus that was activated by the lightning strike.

Genis: Come on, let's try using it!

(After over an hour of turning on devices and powering the tower, the team are able to reach Volt's seal)

Lloyd: It's finally time.

Sheena: (approaching Volt) …Here I go!

Volt: (in another language) …

Sheena: …It's just like before! What the hell is he saying?

Raine: Sheena, calm down. I'll translate. (translating) "I am one who is bound to Mithos. Who are you?"

Link: Mithos again? How could he make pacts with Summon Spirits in both Tethe'alla and Sylvarant?

Genis: Hmm, yeah. Maybe Mithos went back and forth between the worlds with a Rheaird as well.

Sheena: I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me.

Volt: …

Raine: He says that his pact with Mithos is broken. But he no longer desires a pact.

.

Sheena: …Why?

Volt: …

Raine: (translating) "I will have no more dealings with people, therefore I desire no pact."

Sheena draws her cards.

Sheena: No, we need your help!

Lloyd: Sheena! Be careful!

(Volt fires lightening at the group, knocking them back to the bottom floor. Sheena gets up)

Sheena: Everyone, watch out! This is just like before!

(Just as Volt begain to attack again, Corrine jumps in the attacks path, and ends up seriously injured)

Sheena: …Corrine! Corrine! Why?

(Volt begins to attack again, but Link casts Nayru's Love creating a barrier over the area, annulling Volt's attack.)

Link: Sheena! Get a hold of yourself!

Sheena: …But!

Corrine: (dying) Volt's…just lost his faith in people. Make your vow and try forming a pact one more time. You can do it, Sheena!

Sheena: Corrine!

Corrine: I'm sorry…that I couldn't be of more help.

Sheena: No, Corrine, don't die!

Link: Sheena! This barrier won't hold out to another attack! I need you to focus, for me!

Lloyd: Sheena! Link's right, you have to subdue Volt by force! Don't let Corrine's effort go to waste! Otherwise, you'll spend the rest of your life haunted by Volt's shadow!

Sheena: (Standing up) …For the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, Volt!

I demand your power!

(Link, Sheena, and Lloyd fight and defeat Volt. After the battle..)

Volt: …

Raine: Volt says, "Make your vow."

Sheena: Just like I said, for the sake of everyone that risked their lives to protect me, and for Corrine's sake as well, I want to save both worlds…

Volt: …

Raine: (translating) "The vow has been made. I entrust my power to the pact-maker, Sheena!"

.

Sheena: It's over…

(Suddenly the whole area is covered in a bright flash of light, Then Undine and Volt appear)

Link: What's going on?

Undine: A link between the two worlds has been severed…

Volt: …

Raine: Wait. I'll translate. The two opposing forces of mana were…severed just now?

Regal: What does it mean for the mana flow to be severed?

Undine: Mana flows from the world in which the Summon Spirits sleep to the world in which the Summon Spirits are awake. This is the first time the Summon Spirits have been awakened in both worlds at the same time. Because of this, the mana connecting the two worlds has been eliminated.

Lloyd: Does that mean that Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have stopped competing for each other's mana?

Volt: …

Raine: (translating) "I do not know. The only thing certain is that the flow of mana between the worlds has been severed."

Undine: Yes. Eventually the worlds shall separate…

Genis: You mean the two worlds will split apart?

Zelos: That's perfect! Then they'll stop competing for each other's mana!

Raine: There are five seals in Sylvarant. And since there wasn't a Summon Spirit at the fifth seal, we should be able to sever all of the mana if we awaken the Summon Spirits that correspond to the other four seals. …Maybe.

Lloyd: So if we awaken Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits, we'll save Sylvarant without having Tethe'alla go into decline, right?

Undine: At the least, the mana connecting the worlds will disappear and the two worlds will separate.

(Volt and Undine dissappear)

Regal: I see. So the seals serve as a link between the two worlds.

Presea: …We owe it all to you, Sheena…and Corrine as well.

Sheena: …Huh?

Presea: Because the two of you risked your lives to form the pact with Volt, we now know what the seals do.

Lloyd: That's right. It's thanks to both of you.

Sheena: (to herself) …Corrine…thank you…

( After the team returns to the temple entrance)

Orochi: I guess you succeeded in forming the pact with Volt. Congratulations, Sheena.

Sheena: …Orochi, thank you.

Orochi: Now, the whereabouts of the Rheairds. Take a look at this map. (shows a map) The signal from Sheena's guardian was detected under the sea, southeast of here. A fjord-like area covered in ice is located there. That must

be the entrance to the Renegade base.

Raine: (surprised) If it's underwater, does that mean we'll have to dive into the sea?

Orochi: (leaving the area) Don't worry about that. I'll go on ahead and make preparations. You guys join me later on.

Lloyd: Okay, let's get going!

Presea: …Yes. To rescue Colette as well.

Zelos: Yeah. I hope Colette is all right.

Presea: Yes.

(They leave the Temple and take the EC to the location mentioned on the map)

Orochi: This way!

Link: A Renegade !

Orochi: Relax. He's one of our people who've infiltrated the Renegades. It's the easiest way to investigate the declining world of Sylvarant.

Lloyd: Wow! So you guys even keep tabs on Sylvarant!

Soldier: I'm the guard on duty at the moment. Please go in through the entrance

now.

Zelos: Well then, it's time for us to get in there and get those Rheairds.

Regal: Aren't we in a hurry, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yeah, let's go.

(Inside the base….)

Lloyd: Hmm? Hey, Zelos is gone.

Presea: You're right. I wonder what happened to him.

Zelos: (Comes walking in) Ah, hey, sorry to keep you waiting, my cute hunnies. Were you lonely?

Regal: What were you doing? Everyone was worried about you.

Zelos: I was just taking a quick look around the area. We wouldn't want to walk into a trap, now, would we? Well, not it's time to start the adventure of the Great Zelos and his cute hunnies! ?

Orochi: I'll explain the infiltration procedure. Please come this way. (in the next room) I'm going to make this quick. The Rheaird Hangar is in the deepest part of this facility. There's only one passage to the hangar.

Zelos: Sounds like a piece of cake.

Orochi: I'm not done. Even if you get to the hangar, the door will be shut.

Raine: So it's locked.

Orochi: Yes. In order to open that lock, you must enter a pass code.

Link: What's the password?

Orochi: I'm sorry. We did our best, but we weren't able to get the pass code. But we did find out that there are three pass codes, and each code is in the possession of a different Desian.

Lloyd: In other words, we need to catch those three and get them to tell us the pass codes?

Orochi: Yes. I'll remain here and support you. If you need something, come talk to me. One last thing. Even if you acquire the Rheairds, it's highly unlikely they'll be able to make the transfer to Sylvarant in their current condition.

Lloyd: Why?

Orochi: The Rheaird dimensional transfer system functions by procuring energy from the Renegade bases in the two worlds. Flying is not a problem as long as you have Volt, but without the energy charge from the base…

Sheena: Then the reason we were able to go from Sylvarant to Tethe'alla was…

Raine: They must have already been charged with energy. We were lucky.

Lloyd: There's no choice. Right now, we need the ability to fly.

Regal: Indeed. Let's hurry.

(After 20 minutes the team finished collecting all the parts of the pass code that was needed, and return to Orochi)

Orochi: The pass codes you've learned so far are… THE LIFE OF MANA IS THE FOUNDATION OF THE WORLD. The door will open now. Head for the hangar! Good luck.

(The team reach the hanger only to find Yuan and Botta waiting for them.)

Yuan: So you've come, like moths to the flame!

Lloyd: Do you ever say anything original?

Zelos: You gotta admit…that line is seriously clichéd.

Yuan: I see your attitudes haven't changed! But your impudence ends here! Prepare to die!

Link: Good! Botta, your mine! I've been wanting this rematch.

(Yuan and Botta are defeated in battle,)

Yuan: …Impossible! How could I lose? Lloyd, your Exsphere…to think that it's really evolving…

Lloyd: My Exsphere?

(Suddenly, the area starts shaking.)

Yuan: What's this shaking?

Regal: Lloyd! Now's our chance! Let's take the Rheairds, now!

Lloyd: A…all right.

Botta: Sir! This earthquake! Could a mana link have been broken?

Yuan: Possibly. Investigate the cause of this earthquake immediately!

.

Renegade Soldier: What shall we do about the Rheairds?

Yuan: It doesn't matter. Let them go. Our little friend can tell us where they are at any time.

(The team take the Rheairds to the Dragon Nest floating a few miles away, when the arrive…)

Lloyd: Colette! We finally found you!

(Lloyd attempts to approach Colette.)

Colette: …No, Lloyd, stay away! It's a trap!

Lloyd: What?…

(Suddenly, Rodyle appears and Presea draws her ax.)

Presea: You will pay for using me! Let Colette go!

(Presea attacks Rodyle but he disappears.)

Raine: An illusion?…

Rodyle: Hahahaha! You can have that worthless Chosen! Now I understand why lord Yggdrasill left her alone.

Link: Worthless?

Rodyle: Absolutely. A sinful Chosen like that is completely useless for my Mana Cannon. She can't even save the world. She can't merge with Martel. She even puts her friends in danger. What a pathetic Chosen.

Presea: Stop blaming Colette for things she did not do!

Regal: Indeed. It is enough that I alone bear the weight of sin. You and I are the epitome of sin! I'll drag you down to hell with me!

Rodyle: Take me to hell? You inferior beings and your silly jokes.

Colette: Everyone, please, run!

Rodyle: Now, my darling pets! Feed on the flesh of these wretched beings!

Colette: Don't try to fight them! Run!

Link: (Charging Ice Arrows) We won't leave without you Colette, I'm not breaking any more promises..

Presea: Winged dragon, a subspecies of dragon. Carnivorous. Excels at the pursuit and capture of prey. The probability of successful evasion on this small platform is one percent.

Zelos: Give me a break! I'll pass on dying, thanks!

Lloyd: All we have to do is defeat them before they can kill us!

Regal: Indeed. I have no intention of becoming a part of the food chain without

a fight.

(The team fight the dragons but barely defeat them, suddenly a bright light surrounds them)

Colette: No, it's too late!

Regal: What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?

Sheena: Arrgh…I can't move!

Genis: It's Colette! The mana from Colette's body is flowing out towards us!

Raine: It's caused by that magic circle beneath her!

Lloyd: Colette! Get out of there!

Colette: I can't…I'm chained to it. I…I can't move. I'm sorry. I'm just a Chosen who couldn't even save her friends, much less the world. Maybe I'm just like Rodyle said, "a pathetic Chosen"…

Presea: …No, Colette, don't delude yourself. You haven't done anything wrong. What's wrong is this system that demands the sacrifice of the Chosen!

(Presea slowly makes her way over to the trap and strikes it with her axe)

Presea: Augh!

(Presea passes out from the shock of the barrier)

Colette: Presea!…Thank you…

Suddenly, the Dragon's Nest is shaking.

Zelos: Whoa, what's up with the ground?

Lloyd: We have to get out of here!

Colette: Lloyd, I…

Lloyd: Colette! You have to live!

Colette: …I…I know.

(The team escape the nest, and it slowly sinks into the sea below, the team gets sent flying miles away, but safely land in a surrounding mountain range)

Lloyd: Is everybody okay?

Zelos: I'm still alive!

Sheena: It looks like everyone's all right.

Link: Barely, but we're alive.

Regal: …But for what purpose did that Rodyle character kidnap Colette?

Colette: He said he needed a Cruxis Crystal in order to control the Mana Cannon. But apparently, mine didn't work.

Lloyd: Mana Cannon?…

Raine: Pietro, the man we saved in Hima, also spoke of this Mana Cannon.

Genis: Presea's waking up!

Presea: Colette…are you okay?

Colette: Yes, thanks to you.

(Presea smiles)

Lloyd: Presea smiled!

Regal: …She resembles her, just as I thought.

Zelos: Okay then, now that my cute little Presea smiled, it's a good time to

start thinking about the next step.

Genis: Yeah. We got Colette back, so what now?

Lloyd: What else? We're going to separate the two worlds!

Zelos: So we're gonna form pacts with the Summon Spirits of both worlds.

Sheena: This is where I come in, right? How about we start with the Summon Spirit, Gnome? He should be near here.

Lloyd: All right, that sounds good. Professor? Is that okay with you?

Raine: …What? Um, y…yes sure. That's fine.

Link: Raine?

Raine: It's nothing. Anyway, let's get going.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Mole and A Pact**

(When the team enters the Temple of Earth, they come across 3 pillars blocking the entrance, and a Sorcerer's Ring device in a small alcove.)

Lloyd: (using the ring changing device) What is it this time?

(Lloyd uses the Sorcerer's Ring, causing a mild earthquake)

Genis: That was startling!

Colette: That was a big one.

Raine: An earthquake this big might be enough to change the shape of the

dungeon.

(Near the bridge in the next area, the group encounters a Gnomelette.)

Gnomelette 5: Hey, you losers can't just barge in here!

Lloyd: What's this thing?

Gnomelette 5: Who you callin' a thing? You wanna fight? Huh?

Link: These things are really annoying.

Raine: We have business further on ahead. Will you please let us through?

Gnomelette 5: Well, Big Brother came back and all. Yeah, sure, go on.

Colette: Thank you!

Gnomelette 5: Aww, you don't have to thank me, hunny. You're making me blush.

Genis: Hmm, that sounds like someone we know…

(Everyone looks at Zelos)

Zelos: What? That's what I'm like? Talk about a shock…

Lloyd: (moving on) Let's go.

Zelos: H…hey, isn't anyone going to say something?

Presea: Zelos. I think you and that small child are different.

Zelos: Oh, Presea! ?

Regal: Presea, not all questions require a response. IN this case, it is fine

to ignore Zelos.

Presea: I see.

Zelos: You're one to talk…

(In the next area…)

Lloyd: We're not going to be able to get past this.

Raine: It looks like we'll have to find another way around.

Gnomelette 4: What? You losers got a problem? You wanna fight?

Link: It's like listening to a broken record!

Zelos: They must have had a poor upbringing.

Sheena: Just like you.

Zelos: Ouch! Sheena! That's harsh!

Gnomelette 4: What are you babbling about? What're you here for?

Regal: We wish to go further in. Would you mind letting us through?

Gnomelette 4: You want me to let you through for free? The world don't work

that way, kid.

Lloyd: Not again…You and your brothers look and act way too much alike…So what

is it you want?

Gnomelette 4: What is "spicy" like? Does "spicy" taste good? Gimme something

spicy to eat!

Genis: He wants to eat something spicy? Maybe like curry?

Gnomelette 4: Oh! Yeah! That's good! Feed me that!

Raine; Then, let's take a break here.

Regal: Who will cook?

Lloyd: Hmm…

Lloyd: Genis, how about you make some?

Genis: Leave it to me then. Cooking is my specialty.

(After Genis finishes making the curry)

Gnomelette 4: Oh! So this is "spicy"!

Genis: Give it a try.

Gnom4lette 4: Oh! Spicy! Spicy!

Lloyd: He probably doesn't understand what spicy is.

Genis: It's no fun making food for someone like that.

Lloyd: Hey, Genis, this is good.

Genis: Isn't it? There's plenty more! (to Presea) Ah, Presea, would you like

seconds?

Presea: Yes, please.

Zelos: How about some more for me, too?

Genis: Okay.

Raine: I shall take more as well.

Genis: Have as much as you like.

Link: This is pretty good.

Lloyd: Hey, Genis…there's still a ton left…

Colette: I'm stuffed…

Genis: I think I made too much.

Raine: Honestly, Genis…

(After the little break, the team was finally able to pass, but are again blocked by another Gnomelette, farther down the path)

Gnomelette 3: What? You losers got a problem? You wanna fight?

Link: (getting annoyed) …

Lloyd: Their reactions are identical to the point that it's just silly… No, we

don't have any business with you.

Gnomelette 3: Hmm? Your faces says, "We want to go further in, but there's a

big chasm and we can't go any further. I wonder if there was some other place

we haven't been yet? Well, I guess we'll go here." Right?

Lloyd seemed puzzled.

Lloyd: …What kind of face is that?

Gnomelette 3: You want me to help you?

Link: …Come again?

Genis: What do you want this time?

Gnomelette 3: What? Nothin'. Don't need nothin'.

Presea: This one is nice.

Raine: Please help us.

Gnomelette 3: Okay then, I'll be waiting at the secret passage ahead, so hurry

up.

(With the help of the Gnomelette, the team makes it through to the next area)

Gnomelette 1: Oh, you guys. You're the one that gave me "potion."

Lloyd: This must be Big Brother.

Colette: They all look the same, so it's hard to tell.

Gnomelette 1: Do you want to go back up? Then use this hole. It's a secret

passage that only Gnomelettes uses.

Lloyd: Thanks, Big Brother.

(Back in the main area..)

Gnomelette 3: Oh, there you are. There's a big chasm further in. We have to

drop the path above down onto it to get past it. I'll go on over there.

Lloyd: What do we do there?

Gnomelette 3: I'll tell you when we get there.

Lloyd: All right.

Gnomelette 3: Okay, I'm going now, but do something about those monsters along

the way. It's really annoying when one of them touches me.

Lloyd: So I need to make sure no enemies touch you, right?

Gnomelette 3: Yeah. I'll raise a big fuss if they do.

(Link clears the way for the team and the Gnomelette, using the monsters to take out his frustrations. In the next area)

Gnomelette 3: Oh, you're here!

Lloyd: So what do we do now?

Gnomelette 3: You and I are going to cause an earthquake at the same time.

Then, this path will fall down, okay?

Lloyd: I get it. We're going to increase the strength of the shock.

Gnomelette 3: I'll say, "1, 2, 3," so match your timing with mine and use the

Sorcerer's Ring. If we do it a few times, it'll fall.

Lloyd: Gotcha.

Gnomelette 3: Want to hear that again?

Lloyd: No, thanks.

Gnomelette 3: Okay then, here we go.

(Lloyd and the Gnomelette manageto time the shock on the bridge causing it to fall creating a path to the seal.)

Gnomelette 3: Oh!

Lloyd: Hey! You almost got us killed!

Gnomelette 3: Oh! I didn't think about what would happen after it fell.

Lloyd: If we didn't have these Exspheres, we'd be dead.

Gnomelette 3: Everybody makes mistakes. Hahahaha. Well, I'm going now.

Lloyd: Yeah. Thanks.

(Suddenly the ground starts to move, and Gnome jumps out from under the ground)

Link: So this is Gnome?

Genis: Since Volt was Undine's opposite, Gnome's is—

Lloyd: Efreet! If we wake up Efreet, that'll sever their mana flow, right?

Raine: No, it's Sylph! …Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you before

you actually remember it?

Regal: I see that the level of education in Sylvarant matches the status of the

world.

(There was a brief pause.)

Lloyd: Yeah, I guess you could say that!

Presea: Lloyd, that was not a compliment.

Genis: Lloyd's not the brightest crayon in the box!

Sheena: All right, here we go!

Gnome: Hmm…so, you're a summoner, huh? Well, look, sorry, but I've already got

a pact with Mithos, 'k?

Colette: There's Mithos' name again. He must have been amazing!

Sheena: I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Gnome. I ask that thou annulst thy pact

with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me.

Gnome: Man, you sure use some stuffy language. Bleh.

Sheena: (startled) Uh, well…I mean, this is how I was taught to do it.

Gnome: Really? Oh yeah well, whatever. All right, show me whatcha got. Bring it

on! Come on! Heh!

(The team fights and defeats Gnome.)

Gnome: You guys fight dirty, you know that? I mean, what's up with that

four-on-one garbage? Mithos…well, he did it by himself!

Link: (extremely annoyed) Your point would be what?

Gnome: Oh yeah? Well, whatever. Make your vow already!

Sheena: (couldn't stand Gnome) Augh! This guy is hard to deal with… For the

sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one

another, gimme your power!

Gnome: Hmm…well, all right. I'll go ahead and lend my power to you guys.

(Then, the three Sylphs Sephie, Yutis and Fairess appear.)

Gnome: Whoa, Sylph! Hehe, it's been, like, what, uh, four thousand years? How's

it goin'? Lookin' good!

Sephie: It has been a long time, hasn't it? It seems that the mana flow between

us has been severed.

Gnome: Yep, there's gonna be an earthquake here in a bit. After all, we just

basically ripped out the mana link. (literal) Hello.

Yutis: Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

Fairess: Take care, everyone! See ya all later!

Gnome: Okay, later!

(The Sylph and Gnome leave)

Lloyd: All right! Just like we planned!

Zelos: But you know, I've been thinking…if the worlds are separated from each

other, we're not gonna be able to see each other again, are we?

Lloyd: Why not? We can just go back and forth with the Rheairds.

Raine: Right now, we can move in between the worlds because they're connected

by the flow of mana. But if the worlds are split apart, we don't know what will

happen.

Regal: So the instant the flow of mana is severed, the two worlds may part ways

forever.

Colette: Will that mean that when we form the pact with the final Summon

Spirit, we'll all have to say goodbye?

Link: …That's something I don't want to think about.

Sheena: Link…

Lloyd: …We don't know if that's really the case, so there's no point in worrying about it right now.

Zelos: True.

Presea: Where shall we go next?

Regal: I've heard that the Summon Spirit, Celsius, resides near Flanoir.

Lloyd: Okay then, let's go have a look.

(As the team nears the exit of the Temple, and earthquake shakes the area)

Sheena: It's just like Gnome said.

Raine: It's the proof that the flow of mana has been severed. The earthquake at

the Renegade base may have been caused by it as well.

Regal: Splitting apart worlds is no minor task. One can expect the land to react to these unforeseen events with at least an earthquake or two.

(After the Team leaves the Temple, they head off toward Altessa's place)

Gnomelette 2: Huh? You people? You seen my big brother?

Lloyd: What the? What are you talking about?…

Gnomelette 2: My big brother ain't back, so I'm lookin' for him.

Colette: Actually, your brother has already gone home.

Gnomelette 2: Really? Really?

Presea: Really.

Lloyd: Now they're probably looking for you. You should go back home.

Gnomelette 2: Really? I'm going home!

(The team leaves Altessa's, and follow the Gnomelette back to the Temple of Earth)

Gnomelette 1: There's one missing! …Oh?

(Gnomelette 2 appears)

Gnomelette 1: Oh! Everyone's here! Here we go, losers!

(After the Gnomelettes leave, Lloyd finds a large Blue Treasure Chest)

Lloyd: What's with this thing? It won't open.

Genis: It's sealed by some type of power. You shouldn't fiddle with it. I don't

like the looks of it.

Link: I sense an evil presence in that chest… let's leave it for now and head to our next destination.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Flanoir the Snowy City, and the Celsius' Tear**

Man:(Approaches Link) Ah, excuse me! By any chance, would you have any Celsius' Tear?

Llink: Celsius' Tear? What's that?

Man: Celsius' Tear is a famous ice flower in Flanoir. It has the mysterious power to freeze anything.

Link: Freeze anything huh…I don't know of anything like that.

Man: I see…If you find any, please let me know. I'll pay whether you ask.

Link: Not a problem,.

Man: Also, be careful when handling the Celsius' Tear. If you touch it directly, you'll be badly burned.

Lloyd: Then how do we get it?

Man: You'll be fine if you touch it with Penguinist Gloves. Ask the old man at the Snow White accessory shop about it.

Link: Alright, thank you for the information.

(Later, in the Snow White Accessory Shop)

Old Man: Hmm? You want to know about the Penguinist Gloves? Penguinist Gloves are nice, warm mittens made from quills of Penguinists, which dwells in the ice caves. Hmm, let me see. If you had three Penguinist Quills, I could make a pair for you.

Genis: Are these what you need?

Old Man: Oh! You have three Peguinist Quills! I'll make you a pair of Penguinist Gloves. Give the quills to me.

(Genis gives the quills to the Old Man)

Old Man: Oh! Good, good! This is my first job in a while! Now, just wait there a minute.

(After a few moments, the gloves were ready)

Old Man: There, it's done. It's a pair of Penguinist Gloves. Please, take them.

(After receiving the gloves, the team stocks up on supplies and head off to the Temple of Ice, Inside Lloyd uses the Ring Device, making the Sorcerer's Ring shoot Ice)

Lloyd: Whoa! The ring suddenly got cold!

Genis: I bet you can use the ring's cold power to freeze anything.

Lloyd: Okay, then let's test it on you.

Genis: Lloyd!

Lloyd: I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

(The team Spots the Celsius' Tear on a high cliff, after a few minutes of climbing they reach the flower)

Link: So this is Celsius' Tear?

Genis: It must be. Now we just need to use the Peguinist Gloves.

Lloyd: Yeah. (Handing the gloves to Link) Here Link

(Link uses the glove to pick up the flower. Now the team move on to the next area, and come across a large lake, with no way across.)

Zelos: What do we do now?

Lloyd: If we freeze the lake, it looks like we can walk to the other side. The coldness of Celsius' Tear might be able to freeze this lake. (Lloyd uses the Celsius' Tear and the lake freezes) Great. It worked just like we thought. Now we can get to the other side.

(On the otherside of the lake the team comes across 4 moveable pillars)

Lloyd: (Reading a Sign Posted in front of a closed door)The answer lies in the place with a view?

Raine: It must be a clue to opening this door.

Lloyd: Where's this place with a view?

Sheena: Right up there most likely.

Link:Stay here. (Uses his hook-shot and climbs to the upper ledge). Yeah this is the spot.

(Following Link's directions, the team solves the puzzle of the totems causing the door to open. Inside...)

Voice of Celsius: You who posses the right of the pact. I am Celsius, one who is bound to Mithos, the hero.

Sheena: I seek a pact with Celsius. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me.

Voice of Celsius: You seek a pact with me? How amusing. Let's see if you can handle me.

(The team fights and Defeats Celsius and Fenrir, after the battle))

Celsius: Excellent. It would appear that my freezing chill is but a summer's breeze to you. Now, speak your vow. A vow worthy of my power!

Sheena: For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, I ask that thou grant me thy power!

Celsius: Understood. Use my power well.

(Suddenly, Efreet appears)

Efreet: Celsius…it has been a long time.

Celsius: …I never thought I'd have to see your face again.

Efreet: While we may be opposing forces, must you avoid me so earnestly?

Celsius: What choice do we have? We are harmful to one another.

Efreet: Then perhaps we should be joyous that our mana has been severed.

Celsius: …Who knows. What is clear, though, is that this situation will affect the entire world.

Efreet: Indeed.

Celsius: All we can do now is trust in the pact-maker.

Efreet: Yes. We leave everything in your hands.

(Efreet and Celsius leave, and the team turn to leave)

Lloyd: Just one more to go…

Colette: Do you really think Sylvarant and Tethe'alla will be cut off from each other forever?

Zelos: We're gonna do this regardless, right?

Lloyd: …Yeah.

Genis: But if the Rheairds stop working after we form the last pact, we're going to be stuck in one world or the other.

Sheena: The people of Mizuho wish to move to Sylvarant. There has to be something we can do..

.

Raine: Hmm. I suggest we do some investigation on the effects of separating the worlds before we form the pact with the final Summon Spirit.

(Suddenly, another earthquake shook the area)

Regal: It seems as though the shaking has increased in magnitude.

Presea: The time between the severing of the mana flow and the resulting earthquake has decreased as well.

Link: I guess the worlds are struggling to split apart.

(Just as the team exit the Temple, they see a large fire off in the distance)

Zelos: What's going on?

Presea: That's…the direction of Ozette…

Regal: …Yes.

Genis: What could it be? There's a staggering amount of mana flowing from that lightning…

Raine: I have a bad feeling about this.

Lloyd: Let's go!

(The Team make their way to Ozette, which is already caught up in flames)

Colette: No!…

Presea: …This is…horrible.

Link: What happened here?

Colette: Look!

Genis: Lloyd! Look!

Colette: Look out!

(Suddenly some burning logs fall near an unconscious boy. Lloyd approaches him)

Lloyd: What's wrong, are you okay?

(Colette, Genis and Presea approach)

Link: I think it would be best if we leave, like NOW!

(Later,, safely near Presea's house.)

Lloyd: What the hell happened here?

Boy: …I don't really know. Suddenly, lightning fell from the sky, and angels attacked the village.

Raine: Angels?

Boy: They had wings. Those with wings are angels…right?

Lloyd: Dammit, it must have been the Cruxis!

Link: … Damn Cruxis.

Presea: So angels destroyed the village…

Regal: Presea, are you okay?

Presea: …I'm fine. But…this unsettling irritation…is this…anger?

Zelos: I'm impressed you survived. Are you the only survivor? What's your name?

Mithos: My name is Mithos. I lived by myself on the outskirts of the village, so…

Lloyd: You have the same name as Mithos, the hero!

Genis: …Wait, are you a half-elf?…

Mithos: I…I…no.

Raine: Relax. You can tell, can't you? We have the same blood flowing through our veins as you do.

Mithos: You're half-elves, too? But you're with humans!

Colette: It's okay, we're all friends.

Mithos: …Humans and half-elves as friends? You're lying!

Genis: No, it's true. My sister and I are part of this group.

Raine: Relax.

Mithos: …Y…yeah, but…

Regal: Your reaction is understandable. I've heard that the village of Ozette is particularly known for its contempt for half-elves. If you lived an isolated life in this village, you must have suffered.

(Suddenly, Altessa and Tabatha appear)

Altessa: What happened here?…

Lloyd: You're Altessa, right? What are you doing here?

Altessa: I saw the lightning of judgment fall towards this village. But what in the world…

Presea: It was the work of Cruxis angels…

Altessa: Presea! You've regained your true self? How could they do this? Is this their punishment for failing the experiment?…

Sheena: What do you mean, punishment?…

Altessa: …Nothing. It's nothing!

(Altessa runs away)

Lloyd: Wait!

(Lloyd attempts to run after Altessa, but Tabatha blocked his way.)

Tabatha: THE MASTER BELIEVES THAT IT IS HIS FAULT THAT OZETTE WAS DESTROYED.

Colette: Altessa is connected to Ozette?

Tabatha: …YES. EXCUSE ME. I AM WORRIED ABOUT THE MASTER.

Presea: I'm…going to follow him.

Lloyd: Yeah. (to Mithos) Mithos, you should come with us.

Mithos: But I'm a half-elf and…

Link: Don't worry about that. There is nothing to fear if you come with us

Lloyd: Yeah. That doesn't matter. Besides, what are you going to do if you stay here

and the angels come back?

Genis: Lloyd's right! Let's all go together!

(Later, the team leave Ozette and approach Altessa's house)

Altessa: …I was a craftsman who worked for Cruxis.

Lloyd: So you're on the side of the angels…of Yggdrasill!

Altessa: You know Lord Yggdrasill?

Lloyd: Know him? Because of him, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were twisted into worlds that fight for each other's mana!

Altessa glances at Colette.

Altessa: That's a Cruxis Crystal… …I see. You must be the Chosen of the declining world. This may be fate. …What happened to Ozette was my fault…

Presea: What…do you mean?

Altessa: I came to hate the work I did, for it was indirectly taking people's lives. I ran from Cruxis and had myself in Ozette. But I was found by a Desian named Rodyle. He ordered me to create a Cruxis Crystal in exchange for my life.

Zelos: So that means that the research on Presea was organized by Rodyle and the Pope, who then had you and Kate carry it out?

Altessa: …Right. Rodyle, while a Desian in service of Cruxis, was also planning to revolt against Cruxis. Because I supported him it that…Lord Yggdrasill grew angry and he… He destroyed the town of Ozette, which had protected me!

Regal: So this is how Presea…this girl who reflects my distant memories… …This is how she was caught up in this… This is terrible beyond words.

Altessa: I'm sorry. I can never apologize enough, but…apologizing is all I can do now.

Presea: …My time…will not come back. …The people of the village and Daddy will not come back.

Genis: Presea…

Altessa: I'm sorry…

Presea: …Don't apologize. Even if you apologize…I can't forgive you right now.

(Altessa turns and goes inside the house)

Tabatha: PRESEA…I BELIEVE YOUR LOSS HAS BEEN GREAT. BUT PLEASE, DO NOT LOSE

YOURSELF AS WELL.

Mithos: I…can understand Presea's feelings a little. Some things…never came back… Even if he apologizes…even if you want to forgive, you can't control those feelings.

Regal: Not being forgiven…that may be punishment.

Link: Forgiving or not forgiving …that's no punishment.

Zelos: Ah, well, anyway, let's not get into a philosophical discussion right now. Presea doesn't need to force herself to forgive him or anything. Let's just think about what we can do now.

Raine: Yes, you're right. As for me, I think we should take this opportunity to ask Altessa all he knows about Cruxis. We currently don't have enough information. Wouldn't you agree?

Lloyd: Yeah…Presea, would you rather wait here?

Presea: …No…I'll listen as well.

(The team follows Tabatha inside the house, and speak with Altessa)

Altessa: Do you have business…with me?

Lloyd: Can you tell us about Cruxis?

Altessa: …It'll be a long story.

Colette: That's okay.

(Later…)

Altessa: …Cruxis is an organization made up almost entirely of half-elves. There are a large number of dwarves besides me involved as well.

Lloyd: So there are other dwarves besides you and my Dad?

Altessa: Their objectives are to begin the Age of Half-elves and the revival of Martel. For that purpose, they make use of the Church of Martel and try to fuse the Chosen with Martel's consciousness.

Genis: But if that's true, then why do the Desians try to kill the Chosen?

Altessa: Exspheres and Cruxis Crystals awaken when stimulated by people's fear and suffering. Also by their combat instincts. That is why the Desians disrupt the declining world. In order to facilitate the angel transformation, they

deliberately put the Chosen in danger.

Regal: Rodyle…what is he scheming?

Altessa: The revival of the Mana Cannon. He obtained the plans to the Mana Cannon somehow and is constructing it in Sylvarant. He's also the master of his own ranch. It's likely he's using his captives in the construction of the cannon. Once it's complete, he probably intends to build his own empire.

Presea: How can he make everyone suffer for such a thing?…

Sheena: Say, then, is it true that Yggdrasill made the two worlds?

Altessa: Well, that's how I heard it. That he anchored the two worlds, which are never to come in contact, via four mana links, and placed the Great Seed in the center between them to guard it.

Lloyd: …The Great Seed? Where have I heard that before?…

Mithos: It come sup in the stories of the hero, Mithos. That's what people called the soul of Mithos, who died on the Holy Ground of Kharlan after the close of the Ancient War.

Genis: …Wait a minute. That's true, but… Why does the same legend of Mithos from Sylvarant also exist over here?

I've been wondering about this for a while now. There are two Holy Grounds of Kharlan, two Towers of Salvation, and now the legend of Mithos is the same, too?

Altessa: It seems it's possible to travel between the two worlds at theirpoles. I don't know where those poles would be, but perhaps that person we know as Mithos used that to travel between the worlds?

Link: Hmm... Could it be..?

Raine: …Bipolar…yes…that's it…

Zelos: Professor? What is it?

Raine: This is my theory. Perhaps the Ancient War was in fact a war between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, and the hero Mithos arranged the truce that ended the war.

Lloyd: And so that would be why the legend of Mithos exists in both worlds.

Raine: Yes. And if we assume that one of the two poles is the Holy Ground of Kharlan, then we can understand the meaning of the existence of two Holy Grounds. That's the door between the two worlds.

Regal: …Yes, that makes sense. I've heard many ideas regarding the bipolar structure of the worlds, but yours works from a logical standpoint.

Raine: What other ideas have there been?

Regal: There is a legend passed down in Altamira about something called the Otherworldly Gate. Some say that, that is a pole.

Raine: The Otherworldly Gate…

Colette: So what is the Great Seed?

Altessa: I don't know that either. But Lord Yggdrasill said that it was more

important than his life.

Lloyd: …I can't wrap my head around all of this stuff at once…

Link: I'm leaving for awhile. I … need to catch up on some sword training... I will see you all tomorrow.

(Link leaves house and goes training the the Gaoracchia forest)

Sheena: Link?

Altessa: You all must be tired by now. Why don't you rest here for the night? (to Mithos) Mithos…right? If you don't have anywhere else to go, you should stay here at my place for a while.

Mithos: Are you sure that's okay? I'm a half-elf…

Altessa: The only ones living here are Tabatha, who I made, and me, a dwarf.

Colette: You made Tabatha?

Altessa: Yes. Tabatha is an automated doll. So having a half-elf here isn't a

problem at all.

Colette: Tabatha is a…doll…

Mithos: …Okay.

Lloyd: We'll stay here for the night, too. (to Presea) Is that okay with you, Presea?

Presea: …Please don't worry about me.

Tabatha: THEN I SHALL PREPARE DINNER.

Mithos: Then tonight, Genis and Raine will be here, too, right?

Genis: Yeah! Let's play together! …You're the first half-elf friend I've had!

Mithos: You'll…be my friend?

Genis: Of course!

Mithos: …Thank you!

Regal: Anyone seen Link?

Zelos: Huh? He was just here a few minutes ago.

Sheena: He said something about going out to do some training, …Then he just up and leaves. I'm worried...

Raine: Sheena, just calm down and stay here, I'm sure he will be fine. He is an excellent swordsman and has strong magic.

Mithos: He can use magic? Does that mean he's a Half-Elf too?

Sheena: No … He's Hylian. He comes from a world far from Tethe'alla or Sylvarant. (To herself) Link …. what's wrong?

(Later that night Link returns)

Link: It seems I came back too late. Ah well, I'll just sleep out here.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Altimira Resort and The Otherworldly Gate**

Voice of Colette: …up! …Wake up! Lloyd! Wake up! The Professor and Link are both gone!

Lloyd: (waking up) Wh…what?

(Outside the house)

Lloyd: What are you talking about?

Genis: It seems Raine left a note saying she had something she wanted to

investigate and then left with Link.

Tabatha: SHORTLY BEFORE DAWN, I SAW 2 RHEAIRDS HEADED SOUTH. PERHAPS THAT WAS

RAINE AND LINK.

Regal: South…so in the direction of Altamira…

Zelos: Now that you mention it, Both Her Highness and Sir Hylian were acting just a bit strange yesterday. Raine was going on and on about the Otherworldly Gate.

Sheena: … Not to mention the way Link just up and leaves.

Presea: What should be do, Lloyd?

Genis: I'm worried about them being by themselves…

Lloyd: Let's go find them. It's not good for us to be separated right now.

Mithos: Ah…um…will you take me with you?

Genis: What are you talking about? It's dangerous.

Mithos: I know that, but I'm worried about Raine. There are monsters all over Tethe'alla right now. This is the first time I've met another half-elf besides me, so…I want her to be okay.

Lloyd: All right, come on.

Mithos: Thank you, Lloyd!

Lloyd: Don't worry about it. Any friend of Genis is a friend of mine.

Mithos: …Okay! Let's do our best, Genis!

Genis: Mithos…thank you.

Lloyd: Genis, let him ride on your Rheaird.

Genis: Okay!

(Just as the group was about to leave)

Altessa: Wait. This is for Presea…

Lloyd: A Key Crest…

Altessa: …It's hardly enough to call it an apology, but I went ahead and made one. It will be more reliable than that make shift one she has now.

Lloyd: (to Presea) Presea. Let's accept it.

Presea: …O…okay.

(The team then leaves and heads to Altimira, When the arrive)

Regal: I'm sorry, but I'm going to wait here.

Lloyd: What's up?

Regal: …

Zelos: Won't say why, huh? Well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's your business. Lloyd, let him do what he wants.

Lloyd: All right. We'll catch you on the way out.

(The team travels the town asking people about seeing Raine and Link. In the next area, they come across an old man standing in front of a monument.)

George: …Alicia! Is it really you?

Presea: You…know Alicia?

George: What? Wait, then who?…

Presea: Alicia is my…sister.

George: Ohh…I see. Ah, of course… Alicia passed away quite some time ago. She couldn't possibly be standing here, now.

Presea: …Passed away?

Lloyd: What happened?

George: Alicia came to work in the service of the noble Bryant family, but she was caught up in an unfortunate incident that resulted in her death.

Colette: She died? How?…

George: I dare not speak of the details. Please forgive me. Alicia's grave lies in the Sky Terrace of the Lezareno Company headquarters. Please stop by there if you have the time. Alicia would surely be pleased to receive a visit from her younger sister. If you show this to the receptionists, they should let you through.

Genis: Younger sister? I thought Presea was the older one.

Zelos: That's strange. Presea said she had a younger sister…

Colette: Oh, I know! Maybe there are three sisters in all!

Zelos: Oh, come on…

(With the Employee ID in hand, the team takes he elemental railway to the Lezareno Company HQ. Just as they were entering the elevator a guard stops them.)

Guard: I'm sorry, but may I ask your reason for visiting our company today?

Lloyd: We want to go to the Sky Terrace.

Guard: This is George's!… My deepest apologies. Please, go on inside.

(Up on the Sky Terrace they find the grave George mentioned)

Presea: Alicia…what happened to you?

Mithos: …What's this?

Lloyd: Hey, there's an Exsphere embedded here!

Presea: Why is there an Exsphere?…

(Suddenly, the ghostly form of Alicia appears before the group)

Voice of Alicia: Presea…sis! It's you, isn't it?

Presea: Alicia?

Colette: Look!

Voice of Alicia: I'm so happy I can see you again before I disappear…

Presea: What's going on? Are you still alive?

Voice of Alicia: I…I exist only in the Exsphere. Soon, even my consciousness will be gone. The Exsphere killed my body and absorbed my consciousness.

Presea: …I can't believe you've become a victim of the Exsphere as well…

Voice of Alicia: Presea, please grant me my request. Before I disappear…please find my master. Please find Master Bryant!

Presea: Bryant? The noble you went to serve?

Voice of Alicia: Yes. By killing me, he…

(The ghostly form of Alicia disappeared.)

Presea: Alicia! He killed you? Please, tell me what happened!

Voice of Alicia: …Please…Presea…

Presea: Lloyd, please, help me find Alicia's killer.

Lloyd: …Of course. We'll beat this Bryant guy to a pulp and drag him back here!

Genis: Yeah! I won't let him get away with killing your sister!

Presea: …Thank you.

(Just as they were leaving Genis turns and sees Mithos staring at the grave)

Genis: What's wrong?

Mithos: …Exspheres are terrible things, aren't they?…

Genis: Yeah…

Lloyd: Hey, time to go.

Mithos: …Okay.

(Back on the ground floor)

Man 1: Isn't the Otherworldly Gate going to open tonight?

Man 2: Man, I don't like thinking about that. It could suck us over into the

hellish land of Sylvarant.

Mithos: Lloyd! Did you hear that?

Lloyd: Yeah. (approaching the men) Excuse me. That Otherworldly Gate you were talking about just now, where

is it?

Man 1: Who the heck are you?

Mithos: I apologize. We'd like to go see the Otherworldly Gate. Would you be kind enough to tell us where it is?

Man 1: Ah, well, if you're looking for the Otherworldly Gate, it's to the east of this city, across the sea.

Colette: Um…are there any landmarks?

Man 2: There are huge rocks all over it. You can't miss it. But tonight's a full moon. If the legend is true, then the gate will open and you'll be sucked into the world of Sylvarant!

Mithos: I wonder if Raine amd Link are there.

Lloyd: I don't know. But it's the only clue we have. Let's at least take a look.

(At the Town's exit)

Regal: Are you leaving?

Lloyd: Yeah.

(Later at the Otherworldly Gate)

Lloyd: Professor! Link!

Raine: Everyone!…Why are you all here?

Genis: Why do you think we're here? We were worried about you!

Mithos: It's dangerous to come here alone. As a fellow half-elf, I can't just leave you here by yourself.

Sheena: (runs to Link) Link, there you are, I was worried.

Link: Didn't mean to worry you like that.

Colette: Why did you come to this place?

Raine: …This is where Genis and I were abandoned.

Lloyd: …What are you talking about? You two are from Sylvarant.

Raine: …No. I happened to catch sight of this place when we rescued Colette and it's been on my mind ever since. Then, when I heard the story about the two poles which connect the two worlds, I became certain. The images in my

memory…the ruin I've been searching for all this time is this place.

Sheena: So what are you saying? The two of you were born in Tethe'alla?

Genis: It can't be! All my memories are of Iselia! I don't know this place at all.

Raine: …We were born and raised in the village of the elves, from which we were eventually ostracized. We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the path to the legendary Sylvarant.

Mithos: The village of the elves? The secret village said to be off-limits to anyone except elven kind?

Raine: Yes. I don't know the details of what happened, but I'm positive that I was left here along with Genis when he was just a newborn. And we eventually ended up in Sylvarant.

Voice of Kuchinawa: Then this time, let me send you to hell instead!

Link: This is exactly why I came with you Professor!

Lloyd: Who's there?

Sheena: Kuchinawa! What are you talking about?…

Kuchinawa: My chance to avenge my parents' deaths has finally arrived.

(The Papal Knights and Kuchinawa surrounds the team)

Sheena: …Avenge your parents?

Kuchinawa: Correct. You will die for killing my parents along with countless others of our village when you failed to control Volt.

Sheena: …Wh…what?

Lloyd: That was an accident! Why are you doing this now?

Kuchinawa: Accident? I could have accepted things if she just failed to make a pact with a Summon Spirit. But then, she failed to assassinate the Chosen of Sylvarant, thereby placing Mizuho in danger. Yet look at her now. She's made

pacts with Summon Spirits just like that.

Colette: You have it all wrong!

Kuchinawa: Do I? I think she wasn't really trying during the first pact-making! Because of that, she killed my parents and our people.

Sheena: I did the best I could! I…

Kuchinawa: Enough excuses!

Link: I WON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON SHEENA!

(Link attacks and defeats the Knights)

Link: Damn, there's too many of them!

Sheena: Kuchinawa! Please! Don't drag them into this! I'm the one you despise right? Then I'm the only one you need to kill!

Link: Sheena, what the hell are you saying.

Sheena: It's okay. Kuchinawa…please!

Kuchinawa: Fine.

(Just as Sheena approaches Kuchinawa, a light from the moon shoots towards the Otherworldly Gate and the gate activates.)

Zelos: …You've got to be kiddin' me! Enough of this, Sheena!

Zelos grabs Sheena's arm.

Sheena: Ahh!

Zelos: Link! Come on!

(Zelos drags Sheena and quickly ran to the gate and teleports to Sylvarant.)

Lloyd: Everybody, into the gate!

Kuchinawa: Damn! The guardian signature trail disappeared! They've escaped into Sylvarant.

(Back in Sylvarant the team appears and falls in a grassy area)

Lloyd: Ahh!

Regal: …Where are we?

Raine: …Probably on the outskirts of Luin

Colette: We're back in Sylvarant?

(The team stands)

Genis: …The mana level seems to have risen, but it's definitely Sylvarant.

Zelos: Phew, man, I never thought I'd wind up coming over to this side like that.

(Sheena angrily approaches Zelos.)

Sheena: Zelos, why did you butt in?

Zelos: Excuse me? Don't tell me you actually wanted to die back there.

Sheena: Well…

Zelos: Besides, those guys would have come after us regardless of whether or not you died. Pope's orders and all.

Sheena: Are you saying Kuchinawa is working for the Pope?

Raine: It's likely. Those assassins he had with him were the Pope's men, aren't they?

Regal: I'm certain of it.

Link: I'll get that guy next time …

Colette: …Sheena, please don't do something like that again. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Nothing good will come of you sacrificing your life. Besides, you don't want to leave, Link do you?

Lloyd: Colette's absolutely right. You should thank Zelos, Sheena.

Sheena: Th…thanks.

Zelos: Come on now, would it hurt you to give me a kiss or two?

Link:(fires a small fireball at Zelos.) Down boy!

Presea: …Zelos, you're horrible.

Zelos: …Oh…ouch.

Mithos: But what are we gonna do now?

Lloyd: Well, since we're back in Sylvarant, why don't we find out what the Desians are up to?

Genis: What about Mithos? We can't drag him into this.

Colette: Maybe we could ask the Palmacosta government to take care of him for a while.

Lloyd: Neil, huh? Hmm…I guess that's a good idea.

Mithos: I wanna fight, too!

Link and Zelos: Way to dangerous.

Genis: What are you saying? This journey is dangerous even if you had an Exsphere.

Raine: He's right, Mithos. We do appreciate your sentiment, though.

Mithos: …I suppose you're right. I understand.

(On the way to Palmacosta, the team stops off in Luin, to check on the restoration progress)

Pietro: Everyone, look! We've done it! We've finally rebuilt Luin.

Link: This is incredible!

Pietro: We owe it to you. Thank you so much, everyone! Thanks to you, Luin has completely changed. And I feel I have been able to repay my debt to this city.

Lloyd: Good job, Pietro!

Pietro: No, please say that to the people of this city. It was thanks to the strength of these people that we were able to rebuild and expand Luin. As soon as I finish my remaining duties, I intend to go on a journey. I want to save all those that are suffering at the hands of the Desians.

(The team leave the city and make their way to Palmacost)

Neil: Chosen One! Lloyd! How is the journey to release the seals going?

Colette: Ah, well…actually…

Lloyd: Uh, e…everything's going well! Anyway, we were wondering if you could take care of him for a while.

Neil: Hmm? I certainly don't mind, but who is he?

Raine: He's traveling with us for a moment, but we're heading to an area that is too dangerous for him.

Neil: Are you heading to the Palmacosta Ranch?

Genis: What are you talking about? That was destroyed.

Neil: Oh, you're not? We've recently received reports that Desians are wandering inside the ruins of the ranch. We've increased our security.

Colette: I wonder if Magnius came back?

Neil: I don't know if it's related, but there are also reports that Desians are attacking the sea route between Izoold and Palmacosta. They seem to be constructing some sort of giant infrastructure on the ocean floor.

Raine: The Remote Island Human Ranch is located in that region.

Lloyd: I wonder what's going on over there? Maybe it's the Mana Cannon that Rodyle is building.

Zelos: Well, if you're worried about it, why don't we go take a look?

Sheena: Even if it's not the Mana Cannon, this city will become the next Luin if the Palmacosta ranch is operational again.

Lloyd: Yeah. Let's check out the Palmacosta ranch.

Raine: …Well, it seems our plans are set. We'll come back for Mithos later.

Neil: I see. I understand.

Mithos: Genis. Be careful. And Raine and Lloyd and everyone else, too.

Lloyd: Yeah. Just wait here for a little while. Is that okay, Mithos?

Mithos: Sure. Genis. Please take this with you.

Genis: What's this?

Mithos: It's…a memento of my sister who passed away.

Genis: I can't take that!

Mithos: If you find yourself in danger, play it. I don't know what it can do, but it may just be able to save you.

Genis: Okay…thank you. I promise I'll come back and return it to you.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: a Remote Ranch, and Mithos to the Rescue**

Lloyd: Renegades!

Genis: So that's it. Neil and the others couldn't tell the difference between the Desians and the Renegades.

Botta: We've been waiting for you.

Regal: Are you saying you were expecting us to come here?

Botta: Does it really matter? We have more important things to discus, such as joining forces.

Raine: …Unbelievable. You actually expect us to trust you after all you've done to Lloyd and Colette?

Yuan: The circumstances have changed.

Sheena: Yuan!

Yuan: Do you know of the Giant Kharlan Tree?

Zelos: The legendary Giant Tree said to have existed in the Holy Ground of Kharlan, right? It's the tree of life, which produces infinite mana.

Colette: Isn't that just a fairy tale?

Link: That's what people said about the Triforce and the legendary Master Sword...

Yuan: The Giant Kharlan Tree indeed existed. But the Kharlan War exhausted its mana supply and the tree wilted away. And now all that remains is its seed left in the Holy Ground of Kharlan.

Colette: The seed of the Giant Tree is in the final seal?

Yuan: It is known as the Great Seed.

Genis: Are you talking about the Soul of Mithos?

Botta: Now that is a fairy tale. The Great Seed, the source of the world's mana, is the seed of the Giant Tree.

Yuan: The Great Seed is absolutely vital in order to reunite the two worlds.

Lloyd: Reunite the two worlds?

Yuan: I believe I told you before, Yggdrasill is the creator of the two worlds. Originally, the world was one, but Yggdrasill ripped it asunder.

Link: Seems like my suspicions were true ..

Raine: What, you knew of it Link?

Lloyd: How is it even possible for someone to split the world apart?…

Yuan: It was possible for Yggdrasill. The two worlds have managed to survive by vying for the small amount of mana seeping from the Great Seed.

Colette: So that's why the cycle of flourishing and declining continues, and the Chosen goes on a journey of regeneration…

Yuan: But if the Great Seed germinates, the Giant Tree will be restored and the cycle will come to an end.

Lloyd: How do we resurrect the Giant Tree?

Yuan: The Great Seed is nearly dead. We must expose it to a large amount of mana in order to save it.

Raine: There's no supply of mana like that to be found anywhere in the world.

Yuan: Cruxis' base, Derris-Kharlan, is a comet made from a giant mass of mana. It lies suspended in the sky high above this land. All we have to do is use that.

Lloyd: If that's true, why doesn't Yggdrasill revive the Giant Tree?

Yuan: All of Derris-Kharlan's mana is being given to Martel for the sake of resurrecting her.

Colette: What?…

Yuan: By using the power of a Cruxis Crystal, Martel's soul lives on, existing as a part of the Great Seed.

Botta: If Martel awakens, the Great Seed will be absorbed into her and disappear. The reverse also holds true. In order to prevent that from happening, Yggdrasill protects the Great Seed with the seals of the Summon Spirits.

Raine: So that's why the Renegades are trying to stop Martel's revival.

Yuan: Yes. We will make the Great Seed germinate. As a result, Martel will be absorbed by the seed, and then…

Link: The Giant Kharlan Tree will be reborn.

Colette: If that happens, will the two worlds become one again?

Yuan: That I don't know. The only certainty is that the world will end if the seed is lost.

Zelos: So, you're gonna have Miss Martel be a good little girl and disappear.

Yuan: Martel is already dead. If it weren't for Derris-Kharlan's mana, her soul would have disappeared a long time ago.

Genis: Why is Yggdrasill so obsessed with Martel?

Yuan: That doesn't matter. What's important is that we see to it that the Great Seed germinates.

Botta: Up till now, the Great Seed has been protected by the Summon Spirits of the declining world.

Lloyd: The mana links.

Botta: Correct. Now that the links have begun to unravel, the Great Seed's protection has weakened.

Presea: …Because we have been forming pacts with the Summon Spirits of both worlds.

Raine: Now I understand why you want us to join you. It's because we have Sheena, a summoner.

Lloyd: Yuan, are you with Cruxis? Or are you with the Renegades?

Yuan: …I am with Cruxis, and I am also the leader of the Renegades.

Regal: A double-agent?…

Zelos: In other words, a traitor.

Yuan: So, what's your decision?

Lloyd: …Okay.

Raine: Lloyd, you're going to trust him?

Lloyd: …Yeah. He's revealed the fact that he is a traitor. He's putting himself on the line. That has to mean something.

Colette: …I'll trust him, too.

Yuan: You were headed towards Rodyle's ranch, correct?

Zelos: You sure know a lot about what we're doing. Do you have a spy watching us or something?

Lloyd: No kidding. But either way, we have to stop that Mana Cannon thing before it's completed.

Presea: We also have a debt to pay back to Rodyle.

Yuan: The ranch and Mana Cannon systems should be interlinked. Disabling the control room should be our first priority.

Raine: You seem to know…quite a lot about them.

Botta: We have a reason to infiltrate Rodyle's ranch as well. We can guide you

to the entrance, if you'd like.

Lloyd: We're teaming up, right? Of course, please take us there.

Sheena: Why are you going to the ranch?

Yuan: We need to make preparations to fire mana at the Great Seed. Oh, by the way, the Rheaird dimensional transfer system will be offline while we make our preparations. You'll have to wait until after we infiltrate the ranch if you want to get back to Tethe'alla.

Lloyd: Got it.

Yuan: Talk to Botta when you're ready. I'll leave the rest to you, Botta.

Botta: Understood.

Link:...

Botta: Are you ready?

Link: Yeah, we're good to go.

Botta: Then follow me.

(Later, at the entrance to Rodyle's Ranch)

Botta: We have work to do on the mana reactor in here. If you head straight, it should connect to the ranch.

Link: understood

Botta: Ah, one more thing. It seems you've destroyed every ranch you've been to, but we need the mana reactor in order to sprout the Great Seed. Don't destroy this one.

Sheena: Hear that, Raine? Goes for you too Link.

Raine: …It's not like I destroy them for fun, you know.

Link: Heh. Fine fine

Regal: In order to disable the Mana Cannon, we need to go to the control room.

Lloyd: My intuition tells me it's probably the room farthest in. So for this place, that would be the top floor.

Colette: You're amazing, Lloyd!

Genis: Yeah, we've been to enough of these places already, so things like that should be pretty obvious.

Lloyd: …

Zelos: Well then, let's get going and look for that control room.

Lloyd: There is a strange sound.

Raine: The machines in this facility resonate with the sound from the

Sorcerer's Ring.

Genis: I see. So this sound functions as a key for this place.

Lloyd: Yeah, that's what I figured, too.

(the group rides the elevator up, but it stopped at the second floor.)

Lloyd: Can't we go any higher?

Raine: Hmm…As far as I can tell, this is the only elevator in this ranch. In other words, the Desians use this elevator to go higher than this. Which means the solution is simple.

Lloyd: What do we do?

Raine: We just have the Desians move it for us. In other words, we create asituation in which they have to move it.

Lloyd: Right, so, like I said, what do we do?

Raine: Let's create a disturbance. For instance…the captives start a revolt.

Lloyd: And then we wait for the Desians to move the elevator.

Sheena: …That's a sinister plan.

Raine: …Be quiet. Do you think we're in a position to play fair?

Lloyd: I do feel a little bad for them, but let's do it.

(The group puts the plan into action, and some soldiers come barging in)

Soldier 1: So you led the escape!

(Lloyd and Colette jump down onto the soldiers and knock them out)

Soldier 1 and 2: Augh!

Colette: It worked, Lloyd! We'd better hurry to the top floor with the elevator.

(After an hour of climbing and solving the puzzles on each floor)

Rodyle: Well, I see the failed Chosen and her traveling band of fools are still alive. You're as stubborn as cockroaches.

Presea: You and Vharley…deceived me.

Rodyle: Presea…I'd have treated you so much better had you made me a Cruxis Crystal in that little body of yours.

Presea: …Die!

Link: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Rodyle: Ahahaha! Now, now, settle down. Have a look at the projector. I've got

a special underwater show for you.

Genis: H…how could you do that?

Colette: They'll all be killed!

Regal: …Damn you!

Lloyd: (angry) You bastard! Stop the water, now!

Rodyle: It's too late. I know why you've come here. I'm sure you intend to shut down my Mana

Cannon. But you won't succeed. I've filled the corridor leading to the Mana Cannon with sea water!

Colette: You're going to kill all those people at the ranch just to stop us?

Rodyle: Who cares about the lives of pathetic inferior beings? The Mana Cannon will be completed once I get the Cruxis Crystal. With Thor's Hammer in my possession, Yggdrasill and Cruxis will beg for my mercy! Even that eye-sore of a tower will fall before my cannon.

Lloyd: What do you hope to accomplish by destroying the Tower of Salvation?

Rodyle: Heheheh, that's nothing you lower life forms need to concern yourselves with. The Cruxis Crystal is finally mine! Now, let's see. I think I'll test its power first by equipped it on myself.

(Rodyle equips the Cruxis Crystal, but it mutates his body. And The group quickly fight and defeats him)

Rodyle: Ugh…what's happening?… My…my body…my body is disintegrating! Pronyma, you tricked me!

But I won't die alone! I'm taking you all with me!

Raine: No! He's activated the self-destruct system!

Colette: Botta warned us not to destroy this place!

Lloyd: Dammit! We have to stop it!

Presea: Impossible. The only one among us who can handle this machinery is

Raine…

Zelos: Most Tethe'allans don't really study the details of magitechnology very

much.

Lloyd: Professor!

Raine: I know! But I can't do this by myself!

(Suddenly, Botta and the 2 Renegade soldiers arrive)

Botta: We'll take over from here. The rest of you go and escape through the hatch over there.

Link: Botta! You're okay!

Botta: There'll be plenty of time for chit-chat later. Leave, now. You'll only get in our way!

Lloyd: …Okay.

(The group exit through the hatch, but it closes behind them locking Botta and his men in the control room)

Lloyd: Oh, no! We've got to open that hatch!

Genis: (Trying to open the hatch) It's no use! Arrgh! It won't budge!

Regal: (attempting to kick out the glass window) Move!

Raine: Botta did this on purpose. They knew the water was coming and locked it from the inside.

Colette: Why would they do that?

Raine: If the door opens, this area will be flooded as well. And as you can see, the ceiling is covered by a dome. There's nowhere for the water to escape.

Presea: …They did it…to save us?

Colette: No! We have to do something!

Lloyd: Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do?…

Botta: We've stopped the self-destruct system.

Lloyd: Botta! Open the door! If we destroy the dome overhead…

Botta: Our goal was to modify each ranch's mana reactor in order to fire mana at the Great Seed. Now that we've finished reprogramming this control room, our mission is complete. We need you to get the message to Yuan that we have succeeded.

Lloyd: Tell him yourself! Open the door, now!

Link: Tch! (Sets and fires a bomb-arrow at the window with no success)

Botta: We pray for your success in regenerating the world. Please see to it that Martel is finally allowed her eternal sleep, for Yuan's sake as well.

Colette: No!

Later…

Zelos: Man…

Presea: (saw something) Everyone, behind you!

Suddenly, the cages released the Dragons.

Lloyd: Wh…what are those things?

Link: (grasping his arm from being injured by the bomb-arrow's explosion) Damn, not more dragons ...

Sheena: (Helping link up off the floor) Here, I got you.

Raine: They look like transport dragons. Their cages probably opened when the self-destruct system was activated.

Regal: Look out! Here they come!

Lloyd: Dammit!

Sheena: There are too many of them!

Lloyd: Damn, they're tough!

Colette: If we lose, we'll never be able to pass on Botta's message.

Genis: …Mithos!

(Genis pulls out Mithos' Panpipe and plays it. The flute seemingly attacks the dragons with beams of light killing them instantly.)

Zelos: Wh…what was that?

Genis: Was that a Summon Spirit?

Voice of Mithos: Genis! Raine! Everybody!

(The group stares at the shattered dome)

Genis: That's Mithos' voice!

Lloyd: What's Mithos doing here?

Voice of Mithos: Please, get on these Rheairds!

Raine: Let's worry about the how and why later.

Lloyd: All right.

(After escaping...)

Genis: Mithos! It's really you! But what was that attack just now? And how didyou get a Rheaird?…

Mithos: I'm sorry. I was worried about all of you, and I just couldn't stay behind. So I asked the Renegades to let me borrow a Rheaird.

Colette: But what was that powerful attack?

Mithos: That was a…actually, I don't know either. When I heard the flute, I tried my best to get inside, so I just started blasting the dome with fireballs. Then all of a sudden, a golden sparkling bird appeared and helped me.

Sheena: Golden sparkling bird? Could it be…Aska?

Raine: It can't be! Why would a Summon Spirit?…

Presea: What do you mean?

Link: Do you think Genis called Aska when he played the flute?

Genis: Mithos' flute?

Raine: I wonder…We'll need to investigate the flute itself to find out the truth.

Mithos: But shouldn't you all rest first? Let's head back to Palmacosta. I must apologize to Neil…I left without telling him.

Lloyd: All right…it's not like we'll figure anything out by dwelling about it here. Let's head back.

Zelos: …Yeah…

Genis: Thank you, Mithos! We owe you our lives. I didn't realize how amazing you are!

Mithos: N…not…not at all.

Genis: I'm so happy we're friends!

Mithos: …Yes, me too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Song of Healing: Restoring Peace to a Wounded Heart**

Neil: Everyone! You're back!

Lloyd: Yeah, but barely.

Mithos: Neil, I'm sorry for leaving without telling you…

Neil: I'm so relieved you're safe! I was so worried about you. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters.

Raine: You can relax, the Palmacosta ranch is not operational.

Neil: I see! That's good to hear. So what are you going to do now?

Lloyd: Well, we need to continue the world regeneration journey…right, Colette?

Colette: Ah, y…yes. We're…uh…working hard on it.

Neil: I'm sure you are! We're all counting on you, Chosen One!

Genis: Oh yeah. I need to give Mithos back his flute…Oh no!

Mithos: …It's broken.

Link: It must have broke when those damn dragons attacked

Genis: I…I'm so sorry! I know how important it was!

Mithos: … No, it's all right. The flute may be broken, but my memories of my sister are still intact.

Lloyd: Mithos, I'm sorry. If I can fix it…

Mithos: It's all right. It was very old. But thank you.

Raine: Mithos. Does this flute have some kind of special power?

Mithos: …I…I don't know. But my sister said that it was made from the nut of a

tree that become extinct long ago.

Lloyd: Hmm. The nut of an extinct tree…

Raine: That knowledge may be useful later on. Let's keep it in mind.

Zelos: So then, what now?

Colette: We have to tell Yuan about Botta.

Mithos: …

Lloyd: Yeah. We also need to find out if we can use the Rheairds so Mithos can return to Tethe'alla.

Regal: Shall we pay a visit to the Renegades, then?

Mithos: …Ah…yes, of course.

Lloyd: We have to go to the Sylvarant Base. (thinks it over) Okay, let's go.

(The team then leaves Palmacosta behind head head to the Sylvarant Renegade Base.)

Mithos: I'll wait here. I want to be alone for a while.

Genis: Mithos…

Mithos: Ah, no, it's not about the flute. I'm sorry.

Lloyd: …All right. It's dangerous, so don't leave this area.

Mithos: I won't.

Raine: Then while we're at it, let's return the Rheaird that Mithos borrowed.

Mithos: …What? Oh, yes. Please do.

(Inside the base …)

Yuan: …You're back.

Colette: Yuan…Botta is…

Yuan: …He died.

Link: Yes…He asked us to tell you that he completed his mission.

Yuan: I see… Then we'll activate the dimensional transfer system. You may go between the worlds as you like.

Lloyd: Is that all you have to say? Botta gave his life for the Renegades and—

Regal: Lloyd!…It is not our place to speak.

Zelos: This guy has been with that Botta for a long time. Nothing we say will make a difference.

Lloyd: …Fine.

Raine: (to Yuan) Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Our companion borrowed a Rheaird from you, so we'll return it to you now.

Yuan: Borrowed one of our Rheairds? We haven't…

Presea: What's wrong?

Yuan: …No, it's nothing. We'll take care of it. Ask the control room staff about procuring energy for the dimensional transfer system.

Lloyd: …Yuan. I'm sorry.

Yuan: (to himself) All of our Rheairds are still in our hangar. …What is going

on?

(The group heads outside the base after charging the Rheairds for the dimensional transfer)

Mithos: Welcome back. You're going back now, right?

Lloyd: Yeah. We'll take you to Altessa's place.

Mithos: Thanks.

(Later back at Altessa's place in Tethe'alla)

Lloyd: Well, Mithos, have a good time with Altessa.

Mithos: You'll come and visit me, right?

Genis: Of course.

Lloyd: Take care.

Mithos: I'll be praying for your success in avenging your sister.

Presea: …Thank you.

Regal: Avenging Presea's sister? What are you talking about?

Lloyd: Oh, that's right. We haven't told Regal about it.

Zelos: Ahh! Um…hey, you know, that's not a topic we really need to drag out now, right?

Genis: What are you talking about, Zelos? This is important! Presea's sister was killed!

Regal: Killed?

Colette: Yes. It seems Presea's younger sister served under a noble named Bryant. …But then, her master Bryant…

Link: The hell you talking about?

Sheena: He's a monster! How can he kill a child like that?

Regal: Sister? It can't be! Presea, what was your sister's name?

Presea: …Alicia…

Regal: …I see.

Lloyd: Do you know something about this?

Regal: I may know who that murderer might be.

Presea: …Really?

Regal: …Take me to Altamira.

Link: We need to stop by Izoold first back in Sylvarant …

Raine: Why?

Link: Clara

(Upon hearing that, the team stops off in Izoold)

Adventurer: This time we're not gonna let you get away!

Lloyd: Stop!

(The team approaches 3 adventurers.)

Adventurer: Not you again! If you interfere, we'll take you out, too!

Link: Back off!

Lloyd: No, it's not what you think! Professor, please!

Raine: I know.

(Raine uses the Unicorn horn and boltzmann's technique on Clara and she is finally restored to her human form.)

Lloyd: Are you all right?

Raine: Clara, right? Can you hear me?

Clara: Yes…yes! Thank you so much! I've finally returned to my original form!

Colette: Thank goodness! Oh, I'm so glad!

Adventurer: Wh…wh…what? Why did the monster turn into a human?

Genis: Are you stupid? She was a human to begin with, but she was turned into a

monster by the Desians.

Clara: How can I possibly thank you? I have only a vague memory of when I was a

monster, but I still remember that you saved Palmacosta.

Colette: Please show the people of Palmacosta that you are well as soon as possible.

Zelos: How did you know that Clara was here?

Link: …

(Later, the team returns to Tethe'alla and fly to Altimira)

Regal: …Where did you hear about Alicia?

Lloyd: At Alicia's grave, in the Sky Terrace of a company called Lezareno.

Regal: …I see. Let's go there, then.

(Inside the Lezareno Company)

Lloyd: Wh…whoa? What happened?

Regal: What's going on?

Guard: The Exsphere Broker, Vharley…went inside…

(The guard dies)

Presea: Vharley!… He must pay…

Link: Ole tubby's here...

Regal: …Ugh!

Colette: Let's go on in.

(Up on the Sky Terrace)

Vharley: Tell me the password to the inner area of the Toize Valley Mine! Now!

George: …I don't know anything about it.

Vharley: Wrong answer!

Regal: …How about I tell you instead.

George: Master Regal! What are you doing here?

Vharley: …So the president himself decided to pay a visit. Perfect.

Lloyd: President?

Regal: The route to the Toize Valley Mine opens by my voice print and cornea scan. Forcing it open would undoubtedly cause the Exsphere mine area to collapse.

Vharley: Is that so? In that case, Regal, you're just going to have to come open it for us! I'm gonna be out of business if I don't get my hands on some more Exspheres.

Regal: I think not. Besides, Rodyle is dead. You don't have anyone to unload huge numbers of Exspheres on.

Vharley: Are you stupid? I don't need Rodyle. I've got the Pope himself on my side! And there's plenty of people around who'd love to get their hands on some Exspheres!

Presea: That's enough. I cannot forgive you for killing an innocent person.

Suddenly, Kuchinawa appears)

Link: Good, it's a two for one sale, on bad guys.

Sheena: Kuchinawa! You're working with this guy?

Vharley: Soon, the King will die and the Pope will take over. And when that happens, I'm going to grind your pathetic Lezareno Company into the ground!

(Kuchinawa approaches Vharley and they both vanish. Regal approaches George.)

Regal: Are you all right, George?

George: Yes, Master Regal. Thank you.

Regal: (to the group) My name is Regal Bryant. I was granted the title of Duke by His Highness, and also the president of Lezareno Company. Although, it would seem that the Chosen already knows me.

Zelos: I saw you at one of the Princess' birthday parties.

Sheena: Oh, yeah…I'd forgotten that this guy's actually a member of high society, too.

Zelos: Heheheh.

Raine: Then, Alicia's killer, Bryant, is…

Colette: W…wait, it can't be…Regal…

Link: … hmm

(Later, Regal faces Alicia's gravestone.)

Regal: Alicia!

Voice of Alicia: Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear…

Regal: (remorseful) I'm sorry. Even after death, you still suffer…

Voice of Alicia: It's all right. It's not your fault.

Presea: Alicia…what do you mean?

Regal: Alicia and I were in love.

George: Then I, his servant, interfered…and forced them apart.

Regal: Alicia was handed over to Vharley. He wanted to use her in an Exsphere experiment.

Colette: Was he…trying to create Cruxis Crystals?

Regal: It seems so. But the experiment failed.

(In Regal's memory)

Regal: I've fulfilled my promise. The mine is yours. Now, please, return Alicia to me!

Vharley: …Sure thing, bub. You can have her. I don't have any use for a failed piece of work like that, anyway.

(The mutated form of Alicia appears)

Regal: Wh…what?…

Vharley: This is Alicia! She wasn't compatible with the Exsphere experiment. It worked just fine on another from her family.

Voice of Alicia: Master Regal…please…kill me!

(Alicia uncontrollably attacked Regal.)

Regal: I…I can't. I could never kill you with my own hands!

Voice of Alicia: (losing herself) It's because I love you that I want you to do it!

(With no choice, Regal killed Alicia and the memory ended.)

Voice of Alicia: Master Regal killed me in order to save me. It was the only way.

Genis: Just like Marble…

Link: Yeah ...

Voice of Alicia: I'm so glad I got to see you again in the end. I have no regrets, now. So please, Regal, stop punishing yourself.

Regal: Alicia…but with my own hands, I…

Voice of Alicia: I will disappear very soon. So please, don't leave me anything to worry about. You don't need those shackles. You've suffered enough.

Regal: (remorseful) …I took the life of the one I love. These are the symbol of my crime, as well as my punishment.

Voice of Alicia: …You don't need that punishment anymore. Please, Regal…

Regal: …

Lloyd: Genis and I once experienced the same thing you did. And I also imagined what it must have been like…for my dad. When my mom turned into a monster, and he struck her down, he must have suffered as well.

Regal: …Your father did the same thing?

Lloyd: …That's what I heard. I don't know if the decisions you or my dad made were correct, but I don't think my mom would have wanted my dad to punish himself and live the way you have.

Regal: …Is that true?

Voice of Alicia: …Yes. It's just as he says. At least, I don't want you to live like that.

Regal: …All right. But I will never use these hands as tools of death. I swear that to you. To you and to Lloyd. And once we have defeated those who use Exspheres to toy with people's lives, I shall remove these bonds.

Voice of Alicia: …Thank you, Master. Presea…I think I can finally rest in peace. Please destroy the crystal before I am totally absorbed into the Exsphere.

Presea: Why? Can't you stay like you are now?

Voice of Alicia: If I stay like this, I will live on forever. An isolated consciousness, unable to even speak, existing for eternity… It would be true hell…

Lloyd: …Presea, Regal, what do we do?

Regal: Please, set her free.

Presea: …Yes. Goodbye, Alicia.

Voice of Alicia: …Thank you. Presea, please forgive Master Regal. Please.

Regal: Link, could u play that song you mentioned, the one that heals the spirit?

Link: Sure.

(Link stands before the gravestone, and plays the Song of Healing, Suddenly a calming spirit enveloped the Sky Terrace, bathing all in a soothing light, and shattering Alicia's Exsphere.)

Sheena: That's never happened before.

Zelos: I don't know about you, but I feel different.

Raine: Amazing.

Link: That's what that song was meant to do ...

Regal: I'm sorry I never said anything about this until now. I'm a criminal.

George: Master Regal confessed to killing Alicia and went to prison on his own will.

Regal: While I was in prison, the Pope promised to arrest Vharley in exchange for kidnapping Colette. I believed him and agreed to do it.

Colette: So that's why you were after us.

Regal: Yes… Please, I ask you to postpone my final judgment until we defeat Cruxis…and stop them from using Exspheres to toy with people's lives.

Lloyd: Of course! We'll work together to defeat them and restore the Giant Tree!

Genis: Are you okay with that, Presea?

Presea: …Vharley was responsible for Alicia's death as well. Okay. I'll…try not

to think of you as my enemy. I'm not sure I can change right away, but…

Regal: …I'm sorry.

Presea: It was Alicia's last request, so…I won't say a word about it anymore.

Link: Time for the next Summon Spirit!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Shadow and Light**

Link: Whoa … cant see a damn thing.

Raine: It seems that the power of the Summon Spirit of Darkness has a strong effect on this area.

Lloyd: Man, it's so dark.

(Lloyd stumbles)

Zelos: Owww! My precious foot!

Link: I wonder. (Charges a Light Arrow and fires it into the Temple) What the heck? My arrow just snuffed out.

Raine: We can't proceed like this.

Sheena: Let's try the Elemental Research Laboratory. They've supposedly done research here before, so they should know a way to light this darkness.

Raine: Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Come on, everyone. Let's go back outside.

Colette: Okay!

Zelos: M…my foot…

(The group returns to Meltokio)

Lloyd: Let's go to the Elemental Research Laboratory.

Raine: Lloyd, you mustn't forget that we're wanted as criminals. Don't approach areas that are under heavy guard. Do you understand?

Lloyd: I know.

(Suddenly Kratos appears, and approaches the group)

Lloyd: Kratos!

Kratos: (to Presea) I heard that sacred wood only grows in the area near

Ozette. Is that correct?

Presea: Y…yes…

Kratos: Then, does that mean that sacred wood no longer exists?

Presea: …The wood I cut is stored in the church.

Kratos: So that really is all that is left… It seems I have no choice.

(Just as Kratos was about to leave)

Lloyd: Wait! Why is Cruxis worried about sacred wood?

Kratos: Because it is necessary. …What other reason could there be?

Lloyd: Necessary for what?

Kratos: I do not feel the need to tell you that now. By the way, Lloyd. TheSummon Spirit pacts you are currently forming…you must stop.

Lloyd: …Do you think we'll stop because you said so?

Kratos: It is dangerous to engage in activities in which you cannot predict the outcome. It may result in something that you cannot undo.

Link: Same thing I was told when I left to fight Ganondorf...

Lloyd: But if there is no other way to save both worlds, then we have to do it!

Kratos: …Be patient, Lloyd.

(Kratos leaves...)

Lloyd: …What does that mean?

(Lafter the team head inside the lab)

Scientist 1: Sheena! And everyone…

Sheena: We have a bit of a favor to ask you all, it it's all right. You see, Shadow's dungeon, we can't get in

Scientist 1: Ah, I see. In that case, the blue candle should be of use to you.

Lloyd: Blue candle?

Raine: It's a holy candlestick that negates the power of darkness. You have that here?

Link: That's similar to what my ancestors had to use, when fighting Ganon throughout the centuries.

Scientist 1: Yes. Relying on ancient documents, we succeeded in creating it here in our lab.

Lloyd: Then, could we borrow one?

Scientist 1: Of course, we'd be—

Scientist 2: (startled) Hey! It's these guys' fault that Kate was arrested! We can't help them!

Scientist 1: But they're Sheena's friends.

Lloyd: Kate? What about Kate?

Scientist 1: Kate is going to be executed for harboring criminals and helping them escape.

Lloyd: Because of us…Dammit!

Colette: Lloyd! Please, let's save Kate!

Presea: Lloyd…I…I want to save her, as well.

Lloyd: Yeah, but how?…

Regal: How about participating in the matches being held at the Coliseum?

Zelos: The Coliseum? What for?

Regal: It was originally constructed to watch fights between prisoners and wild beasts. There is a passage inside the prison which allows prisoners to be taken into the Coliseum.

Zelos: …Oh, that's right. You were in there before…

Scientist 2: Then, let's hurry up and rescue her…

Lloyd: Okay, gotcha. Everyone, let's hurry to the arena.

(Inside the Coliseum..)

Receptionist: Who is going to enter?

Lloyd: Link, how about you go.

Link: Sure thing.

Receptionist: …Oh, but you're the wanted—

Lloyd: Don't worry about little details about that.

Raine: The registration fee is 5,000 Gald, correct?

Receptionist: …Yes, that's correct, but you're the wanted—

Raine: And also…here's a small token of our appreciation. 10,000 Gald. Take it.

Receptionist: Ah…

Raine: Use the change how you like. Now then, shall we get going?

Presea: So this is how money is used…

Genis: N…no it's not…not really.

Sheena: (Kisses Link) Be careful.

(Link heads into the Contestant's waiting room, and exists to the ring. He fights his way through each battle, and enters the prison area.)

Kate: Why are you here?

Link: It's our fault you got arrested, so we've come to get you out of here...

Kate: Thank you, but…it's all right.

Link: No it's not ok. We can talk about it after we get out of here. Now let's hurry.

Kate: …All right.

(Afterwards the team regroups outside Meltokio's Coliseum.)

Kate: Thank you…

Regal: Now that we've rescued her, what is he going to do?

Lloyd: Do you have any family?

Kate: My mother passed away. My father is…no.

Genis: No? What do you mean?

Kate: …I have a favor to ask you. Please take me to Ozette.

Lloyd: Ozette? It's in ruins now. Are you sure?

Kate: Yes…please. That's where I was born.

Lloyd: All right.

(The team escorts Kate to Ozette.)

Kate: Thank you for saving me even though I was the one that experimented on Presea…

Lloyd: We're here because you helped us escape and you were about to be executed because of that, so we had to save you.

Kate: Even if you know who I really am?

Colette: Who you really are?

Kate: My mother was an elf. My father is human, and…is currently the Pope of the Church of Martel.

Sheena: Your father is…the Pope?

Zelos: You're lucky you took after your mother.

Genis: (angry) …I…is that all you can say? He tried to have his own daughter executed! That's awful!

Zelos: But it was the Pope who ruled that all half-elves who commit crimes are to be punished by death.

Genis: (angry) What? Why did he do something like that when his own daughter is a half-elf?

Zelos: Hey, hey, don't get angry with me.

Genis: (angry) I swear he'll pay for this.

Kate: W…wait…Don't do anything bad to my father.

Genis: Why? He's done bad things to you!

Kate: But…he's still my father… When my father ordered me to perform experiments to turn Exspheres into Cruxis Crystals. I was very happy. My father finally needed me…

Genis: I don't understand! I can't understand that!

Raine: Genis, calm down.

Genis: But!

Colette: …I think I understand a little.

Lloyd: Colette.

Colette: When I thought that Remiel might be my father, I was happy that my father had finally come to see me, even though I knew that the journey would end in death.

Kate: …I'm going to think by myself for a while about my father and half-elves… Thank you so much for saving me. And…Presea…

Presea: …Yes?

Kate: …I'm sorry.

Colette: …This is…sad. Why do things wind up like this?

Link: Surely if there is Evil in the World … It lurks within the hearts of man.

Regal: Two forces will always oppose each other. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, elves and humans, heaven and earth…

Raine: And those in the middle are sacrificed. Half-elves, the Great Seed, and the Chosen as well.

Link: Its wrong to say that someone can be sacrificed.

Zelos: But anytime there are two people one will be sacrificed by the establishment of superiority. It's the same way with countries and worlds. Equality…is an illusion.

Sheena: Birth, status, appearance, race…you're engulfed by these things.

Lloyd: But…everyone has the same heart. Everyone hurts when they're rejected. But people forget that.

Genis: The same…heart…

Colette: Yes. If only everyone could live thinking about each other like that…

Presea: Little by little…people can change.

Lloyd: …The only thing we can do is to believe in that and start doing what we can.

Raine: Yes. What we can do right now is to release the Summon Spirits' mana links.

Lloyd: Yeah. Let's get the blue candle from the Elemental Research Laboratory so we can form a pact with Shadow.

(The team heads back to Meltokio and enters the Elemental Research Laboratory…)

Scientist 1: Welcome back, everyone!

Raine: We escorted Kate to Ozette at her request.

Scientist 1: I see. There's been a terrible commotion here as well. Because of Kate's escape, the Pope suffered a great loss of face. We've all been incredibly worried about being arrested.

Lloyd: I see. We were already gone from here when that was going on.

Scientist 2: Here's the…blue candle. …Thank you.

Lloyd: …No, thank you.

Regal: Now we can go to Shadow.

Sheena: Yeah. Thanks. We'll make good use of it.

Scientist 1: Good luck, Sheena.

(With the Blue Candle in hand, the team returns to the Temple of Shadows.)

Lloyd: All right, let's use that Blue Candle.

(The blue candle brightens the area)

Lloyd: This should do. Now we can explore this place.

Sheena: But it's…kind of…

Link: (mumbling to himself) … no Re-deads … no Re-deads … no Re-deads … And please oh Goddesses, no wallmasters!

Zelos: Uh, what's Link mumbling about?

Colette: (overhears Link mumbling) Don't worry Link! They'll all go after Zelos!

Genis: Yeah, the feeling of the mana here…The power feels unstable compared to the previous seals.

Lloyd: We'll find out what's going on once we get further inside.

(In the next area…)

Link: Wh…what the?

.

Lloyd: Is this…a monster?

Sheena: No…this is…a Summon Spirit!

Colette: This is the Summon Spirit of Darkness, Shadow?

Genis: It feels weaker than all the previous Summon Spirits. About one-fifth the power. And the mana feels even more unstable than it did outside.

(Raine approaches the shadow figure and tries to touch it.)

Raine: My hand goes right through it… Could it be that the power of the Summon Spirit has leaked out from the seal and taken on this physical form? Does this mean that if we don't bring this fragment of Shadow to the seal, we won't be able to form a pact with Shadow?

(Raine notices a crystal stand next to Lloyd).

Raine: Look at this wondrous crystal! How does it function? Is it magitechnology? Is it the Summon Spirit's power?

Genis: Sis…

Colette: Lloyd, look. It looks like this little fellow can't go into the light.

Lloyd: Ah-hah! It's the Summon Spirit of Darkness, so it doesn't like light!

Genis: Then we have to search for a way to put out that light and lead the Summon Spirit into the core.

Colette: Maybe if we corral all five of them into that wide open area below this floor, we can take them from there down to the seal without them getting separated.

Lloyd: Okay, then. Let's get started and see what we can do. Professor! We're going now!

Raine: But I'm not done studying it!

Lloyd: It looks like I can go in through there. I'll go take a look.

Colette: Are you going by yourself? Are you going to be okay?

Lloyd: Haha, don't worry. I'll be right back. Wait here.

(Lloyd enters the small passage and finds a Ring device)

Lloyd: I wonder what it does. I'll try it first!

(Lloyd uses the Sorcerer's Ring.)

Lloyd: Did…anything change?…

(Lloyd returns to the team, and they gather all the shadows and head down to the seal)

Link:We finally got them all here.

Lloyd: Since Shadow's the Summon Spirit of Darkness, the opposite of that would be the Summon Spirit of Light, right?

Colette: Yeah. But…why do you ask?

Lloyd: Well, Luna was saying she wanted us to bring Aska, so…

Raine: Yes…considering the time we'll need to spend to find Aska, we should save the Summon Spirit of Light for last.

Genis: I wonder why Aska left the Guardian Tower of Mana?

Zelos: He probably just ran away to find some chicks.

Sheena: You're confusing him with yourself, Zelos. Anyway, here we go.

(The shadows enter the seal and Shadow reforms)

Shadow: …Mithos and I…pact…

Lloyd: Mithos… We're doing the same thing that the legendary hero once did…

Sheena: I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me.

Shadow: …Fight.

Presea: He's coming!

(The team defeats Shadow)

Shadow: Vow…

Sheena: You don't waste any words, do you? Umm…for the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds must no longer sacrifice one another, I ask that you lend me your power.

Shadow: …Agreed.

Lloyd: Now all we need to do is form the pact with the Summon Spirit of Light, and we can sever another mana link. All right, we're counting on you for the next one too, Sheena!

Sheena: You got it!

(The team now leave Tethe'alla and return to the Ossa Trail in Sylvarant)

Raine: It seems this is the Linkite Tree that Professor Nova's family talked about.

Link: It's dead.

Raine: …Let's go back to Professor Nova and confirm the information we have.

Lloyd: Yeah, we've forgotten a lot of it already. I wonder where he is right

now?

Raine: All we can do is gather information in the cities and search for him.

Lloyd: Okay. Let's go.

(At Nova's Caravan)

Nova: Hmm? What is it?

Lloyd: We've found the Linkite Tree, but we'd like to reconfirm the information we heard before.

Nova: I see. Then take a look at the memo.

To find the Linkite Tree. The Linkite Tree is thought to be somewhere that cannot be reached by foot. If the Linkite Tree is dead, we must strengthen the healing arts, call forth the tree's will to live, and nourish the ground.

Raine: …Just as we remembered it. Then, to sum it all up, looking at our current status…

Lloyd: We need to revive the Linkite Tree and carry the sound on the wind! As for the wind to carry the sound…

Sheena: Leave it to me! We have Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind, on our side!

Genis: How are we going to revive the Linkite Tree?

Raine: …We have the Linkite Nut we received from that child. If we accelerate its growth with an Exsphere and strengthen my healing arts with the Unicorn Horn, then maybe we can manage something… We may need the power of the Summon Spirit of Earth as well, since we need to nourish the ground.

Sheena: The Summon Spirit of Earth is my job! Just leave it to me! What about the Exsphere?

Lloyd: No problem! We've got one!

Genis: Then the only thing left is the melody. I wonder if it will make a pretty sound…

Raine: That's the one thing we don't know…

Lloyd: No problem! I can't do anything with this little nut, but as long as the revived Linkite Tree has big nuts on it, I can make a flute. We just need one like the one Mithos had, right?

Genis: Lloyd! You can make that?

Lloyd: I'll show you the skills my dad taught me! And we have Presea, too!

Presea: Yes. I will help.

Lloyd: Okay, then let's go find a Linkite Tree!

Nova: Fascinating…

Lloyd: Whoa!

Nova: I see now…That's impressive the way you've found the rules of how it works. Would you mind taking us with you when you called forth Aska?

Lloyd: But you won't all fit on the Rheairds…

Sheena: Ah, don't worry about that. If that glowing bird is Aska and I make a pact with him, then I can call him forth anytime. I'll show Aska to you myself.

Nova: I see! Haha! That would be great. Please, show him to me sometime. I've made note of the information you've assembled. If you want to hear it, come talk to me anytime.

Link: let's go.

(The team returns to the dead Linkite tree)

Lloyd: Professor, Sheena, are you ready?

Raine: Yes, I'm ready.

Sheena: Yeah, anytime.

Lloyd: (places the nut near the tree)Okay, Professor, Sheena! Go for it!

Raine: Right. Stand back.

Sheena: Here I go! I call upon the servant of Mother Earth!

Gnome: What is it?

Sheena: Gnome! Please make this ground healthy again!

Gnome: Hmmm…okay..

(Gnome makes the ground healthy again)

Sheena: Okay, Raine.

Raine: Right.

Raine: Unicorn Horn…lend me your power! Resurrection!

(Raine casts Resurrection, reviving the tree and returning life to the area)

Colette: Wow! ? The Linkite Tree recovered!

Zelos: Whoa! Raine, you're fantastic!

Raine: Lloyd, Presea, the rest is up to you.

Presea: I understand. Lloyd…

Lloyd: Yeah…how about these? (to the group) It'll take about one night, so just wait for a little bit.

Raine: Right.

(The next day…)

Presea: Genis. Here…

Genis: Lloyd, Presea, it's perfect!

Lloyd: Time for the last step! Genis! Sheena! Link!

Genis: Yeah!

Sheena: You got it!

Link: Right!

(Genis and Link play their Ocarina's and Sheena uses the Exsphere.)

Regal: Look!

(Suddenly a large glowing bird decends upon the group)

Colette: So this…is Aska…

Aska: Who calls me?

Sheena: Aska! We need your power! Please form a pact with me!

Aska: Pact…Where is Luna?

Zelos: We haven't made a pact with Luna yet, but we need you.

Aska: I do not want to form a pact…unless Luna is with me.

Sheena: Then, let's form a pact with Luna.

Aska: Then I shall go to Luna. Farewell…

Sheena: Yeah! That's fine. Thanks, Aska.

Aska: …Then until that time…

Lloyd: Sheena, was that okay?

Sheena: He said he'll make a pact. There's no reason to do it right now, right?

Regal: Indeed. Luna and Aska are both Summon Spirits of Light. If Luna is performing the role as the mana link, then there is no need to attempt to force a pact with Aska here.

Colette: The only thing left is to go to Luna and officially make the pact.

Raine: We'll be tested by both of them at the same time… I guess it's unavoidable…

Zelos: Well, whatever will be, will be.

Lloyd: Okay, let's go!

(The team now heads to the Tower of Mana and head inside )

Kratos: Stop!

Lloyd: Kratos! Don't get in our way!

Kratos: Hear me out! The Derris-Kharlan core-system just finished calculating its answer. If you form the pact with the Summon Spirit, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!

Voice of Yuan: And that's exactly what we desire!

(Yuan appears and attacks Kratos)

Kratos: Don't you understand? What you're hoping for will not happen!

Yuan: Silence! Do you think we'll pass up this opportunity?

Yuan: Lloyd! Leave him to me! Go, now! Form the pact with the Summon Spirit of

Light!

(The team uses the teleporter and head into the seal)

Lloyd: This is it. The protection around the Great Seed will finally fall after this pact.

Colette: we're counting on you, Sheena.

Sheena: You got it!

(Luna appears)

Sheena: I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me.

Luna: Where is Aska?

Sheena: He'll come. He promised.

Luna: I see…Then all is well. I shall test thy worthiness to wieldst my power.

(Suddenly Aska appears and the team fights and defeats the 2 Summon Spirits)

Luna: Thou art powerful. Now state thy vow upon which thou wilt base our pact.

Sheena: I vow to germinate the Great Seed in order to realize the true regeneration of both worlds.

Luna: We accept thy vow. Our power is thine.

Yuan: …You did it!

Kratos: No!

(Suddenly the seals begin reacting and the Giant Kharlan Tree sprouts uncontrollably destroying Palmacosta in the process.)

Link: What's happening?

Zelos: Oh my g…

Genis: It that…the Giant Kharlan Tree?

Colette: …That person…I feel like I've met her somewhere before.

Yuan: …Martel!

Raine: Martel? That woman about to be consumed by the tree is Martel?

Colette: She reminds me of someone. She reminds me of…

Yuan: Why would Martel reappear with that giant, grotesque tree?

Kratos: I was afraid this would happen…

Lloyd: What do you mean?

Kratos: Having lost the stability afforded by the protection of the Summon Spirits, the Great Seed has gone out of control.

Yuan: No! The purpose of the Summon Spirits was to isolate the Great Seed from the outside world and prevent it from growing!

Kratos: That was only half of it. The two worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasill. They should have drifted apart from each other and have been consumed by the void. But this was prevented from happening because the Great Seed was placed in the center between the two worlds.

Yuan: I don't need a lecture from you to know that!

Kratos: The Great Seed is constantly being pulled upon from both worlds as they try to separate from one another. It's a miracle that this delicate balance held up for even this long.

Yuan: …Wait! So the mana links served as a cage to contain the Great Seed in the space between the two worlds? Is that what you're saying?

Kratos: Exactly. And because you provided the unstable Great Seed with mana, it germinated in a twisted form and has gone out of control. It's even engulfed Martel.

Lloyd: Who cares why this happened! I wanna know what's gonna happen if we can't stop this thing!

Yuan: …If what Kratos says is true, then Sylvarant will be consumed and destroyed by the Great Seed. And if Sylvarant is destroyed, Tethe'alla will be destroyed as well, as it is linked by the Holy Ground of Kharlan and the Otherworldly Gate.

Presea: Then…everyone will die.

Kratos: Everyone except that twisted tree and the angels that live on Derris-Kharlan.

Genis: We have to do something!

Sheena: But what can we do?

Regal: Yuan. How do you plan to rectify this situation?

Yuan: We can cut off the mana flow and stop the seed from receiving any more mana.

Kratos: But that won't subdue the Giant Tree. The process has already begun.

Zelos: Is the Giant Tree going crazy like that in Tethe'alla, too?

Kratos: Highly unlikely. Although I imagine they are feeling some effects, such as earthquakes.

Raine: …That makes sense. Because Colette activated the process of world regeneration, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are now active. Therefore, the Giant Tree was drawn over here by Sylvarant's Summon Spirits.

Kratos: Correct. The Summon Spirits exchange their respective roles of yin and yang each time a Chosen's quest for world regeneration succeeds. Currently, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are carrying out the role of yang by providing the mana. But because the Giant Tree has over-absorbed Sylvarant's mana, it has

gone out of control.

Lloyd: …If that's the case, couldn't we neutralize it by blasting it with the power of the opposing Summon Spirits?

Genis: …Whoa, Lloyd! You actually understood what we were talking about?

Lloyd: Shut it, Genis! Professor once said that the negative and positive of a magnet neutralize each other. This is kind of the same thing, right?

Raine: That's not quite right, Lloyd, but nonetheless it's a clever idea coming from you.

Sheena: Even if we did decide to try and set the Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla against it, how are we gonna go about doing that? We can't get close to that crazy thing the way it is now.

Yuan: …The Mana Cannon.

Presea: Mana Cannon? That machine Rodyle was building?

Yuan: We were actually manipulating Rodyle into building that. Before the mana links started to disappear, we planned to have Rodyle destroy the Tower of Salvation.

Kratos: So you're suggesting we feed the mana of Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits into the Mana Cannon and fire it at the Giant Tree. Hmm…I suppose there's no better option right now.

Raine: First, we need to shut off the current flow of mana to the tree. It'll be too late if the tree grows any larger.

Kratos: Then here's the plan. Yuan, I'm going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with or what you've been doing. In exchange, you're going to order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the tree immediately. Meanwhile, Lloyd's group will head for the Mana Cannon.

Yuan: …All right.

Renegade Soldier: It's not possible, sir! Forcystus has executed our Iselia ranch infiltration team!

Link: Say what?

Yuan: …The Iselia ranch is still operational. We had people working undercover switch over the mana flow.

Zelos: In other words, we have to infiltrate the place right now and stop the flow.

Kratos: …Then I shall go.

Regal: You? Are you suggesting we should send you, our enemy, to do this by yourself?

Yuan: I'll send some of my men.

Kratos: Preparations for the Mana Cannon, the shutdown of the mana reactors throughout the world—there are too many things we need the Renegades to do. You don't have enough troops to do everything.

Link: …I'll go.

Sheena: What are you saying? We have to head for the Mana Cannon!

Link: You and the Renegades can take care of the Mana Cannon. Kratos and the rest of us will infiltrate the Iselia ranch. Fire the Mana Cannon when we give you the word. You wouldn't be able to trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone, right?

Sheena: Well, that's true, but…

Kratos: …Is it about Chocolat?

Colette: That's right. Chocolat is held at the Iselia ranch. Link, you remembered your promise.

Yuan: All right. We'll leave it to you then. Don't let us down.

Lloyd: …Let's go, guys!

(Kratos rejoins the group, and they head off to the Iselia Ranch, and the Mana Cannon. Meanwhile in Tethe'alla)

Mithos: …

Tabatha: IS SOMETHING WRONG, MITHOS?

Mithos: Ah, no. Just now…I thought I heard Genis' voice…

(Suddenly an earthquake hits the area)

Tabatha: AHH!

Mithos: Ahh!

(A large boulder is knocked loose from the rock wall and falls towards Tabatha)

Mithos:(shoves Tabatha out of the way and gets hit by the stones) L…look out!

Tabatha: MITHOS!

Mithos: Ma…r…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Fall of Forcystus and the Iselia Ranch**

Kratos: Why did you bring me along? You don't need me in order to stop the mana reactor.

Lloyd: Because I don't trust Cruxis. It just happens that this time, our goals, your goals, and those of the Renegades coincide, but we don't know what's going to happen next. It's easier to keep an eye on you if you're close by.

Kratos: I see. A wise decision.

Genis: How are we going to get in? The gate's closed.

Lloyd: I'll jump down inside from the cliff and open the door.

Kratos: No, let me go. I can simply fly over a gate like this.

(Kratos reveals his wings and flies over the gate and unlocks it from the inside. Afterwards, the group enters the ranch uses the Sorcerer's Ring device)

Lloyd: Whoa! A kinda warm light came out of it.

Kratos: It's the light of mana.

Lloyd: This is mana?

Kratos: Be careful. If you release too much of your body's mana, you will exhaust it.

Lloyd: O…okay…

(Inside the Control Room)

Colette: …This is the mana reactor.

Genis: Can't we just destroy the ranch?

Link: If we're going to do that, we have to rescue the captives.

Raine: We don't have time this time around. Let's destroy or stop just the mana reactor while rescuing Chocolat and the others.

Regal: Where are the captives held?

Zelos: …Around here, I think.

Lloyd: That's on the way to the mana reactor. We may be able to rescue them at the same time.

Presea: There is insufficient time. It would be a seventy percent loss.

Kratos: It's the same as in Kvar's ranch. We will have to divide into teams.

Colette: What should we do, Lloyd?

Lloyd: I'll go to the mana reactor. Chocolat hates me, anyway.

Genis: Okay. Then, pick the members for your team, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Let Link choose for us.

Link: Fine … Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, Genis and Zelos are the reactor team.

Link: Presea, Regal, Colette and I will get the Prisoners outta here

Colette: Okay! Let's do our best!

Genis: I'll show you what a genius magician can really do.

Raine: Leave the machines to me.

Zelos: You know, I'd really prefer to avoid danger if I could…

Presea: You have my full support.

Regal: I shall follow any order you give.

(After the teams were set, everyone heads out to do their assigned tasks)

Raine: Let's stay together until we reach Chocolat's location. That will be faster.

Lloyd: Gotcha.

Raine: Also, it looks like we can use these facilities. We should prepare ourselves before going into battle.

(Upon reaching the prisoner barracks)

Chocolat: Chosen One!

Lloyd: Chocolat!

Desian Soldier 1: Don't move! So you're the intruders!

Desian Soldier 2: The host bodies made a break for it when they heard you were here! You'll pay for this!

(The Desian soldier attacks Lloyd and Colette, knocking them to the ground and continuously kicking them)

Lloyd: Ugh!

Colette: Ahh!

Prisoner: Uahhh!

(a prisoner attacks the Desian soldiers and then steps back.)

Desian Soldier 1: Y…you!

Link: So you like kicking people around, do you? Well now, it's time to pay the piper!

(the team quickly dispatches the Desian Soldiers)

Prisoner: Thank you so much!

Chocolat: …Thank you.

Link: Are there any others here?

Prisoner: I think the people in the other rooms managed to get away already.

Chocolat: I…

Link: If you don't want to be saved by me or Lloyd, just consider yourself rescued by the Chosen. Now hurry and go!

(the 2 teams split up and Lloyd takes his team to the reactor room)

Forcystus: That's as far as you go.

Lloyd: …You're…Forcystus!

Forcystus: Well, well. So you remember me. It looks like it was a mistake to have let you live. I guess I'll have to take care of you personally.

Zelos: Look, I don't have anything against you personally, but you're dead

unless you move out of the way, capisce?

Forcystus: Do you realize what you're doing? You've sealed your fate.

Zelos: My fate isn't gonna mean squat if the world is destroyed. And besides, you half-elves aren't exactly gonna be able to live without the world either, now are you?

Forcystus: Tough talk from a human..

Kratos: …Even if the world is lost, you can escape to Derris-Kharlan… Is that what you're thinking? …How naïve.

Forcystus: …What did you say?

Kratos: Desians are nothing but expendable pawns to Yggdrasill. He'd never bother to save you.

Forcystus: Silence! How dare you speak ill of Lord Yggdrasill! We have Derris-Kharlan! It is a world of mana, the very source of life! The destruction of this tainted world is of no concern to us.

Genis: No…how could that be part of Cruxis'…the angels' plan?

Forcystus: …Of course. Lord Yggdrasill's direct order is to leave the Great Seed as is.

Raine: What twisted logic… Is this Cruxis' idea?

Zelos: Are you saying that's really what your boss Yggdrasill wants?

Kratos: …The Great Seed is invaluable to Yggdrasill. If you stand in our way, the great Seed will die, and you will be held responsible.

Forcystus: Hahaha! You have no idea what you're talking about. I am under direct orders from Lord Yggdrasill himself.

Kratos: …Because Martel is fused with the Great Seed… Are you saying that fool would go this far just to protect her?

Forcystus: …You speak as if you know him. Who are you?

(Lloyd's team fights and defeats Forcystus, and Raine walks over to the consoles)

Raine: (shuts down the reactor) I told you, leave the machines to me.

(Afterwards, the 2 teams meet up outside of the ranch)

Colette: Lloyd! I'm so glad you're safe!

Regal: Impressive as always, Lloyd. Looks like you stopped the mana reactor

successfully.

Lloyd: Yeah! All we need to do now is contact Sheena and…

(Suddenly, Forcystus appears behind Lloyd. And attacks him)

Forcystus: You will do no such thing.

Lloyd: Ughhh!

Presea: …No!

Forcystus: I am one of the Five Grand Cardinals…I won't die so easily! (clenching his wound) I'm taking all of you inferior beings with me!

Kratos: So this is how the great Desian hero, Forcystus, meets his end. I'm disappointed.

Forcystus: …I see…I get it now. I wondered how a mere human could exude the smell of mana. You're Kratos…

Kratos: What of it?

Forcystus: Lord Yggdrasill trusted you… Yet in the end, you betray us! This is why humans can never be trusted!

(Forcystus suddenly attacks Chocolot, but Colette quickly jumps in to the path of the attack).

Colette: …Ahhh!

Lloyd: No! You bastard!

(Lloyd thrust his sword through Forcystus' stomach.)

Forcystus: Lord Yggdrasill! Glory to the new Age of Half-elves!

.

Lloyd: Colette, are you okay? (noticing Colette's arm. What's th—

Colette: (grasp her left arm) No…don't look! Don't look at me!

Kratos: Lloyd! Send the message, quickly!

Lloyd: But Colette…

Kratos: The Chosen won't die yet, but if you don't hurry, this world will! Now do it.

Lloyd: A…all right!

(The signal gets sent, and Sheena jumps into action)

Sheena: That's the signal! Disciple of everlasting ice! Hammer of godly thunder! Servant of Mother Earth Envoy from the dark abyss! I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power! Okay, guys! I'm counting on you!

(the Summon Spirits gather their mana into the tower and activates it)

Sheena: Fire Mana Cannon!

(Suddenly, the Mana Cannon tower rises from the sea, and fires a direct hit onto the Tower of Mana and the Giant Kharlan tree, stopping it from destroying the world.)

Yuan: …

(Meanwhile in Tethe'alla at Altessa's place)

Altessa: You mustn't get up!

Mithos: …!

(Back in Sylvarant...)

Link: What was that cry?

Kratos: Martel, I would assume. The out-of-control Great Seed is Martel herself.

Genis: I wonder…

Yuan: (speaking through a communication box) The Great Seed is once again bound in the Holy Ground of Kharlan. For that, I owe you my gratitude. Thank you. It seems that you have managed to save the Great Seed as well as this world.

Kratos: If the Great Seed is intact, then I presume Martel, who's fused with it, is safe as well?

Yuan: …I'm sure that's good news for you. I wish I could say the same for me..

Lloyd: …Colette, it looks like things have settled down.

Colette: It's gross, isn't it?… It's disgusting, isn't it? It's… It's…

Lloyd: It's not at all.

Colette: …Stay away! Don't look at me!

(Suddenly, Colette collapses)

Lloyd: Colette!

.

Raine: …It's okay. She just fainted. Let's take her back to the village.

Genis: To Iselia? But Lloyd and I were banished!

Link: (Snickers) Not to mention the Mayor might not be to happy to see me

Raine: Colette's home is in Iselia. Besides, we can't just leave behind the people who were held at the ranch.

Lloyd: …All right. Let's…go to Iselia.

Yuan: …Then I'll notify Sheena to meet you at Iselia. Farewell for now.

(The communication box shuts down. Later, in Iselia...)

Phaidra: I see. So the angels of Cruxis were really half-elves…

Lloyd: Please don't tell anyone about this. We don't want to start a panic.

Phaidra: Indeed. Especially now that the Tower of Salvation is gone, I wouldn't dare tell people the truth.

Genis: Tower of Salvation…is gone?

Phaidra: After that frightening earthquake, the tower disappeared from the eastern sky…along with that monstrosity.

Lloyd: How could it disappear?

Kratos: I don't know. The Chosen never completed the ritual of regeneration. The Cruxis core system, which controls the appearance of the tower, may have malfunctioned. It is of little consequence.

Raine: No, it's not. It's a tremendous shock to the people of Sylvarant. After a giant earthquake sunders the land, the symbol of salvation vanishes. The Chosen will be held responsible.

Zelos: Why? Lots of other Chosen have failed up till now, too.

Phaidra: The others have paid for their failure with their lives. But Colette is still alive…

Regal: When people are suffering, they feel the need to place the blame on someone…

Presea: It is not fair to Colette.

Link: I'm gonna go see what's going on in the village.

Genis: I'll go too.

Zelos: Let's all go together, then. It sounds like it's a bit sketchy for you to be walking around by yourself.

Kratos: I'll…stay here. Go on.

(outside, some villagers are confronting the Mayor)

Mayor: This is an outrage! Those who were banished returning without permission… The Chosen failed atrociously… It's the end of the world!

Genis: Well, he certainly hasn't changed.

Link: Once a dumb-ass, always a dumb-ass

Mayor: …And on top of all that, people we thought were elves are actually half-elves? I bet you were the ones that led the Desians here to attack this village!

Genis: Wh…what did you say?

Female Villager 1: Mayor! He's only a child.

Mayor: It doesn't matter if he's a child. He's a half-elf!

Lloyd: I've heard enough from you! Now listen! It's true that the Professor and Genis are half-elves…but so what? There are good half-elves just as there are bad humans!

Mayor: Humph! What does a kid know? You were raised by a dwarf. It's no wonder you caused the Chosen to fail her journey! And you even brought a bunch of dirty prisoners back here! It's intolerable how much pain you've caused the good humans of this village.

(Chocolat glances at the mayor).

Mayor: Wh…what?

Chocolat: That's enough! You're just complaining about everything! Does any part of you besides your mouth even work?

Link: Heh!

Lloyd: Chocolat…

Zelos: Yeah! You tell him! I've had all I can handle of this chump.

Presea: You criticize and attack people for their birth and upbringing—things they cannot change. It is you who are not human.

Mayor: What? We have an arrangement with the Desians! I have a duty to protect this village. Isn't that right? Say something!

Boy: Genis is the smartest person in this village. He even knows factorizations that you don't know.

Female Villager 2: The Professor is scary when she's angry, but when I know the answer, she's happy, too.

Boy: Lloyd isn't any good at school, but he's the strongest in the village. He saved me when I was attacked by monsters.

Female Villager 2: Colette, she's always falling down and stuff, but she never cries. She doesn't cry even when it hurts. Colette is really grown up.

Lloyd: Everyone…

(Raine leaves the area)

Genis: Raine…

Mayor: Sh…shut up! You children, go away!

Chocolat: Those children understand the truth much better than you! Who do you think you are? And it's not just you! Everyone shoved all the responsibility on the Chosen and Lloyd and the others! What have you done? You haven't done anything!

Mayor: We are powerless…

Female Villager 1: …Yes. But even powerless, we can still aid the Chosen and her companions when they return exhausted to this village.

Male Villager 1: Mayor…your words are so shallow that even a child can see through them.

Male Villager 2: You say that you are powerless and force everything onto the Chosen, but when push comes to shove, you turn and blame her? That's just too much!

Chocolat: Forcystus is dead. There are no more restrictions upon this village.

Female Villager 1: We will take in the Chosen and her companions and the people from the ranch. And, Mayor, we're not going to let you say a word about it.

Male Villager 1: Yeah!

Lloyd: …Everyone…are you sure?

Genis: I'm…a half-elf…remember?

Male Villager 2: But you were raised in this village. And Lloyd is like a member of this village, too.

Genis: …Thank you. Everyone.

Mayor: …Fine! Do what you want!

Chocolat: …I must apologize, too.

Lloyd: What?

Chocolat: You saved me, and yet I…I couldn't bring myself to accept it. I…heard at the ranch about how you were kind to Grandma. …Thank you.

Genis: Thank you, Chocolat.

Lloyd: I'll always remember Marble…for the rest of my life.

(Near Raine and Genis's destroyed house...)

Lloyd: …Professor. What is it?

Raine: …No, it's nothing. Just…no…no, never mind.

Lloyd: Hmm?

Raine: Perhaps this village has some hope left for it after all.

Zelos: I was really looking forward to you chewing out the Mayor.

Raine: I'm not stupid enough to waste my time lecturing pigs.

Zelos: Well, well, my apologies…

Link: With an idiot of a person like the mayor, lectures don't work. Believe me .. i've tried

(Later, near the village entrance Colette and Kratos stand waiting)

Lloyd: Colette! Are you all right now?

Colette: Yes…I think…I'm sorry for making everyone worry.

Kratos: I have accepted a request from Phaidra and Frank to escort the Chosen to your father's house.

Lloyd: To Dad's house? Why?

Colette: Grandmother said that dwarves know the most about Cruxis Crystals…

Lloyd: I see…Yeah, they probably do. Then I'll go with you. I should visit Dad every once in a while.

Kratos: Yes, you do that. After I deliver the Chosen, I will return to Cruxis.

Presea: But…what about Sheena?

Kratos: I requested a message be sent. She should rejoin you soon.

Link: Good, I was getting lonely

Lloyd: Gotcha. Then, let's go back to Dad's place.

(Later at Dirk's place)

Dirk: Lloyd!

Lloyd: Dad! How've you been? Were you affected by the earthquake?

Dirk: This area is on top of hard bedrock. Everything is fine.

Kratos: Dirk, we are here by the request of Colette's family. They wish for you to help her.

Dirk: I'm afraid, even if Cruxis Crystals are an evolved form of Exsphere, I still don't know the first thing about them. It'd be a better idea to ask a dwarf over in that Tethe'alla place.

Lloyd: Oh…so even you don't know anything about these.

Dirk: I'm sorry I couldn't be of help… At least stay here for the night to get some rest.

Kratos: …I must politely decline.

Dirk: Ah…all right.

(Lloyd goes outside and tries to speak to Kratos.)

Lloyd: Wait! Are you really going back to Cruxis?

Kratos: …I am an angel of Cruxis.

Lloyd: Then why didn't you follow Yggdrasill's orders to leave the Great Seed alone?

Kratos: I have my reasons…that's all. But as a result, Martel was not lost. That goes along with Yggdrasill's wishes.

Lloyd: It's true then. You really are our enemy…

Kratos: …Lloyd.

Lloyd: What?

Kratos: If you want to save the Chosen, you should research the records from the Ancient Kharlan War. Remember the words of the unicorn at Lake Umacy.

Lloyd: Wait! Why are you with Cruxis when you're a human?

(Kratos leaves)

Lloyd: …What is he trying to do?…

Sheena: Hey, wasn't that Kratos just now?

Lloyd: …Sheena! Yeah…he returned to Cruxis.

Sheena: I see…So he really is our enemy.

Lloyd: Yeah…but anyway…welcome back!

Sheena: Thanks! Thank goodness we stopped the Giant Tree. By the way, where's Link.

Lloyd: He should be inside the house.

(Inside the house everyone starts to talk amonsgt themselves)

Link: … I may end up needing the Master Sword for the rest of this journey... and there's no way for me to return to the Sacred Grove to get it.

Sheena: What's the Master Sword?

Link: The Sword of Evils Bane … The ultimate blade, that can control time it self. It was used by the Hero of Time, one of my ancestors. to travel back and forth through time, to stop Ganondorf from leading Hyrule into an age of eternal darkness. But since i'm here, there is no way I can draw out the Sword...

Zelos: (To Lloyd) I bet you lived a crappy, hard life so far, huh?…

Lloyd: Gee, you sure know how to cheer someone up, don't ya?

Zelos: Heh heh. Well, don't worry about it too much. So now what? Aren't you at

your wit's end right about now?

Lloyd: Why do you say that?

Zelos: The Giant Tree, which we thought was all good, goes nuts, our cute little Colette comes down with some funky cold… It's just human nature to start getting tired of it all.

Lloyd: I'm…never gonna give up. If I quit, I'll never be able to face all the people who've suffered because of what I've done. So I'm gonna fight…to the very end. I can't give up!

Zelos: …Hot-headed and stubborn as well. Well…but I guess that's what I dig about you.

Presea: This area resembles Ozette.

Lloyd: Yeah, this entire area is surrounded by a forest.

Presea: Lloyd…I…heard about Chocolat.

Lloyd: And about Marble?

Presea: Yes. And other things as well. Were you hurt…by Chocolat's hatred towards you?

Lloyd: Well, yeah…it's definitely painful when someone hates you. Even if I deserved it.

Presea: I…see.

Lloyd: But I'm going to do everything I can to make up for it. Even if I don't ever make up for it completely.

Presea: …Even if she never forgives you?

Lloyd: Whether or not you're forgiven isn't important. It's the effort that matters. At least, that's what I think.

Raine: The problem is what to do now. We need to know how the two worlds were forced apart before we can figure out a way to save them.

Lloyd: How the worlds were forced apart…I wonder about that, too, but I also want to know why Yggdrasill split the world in two.

Raine: Don't you think it was to protect the Great Seed? To protect Martel?

Lloyd: But because the worlds were pulled apart, that "phase" thing got shifted, and the Great Seed became unstable, right? That's not really protecting her—that's more like putting her in danger.

Raine: …Lloyd, you manage to say something intelligent every now and then. You're absolutely right.

Lloyd: "Every now and then"? Geez, that's harsh.

Raine: …The who, why, and how… That's what we need to know.

Lloyd: Right now, all we know is who.

Regal: This whole time, Colette hid her suffering deep in her heart and always

kept a smile on her face.

Lloyd: …Yeah. And once again, I failed to notice.

Regal: She is a courageous girl. It takes tremendous strength to smile no matter how dire the situation.

Lloyd: …Colette hides her suffering too much. It's okay for her to let her true feelings show.

Regal: She knows the power that words possess.

Lloyd: Power of words?

Regal: Your will manifests itself in the words you speak. Whether they be curses, or words of joy, the soul of those words yields power.

Lloyd: I get it. Okay, then I'm going to say it out loud right now: I will save Colette and both worlds!

.

Genis: Lloyd…I feel like I'm starting to hate humans more and more.

Lloyd: I'm sorry, Genis…

Genis: You don't have to apologize, Lloyd. I like you, as well as the people of Iselia. It's just that when I think about how there are lots of people who think just like the Mayor…

Lloyd: I remember a lesson where the Professor said that words exist in order for people to understand one another.

Genis: What do you do about people who don't wanna understand?

Lloyd: Genis…

Genis: I'm sorry. I don't mean to take it out on you. Don't worry about it.

Colette: Lloyd, I'm sorry. I'm being a burden to you again, aren't I?

Lloyd: What are you talking about? You're the one that's suffering. Stop apologizing.

Colette: Okay…I'm sorry. Lloyd…you saw…my shoulder, right?

Lloyd: …Yeah.

Colette: …I wonder if I'm just going to turn into one big Exsphere.

Lloyd: You dork. There's no way that'll happen!

Colette: But it keeps spreading! Right now, it's still hidden under my clothes, but eventually…

Lloyd: Colette…

Colette: (worried) If that happens, you're going to hate me… I've caused you so much trouble, and now on top of that, my body's turning into this disgusting

thing…

Lloyd: It's not disgusting. Remember what I said. You're you. Even if you become an Exsphere…No. No, I won't let you become an Exsphere!

Colette: …Really?

Lloyd: …Yeah. Have I ever lied bef—well, okay, I have, but I did keep my promise to give you your birthday present, so I swear that I'll save you no matter what. I promise.

Colette: Hehe…you always save me, and you always keep the promises you've made to me.

Lloyd: Yeah. So cheer up! When you're down, everyone feels sad…including me.

Colette: I'm…truly thankful to have met you, Lloyd. This time, I don't want to disappear. I really don't. I'm gonna live, right? I'm…going to be able to stay by your side, right?

Lloyd: Of course! You're right here, in front of me, alive. I swear that you will be absolutely, positively, indubitably all right!

(The next morning, the team gathers outside the house).

Link: What are we going to do now?

Raine: Let's go see Altessa for Colette.

Sheena: Yes. Regardless of whether or not we trust Kratos' words, we'd better return to Tethe'alla for now.

Zelos: Can we trust him though?

Lloyd: We don't have any other leads. All we can do is keep on going!


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Cure for Colette, Searching for a Clue**

Altessa: You! If you're back here in Tethe'alla, then the world must be…

Lloyd: …Actually.

(Lloyd tells Altessa everything that has happened)

Altessa: I see…So that's what caused the massive earthquake the other day.

Link: Was there damage on this side, too?

Altessa: It seems that the other regions were not greatly affected. But…

Tabatha: THERE WAS LANDSLIDES AND FALLING ROCKS IN THIS AREA. AND BECAUSE OF

THAT, MITHOS WAS…

Genis: …Hey! Mithos, what happened? You're hurt!

Mithos: Ah…this is…It's okay. I'm fine now…

Tabatha: DID YOU SEE THE BOULDERS OUTSIDE? THE OTHER DAY, THERE WAS A MASSIVE

EARTHQUAKE, AND THE BOULDERS FELL TOWARD ME.

Raine: I see…I'm glad you're safe.

Lloyd: Yeah. And that's really impressive the way you protected Tabatha like that, Mithos. You saved us before, too. You're a really nice guy, Mithos.

Mithos: …Ah…not really…

Presea: Mithos is a…kind…person.

Genis: Yeah! He helped us find Raine and Link when they disappeared, too. You're awesome, Mithos!

Mithos: …Thank you.

Zelos: …A nice guy?…Hmm…

Link: (To Zelos) You sense it too?

Altessa: Regarding Colette's illness, it's most likely Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium.

Lloyd: Chr…chronic…angelus?…

Genis and Link: Lloyd's not good with big words

Altessa: Rejection of the crystal is said to occur in one out of every million people. But I've heard that knowledge of the cure was lost long ago. If you could find records from the Ancient War, then perhaps…

Lloyd: So it all comes back to the Ancient War… But where do we go to find records of it?…

Regal: There's an archive building is Sybak that is dedicated to the history of Mithos.

Zelos: Oh, yeah, now that you mention it, I've heard of that…

Mithos: Oh…yes. I do know about that.

Raine: An archive building…I wonder if it will be of any use…

Mithos: If you like, I can show you around there.

Genis: Yeah! That'd be great.

Lloyd: You just want to go with Mithos.

Genis: Heheh.

Lloyd: Well, I guess an archive building will be safe enough. Sure, let's go together.

(The team leave Altessa's and go to Sybak)

Mithos: Materials pertaining to Mithos and his companions are on display in this area.

Sheena: Hey, take a look at this.

Lloyd: What's up?

Sheena: (reading the book) One of Mithos' companions was afflicted with a disease that crystallizes the body.

Genis: That sounds the same as Colette.

Mithos: Colette is…sick?

Colette: Ah, yeah, a little. …What happened to that person?

Presea: …It seemed it was cured.

Regal: Then there is a way to cure it, just as Altessa said.

Raine: …I hope the technique hasn't been lost.

Link: So what's the cure?

Sheena: (reading the book) …It says a unicorn saved the maiden. Is that the Unicorn Horn that we got at Lack Umacy?

Link: Most likely ...

Zelos: You mean the one that Raine used to learn new healing arts?

Raine: …If so, then we already know that those healing arts can't help Colette.

Presea: I wonder if the unicorn itself…is necessary.

Sheena: Now that you mention it, the unicorn did say he lived for healing Martel's sickness…or something like that…

Lloyd: It's just as Kratos said. "Remember the unicorn's words."

Colette: I wonder who Kratos really is?

Zelos: What are you talking about? He's a traitor. What are you gonna do if you trust him and wind up regretting it?

Lloyd: There is a possibility, but let's test it before we start worrying whether it's true or not.

(The team stands)

Sheena: …Yeah! We can only do what we can!

Link: Hmm...

Mithos: Lloyd…you're strong.

Lloyd: You think so?

Mithos: How can you be so positive when there way be a trap and only darkness may lie up ahead?

Lloyd: I think it's because my friends will help me. If I was alone, I think I would have already been crushed by the weight of the burden.

Mithos: I, too…wish I'd had friends like that.

Lloyd: You're our friend now, right?

Genis: Yeah! You're one of Lloyd's friends. Although, you may catch his stupidity.

Lloyd: (mad) Hey! Genis!

Mithos: Hahaha! Yeah…I really envy you.

Presea: But… How can we find more information on the Kharlan War?

Mithos: I've heard that the royal family has compiled and stored most of the materials concerning Mithos and the Kharlan War.

Zelos: During the Kharlan War, Mithos did have various interactions with the rulers.

Raine: So it's Meltokio, then. But the Pope will be breathing down our necks. It's dangerous.

Sheena: We don't have the luxury of complaining that now.

Lloyd: Yeah. We'll head for Meltokio, but you should go back, Mithos. Anyway, we'll take Mithos back and—

Mithos: It's fine. I can go back myself.

Lloyd: But…

Mithos: It's fine. Don't you need to hurry? And, you're going to be infiltrating the castle, right? So be careful…

Lloyd: …Yeah. Okay then, guys, let's go!

Zelos: (to Link) …Do they all…really believe him?

Link: Possibly … but I feel there is something else going on behind the scenes...

(Zelos and Link catch up to the rest of the team and they all head to the underground entrance to Meltokio)

Soldier: This is the money.

Vharley: Yup. It's all there. Hehehehe…

Soldier: How long before the King is dead?

Vharley: Probably another month or so with this poison.

Soldier: It takes a while.

Vharley: I've been told to make it look like he died from an illness. It's slow, but he'll die for sure. Tell His Eminence, the Pope, to wait just a little bit longer.

Zelos: I see. I knew there was something wrong when the normally healthy King got sick.

Genis: What're we gonna do, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Isn't it obvious? If we save the King…

Raine: He'll be in our debt. Let's go.

Sheena: Why can't they just say that they'll save him?

Link: Yeah. But then it is Raine we're talking about.

Soldier: Who's there?

Zelos: It's the Chosen.

Soldier: Damn, it's Zelos!

Vharley: What?

Regal: (angry) It's you, Vharley!

Link: (Drawing his sword) Time to die tubby!

Presea: !

Vharley: Damn. I can't have people knowing about the assassination. Die here!

Regal: …Be quiet.

Presea: …I won't forgive you!

(Link, Regal and Presea attack Vharley, knocking him to the ground)

Vharley: (dying) I'm going to die here?… You've…got to be…kidding me… I'm going…to die…here like…that damned…Alicia?…

Presea: Don't insult Alicia!

Lloyd: So he was the link between the Pope and Rodyle of the Five Grand Cardinals.

Sheena: The Pope is connected to Kuchinawa as well.

Link: … Sheena

Raine: The Exspheres in Tethe'alla passed from Vharley to Rodyle, and the experiments related to the Cruxis Crystals were passed from Rodyle to Vharley and ultimately to the Pope.

Zelos: The Pope probably asked them to assassinate the King in exchange for his cooperation.

Regal: Insolence!

Lloyd: All right. Let's get the Pope!

(The team leaves the sewers and head to the Pope's quarters inside the Cathedral)

Pope: (back turned) You're late.

Zelos: Oh, I'm terribly sooorry!

Pope: (turning around) What? What are you people doing here?

Lloyd: We have something we want to ask you about.

Zelos: You're poisoning His Majesty, aren't you?

Pope: …I don't know what you're talking about.

Zelos: You're certainly a stubborn little liar.

Regal: Is there an antidote?

Pope: …I don't know anything!

Presea: Don't move…

Raine: Then, let's have you drink this poison. It doesn't take effect immediately, anyway…

Pope: …A…all right! It's in the drawer in the desk!

Colette: Here it is!

Genis: …I have something I've been wanting to ask you, too. Why did you try to have Kate executed? She's your daughter!

Pope: …Sh…shut up! What do you know?

Genis: Yeah, I don't! I don't know, so that's why I'm asking! Are you stupid or something?

Lloyd: You have a half-elven daughter! Why would you take the initiative in creating rules to oppress half-elves?

Pope: When I was young, I also thought the oppression of half-elves was wrong.

Colette: Then, why? The church exists to offer salvation to all, does it not?

Pope: Are you capable of understanding the terror of growing older, while your child, who supposedly shares your blood, does not?

Link: That's not Kate's fault. Peoples with elven blood are all blessed with longeviety

Pope: (trying to leave)Yes! And that is why they are shunned! I understand the feelings of those who persecute them, because my daughter is a half-elf. She terrifies me!

Link: We're not through talking!

Pope: I just called the guards. If the Chosen dies here, the Church will be mine in both name and reality.

Regal: Will the Church of Martel last without the Chosen?

Pope: Humph. We have Seles!

Zelos: …So you did intend to drag my sister into this, you pathetic old geezer!

Pope: It's your fault! Why is a worthless and irresponsible man like you the Chosen? If it weren't for you, no one would have interfered with my half-elf banishment project!

Genis: Why do humans…treat us this way?

Pope: Those who are different must be eliminated.

Lloyd: Shut up! It doesn't matter if you're a half-elf, a human, or whatever. No matter who or what you are, you're born in this world, you have the right to live!

(Suddenly 2 Knights appear from a secret entrance behind a bookshelf)

Knight: D…don't move!

Zelos: Hey! He's gonna get away!

Presea: (readying her ax) I will take care of them.

(The team retreats into the castle)

Link: Damn! He got away…

(Suddenly, 2 more knights confront the team).

Knight 1: Ch…Chosen! I'm sorry! Please prepare yourself!

(Suddenly Colette reveals her wings, flying into the air)

Knight 1: Ah!…Ahhhhh!

Knight 2: It's an angel! An angel has come down from heaven! It's the second coming of Spiritua!

Zelos: Look! Your heretical deeds have brought down an emissary of Cruxis!

Knight 1: Chosen One! Then this must truly be!…

Zelos: Yes. She is the angel of death and destruction. Spiritua has returned!

Knight 1: Pl…please forgive us, oh great angel!

Colette: Ah…um…um…what should I do?

Lloyd: Hey, what's going on?

Zelos: Don't worry and just follow my lead. Oh, holy angel, how shall we deal with these creatures?

Lloyd: …Colette. Say you're going to kill them.

Colette: B…but…

Lloyd: It's okay. Just say it like you're in command.

Colette: Um…um…Die!

Link: (Begins to draw his sword) At your command...

Knight 2: P…please! Forgive us!

Zelos: Holy one! Please spare their lives in my name. I will defeat those who oppose you and once again act as the Chosen to spread the teachings of Martel. Please!

Lloyd: Say you'll forgive them.

Colette: Ah, okay…I shall forgive you.

Zelos: Did you hear that? The angel has recognized the Chosen as the true holy will of the church. Leave at once and capture my enemies, the Pope and his private soldiers, the Papal Knights!

Knight 1: Y…yes, sir!

Zelos: Revoke the wanted status of the Chosen and his companions at once!

Knight 1: Yes, sir! Everyone, do as the Chosen commands!

Colette: Wow! Everyone did what you said, Zelos!

Regal: We were saved by the Legend of Spiritua.

Raine: Is that related to Spiritua, the Chosen of Sylvarant?

Zelos: Beats me. If you want to know the details, go read the books in the church or something. Anyway, Spiritua is famous for saving a Chosen by killing a King who tried to dispose of the Chosen.

Genis: Hmmm. Kind of like what's going on now.

Presea: Does this mean they won't be chasing us anymore?

Zelos: The church should be fine now, anyway. What's left is His Majesty.

Lloyd: We need to let him know that he's been poisoned.

(The team arrives at the door to the King's bed chamber)

Hilda: W…wait!

Zelos: Princess. Please let us see His Majesty.

Hilda: I don't know anything about the return of Spiritua, but my father is sick. My father only wanted to protect Tethe'alla…

Zelos: …We know. Are you aware that His Majesty has been poisoned by the Pope?

Hilda: That can't be…

Link: ...It's the truth, the Pope has fled upon being investigated.

Raine: We must hurry and neutralize the poison. Please move.

(Princess Hilda stepped back allowing Raine to administer the antidote)

Raine: It looks like this is definitely the antidote.

Tethe'alla King: Oh…hmm…

Hilda: Father!

Tethe'alla King: …Ahh? What…

Zelos: It looks like he's regained consciousness. Your Majesty, do you recognize me?

Tethe'alla King: The traitor…Zelos. Have you come to kill me?…

Lloyd: No! Zelos saved you!

Zelos: Traitor…yes, that does suit me. Anyway, we were set up by the Pope. We have no intention of harming Tethe'alla.

Raine: Even if the ruling family were to doubt him, the church, soldiers, and citizens will certainly side with Zelos the Chosen. We have the return of Spiritua with us, after all.

Tethe'alla King: …What do you want?

Link: We want to see documents concerning the hero Mithos and the Kharlan War that are maintained by the royal family.

Tethe'alla King: They are stored in the archive on the second floor. Do what you will with them… So not show yourselves in front of me again. I am…tired. I want nothing more to do with the church's power struggles.

Genis: You're just being selfish!

Zelos: It's all right, kid. Then, Your Majesty, we shall allow ourselves access.

(Inside the Archieve room)

Lloyd: All right, let's start looking through the books.

Zelos: …It's no use!

Genis: I can't believe we've searched through all this and still haven't found it…

Sheena: Are there any other books?

Lloyd: …I'm not going to give up. There has to be a way.

Colette: …Lloyd. Thank you. But…it's okay, you can stop.

(Suddenly Colette trips knocking over the stack of books, but one in particular seemingly floated down alone)

Raine: …This is…angelic language?… No…they're ancient elven letters. …Wait. This may be it!

Link: H-how is this possible … this is ... ancient Hylian. I'm sure of it

Regal: I certainly didn't expect to find the book that way.

Sheena: Colette's clumsiness seems to truly be blessed.

Lloyd: Professor. What does it say?

Raine: …Wait. In order to prevent the erosion of the Cruxis Crystal, a Mana Fragment and zircon are fused using Boltzman's technique, to create a Rune Crest. Fibers from the Mana Leaf Herb, when placed in the crest, protect

against the crystallization caused by the illness… …Ah, the rest of this is just theory.

Genis: So in other words, we need a Mana Fragment, Zircon, and a Unicorn Horn, right?

Raine: And a Mana Leaf Herb. Then, we make something called a Rune Crest, and attaching that to the Key Crest will suppress the crystal's activity.

Link: Who's going to make that?

Zelos: Well, a dwarf, I guess.

Presea: What is happening to Colette's body?

Raine: It says it's called, "Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium." Just like the Altessa's diagnosis. It's an illness that causes the entire body to become a Cruxis Crystal.

Lloyd: Okay, now we have some hope!

Raine: But there's not much time. It says that epidermal crystallization begins within a few months, and the final stages of the disease cause the body to completely crystallize. The internal organs start to crystallize once the epidermis has crystallized, and then finally…

Colette: …The subject dies.

Raine: I suppose there's no point in trying to mince words. Yes, exactly.

Zelos: Then let's hurry. Cute girls deserve to live long.

Presea: Where are the materials?

Regal: My company once handled zircon. If we go to the main Lezareno building, we should be able to find information on it and where it is stored.

Raine: Man Leaf Herb…is probably in Heimdall.

Genis: The elven village?

Raine: Yes…I think I've heard the name of that plant before, when I was a child…

Zelos: But the people of Heimdall forbid anyone that is not an elf to enter the village.

Lloyd: Why?

Zelos: It seems there was some trouble between them and humans a long time ago. These days, no one enters without a permit from the King of Tethe'alla.

Colette: I wonder if the King will give us a permit?

Zelos: Who knows? He doesn't seem to want to see me. We could try asking Princess Hilda.

Sheena: Then, assuming we can get the Mana Leaf Herb, what about the mana Fragment? What is it, anyway?

Llink: …Beats me.

Colette: …In the scriptures of the Church of Martel, there is a passage that says, "The colossal mana of the great motherland, Derris-Kharlan, rained down upon the earth in fragments, giving birth to all living things."

Lloyd: …So it's in Derris-Kharlan?

Colette: There's no proof, but…

Lloyd: That's the enemy's main base. Let's do that later. First, we'll go to either Heimdall or the Lezareno Company in Altamira.

Hilda: My father…says that he does not want to meet with anyone.

Lloyd: But we have to go to Heimdall. The King is the only one that can issue the pass to Heimdall, right?

Zelos: Could you place ask him for us, Princess?

Hilda: …Zelos, if you insist, I will ask my father. Please wait a moment.

(The team waits patienly while Hilda leaves to speak with the King)

Raine: Even if we receive the pass…Heimdall is not a friendly village to anyone except elves. I can't say if they'll give us a Mana Leaf Herb…

Lloyd: …We'll get them to give it to us somehow.

(Hilda returns)

Hilda: This is a letter from my father to Heimdall. You should be able to enter the village with this.

Lloyd: Thank you!

Zelos: Princess, you have my thanks!

Lloyd: Where's Heimdall, anyway?

Zelos: The Tower of Salvation is located at the center of the world, right? It's south of there. I heard it's surrounded by the Ymir Forest.

Lloyd: Okay, let's go, guys!

(Before heading to Ymir Forest, the team head to the Floating City of Exire)

Elder: …Virginia.

Raine: You know my mother?

Elder: …I see. So you are Virginia's…

Raine: If you know my mother, please tell me…is she…she's in this city, isn't she?

Elder: …You should not meet her. Even if you did…it would do you no good.

Raine: Lloyd…Please, find Virginia.

Lloyd: R…right. Okay.

(Later, the group find a hut in the middle of the city)

Woman: You'd best avoid that place.

Lloyd: Why?

Woman: There's an elf woman who lives there, and she's a bit of strange one.

Raine: …It can't be! Mother is in this house?

(Inside the small hut...)

Virginia: Who's there?

Raine: Excuse us. I have something I would like to ask you…

Virginia: Oh, half-elves. My child is a half-elf, too.

Link: It's a doll…

Virginia: See, she has such an intelligent looking face, doesn't she? Her name is Raine. She's my pride and joy.

Genis: Huh? She has the same as me as…It can't be…

Virginia: Right now, I have another child on the way. I've already decided on a name. If it's a girl, it's Jean. If it's a boy, it's Genis. What do you think? Aren't they lovely names?

Genis: What?…Then…

Lloyd: Are you Virginia?

Virginia: Yes, that's right, How did you know?

Genis: !

(Virgina's words shock the group)

Raine: …Stop this!

Lloyd: Professor Sage…

Raine:Stop this! What were you thinking? Do you know what happened to the two of us since you abandoned us?

Virginia: (startled) Wh…what? Why are you raising your voice like that?…You'll wake Raine.

Raine: (upset) I'm Raine! I'm the daughter you shunned and abandoned! Not that doll! Genis is here, too!

Virginia: What are you talking about? There must be something wrong with you.

Raine: (very upset) You're the one that's wrong! How could you…how could you…

Virginia: …Oh, now you've gone and made Raine cry. Please, leave! There, there…it's okay, Raine… The scary people have gone now. Don't cry…

(Raine runs out of the house)

Genis: Raine!

(the team leaves the hut and runs after Raine)

Raine: (slightly crying) …How could she? First she abandons her children, and then she abandons the memory of doing so! She…doesn't even remember us.

Genis: Raine…don't cry…

Elder: …So you met Virginia.

Lloyd: …Why is she here?

Elder: Several years ago, I found a husband and wife collapsed of exhaustion in the Ymir Forest. It was Virginia and her husband, Kloitz.

Raine: …Father.

Elder: It seems Kloitz was dispatched from Meltokio to investigate the elf village. He fell in love with Virginia and remained in Heimdall, but…

Raine: …But a half-elf that lived in the village tried to sell out our father to the soldiers. It became a huge incident. Fighting broke out between the elves and half-elves…

Elder: Because of the incident, Virginia's family was banished from the village. They traveled from land to land, but the world was not kind to half-elves…

Genis: And we were abandoned.

Elder: So it would seem. And Kloitz must have been ill, for he died soon after they arrived in this village. Virginia began to lose her mind from that day.

Raine: (mad) She's unbelievably selfish! She tosses us aside on a whim…and then forgets us… And just goes off into her own little world of dreams!

Elder: …Even so, Virginia was worried about you two. "In the legendary land of Sylvarant, surely half-elves will be free from discrimination…" "I want them to be happy…" That's what she said.

Raine: I've heard enough!

Elder: …I've been keeping Virginia's diary safe here. You can come get it at any time, if you ever decide you want it.

(Later, after Raine calmed down, the team heads to the Elder's home and spoke with him again.)

Elder: Do you want to read the diary?

Raine: Yes ...

Lloyd: Professor…this is…

(Raine approaches the diary and reads it aloud)

The Otherworldly gate has opened. Raine, Genis, please forgive your powerless mother. Surely even the Imperial Research Academy will not follow you to Sylvarant. This must be a better choice than to spend your life in that damp,

filthy dungeon like a slave. Please, make your way to freedom…

Genis: What did she mean?

Elder: Raine. You must have been incredibly talented. It seems the Imperial Research Academy was dying to get its hands on you.

Raine: That's why we couldn't settle down anywhere and had to keep traveling…

Elder: Eventually you were chased all the way to the Otherworldly Gate. It seems she managed to send you through it.

Raine: …Mother.

Genis: Then…she didn't abandon us because we were in the way or that she hated us or anything!

Elder: Yes…that's right.

Genis: …Raine, this is great news!

Raine: …This diary.

Elder: Take it with you. It is your mother's, after all.

Raine: …Thank you.

(The team leaves the Elder's home, and returns to Virginia's hut)

Raine: …Excuse me. What happened to the elf that lived here?

Man: Ah, Virginia? She left suddenly. She was saying someone was chasing after her… She was very frightened. Hmm, you know, you look a bit like her.

Raine: Mother! It really was her. …Where has she gone?

Genis: Raine…

Lloyd: Once things calm down, let's go looking for your mother. I'll help.

Genis: He's right, Raine. As long as you're with me, I'm not lonely.

Raine: … …Yes, you're right. We'll meet again someday, Mother…

(Upon leaving Exire, the team heads to the Lezoreno Company in Altimira)

Regal: Is everything running smoothly?

George: Yes, the business is. However, the sealed Exsphere mine was raided by someone. We believe it was the work of Vharley, but fortunately it appears that access to the core area was prevented.

Regal: So it would seem. But it is safe to assume that there will be no more trouble of that nature. Vharley is dead.

George: Are you certain of this?

Zelos: In other words, Alicia was avenged, through the actions of Regal, Link and Presea.

George: I see…This is good news. Are you here just to report this information?

Regal: …No. I have other business. I want to take a look at the records concerning past mining operations. Please unlock the door to the archives.

George: Documents related to past mining operations should be in the left room of the second floor archive.

Regal: I see. Thank you.

(Inside the records room on the 2nd floor)

Lloyd: The last zircon shipment was…

(Suddenly someone snatches away the documents)

Lloyd: Wh…what the?…

Kuchinawa: (looking at the snatched documents) Well, well. What have we here?

Sheena: Kuchinawa!

Link: The Pope is gone. Vharley is dead. Why do you still get in our way?

Sheena: …This is about me, isn't it?

Kuchinawa: Of course! Because of you, my parents and countless members of our village died. The Chief has not awoken from his coma for ten years!

Sheena: I…I'm…sorry.

Kuchinawa: …You think apologizing will cut it? I will never forgive you!

Sheena: Kuchinawa! If I'm the one you hate—

Link: Sheena! If you're going to suggest sacrificing yourself again, I'll never forgive you!

Sheena: No. If I'm the one you hate, let's have a one-on-one duel, as dictated by village custom.

Kuchinawa: …Do you really think you can defeat me alone?

Sheena: Well? Do you accept my challenge?

Kuchinawa: …Very well. Do you want to do it here and now?

Sheena: We'll follow the village custom and fight on the Isle of Decision. Is that all right with you, Link?

Link: …I guess it wouldn't be much use to try and stop you.

Sheena: Thanks.

Kuchinawa: …I'll be waiting for you on the Isle of Decision.

Sheena: Wait. Give us back that document.

Kuchinawa: This is the proof of your promise to fight.

Sheena: Colette may die if we don't have that! If you need proof of the duel, I'll give you this.

Kuchinawa: …And that is?

Sheena: Corrine's…memento.

Kuchinawa: …Very well. If you do not come, I will grind this bell to dust.

Colette: Sheena…I know how important that was to you…I'm sorry.

Sheena: It's okay. All I have to do is…defeat him. I'm…not going to run away anymore. The Isle of Decision is reached from Mizuho, so can we stop by there later? Anyway, we have to get the zircon first. Colette's health is more important.

Lloyd: Yeah, all right. Where's the zircon?

Regal: …It says the last shipment was sent to the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak.

Lloyd: Okay…Let's get going.

(While the group prepares to leave…)

Zelos: …Won't…"run away anymore." …Dammit. What should I do?…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Sheena's Duel, and the search for the remaining ingredients**

Researcher: Ch…Chosen One! Please forgive me!

Zelos: …What?

Researcher: I heard that a ten foot tall angel and descended from heaven, and devoured those who opposed the Chosen!

Lloyd: …Ten feet tall?

Genis: Devoured…hmm…

Colette: Wow, I didn't know there were scary angels like that.

Link: Uhhh … yeah …

Researcher: Th…that girl with the Cruxis Crystal doesn't devour humans whole too, does she?

Sheena: Don't be stupid.

Researcher: I…I trust the Chosen, really!

Zelos: Good, good. Is there any of that zircon left here that was purchased from the Lezareno Company?

Researcher: Zircon? Yes, there is!

Zelos: Could you give us some?

Researcher: Of course! It's in the next room past this door. There are books

scattered all over, but you'll still be able to find it right away. I'll leave it unlocked.

(The team enters the room and locates the Zircon. Afterwards, they head to Mizuho)

Orochi: Sheena, Kuchinawa declared that he will duel you on condition of leaving the village.

Sheena: Yes. I know.

Orochi: What happened? Kuchinawa was carrying out Tiga's orders to act as a liaison to the Elemental Research Laboratory in Meltokio. Why is he dueling against you? Vice-Chief Tiga is angry, saying that this is personal.

Sheena: …I'll report the details to the Vice-Chief.

Orochi: Then I will go as well. I have that right as Kuchinawa's brother.

Sheena: Yeah…Link, you come, too.

Link: Alright …

(Later, in the Vice-Chief's house…)

Tiga: Sheena, what has happened?

Sheena: …Kuchinawa desires the opportunity to fight me to avenge his parents.

Orochi: So he still bears a grudge from the tragedy with Volt…

Tiga: And you accepted this?

Sheena: I believe what Kuchinawa says is correct. I am responsible for the deaths of Orochi and Kuchinawa's parents. I do not have a reason to refuse.

Orochi: That's wrong, Sheena! If you follow that logic, many of the villagers must also challenge you for revenge. It was an accident. It is wrong to hold on to that grudge.

Tiga: It is as Orochi says. I do not believe the Chief would have allowed this duel.

Sheena: I made a promise to Kuchinawa that I would accept this duel.

Tiga: …Kuchinawa says that he will leave the village regardless of whether he wins or loses. Do you know why?

Orochi: Only criminals leave the village. …Sheena, what has Kuchinawa done?

Sheena: …

Tiga: Then I shall ask the visitor. Link, do you know something?

Link: Kuchinawa was working with the Pope. He's attempted to kill us at every opportunity …

Sheena: Link!

Link: Sheena … they deserve to know what's happened, besides there is a huge possibilities that village secrets have been leaked.

Orochi: So that's it. Kuchinawa!… I can't believe he resented Sheena so much that he would shame the Azumi family name…

Tiga: And, who shall be the observer?

Sheena: I'd like to ask Link.

Link: Me? What's an "observer"?

Tiga: Very well. Link, please head for the Isle of Decision with them. When you are ready, let Orochi know.

(Outside, Link and Sheena speak to Orochi

Orochi: Are you ready?

Link: Yes.

Orochi: Kuchinawa has already headed for the Isle. …I leave my brother to you.

(Later, at the Isle of Decision… )

Kuchinawa: Sheena…It took you long enough!

Sheena: …So you really want to do this?

Kuchinawa: Of course. Is he the observer?

Sheena: That's right. Link is the observer.

Link: Hey, what does the observer do exactly?

Sheena: He just watches over the fight. And when one side admits defeat or…

Kuchinawa: Or dies, the observer confirms it.

Link: …All right. Then…begin!

(Sheena fights and defeats Kuchinawa…)

Sheena: …Admit defeat.

Kuchinawa: So you don't want to kill me. I don't want your pity…I refuse it!

(Kuchinawa returns Corrine's bell to Sheena, and turns and pulls out a dagger)

Kuchinawa: …I lost because of my own insufficient skill. Good-bye!

Sheena: (tensed up) Stop!

(Just as Kuchinawa was going to take his own life, Link shatters the dagger with The Megaton Hammer.)

Kuchinawa: What are you doing?

Link: I'm the observer, remember? I've confirmed your loss. It's over.

Sheena: …Link. (To Kuchinawa) It's all right for you to hate me. It's all right for you to resent me. So please…

Kuchinawa: I'm being pitied by my parents' killer…I've fallen lower than I ever thought possible.

Link: Even still… at least you still have your life.

Kuchinawa: …It's possible to live a life more painful than death.

Link: No. Life and death are very different. There is meaning in living, but death is meaningless. That alone is enough to make them completely incomparable.

Kuchinawa: …No meaning…in dying?

Sheena: I'm not sure exactly how to say it, but it's because people have respect for the way someone lived that they're sad when that person dies.

Link: That's why there's no meaning in death. The meaning lies in the life you lived. Therefore…you have to live.

Kuchinawa: …Is there meaning in me living?

Link: As long as you live, you can give your own life meaning…

Kuchinawa: …I see. Someday…when I'm able to think that way, I may be able to forgive you.

Sheena: Okay…

Kuchinawa: …I shall always be watching to see if what you have said is true. Don't betray me.

Link: …I hope he forgives you someday.

Sheena: (Embracing Link)…Yeah…I hope so, too.

(Link and Sheena return to Mizuho, and rejoin the group, then they all head to the Ymir Forest.)

Raine: …There's no question. Heimdall lies ahead. I still remember.

Genis: …Up ahead…is the place where I was born…

(The group head into the forest and use the Sorcerer's Ring device )

Lloyd: Okay, then. Hi-yah! Oh, this time it makes sounds.

Colette: Nothing happened.

Lloyd: Yeah. How do we use this?

Regal: It may be that it only has an effect in specific places.

Lloyd: Hmmm, I see…

(Lloyd hops up on a Tree Stump nearby, and uses the ring. Suddenly a Wild Bore charges a nearby tree.)

Zelos: Whoa! That was scary!

Sheena: Heh. You're pathetic!

Zelos: No. I totally thought Sheena was charging at me.

Sheena: What?

(Link pelts Zelos with a rock)

Lloyd: Okay, okay, that's enough! So this ring is…

Colette: It's able to call animals…maybe? It looks like it had an effect when you used it on top of that tree stump.

Raine: I have a feeling that it's reacting to the flower and not the stump.

Lloyd: That's a weird ability. …Oh, well! Calling animals is fun!

(In the next area…)

Lloyd: That fish… Is it guarding its territory? But it's oblivious when it's swimming.

Genis: Lloyd…Why are you squaring off against a fish?

Lloyd: Shut up! I was just taking notice.

(After a while, the team come to the entrance of a Village)

Lloyd: Hello. Could you let us through?

Elf Boy: No!

Lloyd: Huh? Why?

Elf Boy: …

Sheena: Why won't you let us through?

Elf Boy: …

Raine: What's going on?

Link: We can't tell if you don't say anything.

Zelos: …You don't want to make us angry, kid!

Colette: Stop it, everyone. He's scared! (to the elf boy) What is it? Is something wrong?

Elf Boy: …

Colette: Do you want to tell us about it?

Elf Boy: Mommy is…

Lloyd: Hmm?

Elf Boy: Mom is sick. I need a Ymir Fruit from this forest to save her, but there are monsters…

Lloyd: Okay, gotcha! Then we'll go get that Ymir Fruit for you. Then will you let us through?

Elf Boy: You'll really get it for me?

Lloyd: Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step down the path of thievery. So I don't lie. 'Cause that's my mortal.

Zelos: You mean, "motto," idiot!

Lloyd: …Well, anyway, we'll go get it for you, so just wait there.

Elf Boy: O…Okay.

Lloyd: So where in this forest is it?

Elf Boy: Actually…I don't know much about it. Just—

Zelos: What? How are we supposed to search for that!

Elf Boy: …But Mom said, when you're in trouble, the butterflies of the forest will guide you.

Raine: They say that the butterflies of this forest react to people's hearts. If we're having trouble with something, we should look for the butterflies.

Lloyd: Okay. Then just wait right there.

(The team heads back into the forest to search for the fruit, eventually they come across a large tree, with the fruit hanging over the water.)

Lloyd: Isn't that the Ymir Fruit? Let's just…hmm. We can't reach it… And there

are dangerous looking fish in the water. Can we get those little fish to help

us?

Link: Don't bother, I can reach that easily.

Zelos: And just how on earth do you plan on doing that?

Link: (Pulls out the Gale Boomerang) With this.

Zelos: This is no time to be playing with toys man!

(Link aims at the fruit and charges the boomerang, releasing with it a small whirlwind, pull the fruit to himself with the boomerangs return)

Sheena: Never underestimate any of Link's gear…

(With the Fruit in hand, the team returns to the Village entrance.)

Lloyd: Here you go, it's the Ymir Fruit we promised. Take it to your mother.

Elf Boy: Th…thank you. They said humans are inconsiderate, but you guys are different. Thank you very much. Here…take this.

(The child gives Lloyd a metal sphere and runs off. Later, Kratos appears ..)

Kratos: …So you've made it here.

Lloyd: What? Then you do know how to cure Colette's illness!

Kratos: And if I did?

Lloyd: Why are you helping us? Why are you giving us clues about how to save her? And how did you know that Colette's Angel Toxicosis was the same illness that one of Mithos the Hero's companions had?

Kratos: And what do you hope to accomplish by asking that?

Lloyd: Ah…well…

Kratos: …There's no time. Hurry.

(Kratos leaves, and the team come up to the gate of the Village.)

Elf Guard 1: This is the village of the elves. No half-elf may pass.

Colette: What?

Elf Guard 2: This is a defensive measure against those who brought catastrophe to our village. If you cannot accept that, then the humans and Hylian may not enter either.

Link: ? H-how?

Raine: Lloyd. We'll wait here. We'll leave the rest in your hands.

Lloyd: …All right.

Elf Guard 1: Talk celebrating Mithos as a hero is forbidden in this village.

Lloyd: Why?

Elf Guard 2: We have no need to explain. Just do as we say.

(Genis and Raine wait outside the village, while the rest of the team head to the Elder's home)

Elf Elder: …Mana Lead Herb, you said?

Lloyd: Yes. We need it.

Elf Elder: That is an important plant that we elves use in our magic. We can't simply tell anyone where it grows.

Regal: …Isn't there anything that can be done? Without that plant, a friend of ours will die.

Elf Elder: What do you mean?

Lloyd: We have a friend who is sick. She has…uh…angel…effect…

Zelos: No no, it was chronic angelus…

Presea: Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium.

Lloyd: Yeah, what she said.

Elf Elder: What? …That's Martel's…so that's why Kratos…

Sheena: What? Did you just say Martel?

Lloyd: And what about Kratos? What did he come here for?

Elf Elder: Don't worry about Kratos. Mana Leaf Herb grows in a region southeast of here known as the Latheon Gorge. It lies deep within mountains covered in mist. Show this staff to the watchman.

Lloyd: Elder!

Elf Elder: …I have no more to say to you, humans.

(The team return to the exit and leave the village)

Genis: Welcome back. Are you leaving the village?

Lloyd: Yeah.

Genis: Then let's go.

(Later at the Latheon Gorge).

Guard: It looks like you have the Elf Elder's Staff. You may pass.

Regal: …What's that flower?.

Lloyd: Whoa, what is that?

Colette: It's big and pretty.

Sheena: It's big…but it ain't pretty.

Genis: Hey, Lloyd, there's one over there, too

Presea: But…it looks different.

Lloyd: You're right. It looks like it's blowing out air. And the color is different from this one.

Genis: Raine, what is it?

Raine: …I've read about this in a book before. There's a plant which, when you provide it with food, begins blowing air.

Zelos: That's our Raine! I'm falling in love with you all over again.

Regal: The flower over there is blowing air. So their food is present in this valley?

Raine: Yes, that would make sense.

Zelos: Um, Professor? Is it just me, or have you been ignoring my words of love lately?

Link: If so, then these flowers may be useful for something.

Presea: Yes, I agree.

Zelos: Presea, not you, too!

Lloyd: (can't take it) Sheesh, Zelos, will you just shut up? We're gonna leaveyou behind!

Link: Well while you all play with the flowers, I'm going on ahead… besides there's something I need to check.

(Link uses his Hook-shot and climbs to the top of the cliffs)

Sheena: Link! Where are you going?

(at the top of the cliff)

Link: (sighs) It's just as I thought … this used to be the Kokiri Forest … more specifically, the Great Deku Tree's Clearing. But why is it in Tethe'alla?

(Little did Link know, a shadowy figure was silently watching him from the shadows. Meanwhile back at the bottom of the gorge, the rest of the team were making their way up the paths of flowers.)

Colette: This flower looks sick.

Regal: It we give it some of its food, then maybe it will recover.

Lloyd: Hmmm…Food, huh.

Zelos: Heh, it's Kirima. I never expected to find it growing in a place like this.

Genis: You're right. It's a good ingredient, so let's take some.

Lloyd: Yeah. It might come in handy.

Presea: We're supposed to give it food, right? How about the Kirima that grows over there?

Lloyd: I see. Okay, I'll try feeding it.

Genis: Hey, there's Amango. Amango grows here.

Sheena: Don't these plants only eat Kirima?

Lloyd: I dunno, but we may need some later.

(in the next area…)

Zelos: Lloyd! Are we there yet? How far is it to that storyteller dude? I'm tired…

Lloyd: Hey, how should I know?

Presea: …Zelos…you're pitiful…

Colette: It looks like we can climb up from here. I'm sure we're close. Let's hang in there, everyone.

(Later the group finds their way to the top of the gorge, and finds Link waiting at the Storytellers hut. Inside…)

Storyteller: …Humans? A Hylian? And half-elves?

Lloyd: Oh, you must be the Storyteller. Can you give us some Mana Leaf Herb.

Colette: Please.

Storyteller: I see you've brought proof from the Elder. I'd like to say just take what you need, but…

Link: Is there a problem?

Storyteller: It's in a somewhat difficult place. I don't know if you'll be able to go get it.

Zelos: We've made it all the way up this mountain. We'll get it no matter whereit is. We'll just send Lloyd.

Lloyd: …Hey!

Presea: Please, tell us where it is.

Storyteller: Hmm…all right. Follow me.

(Outside the Storyteller leads the team to a waterfall)

Storyteller: The leaf can be found in the cave ahead. Be careful.

Lloyd: Okay! Let's go, guys!

(The group manages to find a cave between the waterfalls.)

Link: that must be the cave.

Raine: Ah, I see…You can't enter it without splitting the waterfall.

Regal: It certainly is in a difficult place…

Lloyd: But the waterfall split in two, so we don't need to worry about it.

(Inside the cave)

Lloyd: Ah-ha! So that's the plant.

Sheena: That's pretty distinctive.

Lloyd: You're saved, Colette!

Colette: Yeah…Thanks, Lloyd!

(Suddenly, the area begins to shake.)

Lloyd: Wh…what the?

Presea: There's something here!

Regal: A giant plant!

Link: (drawing his sword) It's guarding it?

(the team fights and defeats the monster plant)

Lloyd: That thing was pretty tough.

Raine: So this was the real reason it's in a "difficult place."

Lloyd: Oh well, we got the plant, so it's all good.

Regal: Indeed.

(With the Mana Leaf Herb in hand, the team returns to the Storyteller's hut)

Storyteller: So you've made it back safely.

Lloyd: You knew about the giant plant guarding the Mana Leaf Herb, didn't you?

Storyteller: Yes, but even if I had told you, your actions would not have changed. I felt a very strong will from you.

Lloyd: Of course. It's for our very important friend.

Colette: …Lloyd.

Raine: By the way…have you lived here for long?

Storyteller: Yes. I am the one who passes on the lore of the elven village to the next generation. Here I weave various stories into the mana leaf cloth.

Presea: What kinds of stories?

Storyteller: Legends of elves descending from the sky, and the birth of humans… The rise and fall of the Balacruf Dynasty. The arrival of angels. The Appearance of the Kokiri Forest Ruins. The Giant Kharlan Tree, the Kharlan War…and the story of the hero, Mithos.

Link:?

Zelos: Hey, hey, hey! I thought the hero, Mithos was taboo in Heimdall!

Storyteller: This is not Heimdall. I live here to pass on the legends without being bound by the customs of Heimdall.

Lloyd: Just who was the hero, Mithos? We hear his name everywhere we go.

Colette: His name came up in the pacts with the Summon Spirits.

Sheena: The legend of Mithos was involved in curing Colette's illness, too.

Storyteller: Mithos was…born in Heimdall. He as an outsider who was cast out of the village when the Kharlan War began. He ended the Kharlan War with his three companions so that he could return to the village.

Raine: …An outsider? Does that mean…he was a half-elf?

Zelos: Mithos was a half-elf? That's impossible!

Storyteller: Yes, Mithos was a half-elf. Only one of his companions was human, and the others were half-elves. They were treated as outcasts, but overcame that and put an end to the war.

Regal: …Then why is his name taboo in Heimdall?

Genis: It's because he's a half-elf.

Storyteller: …No, that's incorrect. It is because the hero, Mithos, loved by Origin, is also a fallen hero.

Link: A fallen hero?

Storyteller: The ones who betrayed Origin and used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two, were none other than Mithos and his companions. Mithos Yggdrasill, his older sister Martel, and their companions, Yuan and Kratos. The four angels changed the nature of the world, and that is why their names are taboo in Heimdall.

Lloyd: Yggdrasill of Cruxis is…the hero, Mithos? And his companions were Martel, Yuan, and Kratos? That's impossible!

Colette: Kratos is…the friend of a hero from 4,000 years ago?

Regal: Even an elf cannot live that long.

Link: Only Kokiri were known to live that long…

Storyteller: Angels can use special combat abilities developed during the Kharlan War. One ability uses the body's mana to alter its metabolism and stop the body's internal clock. This allows them to stop aging and become capable of living longer than elves…

Presea: I think…it is not good for one to exceed the lifespan of its species.

Lloyd: I'm totally confused. None of this makes any sense.

Zelos: Really? There's at least one thing we know for certain. The power of Origin is involved in the splitting of the world. And the magic sword…that's the key.

Raine: Exactly. We must be careful not to lose sight of the true problem. Our final goal is to save the two worlds.

Sheena: Yeah. We couldn't control the Giant Kharlan Tree, but if we can return the worlds to their true form…

Regal: At the very least, we can reform this system that vies for mana.

Lloyd: …Yeah. You're right.

Zelos and Genis: It's a waste of time to think when you have no good ideas.

Lloyd: …You guys are mean.

Presea: Let's go on to our next destination.

Colette: Thank you very much for telling us the story.

Storyteller: …May the Giant Kharlan Tree protect you.

Lloyd: Now we just need a Mana Fragment. I wonder if there really are any in Derris-Kharlan…

Raine: I'm also curious about Origin's magic sword. That might be a key to saving the world.

Regal: But…it will be dangerous.

Zelos: Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?

Lloyd: What's that mean?

Genis: It means, if you don't face danger, you won't receive anything important.

Lloyd: Oh. I see.

Raine: …Honestly, Lloyd. You make me sad.

Lloyd: But Zelos is right. Let's go to Cruxis' main base, Derris-Kharlan!

Link: And just how are we going to get there?

Zelos: According to the scriptures, the Tower of Salvation is the entrance.

Lloyd: Then we should go to the Tower of Salvation. There's one on this side, too, right?

Zelos: Well, yeah, there is one, but unfortunately, we need my Cruxis Crystal. It acts as the key to the Tower of Salvation.

Raine: You know a lot about it.

Zelos: Well, I am the great Chosen One, after all.

Lloyd: I see…You were born with a Cruxis Crystal, too.

Zelos: Yep. My sister has it right now. She's in the Abbey located southeast of the Toize Valley Mine.

Lloyd: Okay. Let's head there.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Curing Colette- Obtaining the Mana Fragment**

Seles: …Big bro - I mean…I see that the Chosen is his usual self, wandering around aimlessly.

Zelos: Yo Seles! I need that Cruxis Crystal I left with you. Give it back to me.

Seles: …As you wish! After all, it rightfully belongs to the Chosen.

Zelos: Yep.

Seles: Now, if your business here is done, I humbly request that you leave. Immediately.

Zelos: All right, all right…Guess I'm as unpopular as ever. Poor me…

(Just as Zelos turned to leave)

Seles: W…wait…big bro…

Zelos: Hmm? What is it, my darling little sister?

Seles: …Nothing!

Zelos: Oh…all right then.

Seles: Please take care…

Lloyd: …He couldn't hear that, you know.

Seles: I didn't say anything! So it doesn't matter if my big brother couldn't hear it.

Genis: Aha! You called him big brother!

Seles: N…no, I didn't! There's no way I'd have a brother like that! Now, please leave!

(The team leaves Seles' room and catches up with Zelos.)

Zelos: Well, what do you think? I'm well-loved, aren't I?

Link: She's certainly not very friendly.

Zelos: Don't be too hard on her. She was sickly ever since she was a kid. But despite of that, her mother… Ah…never mind.

Colette: As you left, she said, "Please take care."

Zelos: …Oh. Well, anyway. We're ready now, right? On to the Tower of Salvation.

Lloyd: …Yeah!

(Later at the Tower of Salvation)

Colette: Coming here reminds me of my journey to regenerate the world.

Lloyd: But this time, we're here to cure your illness.

Raine: I'm curious to see what the design of Tethe'alla's Tower of Salvation is like. Now, Zelos! Open the door! Quickly!

Zelos: You know, you can get really scary sometimes.

(Zelos uses the Oracle stone, opening the door to the tower.)

Zelos: Oooh, yeah! Check me out! It's my time to shine! Do I look like a Chosen or what?

Lloyd: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get going.

Zelos: Hehehehe. Roger!

Regal: That's a very disturbing laugh…

Presea: Zelos…is something wrong?

Zelos: What?

Presea: You're even more…um…

Sheena: Even more obnoxious than usual? Nah, he's always like this. Just ignore him.

Zelos: Hehehehehe. …She's pretty sharp.

(Inside the tower...)

Zelos: Ugh.

Regal: Ghastly…

Presea: Such a sad place…

Sheena: Wait a minute…is this really Tethe'alla?

Genis: Yeah!…It looks identical to Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation!

Link: (Tensing) Something's off... be on guard

Colette: My body…I can't stop shaking. This is the same place!

Lloyd: It can't be!

Raine: Lloyd. Remember this?

Lloyd: …That's…wait, I broke that!

Kratos: The two worlds are connected here. Of course it's the same place.

Lloyd: Kratos…it's you again… Who are you, really? Are you really one of Mithos' companions from 4,000 years ago?

Kratos: …Good. Since you figured that out, it saves me the time to explain. We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel.

Lloyd: You're still trying to do that? Are you so intent on resurrecting Martel that you're willing to distort the entire world in the process?

Kratos draws his sword.

Kratos: I have no need to explain.

Lloyd: …So in the end, you really are our enemy! I kept thinking…hoping that you might be good…but you're not!

Kratos: I should think that would be obvious at this point.

Link: Oh good, I was hoping for some action.

Lloyd: Don't hold back this time!

(The team fights and defeats Kratos, but are suddently surrounded by angels)

Kratos: I would advise against resisting, for there will be no mercy this time.

(The team is seized and jailed in separate cells.)

Link: (waking up) Gah … my head …

Lloyd: …Are we still alive?

Zelos: Well, it looks like we'll have our lives at least until they finish preparing Colette's treatment. Apparently, she's useless the way she is now.

Genis: Maybe we were tricked. He had us gather the materials to treat Colette and then had us bring her here…That sure saved them a lot of time and effort.

Lloyd: Kratos used us? Did he betray us again?

Zelos: Lloyd…

Regal: …I feel guilty for letting this happen to Colette and the others.

Link: I really want to know why I keep getting captured and getting thrown

into jail all the time!

Zelos: You sure you haven't even doing anything to deserve it?

Regal: We should just be glad we have our lives.

Lloyd: …Well, yeah.

(Later Lloyd tries breaking out of the cell)

Lloyd: Dammit! This thing's built solid as a rock! And I can't open the lock either.

Sheena: (from the other cell) Same here. It won't budge at all.

Lloyd: Can Colette or Presea break it?

Colette: Nope…

Presea: …I'm sorry I couldn't be of use.

Lloyd: So we're completely trapped…

Link: I never imagined myself being in shackles like this …

Regal: …Move.

(Zelos and Lloyd move away from the bars, and Regal performs an attack using his hands.)

Link: Sweet Din...

Genis: Wh…whoa!

(Outside the cells)

Lloyd: How did you do that?

Regal: I originally specialized in fighting with my hands, not my feet. And since Exspheres amplify their user's abilities far above their maximum limits, this result is to be expected.

Zelos: Then why don't you just fight with your hands?

Regal: …I swore I would never fight with these hands again. This time, I used them in order to save you, Lloyd. You're going to unite the worlds and save Colette, right?

Lloyd: …Yeah, that's right. All right. Everybody, grab what you can and let's get out of here!

(After everyone was freed, the team heads to a non-responsive teleporter)

Link: What the? That's weird. This is a transporter, right?

Raine: There may be a problem with its destination.

Lloyd: Man, what do we do now? We can't stay here.

Colette: Lloyd, I'll go fly around and have a look.

Lloyd: Okay…don't do anything dangerous.

Colette: I know.

Lloyd: Is she going to be all right?

Raine: Let's let her handle it for now.

Colette: Hmm? This box must be in the way.

( Colette moves the blockage from off the Teleporter, activating it)

Colette: That should do it!

Lloyd: That was fast.

Raine: It looks like the problem was resolved.

Colette: Yeah.

Lloyd: Okay, let's go.

(Later inside the City of Angels, Welgaia)

Lloyd: Whoa! They're all angels! We're gonna get caught if we keep wandering around here.

Raine: You're right. We'll pretend to be Colette's prisoners. She should be fine because she's an angel.

Lloyd: …Okay.

(In the next area of the city. The team comes up to the Mana Fragment Storage Center)

Colette: Hi, could I please have a fragment of mana?

Angel: Fragments of mana are no longer being distributed. Return to your area.

Lloyd: You won't give us one?

Angel: A human?

Raine: There are the subjects needed for the Cruxis Crystal research.

Angel: Hi-Exsphere research? I see. Now that you mention it, I've heard that research involving humans were being conducted.

Raine: Yes, exactly. And we require a fragment of mana for that purpose.

Angel: Understood. Then please show me your identification.

Zelos: Do we need that?

Angel: Of course.

(Suddenly, a hologram of Kratos appeared )

Angel: Lord Kratos!

Kratos: We need a fragment of mana for the ritual of the Chosen. I've sent a courier over to pick it up.

Angel: Understood.

Lloyd: Yeah, that. That's us!

Angel: Are you saying you're Lord Kratos' couriers?

Lloyd: Y…yeah!

Raine: Silence, human.

Colette: We're with Kratos.

Angel: But just a moment ago, you said you were going to use it for hi-Exsphere research…

Raine: That's right. And it just so happens that it's also needed in the ritual, so we came to retrieve it. Please hurry.

Angel: But without identification… Besides, you seem to be of the Desian Class, and have humans among you…

Link: While you're complaining about these little nitpicky details, you're keeping Yggdrasill waiting. And I have been authorized to terminate all who refuse to follow orders.

Zelos: (To himself) Damn Link is just as scary as Raine...

Angel: A…all right.

(The angel flies off and returns with a Mana Fragment)

Angel: Make sure you get it to them!

(Outside the Storage facility..)

Genis: Hey, look at that.

Raine: A giant…transporter, perhaps?

Lloyd: Maybe we use that to get back to the ground.

(The team attempts to approach the transporter. However…)

Angel: Wait. Show your identification.

Lloyd: Gah! Identification again!

Angel: You. You're a human!

Raine: He's being transported for an experiment. Excuse us.

Colette: We don't have any identification.

Genis: How are we supposed to get back to the ground?

Zelos: That can't possibly be their only method of transportation. If that thing breaks, they're screwed.

Raine: Yes. Let's have a look around.

(Later, the team comes across a Non-responsive Console)

Colette: What's this?

Zelos: Looks like some kind of information terminal.

Raine: It's useless. If won't start up.

Colette: Really?

(Colette attempts to approach the console, but trips activating it)

Raine: Oh…It started up.

Zelos: That's our Colette!

Colette: I'm so glad I didn't break it.

Computer: A terminal to the surface is located in the center area. Please use the emergency route located in the rear of the Idea District while it is under maintenance.

Lloyd: Okay. Let's use that emergency route thing.

Raine: This seems to be this city's data bank.

Lloyd: Professor, can you operate it?

Raine: I'll try. (operating the console) … Got it! Now we can get data from this terminal.

Console:Derris-Kharlan is protected by the force field emitted from the Eternal Sword. If this force field is removed, Derris-Kharlan will be released from the planet's gravity, and will wander in space again as a comet. The world was split in two in order to keep the mana depletion to a minimum and to sustain the world and the seed of the Giant Tree. Additionally, the usage of the Summon Spirits to guard the Mana Link and restrict the flow, keeps the world from prospering. Great prosperity leads to the possible development of magitechnology, which causes meaningless wars. The World Prolongation Project, proposed and put into effect by the leader Yggdrasill, is an outstanding system

to maintain the world. The magic sword was given to the leader Yggdrasill when he formed the pact with Origin. Its immense power is able to control time and space. It is said to be the source of the leader Yggdrasill's power. The leader Yggdrasill was able to split the world with the power of the Eternal Sword. If this sword were to belost, the leader Yggdrasill's power would diminish, and Welgaia would surely face its doom as well.

Link: That's some pretty mind-numbing stuff.

Raine: We've obtained some very valuable information. We shouldn't stay here long. Let's escape through that emergency route that we found earlier.

Lloyd: Yeah. Let's go.

Colette: It looks like this is the emergency exit.

Lloyd: Okay, let's go before anyone sees us…

Regal: …No, it looks like they already found us.

(Suddenly, the angels surround the team.)

Angel 1: Th…that's them!

Angel 2: You're the ones that pretended to be working for Lord Kratos!

Angel 3: It's the Chosen! The Chosen of Mana has escaped!

Lloyd: Dammit! Let's just get out of here!

(The team take the teleporter and escape the city)

Angel 1: I'll follow them. You, report to Lord Yggdrasill.

Angel 2: Understood.

Lloyd: Whoa, I'm floating!

Raine: …So this is weightlessness.

Lloyd: (puzzled) What's that?

Genis: Well, on the ground, the mana from Gnome, the Summon Spirit of Earth, gives rise to the effect known as gravity.

Raine: The reason we fall to the ground from high places is because Gnome's power pulls at us. But this place is so far away from the ground that Gnome's power doesn't reach.

Lloyd: And so we float like this… He had an annoying attitude, but I guess Gnome's a pretty important Summon Spirit.

Raine: Be careful and move slowly. Once you start moving, you won't stop until you hit something.

Link: Uh some one turn on the damn gravity please!

Zelos: Yahoo! This is fun! (Floats into a wall) Augh!

Lloyd: I…I'll be careful…

(After an hour of traversing though the Tower, the team make their way to the bottom)

Lloyd: This is the sword Yggdrasill struck me with…

Raine: …Could this be the Eternal Sword?

Zelos: Haha, no way. Nobody'd leave a sword that important in a place like this.

Lloyd: How about we take it to Heimdall and show it to the Elder?

Genis: Good idea. That way we'd know for sure.

Voice of Yggdrasill: You have not the right.

Lloyd: Oww…what happened?

Yggdrasill: A waste of effort.

Lloyd: …Yggdrasill!

Yggdrasill: The Eternal Sword cannot be touched by those who lack the right.

Lloyd: The right?

Sheena: He must be talking about the pact with Origin! That's the sword Yggdrasill tricked Origin into giving him!

Yggdrasill: Hahahaha! You really are a pathetic bunch. (Sigh) It matters not. Origin is under Kratos' seal. Either way, it is impossible for you to wield that sword. And without the power of the Eternal Sword, you cannot reunite the

worlds. Your journey is futile.

Link: You say that now but we can still kick your scrawny ass!

Lloyd: You're the one who's making futile attempts to bring back the dead! Besides, what does splitting the world in two even have to do with that?

Yggdrasill: …The worlds still exist only because they were separated into two.

Lloyd: No! It's because of being split in two that there's not enough mana and countless people are suffering!

Yggdrasill: Think for a moment. Why is there a shortage of mana? Well? What do you think, my fellow kinsman?

Genis: Me?… Um…because the development of magitechnology resulted in a large consumption of mana?

Yggdrasill: Yes…and that magitechnology led to a great war. War consumes an abhorrent amount of mana.

Lloyd: Don't change the subject. There's a mana shortage because you won't let the Great Seed germinate.

Yggdrasill: I am not changing the subject. Even if the Giant Tree were to be revived, another war would make it wither and die. Wars are caused by two opposing forces. That is why I split the world in two: To isolate the powers

that caused that foolish Kharlan War into the worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

Raine: By alternating between prosperity and dearth, the development of magitechnology is subdued. …So that was your plan.

Yggdrasill: Although, at the moment, Tethe'alla has prospered for a little too long.

Lloyd: You're lying. You're sacrificing the Great Seed just to save Martel.

Yggdrasill: That's right. The same way you abandoned the declining world of Sylvarant in order to save Colette.

Colette: …That's…

Yggdrasill: What you're doing is exactly the same.

Lloyd: No, it's not!

Yggdrasill: Yes it is.

Genis: No it's not! Lloyd isn't like you!

Yggdrasill: What?…

Genis: Lloyd is looking for a way to save both Colette and the world! You're a coward who gave up!

Yggdrasill: It is the same thing. I am trying to create a world without discrimination. That is the way to save the world.

Lloyd: A world without discrimination? That's…

Yggdrasill: People fear and hate what is not normal. They are scared of those that are different. Then the solution is for everyone to become the same. By using the Exspheres to eliminate the different bloods that flow through elves

and humans, everyone on this earth will become the same lifeless beings. Discrimination will vanish. That is the grand age I strive for.

Genis: Everyone…the same…

Yggdrasill: Yes. Desians and Cruxis both exist for this purpose. The conflicts between the races born from discrimination will disappear, Genis.

Genis: …People will stop treating us differently? Really?

Lloyd: Genis! Don't fall for it! Think about how the Exspheres are made! They're made at the cost of people's lives, like Marble. Don't you see what's wrong with that?

Yggdrasill: …With revolution comes sacrifice. If you cannot understand that, then you deserve to die with the others.

(Yggdrasill vanishes and reappears in the same level as the team)

Yggdrasill: However, first you'll hand over the Chosen.

Lloyd: …No! I won't let you!

Yggdrasill: You have no choice.

(The team fights Yggdrasill, barely causing any damage, but suddeny Colette Collapses)

Lloyd: Colette!

Genis: Now!

(Genis attacks Yggdrasill with a fire ball, wounding him, but Pronyma appears)

Pronyma: Lord Yggdrasill! You little vermin! You may be one of us, but you shall pay for your treachery!

(Pronyma tries to attack Genis, but Yggdrasill takes the hit, by guarding Genis)

Genis: W…why?

Pronyma: L…Lord Yggdrasill!

Yggdrasill: Pronyma! Why are you here?

Pronyma: …Sir. Ah…new activity in regards to that certain matter has…

Yggdrasill: …Understood. Not always is there a way to save everyone. Remember that.

Yggdrasill: Lloyd, the path you seek is nothing but an illusion.

(Yggdrasill quickly glances at Genis and then vanishes with Pronyma.)

Link: Why did he let us go?

Genis: (picking up Mitho's Flute) …It can't be… It can't be…

Presea: What's wrong, Genis?.

Genis: (hides the flute)N…nothing.

Raine: Lloyd, we must treat Colette as quickly as possible.

Lloyd: Right. Let's go to Altessa's place.

(Later the team heads for Altessa's)

Lloyd: (running towards Altessa) Altessa!

Altessa: What's wrong?

Lloyd: Colette's collapsed!

Raine: We have the necessary items to cure her. Please save her.

Altessa: (startled) You found out how to cure it? But what can I do?…

Raine: We want you to make something called a Rune Crest! I remember the process as described in the book.

Tabatha: LET US HURRY, MASTER.

Altessa: …All right. Everyone else, go outside.

Lloyd: I wonder if Colette is going to be okay.

Sheena: We've done everything we can.

Zelos: She's right, Lloyd. Have something to eat and calm down.

Lloyd: I can't eat at a time like this!

Zelos: Don't say that. How about some carrots? Or a potato?

Lloyd: …I really don't want any.

Zelos: Hey, what's with you and Genis? Why are you both acting so gloomy?

Mithos: Yes, what's wrong, Genis?

Genis: …Mithos…Actually…um…

Tabatha: TREATMENT IS COMPLETE.

Lloyd: How's Colette?

Altessa: She's sleeping now. When she awakens, her body will be back to normal. And the Cruxis Crystal should be fully controlled by the Rune Crest.

Presea: …That's good to hear.

Lloyd: I see…Now Colette doesn't have to suffer anymore.

Zelos: Okay, then! Let's have dinner in celebration of Colette's full recovery.

Lloyd: …What's with you and wanting to eat so much?

(Zelos comes up behind Lloyd and bear hugs him)

Zelos: Cause we're best friends, right? I'm worried about you. You've got to be tired.

Mithos: It looks like you're good friends.

Zelos: Yep! Doesn't it, though?

Mithos: Are you tired, too, Genis?

Genis: Mithos…we're friends, right?

Mithos: …What? Of course. What are you talking about?

Genis: We're really friends, right?

Mithos: Y…yeah…

Genis: I believe you, okay?

Mithos: …

Link: I … I'm going to go outside and do some training...

Sheena: Oh no your not! That's all you've been doing lately. You need to rest, and I know you haven't been eating.

Link: I eat … I just have a lot on my mind here lately.

Regal: Sheena's right. Training is fine and all, but that wont help if your pushing yourself too hard.

Link: (sighs) Alright … you win.

(Later, while everone was eating, the team started feeling drowsy)

Lloyd: Now I feel sleepy all of a sudden. I'm going to bed.

Raine: It's not good for your digestion if you sleep right after eating.

Regal: Are you all right? Your fatigue may have finally caught up with you.

Lloyd: I'm fine. I'm just going to lie down for a little while.

Link: …

(Later that night, after everyone had went to bed)

Lloyd: ! My body…I can't move.

Yuan: (binding Lloyd with magic) …Do you want to meet your father?

Lloyd: ! What have you done with my dad?

(Lloyd gets up and heads outside)

Lloyd: …Kratos! The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies, aren't they? So why?…

Yuan: Quiet. …Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly.

Lloyd: Drug? …Where's my dad? If you've done anything to my dad, I'll tear every last one of you to pieces!

Yuan: Now, now, is that the way to act when you're about to meet your father for the first time?

Kratos: So it was you. You were the assassin who tried to kill me at Hima.

Yuan: Kratos. If you value your son's life at all, do as we say.

Lloyd: What are you…talking about?

Yuan: Release Origin's seal. Otherwise, Lloyd will die right here.

Lloyd: No…Kratos can't be my dad. I c…I can't believe that… I won't believe that!

Yuan: (to Kratos) How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?

Kratos: …Humph.

Yuan: …I'd guess from your attitude, you don't plan on releasing Origin… If that's the way it's going to be, then you'll just have to die!

Lloyd: Ugh!

(Kratos seemed startled.)

Renegade Soldier: One move, and your son dies!

Yuan: (to Kratos) You changed once you got a family. Just like that time fifteen years ago. When Anna was transformed into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back.

Lloyd: (startled) …What?

Yuan: If she hadn't been together with you, she would have never turned out like that. Such an unfortunate woman.

Lloyd: Don't mock my mom!

(Lloyd attacks Yuan but he evades, and counter attacks, but Kratos guards Lloyd)

Lloyd: …Kratos?

Kratos: …Are you all right?…Good.

(Kratos Collapses)

Lloyd: …Uh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Suddenly Colette appears)

Colette: Lloyd? What's wrong? What's going on?

Lloyd: What am I…what am I supposed to believe?

Colette: Lloyd, calm down!

Lloyd: It's not true! Kratos can't be… The man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be…my dad.

Colette: Lloyd, don't lose sight of who you are! No matter who your parents are, no matter your background, you're still you!

Lloyd: I'm…me?

Colette: You're the one who told me that no matter what I look like, even if I become an angel, I'm still me… …And don't forget…Kratos saved you.

Lloyd: …Yeah, you're right. (To Kratos) Thanks.

Kratos: …

Lloyd: But I still can't call you Dad.

Colette: Lloyd…

Lloyd: I hate what you…what Cruxis does. Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla…Desians and Renegades and members of Cruxis… They're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose your life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live.

Voice of Mithos: Wow, that was an amazingly corny speech. Congratulations.

Lloyd: …Mithos?

(Mithos appears, killing the Renegade Soldiers, then he attacks Yuan, wounding him.)

Mithos: Did you think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic. I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos, since it seemed he was leaking information to Lloyd's group.

Yuan: Dammit! Yggdrasill! How the hell did you find out?…

Lloyd: (startled) What?

Mithos: That was a pretty amusing scheme you had going. (approaches Yuan) Hard to believe those filthy Renegades that were always getting in my way…were actually led by you. If it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life,

I'd kill you right now.

(Mithos starts kicking Yuan continuously.)

Mithos: Ahahahaha, haha… Ahahahahahahahahaha!

Lloyd: Stop it! Wh…what are you?…

Suddenly, everyone else appears)

Altessa: What's going on?…

Genis: Mithos…so it's true…

Mithos: …What's true? That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!

(Mithos attacks Presea with a Fireball, But Altessa blocks the attack, and is wounded)

Presea: Ahh!

Altessa: Ugggghhh!

Tabatha: MITHOS…SAVED ME…

Mithos: (Attacks Tabatha) Shut up!

Tabatha: MITHOS…SAVED…ME…MITHOS…

Raine: How could you do that? You even risked your life to save her!

Genis: Mithos, why? Why are you doing this? How could you hurt Tabatha and Altessa! You got along so well with them!

Mithos: Tabatha! That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister… I never could stand her! She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul! Just looking at her makes me sick!

Lloyd: …You little bastard! How dare you betray my best friend!

Genis: Lloyd, stop! Please! You're both my friends!

Pronyma: Lord Yggdrasill, your wounds are not yet healed. Please leave this to the angel.

Link:!

Mithos: (his voice in Yggdrasill) …All right.

(Mithos and Pronyma Vanish taking Kratos with them)

Lloyd: Out of the way!

Voice of Mithos: No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying? What do you think those Exspheres are that you're using?

(Later …)

Lloyd: …Are you all right?

Yuan: With this, all of our efforts have been rendered useless…

Lloyd: You planned to form the pact with Origin and use the Eternal Sword.

Yuan: Correct. And then, we would use the Mana Cannon to destroy that infernal tower, allowing the Great Seed to sprout. That was our plan. Upon learning of your existence from a Desian insider. I was certain I would be able to force Kratos to participate.

Lloyd: You…didn't approve of Mithos' Age of Half-elves?

Yuan: That plan was the result of a twisted perception of Martel's last wish. It's not what she truly desired.

Colette: What was Martel's last wish?

Yuan: (Standing) She said she wanted to see a world free from discrimination.

Lloyd: You shouldn't move.

Yuan: No, there's no time. I must evacuate the Renegades before they are killed by Yggdrasill.

Lloyd: Wait. Is Kratos really the only one who can release Origin's seal?

Yuan: Yes. The seal will be released upon freeing the mana from his body.

Regal: If he does that, he's likely to lose his life.

Yuan: Yes. The seal is based on his own life.

Lloyd: Kratos'…life… Are you saying we have to trade his life in order to get the Eternal Sword?

Yuan: …Lloyd. You won't be able to use the Eternal Sword. It does not require he power of a summoner. You must merely be acknowledged by Origin. However, there is one thing you cannot do anything about.

Lloyd: What do you mean? Yggdrasill…Mithos said that, too.

Yuan: Only half-elves can wield it. That sword was created by Origin for Mithos.

Lloyd: …What?

(Yuan Leaves)

Presea: …Tabatha.

Tabatha: …WEL…COME…PLEA…SE…STA…TE…STA…TE…

Presea: (saddened) I'm so sorry…I failed to protect you…

Altessa: …Oh…Lloyd…

Lloyd: Don't talk! Don't push yourself!

Colette: Altessa saved me! Please, Professor! Please save him!

Raine: I'm doing everything I can.

Genis: Mithos…why?…Why did he do this?…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: A Doctor for Altessa**

Presea: Is Altessa…going to be all right?

Link: All we can do is pray...

Raine: I managed to administer first aid using the Unicorn Horn, but we should bring a doctor as soon as we can.

Zelos: Yeah, unlike us, Altessa isn't using an Exsphere. Healing arts won't be very effective.

Sheena: I know a good doctor. We called him from Flanoir when our chief suffered a serious injury.

Colette: Let's go there, Lloyd. Let's call the doctor for Altessa.

Lloyd: Okay, Flanoir right? Let's go!

(Later, the team makes it out to Flanoir)

Lloyd: Hmm? Where's Zelos?

Sheena: What's wrong with him? Why is he wandering off at a time like this?

Link: We don't have a time to search for him...

(in the next area, the team finds Zelos standing in front of the Doctors office

Zelos: …Aionis is that weird rock they had me ingest. Use that to make the ring

of the pact…hmm. Can I…really do this?

Lloyd: Zelos! There you are! Why are you mumbling to yourself?

Zelos: What? Lloyd, you're late. The hospital's right here. Come on, hurry up.

(Inside the Doctor's office)

Sheena: Doctor!

Doctor: Oh, my, if it isn't Sheena. It's been a while. How is everyone in Mizuho?

Sheena: It's an emergency! We have someone who's about to die.

Doctor: Oh, my, it sounds like things aren't quiet and peaceful.

Link: Stop standing there chatting and hurry up and get ready to go!

Doctor: …It'll cost you.

Lloyd: How can you talk about money at a time like this!

Doctor: I'm not running my business as a charity.

Lloyd: You…

Sheena: We'll pay anything! So please, hurry…

Lloyd: …You're taking advantage of people when they're in need! Fine, we'll give you as much as you like! How much do you want?

Doctor: Let's make it payment upon success. First, I need to see the patient. Travel expenses and hazard pay will be billed separately.

Lloyd: Fine! Whatever!

Doctor: Then please give me an escort. Let's see… The three of you will be good.

(Raine, Genis, and Presea head back to Altessa's with the Doctor)

Lloyd: Yeah, okay. I guess I'll wait here in this city.

Link: … Brings back bad memories

(While the others are gone, the rest of the team heads back to their rooms. Colette comes up and knocks on Lloyds door.)

Colette: Lloyd, did I wake you? It's snowing outside.

Lloyd: I was wondering why it was so cold.

Colette: Yeah! It's really cold!

Lloyd: …You sure sound happy.

Colette: Yeah, I mean, I can actually tell it's cold! I'm so happy!

Lloyd: That's right, you couldn't feel things like that just a little while ago, huh?…

Colette: Say, Lloyd, if you don't mind the cold, do you want to go for a little walk?

Lloyd: Sure.

Colette: Look, look! You can see out over the city! It's so beautiful!

Lloyd: Yeah.

Colette: Lloyd…do you remember what Kratos said?

Lloyd: …What was it?

Colette: He said we can throw the Exspheres away at any time. But right now, we need to carry the burden of the hopes and dreams of the victims and fight on their behalf.

Lloyd: …Oh, that. That was when we saw Exspheres being made at the human ranch in Sylvarant.

Colette: He was talking about your mother, wasn't he?

Lloyd: But he works willingly for the boss of the guy responsible for turning my mom into a monster!

Colette: I don't think that's true. Kratos saved us over and over again. And he protected you, too, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Yeah, but…

Colette: And so, I'm sure he cares about both you and your mother. He's a wonderful father, don't you think?

Lloyd: …Is that why you brought me out here? To tell me that?

Colette: Um, hmm…yeah, I guess that was part of it.

Lloyd: …Thanks. But it's okay. I'm not really shocked about the fact that he's my father anymore.

Colette: But…

Lloyd: Origin's seal?

Colette: I'm sorry for bringing it up. But it he unleashes all the mana from his body, then not even he could…

Lloyd: I know. No one knows if he'll survive or not.

Colette: …And that's why we need to find a way to release Origin without Kratos losing his life! Just like the way you saved me!

Lloyd: …Colette.

Colette: I'm sure everyone will understand. Okay? Please?

Lloyd: Thanks, Colette. But I look at it this way. Kratos has his reasons for siding with Mithos, and I want to hear what those are. Anything else I do is going to wait until after that.

Colette: …You're going, aren't you? To Derris-Kharlan.

Lloyd: …Yeah. I plan to go after we check on Altessa's condition tomorrow. I don't agree with Mithos' vision…I have to prevent it from happening. I'm going to fight him.

Colette: …Is it okay…if I come a little closer?

Lloyd: …Um, sure.

Colette: I don't want to see this beautiful scenery ruined the way Sylvarant was.

Lloyd: I won't let that happen.

Colette: This time, we're going to protect it, right?

Lloyd: Yeah. Do you know the seventh Dwarven Vow?

Colette: Hehe, the one you hate the most, right?

Lloyd: Goodness and love will always win! …I really hope that 's true.

Colette: Are you worried? Then…take this.

Lloyd: What's this?

Colette: It's a charm. A Flanoir snow bunny. They say it brings good luck. I had them take one to Altessa earlier. And this one's for you.

Lloyd: …Thanks.

Colette: …Lloyd, we're all with you. Now that you have a charm, too, everything will work out okay!

Lloyd: Yeah, you're right.

Lloyd: Sure.

(Later, out in the city Sheena finds Link sitting near the Church)

Sheena: Hey, What are you doing out here, it's late.

Link: I know, just worried about Altessa...

Sheena: Come on … let's take a walk.

Link: Sure. We haven't really had the time to be alone like this, and actually relax.

(A little later, in the monument garden)

Sheena: Everyone's asleep. The world looks so peaceful when you stand here like this.

Link: Yeah. Even though up above us, Cruxis is busy planning its absurd Age of Lifeless Beings.

Sheena: Lifeless beings… Do you think discrimination would really go away if everyone became lifeless beings?

Link: …I doubt it would.

Sheena: Yeah. I agree. I'm human. But the people of Mizuho and the other humans of Tethe'alla have always had a gap separating them. Even inside Mizuho, I always stood out.

Link: Maybe Mithos despises the blood of both races that course through his body.

Sheena: Maybe so. I can kind of understand that, too.

Link: Because you're from Mizuho?

Sheena: Well, since I can make pacts with Summon Spirits, I probably… have elves in my ancestry somewhere in the distant past.

Link: Really?

Sheena: Apparently, only those of elven blood can call forth Summon Spirits. Not just magic, but also any technique that uses the mana of the natural world requires some elven blood to be flowing through you.

Link: Then, Kratos and Zelos, too?

Sheena: They might have some elven blood in them. Just like me.

Link: …I see.

Sheena: The instant I made the pact with Corrine, people around me started to look at me differently. And I thought to myself, this is what it must be like for half-elves all the time.

Link: Did you…ever wish you were different?

Sheena: …I've lost count of all the times I've wished it. Especially since I caused the deaths of the people in my village. But it's because I have this power that I met Corrine and all of you.

Link: Yeah, if you didn't have your summoning abilities, someone else might have come to kill Colette instead.

Sheena: When I think about it that way, I think that everything a person possesses is important in some way.

Link: In other words, you have your summoning abilities because they're needed.

Sheena: Yeah. My power, Colette's power, Raine and Genis' elven blood… And everything you've received from your parents. They're all needed, and that's why they're there. We're all needed, and that's why we're here.

Link: …I think you're right.

Sheena: I've started thinking that way lately. And when I did, it's like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders. To know that it's okay just to be alive…you know?

Link: Well, yeah, that's a given, isn't it?

Sheena: It wasn't a given for me. I failed in my duties and ran from making pacts. I always thought of myself as a burden.

Link: I see.

Sheena: But after seeing you say exactly what you mean, not holding anything back, time and time again, I started to think that maybe I could just…be myself.

Link: You … think so?

Sheena: Really. I think I started to think that way because you live your life for others. And never ask for anything in return.

Link: Heh, I think that's a compliment.

Sheena: (giggles a little) …I wish Mithos could feel that, too.

Link: Mithos…

Sheena: If he lived his life as earnestly as you do, maybe he wouldn't be able to snuff out the lives of those who are trying just as hard to live.

Link: I don't really know if we'll get that through to him... but I will fulfill the promises I made at the start of this journey … if that means striking him down … then … so be it. We have to do something fast … or I may lose something important to me...

Sheena: I agree. I don't like just sitting around and waiting to see what happens.

Link: It's the reason I always train... I don't want to lose you

Sheena: Lose me...? That won't happen... I will always be here beside you, not Mithos, not Kratos, nothing and no one will ever take me away from you!

Link: (embracing Sheena) Your right.

Sheena: Come on … it's late, let's go inside where it's warm.

(The next morning, the rest of the team returns from Altessa's)

Lloyd: Guys! How's Altessa?

Genis: He somehow managed to recover. That annoying doctor was really as good as they said. Some people from Mizuho are watching over him just in case.

Lloyd: Good. I need to speak with everyone. The world is never gonna change if we just wait for Cruxis to make the next move, right? So this time, we're going to strike them first.

Zelos: Well, so you're finally ready to do it! We're gonna raid Cruxis!

Link: About damn time!

Lloyd: Yeah. We have two objectives: Prevent the establishment of Mithos' new Age…and release Origin.

Genis: But if you release Origin, what about Kratos?

Lloyd: …I don't really know yet. We don't know for certain that he'll actually die. We also don't know if he'll side with us or not. We don't have the time to worry about things we're not sure of.

Raine: What do you intend to do about the Eternal Sword? Even if you break Origin's seal, you can't wield it, remember? And I doubt either Genis or I would be able to handle a sword…

Zelos: Don't worry about that. I've got it covered.

Link: What are you talking about?

Zelos: Why do you think I can use magic swords? I received magic injections with the latest in Tethe'alla technology. In other words, I'm a human with elven blood in me. That should work, shouldn't it?

Raine: Then I guess this will be the final battle.

Presea: Understood. Let us end this.

Regal: …For the sake of uniting the worlds.

Genis: …Yeah.

Link: Time to put an end to this nightmare.

Colette: I'll do my best, too!

Lloyd: …Colette, I need you to stay behind.

Colette: …Why?

Lloyd: They want you as Martel's vessel. We'll have either Mizuho or the Renegades hide you.

Colette: If …No, I'm going, too!

Lloyd: But…

Zelos: Heh, I get it. You don't think you can protect her. That is so sad…

Lloyd: Wh…what did you say?

Zelos: Don't worry, Colette! I, the great Zelos, swear to protect you!

Lloyd: Zelos!

Zelos: Take her along, Lloyd. They're gonna be after her no matter where she is. You ought to know that by now. Be a man, show her what you're made of!

Sheena: Wow, we actually have the same opinion for once. Sorry, Lloyd, but I agree with Zelos this time.

Lloyd: …All right, Colette will come with us, okay?

Colette: Thank you, Lloyd. And everyone else, too.

Sheena: (to Zelos) Does Tethe'alla really have a technology like that?

Zelos: …It sure does…for some weird reason.

(Later, as the team was leaving)

Zelos: All right, let's go kick come Cruxis butt!

Lloyd: …Zelos, I trust you.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Fierce Diety Link, and the Eternal Sword**

(At the Tower of Savation)

Lloyd: It's no good. It's blocked!

Link: … looks like im going to have to use it.

Raine: At this rate, our escape route will be blocked.

Sheena: Here come some more!

(Suddenly, Yuan appears.)

Yuan: Lloyd! This way!

Colette: Lloyd, let's go!

Lloyd: Why are you helping us?

Yuan: Now that the truth about me is known to Yggdrasill, the only way left to save Martel is to work with you. Don't think that I want to be your friend or anything.

Lloyd: You have a real negative attitude, you know that? Well, whatever. Thanks for helping us. Let's go everyone!

(The team makes their way to the room with the Eternal Sword)

Zelos: …Leave this to me.

Sheena: Leave it to you? What are you gonna do?

Zelos: I figured something like this might happen, so I prepared a little something the last time we were here.

Zelos: Colette, come here for a second.

Colette: Huh? Oh, okay.

(Suddenly Pronyma appears and surrounds Colette with angels)

Pronyma: Good work, Chosen. Now, bring her to me.

Zelos: Sure thing.

(Link Puts on the Fierce Diety Mask)

Fierce Diety Link: Get back Genis! Don't make me kill any of you.

Genis: Zelos! Link?

Sheena: What the hell are you two doing?

Zelos: Oh, shut up. I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless. What's the big deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?

Lloyd: You traitors!

Fierce Diety: Shut it! (To Zelos) Let's go, we don't want to keep Pronyma waiting

Sheena: Link … No!

Zelos: Aw, give it a rest, Lloyd. Did you forget what I said in Flanoir? I side

with the strongest.

Pronyma: Betray you? How amusing. Zelos was our spy from the very beginning. Isn't that right, Zelos?

Lloyd: Is that true?

Colette: It's not true, is it? Please say that she's lying…

Zelos: I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis, and all of you.

Sheena: You were leaking information to the Renegades, too? I can't believe you! You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when it came down to it.

Zelos: Why, thank you, my sweet, voluptuous hunny. But in the end, I choose this side, because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana.

Regal: You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?

Zelos: Oh, yeah, I do. It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead.

Lloyd: …You're lying! I still trust you, you hear me? You're the one that told me I could trust you!

Fierce Diety Link: What are you, stupid? Give it up Lloyd...

Zelos: …Let's get going, Lady Pronyma!

Colette: Lloyd…Lloyd! Lloyd!

(Zelos and Link gather with Pronyma and take Colette. Leaving Link's Ocarina on the ground where they once stood.)

Angel: Disappear unto nothingness.

(Just as the angels began attacking, 3 ninja's appeared)

Sheena: Everyone! What are you doing here?

Orochi: We'll explain later. Here they come!

Lloyd: Damn…Regroup!

(After the angels were defeated)

Lloyd: Are you okay?

Orochi: Yes…

Sheena: …. Why are you all here?

Orochi: We received a message saying that you were about to head to the final battle. Right now, you must hurry and save Colette.

Lloyd: Right. Be careful.

Orochi: And you as well.

(Later, Sheena finds Links Ocarina on the ground a long with a small note with the words. " Sheena … I Love You!")

Sheena: Link … Why?

(Later, the team approaches the teleporter )

Presea: Is it…still active?

Lloyd: …Looks like it. Let's go!

(the team takes the teleporter to the next area, inside the team come across a bridge)

Genis: That was startling!

Raine: It appears that this floor is only supported in the center. It tilts because of our weight. If only we could find something to weigh it down with…

Lloyd: Then how about we split into two groups, and have one group become the weight…

Regal: And how do you plan to join up again? We should think of another way.

Genis: What is it, Presea?

Presea: That…

(the team looks up and see a big rock held by branches.)

Lloyd: I see! That does look like it would work.

(The team makes their way to the where the boulder is, and knock it onto the bridge.)

Lloyd: Wh…what's going on? Angels!

Regal: Here they come!

Lloyd: Dammit, there's no end in sight.

Regal: Make a break for that passage!

Lloyd: All right!

(Lloyd and Regal runs to the passage. Regal then kicks the pillars, blocking the

path to the passage.)

Lloyd: Regal!

Regal: I'll hold them off here. Hurry!

Lloyd: You know I can't leave you behind!

Regal: There's no time. You know that. You're the only one who can save Colette.

Lloyd: I know that! But I can't just leave my friend!

Regal: That's not what you're doing, I…I once wasn't able to protect someone very important to me. So this time, I'm going to succeed. I'm going to protect my friends.

Lloyd: Regal…

Regal: Lloyd, save Colette.

Lloyd: …All right. Regal, don't die. Don't make me go through the same pain you did, you

hear me?

(The team moves on to the next area)

Regal: …Heh. You sure don't make things easy, Lloyd. I'm sorry, Alicia. It looks like it's still going to be a while before I join you… (to the oncoming Angels) You shall not pass!

( In the next area the team come across a spiral staircase blocked by part of a large withered tree)

Lloyd: Whoa!

(The tree's branches whip at the team)

Lloyd: This thing won't let us through!

Sheena: Hang on! This thing looks like leftovers from earlier.

Lloyd: You mean…one of the Giant Tree's…

Sheena: Yep, no doubt about it. Just stand back and leave this to me!

Lloyd: Huh?

Sheena: Disciple of everlasting ice! Hammer of godly thunder! Servant of Mother Earth! Envoy from the dark abyss! I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!

Lloyd: Whoa, what are you doing?

Sheena: My impression of the Mana Cannon. Well, it won't be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing. Lloyd, when I give the signal, run underneath it. Got it?

Lloyd: All right. But what about you?

Sheena: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Get ready, here we go!

(Sheena attacks the tree)

Sheena: Now! Haaa!

( As soon as the team gets to the other sidethe tree collapses on the bridge and it falls into the pit.)

Lloyd: Sheena! Are you okay?

Sheena: …Yeah, I'm all right.

Lloyd: That was amazing!

Sheena: Phew. Just don't ask me to do it again, okay? Phew. That drained all my mana, I'm going to rest for just a—

(Suddenly, the tree branch grabs Sheena's leg.)

Sheena: Ahh!

Lloyd: Sheena! Hang on, I'll…

Sheena: Hah…ahahahahahah!

Lloyd: Wh…what's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?

Sheena: No, I was just remembering the time when we first met. It looks like I have a strong affinity for falling into holes.

Lloyd: Just hang on. I'll be right there!

Sheena: Don't worry about me. Just hurry up and go rescue Colette.

Lloyd: This is not the time to act all tough!

Sheena: I'm not acting. It's just like the last time when I climbed up from the bottom of that pit and I took you on. And this time…I won't miss the main event.

Lloyd: …You better be telling the truth.

Sheena: Of course! You better leave me a piece of the action!

Lloyd: …Okay, I'll be waiting for you, you got that?

(The team moves on to the next area)

Sheena: …I'm so stupid. Stubborn to the very end… I really need to start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me. …Heh, that wouldn't be my style, now, would it? … Good Luck, Lloyd.

(Sheena lets go of the ledge and falls into the pit.)

Sheena: Link … I'm sorry..

(The team comes up to a closed door and a computer console)

Lloyd: Dammit, open!

Raine: It looks like you can control it from here. Leave this to me.

Lloyd: Professor Sage, hurry.

Raine: Don't rush me…This is it.

(Raine uses the console and unlocked the first door.)

Lloyd: You did it!

(Suddenly, the area starts shaking.)

Lloyd: Whoa!

Raine: Ahh! Ow… !

(The floor begins collapsing, but Raine keeps her footing)

Lloyd: Professor Sage! Are you okay?

Raine: …I'm fine. I just made a minor input error.

Lloyd: Be careful, okay?

Raine: It's okay now. I'm opening the next door.

(Raine uses the console to open the second door. Suddenly, a monster appears)

Lloyd: …Another input error?

Raine: No! Now hurry up and defeat it!

(The team fights and deafts the monster)

Raine: This is quite an intricate trap.

Lloyd: Professor Sage, are you really making that many mistakes? Wait, are you…

Raine: There's no time to worry about that! I'm opening the next one!

(Raine uses the console to open the third door and another monster appeared)

Lloyd: Not again!

Lloyd: (turning around) What? Professor Sage! I knew it!…

Raine: Lloyd, you need to focus on saving Colette right now. Don't get distracted!

Lloyd: …Grr!

(The team fights the rest of the monsters. Afterwards... )

Lloyd: Professor Sage, it's okay now! Hurry up and come—

(as Lloyd turns around, he sees the floor collapsing trapping Raine)

Lloyd: Professor Sage!

Raine: Lloyd, this room will soon collapse. Hurry up and go.

Lloyd: No! I'm not leaving you behind! I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore!

Raine: Sacrifice? When did anyone become a sacrifice? I believe in your ideals. A world that would accept those of us caught in the middle. I believe in your vision of the world. It has become my hope. I came all the way here in order to realize that dream. I've no regrets.

Lloyd: Saving the world won't mean anything if we lose you!

Raine: My soul will live on in the world you create. But if your ideals die, then my hope dies as well. Living on without hope is worse than death, don't you think?

Lloyd: I…I don't understand that at all!

Raine: If you don't understand, then make use of your remaining life to think about what it means for a person to live. That's my final lesson to you as your teacher. Now, go. Do as your teacher says.

Lloyd: Professor Sage…I'll never forget you!

Raine: The rest is in your hands, my precious student…

(The area collapses, and the rest of the team head into the next area.)

Lloyd: It's locked from the inside… It's no good, it won't budge.

Presea: (saw a duct) Lloyd, look up there.

Lloyd: That?

Presea: I may be able to enter the room from there. I'll give it a try.

Lloyd: But it's too dangerous to go alone.

Presea: I'll be all right. Besides, I'm the only one that can fit through there.

Lloyd: …Okay, but be careful.

Presea: I will.

(Presea enters the duct and uses the computer console to open the locked door.

However, the shutter to the teleporter is starting to close.)

Presea: No!

(Suddenly a vine grabs Presea, knocking her to the ground, making her drop her ax)

Presea: Augh…I've almost got it! Ahh!

Lloyd: Presea!

Presea: Stay back! Don't come over here. Please, hurry! Go!

Lloyd: No! I…I…

Presea: Lloyd, you are a kind person. But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgment, you're merely weak. You have something you must do. Please do not forget that. …Please go. If you don't, I'll lose my respect for you. I'll be fine. So please, hurry…

Lloyd: I'm sorry, Presea!

(the team quickly slides under the shutter. As soon as they get through the shutter shuts snapping Presea's ax)

Presea: Lloyd…whatever happens, you mustn't give up. Stand and fight. I know

you can do it.

Lloyd: Presea, I promise. I'll rescue Colette, no matter what. And I'll make a world where everyone can live freely…

(Lloyd and Genis make their way into the next area via the teleporter)

Lloyd: Another trap?

Genis: It's coming towards us!

Lloyd: Whoa, run!

(Suddenly they are surrounded by forcefield walls closing in on them)

Genis: It's no good. There's one over here, too…

Lloyd: We'll just have to attack it at the same time and smash our way through!

Genis: Is that gonna work?

Lloyd: Dwarven Vow #16: You can do anything if you try! We're dead anyway if we fail. Give it all you've got!

Genis: Heh, that's just like you, Lloyd. Okay! Let's do it!

Lloyd: On the count of three…

Genis: …Lloyd.

Lloyd: Wh…what?

Genis: …Ah, nothing. I'm ready.

Lloyd: Okay! One, two…

Lloyd and Genis: Three!

(The duo attacks the forcefield creating an opening)

Lloyd: Now!

(Genis doesn't move allowing Lloyd to make it through)

Lloyd: See, look, it worked!

Genis: It was pretty good for one of your plans, Lloyd. The only flaw was that you didn't take into account my lack of physical reflexes.

Lloyd: Genis!

Genis: Heh, I messed up.

Lloyd: You…did that to get me out?…

Genis: N…no!

Lloyd: Liar! You knew it would end up like this. Why did you do it?

Genis: If you'd been in my place, you'd have done the same thing. You always jump in without thinking to save someone in trouble. But it was that Lloyd that I looked up to. I wanted to be like you.

Lloyd: Genis…

Genis: Now, hurry up! Before it's too late.

Lloyd: No way! I can't leave you behind!

Genis:(shaking in fear) I said, go! I'm…not like you. I'm a coward. When it comes down to it, my body starts shaking… I don't want you to see me looking pathetic in the end…

Lloyd: Genis…

Genis: Go! I said, go!

Lloyd: You…you fool!

(Lloyd moves on alone)

Genis: You were my best friend, Lloyd.

(Lloyd moves on to an area with a narrow bridge, he attempst to step on it but some of it collapses)

Lloyd: From here on out, looks like it's a one way road…

(Upon reaching the next area, Lloyd gets struck with an arrow)

Lloyd: Ugh! Augh…I'm alive…But how?…

(Lloyd takes a look a Colette's Snow Hare.)

Lloyd: The snow bunny that Colette gave me… She protected me… Colette! I'm coming for you! Just hang on!

(Lloyd approaches a sword in a wall and examines it to reveal a secret entrance.)

Lloyd: …What's this? Is it some king of trap? And…what is this thing? …Damn. There's no time to be worrying. I've got to rescue Colette, for everyone's sake!

(Inside...)

Mithos: It is finally time, dearest sister. This body has the closet match to your mana signature. I've failed many times in the past, but this time I swear I'll make it work..

Pronyma: The mana charge is complete, my lord.

Mithos: Good. Do it.

(ust as Mithos and Pronyma were going to start the machine Lloyd comes running in)

Lloyd: Let her go!

Mithos: Lloyd? How did you get in here? The lock to this room can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis high order!

Lloyd: None of your business! What matters is that your selfish dream ends here!

Mithos: A futile effort…

(Just as Mithos was about to attack Lloyd, a fireball was launched towards Mithos and he takes the hit.)

Genis: We won't let you lay a finger on him!

Lloyd: Guys! How?… You're okay?

Sheena: I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!

Regal: You did not want to share the same pain I do, correct?

Raine: I can't possibly miss seeing the new world that's about to be made.

Presea: I can still fight. As long as I can fight, I will stay by your side.

Genis: Heheheh, pretty good, huh?

Lloyd: Everyone!…All right! Let's take him on together!

Mithos: (Sigh) What a sorry lot. Pronyma, it is your fault they're still alive. Kill them!

Pronyma: Y…yes, sir!

(The team reunites and defeats Pronyma)

Pronyma: (dying) Lord Yggdrasill…it hurts…Please…help me…

Mithos: I've succeeded! …Martel is awake!

Pronyma: Lord Yggdrasill…Mithos…please…

Mithos: Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight!

(Mithos kills Pronyma)

Presea: That's so cruel…

(After that, the encased bed opens and Colette awakens.)

Mithos: Dear sister…you've finally come back to me!

Lloyd: No…Colette…It can't be true!

Colette: (with the voice of Martel) Mithos…what have you done?…

Mithos: Martel? Oh, you mean my body. I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis. Wait just a moment. I'll switch back to my old form.

Colette: No, Mithos, not that. I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything, I watched all those foolish things you've done. Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony.

Mithos: What are you saying? This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you? But I see…you don't like that one, do you?

Colette: Mithos, please. Listen to me. What you have done…is wrong. It is not what we strived for.

Mithos: …Wrong? Are you rejecting me?

Colette: No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again…

Mithos: Martel, even you reject me? No…Martel would never say something like that… Haha…hahaha…ahahahahahaha! I won't allow that, do you hear me?

(Suddenly Mithos begins to release mana and the area begins to shake)

(Link and Zelos appear)

Fierce Diety Link: Looks like we barely made it!

Zelos: You okay, Lloyd?

Zelos approaches Colette and puts the Key Crest on Colette's Cruxis Crystal.

Mithos: (snappy) What are you doing?

(Mithos tries attacking Colette but Link casts Nayru's love on Colette nullifing Mithos' attack.)

Mithos: (angry) I thought you wanted me to set you free of your fate as a Chosen!

Zelos: Oh, you know what? I changed my mind.

Fierce Diety Link: (To Mithos) That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway.

Lloyd: Link! Zelos! I knew you'd come back to us!

Zelos: Sorry about all that. It was the only waywe could get our hands on this. Here.

(Zelos tosses an Aionis to Lloyd and he catches it.)

Zelos: Refine that with dwarven arts, and it'll let even a human use the

Eternal Sword!

Lloyd: You…are you saying you did all that just to get this?

Sheena: That's right. These two idiots released us from those traps back there.

Zelos: But it is true that I deceived you. I've held you guys back for a long time. I figured I'd at least have to do something like that to make up for it.

Lloyd: If you want to make it up to us, hurry up and fight!

Zelos: You got it!

Fierce Diety Link: My pleasure.

Mithos: Damn you! Give me back my sister!

Colette: Goodbye, Mithos. This is my final wish. Please, return this twisted world back to its original form.

Mithos: No! Martel! Don't go!

Colette: If things were going to end up like this, perhaps the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan. If they hadn't, people like us would never have been born…

(Martel's spirit leaves Colette and returns to the Great Seed, and Colette collapses.)

Mithos: So…so that was it…aha…ahahahaha… Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world and return to Derris-Kharlan… Yes, of course. That world is the homeland of all elven blood.

Genis: Mithos?…

Mithos: Yes, dearest sister…let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together. To Derris-Kharlan…

(While Mithos attempts to move away the Great Seed, Colette gets up.)

Colette: Everyone, we have to stop Mithos! Martel is calling to me! Martel wants us to stop him!

Mithos: Shut up! Martel would never say something like that. You…miserable failure!

Colette: She did say it! She was crying! She said, "Please don't make everyone suffer any longer!"

(Mithos ignores Colette and continues to move the Great Seed away.)

Fierce Diety Link: GRAAAH! Mithos! YOU COWARD!

Zelos: Lloyd, you understand, right? If we lose the Great Seed, we'll betray the Renegades' hope.

Sheena: And we of Mizuho won't stand it, either.

Raine: Without it, the Giant Tree will not germinate.

Presea: Without mana, the land will die.

Regal: If your goal is the reunification of the world, then…

Lloyd: I know! We're gonna stop Mithos with everything we've got! …Let's go!

Mithos: I won't let you interfere.

Mithos transforms back to Yggdrasill.

Mithos: (Yggdrasill's voice) I will kill you all!

Fierce Diety Link: I wont let you hurt my friends! DIN'S INFERNO!

(Before the team had a chance to attack Fierce Diety Link quickly consumes Mithos' in a fire attack)

Mithos: …How?…I cannot lose…I'm going home…I'm going home with my sister…

(Mithos leaves, and Link collapes, allowing the Fierce Diety Mask to fall to the floor and shatter)

Link: Did … we get him..?

Sheena: Link!

Link: Sorry for the scare ...

Lloyd: …It's over.

Kratos: Is it? The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has not yet germinated. What exactly is it that's over?

Lloyd: Good timing. I wanted to ask you something. What was it that you saw in Mithos? Why did you help him seal Origin?

Kratos: Mithos was…my apprentice and a valuable friend. Isn't that enough?

Lloyd: Do you forgive anything someone does, no matter how horrible, just because he's your friend?

Kratos: …I don't see a need to explain myself further. If you want to release Origin's seal, you must defeat me.

Lloyd: Kratos! Wait!

Kratos: (Turns to leave) …I'll be waiting for you before the seal.

Colette: Lloyd, let's head back first. Okay?

(Later, outside of the Tower of Salvation…)

Raine: By the way Zelos, where did you learn a method for humans to equip the Eternal Sword?

Zelos: …I really think it'd be better if I didn't say.

Lloyd: What are you talking about?

Genis: Yeah, that's a strange thing to say.

Zelos: Go to Heimdall. Everything should become clear there.

Lloyd: …All right.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Origin Guardian of the Eternal Sword, And the Master Sword**

Elf Elder: Lloyd, welcome. Your visitor has already entered Torent Forest, where Origin sleeps.

Lloyd: …Thank you.

Raine: Then, we'll see you when you get back…

Lloyd: Wait, Professor, Genis. (to the elf elder) Elder. Please let these two into the village! It's only for now. They're my close friends, and I want them to be there when I face off against Kratos!

Elf Guard 1: Unthinkable. No half-elf may enter our village.

Link: …That kind of attitude gave rise to Cruxis!

Elf Guard 2: What did you say?

Elf Elder: Stop, both of you! The chasm that separates us from the half-elves is deep and dark. Nevertheless, there is reason in what you say. Thus, from now until Origin is released, I will grant these two entrance to the village.

Lloyd: Thank you!

Elf Elder: However, they may not use any of our facilities. Is that clear?

Raine: …That's fine.

Genis: …Gee thanks.

(Inside the Village ...)

Lloyd: Then let's go to where Kratos is…

Colette: Lloyd, wait! You should relax a little first. You're about to fight your father, remember?

Lloyd: I know that!

Regal: …Colette is right. Don't be hasty, Lloyd.

Raine: The fate of the world rests on your battle with Kratos. Let's rest here tonight and you can sort out your feelings. …This will be the end of our journey.

Lloyd: …All right.

(The team takes this time to rest and everyone scatters through the village)

Raine: (To Lloyd)What is it?

Lloyd: Ah, nothing.

Raine: Are you feeling uneasy?

Lloyd: What?

Raine: If you don't kill Kratos, Origin will not be released. Even if you somehow manage to avoid fighting, you still have to release Origin. If you release Origin, Kratos may die and you're right back where you started.

Lloyd: …Yeah. I want to ask with him. I want to ask him if there isn't any other way.

Raine: You must prepare yourself for the possibility that there isn't.

Lloyd: …Professor.

Raine: I'm sorry. I always say things so coldly…

Lloyd: No…You say the harsh things on purpose. It's for our benefit. Thank you.

Raine: Lloyd…

Lloyd: Tonight…I'll make up my mind about whether or not I will kill Kratos.

Genis: Hey, you know how they say, "He who chases two hares won't catch either"?

Lloyd: (puzzled) Hairs? How do you chase hairs? You mean chase someone and grab 'em by the hair?

Genis: …You know, Lloyd, sometimes I think you are a true genius.

Lloyd: Heh heh, thanks, Genis!

Genis: That wasn't a compliment. What it means is, if you're greedy and try to get everything, you'll fail. Like me…

Lloyd: Genis?

Genis: I wanted to be friends with both you and Mithos. Mithos was the first friend I've ever had that was my race… But in the end, with my own hands I…

Lloyd: I'm sorry, Genis. He was your friend, and I…

Genis: I don't want you to apologize for that.

(Genis takes out a Cruxis Crystal.)

Lloyd: Is this…Mithos' Cruxis Crystal?

Genis: …I'm sorry. I picked it up in the Tower of Salvation, but I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it. I took it with me. I thought, I'd at least show him the regenerated world…

Lloyd: …I see.

Genis: Lloyd, don't do anything you'll regret. That's all I wanted to say.

(Later Link and Sheena are walking through the village)

Sheena: Hey, are you all right?

Link: What? Yeah…

Sheena: …Haha. Sorry. You're not someone who would answer that question with a "No"… I'm so stupid.

Link: Sheena…No, I'm really okay. I just... I feel it... the Sword of Evil's bane..

Sheena: What? Here in the village?

Lloyd: Not in the village itself … Out there In the forest.

Sheena: What is a Sword from your home, from Hyrule, doing in Tethe'alla?

Link: I don't know … but I think something happened when Mithos split the two worlds.

(Suddenly the Elf elder approaches)

Elf Elder: Excuse me, Link. But can you come with me for a moment.

Sheena: Huh?

Link: Sure, is something the matter?

Elf Elder: Not at all. I have something to give you.

(Sheena and Link follow the elder into his home)

Elf Elder: Here Link, we were requested to give this to you when the time was right.

Link: What in Hyrule... This is … the Mirror Shield used by the Hero of Time … and this is Magic Armor … crafted by the Great Fairy of Magic herself!

Elf Elder: You are correct. You may have figured it out for yourself. But when the world was split in two … parts of your world's past became fused with this world.

Sheena: How is that possible? I mean, there were no signs of Link's home anywhere in Sylvarant.

Link: It doesn't matter … this just means that I was right. The Master Sword is in the forest. Elder … thank you for holding on to these items for me; they will be of great assistance in the final battles ahead.

(Link and Sheena leave the Elder's home.)

Sheena: (Holding Link's hand as they walk) So .. this is why you've been acting strangely

Link: Yeah. Seeing so much of Ancient Hyrule here... It's a lot to take in. Though I have to say... it does feel like home.

(Later in the night, Colette goes to Lloyd's room in the Inn)

Lloyd: What is it?

Colette: Are you still up?

Lloyd: …I couldn't really get to sleep.

Colette: The stars are so pretty. Do you want to come see them with me?

Lloyd: …Okay then, just for a little while.

(Outside)

Colette: Wow…it feels like they might come falling down at any moment!

Lloyd: Yeah.

Colette: You know, it still feels strange. The fact that I'm still here, talking.

Lloyd: How come?

Colette: My grandmother told me that I could never return to the village once I left on the journey to regenerate the world. So when I talked with you the night before leaving Iselia, I thought it would be the very last time. But I'm still here, right beside you.

Lloyd: And that's the way it'll always be.

Colette: Hm?

Lloyd: (stops walking) Cruxis is gone. And tomorrow…when I win against Kratos and have him remove the seal, the worlds will be reunited. (faces Colette) You don't have to worry anymore.

Colette: (approaching Lloyd)…So you're going to fight Kratos?

Lloyd: I…have to.

Colette: But he's your father.

Lloyd: It's because he's my dad that I have to fight.

Colette: Wh…why?

Lloyd: He wants to settle things. He wants to settle the score with his own past. That's what it feels like to me.

Colette: …Hmm…maybe you're right. After all, he saved us.

Lloyd: Yeah. And I also want to settle things myself.

Colette: What do you mean?

Lloyd: I've spent this whole time expecting you to do everything. I just took it for granted that you're the only one who could regenerate the world. I never questioned that.

Colette: You didn't know. It's not your fault. And besides, you saved me, just like you promised you would.

Lloyd: But because of that, a lot of people lost their lives. I have to shoulder their sacrifices. For their sake and mine…I have to defeat the Kratos of the past.

Colette: …I understand.

(Lloyd and Colette sit on a bench.)

Lloyd: When this is all over, I hope the world becomes a place where everyone can live together.

Colette: When this journey ends and the world really becomes like that, what are you going to do? Will you return to Iselia?

Lloyd: I don't think I'm going back there again. I plan to go on a journey to collect all of these.

Colette: Exspheres?

Lloyd: Unless they are all retrieved, there'll be more victims like you and Presea. So I want to gather all of them before that happens. That's my way of showing gratitude to these guys, for using their powers to fight.

Colette: Do you mind…if I come along with you?

Lloyd: What?

Colette: I want to continue to be by your side, just like I've been up until now.

Lloyd: …All right. We'll go together. Let's go explore the new world together.

Colette: Okay!

(The next morning everyone gathers at the Entrance to the forest, and speak with the Elder.)

Elf Elder: Are you going to the Torent Forest?

Lloyd: Yeah.

Elf Elder: Kratos traveled the world in search of the legendary ore, Aionis. He came here, too, of course. Do you know why?

Lloyd: In order to allow a human to wield the Eternal Sword, right?

Elf Elder: …So that you can wield it. But in the end, Aionis could not be found in this world. It had to be taken from Derris-Kharlan.

Lloyd: …So that's why he sent Zelos and Link to get it.

Zelos: Speaking of Link... Just where the hell is he?

Sheena: Don't worry, He'll be here.

Elf Elder: Even if you cannot avoid the battle, do not forget… Kratos was still one your companions.

Lloyd: …I won't.

Elf Elder: Torent Forest lies this way. Speak to the watchman.

Link: (Wearing the Magic armor and Mirror Shield) Sorry to keep you all waiting.

Lloyd: Holy...

Zelos: … Shit!

Raine: Glorious!

Link: Don't we .. uh … need to get going?

Watchman: Kratos should be in the deepest region of the forest. Be careful.

(The team heads into the Torrent Forest. The team gets about half way in, when they come across a lone Sword in the middle of stone Pedestal.)

Regal: Is that … a sword?

Link: Not just any sword … THE sword. The Master Sword.

(The team approaches the Sword)

Raine: It's been here for centuries.

Genis: Raine … we're not here for archeology...

Link: Stay here...

(Link approaches the Master Sword and pulls it from the pedestal. But suddenly, a dark figure appears in front of him and the team)

Sheena: Link!

Dark Link: Ehheheheheheheheheh. I knew you would finally come here!

Link: (Taking a defensive stance) And just who are you?

Dark Link: I'm you. At least your Evil side that is. Lord Yggdrasill gave me new life.

Link: Humph. What you're no longer Ganondorf's Boy Toy anymore?

Dark Link: You will pay for you insolence! Now Die!

(Link and Dark Link face off against each other, seemingly evenly matched.)

Link: You're strong.

Dark Link: And you're as pathetically weak as your ancestor!

Link: Guess I won't need to hold back anymore! (Link charges his mana into the Master Sword ) Thunder Blade!

(Link casts a powerful Thunder Blade at Dark Link, enveloping him in a pillar of light, disintegrating him)

Zelos: Now that's a sword!

Link: We should get moving

Sheena: Link, that was amazing!

(Later, the group enters a grove with Origins marker, where Kratos awaits them)

Kratos: …So you've come.

Lloyd: Is there no other way?

Kratos: …Are you still thinking like that? You'll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart. If you want the pact with Origin, then you must defeat me.

Lloyd: So…that's your way. (to the team) Everyone. Leave this to me.

Kratos: …You're going to fight alone?

Colette: Lloyd won't lose. Lloyd bears the weight of all the lives that you and Cruxis sacrificed.

Link: Go for it Lloyd!

Lloyd: (To Kratos) …If it's your wish to settle things with your past, then it's my duty as your son to see it through.

(Kratos faces off against Lloyd and is defeated)

Kratos: …You've grown strong.

Lloyd: …Thanks to you.

Kratos: Aren't you…going to finish me?

Lloyd: I defeated Kratos, the angel, the one who betrayed us. And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us. That's all.

Kratos: Humph…and I thought I'd finally earned the right to die. …But you're as soft heartened as ever.

(Kratos stand up and approaches the seal.)

Lloyd: H…hold on! You can't be…are you going to break the seal?

Kratos: …That is what you desire, is it not?

Lloyd: But then, you'll…

(Kratos reveals his wings and with his angel powers removes the seal on Origin)

Lloyd: Kratos!

(Yuan heals Kratos as Lloyd approaches)

Yuan: …Don't worry, he's alive. I gave him some of my mana.

Lloyd: Da… …Kratos. Are you really okay?

Kratos: …Looks like I failed to die once more.

Lloyd: You stupid jerk! You can die any time! But when you die, that's the end.

Yuan: You want him to live in eternal damnation?

Lloyd: Who said anything like that? What will you accomplish by dying? Nothing! There is no meaning in dying!

Kratos: …You're…right. To think, I had to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson.

Lloyd: Kratos!

Yuan: Kratos will be fine. Form the pact with Origin.

(Later, The team faces the seal and Origin appears.)

Origin: You who lack the right. I have lost faith in all things. Have you come here to disappoint me as well?

Lloyd: Origin. Are you bound by a pact with Mithos?

Origin: My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was freed. Never again shall anyone make use of my power.

Sheena: Even if we make a vow? We need the Eternal Sword!

Lloyd: I want to use the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds and revive the Giant Kharlan Tree! Unless we do something, the worlds will never stop vying for mana and everyone will suffer!

Origin: That situation was born from the weakness of creatures who are unable

to accept those that are different.

Link: That may be true, but mistakes can be corrected.

Origin: Some things cannot be corrected.

Colette: Even so…we have to do everything we can.

Lloyd: Exactly. I'm not gonna give up. From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live. I want to reclaim that. Humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, and even Summon Spirits… Everyone has a right to life!

Kratos: Origin…

(Kratos approaches Origin.)

Kratos: For almost an eternity, I thought that the only way to save this world was to cling to Mithos' ideals. Just as you once agreed with Mithos' ideals, I, too, thought his was the only way. But Lloyd is different. He taught me that in order to change something, you must do it yourself. It is not enough to merely rely on someone else and go along with their ideals.

Origin: …You who possess the right of summoning. Make your vow.

Lloyd: Origin! Then…

Origin: I will try once more to believe in people. I shall do my duty in order to create a world you speak of—a world in which everyone can live equally.

Sheena: I, Sheena, have but one vow. To reclaim a world in which everyone can live freely… A world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly! That's all.

Origin: Then we shall create a pact upon that vow. Now, fight!

(Origin draws his weapons, and faces off against the team and is defeated)

Origin: Pact-maker Sheena…and Lloyd. I place my power in your hands.

Link: Heh!

Origin: …With that power, transform the Eternal Sword into a blade to save all life! However, the Eternal Sword remains, as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power and forge a new bond with it.

(Afterwards ...)

Genis: You did it, Lloyd…

(As Genis approaches Lloyd, Mithos' Cruxis Crystal leaves Genis and attaches to Lloyd.)

Genis: A…ahhh!

Mithos: There's no time… I'll take your body!

Lloyd: (possessed) N…n…no!

Raine: No! It's Mithos! He survived in the Cruxis Crystal. Lloyd's body will be taken over unless we do something!

Colette: Lloyd!

(Colette runs over to Lloyd and removes the Cruxis Crystal and places it on herself)

Colette: (Mithos' voice) Damn, you interfered! Fine. I'll just take this body.

Lloyd: Colette! Wait! Let her go! We promised…that we'll go on a journey together when the world is reunited… Let her go!

Colette: (Mithos' voice) Ahahaha! What do I care? I'm leaving this filthy world behind!

(Suddenly Dark Link reappears)

Dark Link: Don't forget about me! ...(To Link) Guess what, your girl is mine too! Muahahahahaha!

Sheena: Let me go! Link, help me!

Link: SHEENA!

(Mithos and Dark Link Vanish with the two girls and return to Welgaia)


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Worlds Reuinited.**

Link: Damn, the Tower of Salvation is falling!

Yuan: It's Mithos! He's sealed off the route to Derris-Kharlan!

Lloyd: Damn! We'll evacuate the elves for now! The entire village will be destroyed unless we do something!

(The team quickly runs back to Hiemdall to evacuate everyone, inside the Elder's home)

Lloyd: Hey, what are you doing? Get out of here!

Elf Elder: …I cannot leave without the others of this village. I will remain in the village until the end.

Lloyd: We're evacuating the remaining people. So run, now!

Elf Elder: …I can't believe I'm being saved by humans and half-elves…

Link: How can you say things like that at a time like this?

Elf Elder: …Yes…We may have been foolish. I entrust my villagers to you…

(After completing the evacuation)

Kratos: …It appears that was the last remaining elf in the village. Lloyd, you should get out as well.

(After the team exits the village, the Tower of Salvation stops collaspsing, and a strange planet becomes visible.)

Lloyd: What is that?

Kratos: That…is Derris-Kharlan.

Raine: Impossible! How could a planet exist so close?

Yuan: It is the Eternal Sword that makes the impossible possible. It was hidden by the protective barrier projected from the Tower of Salvation. But it has always existed there, for four thousand years.

(Suddenly, Tabatha appears)

Tabatha: Yes. And now, Mithos, with the Great Seed in hand, is trying to leave thisland and take Derris-Kharlan with him.

Presea: Tabatha! You're feeling better?

Tabatha: …Yes.

Link: Hold up. If Derris-Kharlan is a mass of mana, and the Great Seed is the seed of the Giant Kharlan Tree, what will happen to the world if they are both gone?

Presea: The world will die…due to insufficient mana.

Regal: This is a much bigger problem than reuniting the worlds!

Genis: Who cares? Our friend just got kidnapped! What should we do, Lloyd?

Lloyd: What else? We're going after Mithos!

Link: Mithos and Dark Link with pay for this!

Raine: How? The Tower of Salvation was destroyed.

Kratos: Use the Eternal Sword. If you really made a pact with Origin, with its power over time and space…

Yuan: But Altessa is not well enough to move. Who is going to craft the Ring of the Pact?

Lloyd: …Dad!

Colette: Oh, Dirk!

Genis: Dirk?

Lloyd: Yeah. He's our only hope. We'll go to Sylvarant!

Kratos: Wait. I'm going with you.

Lloyd: …All right.

(the team then returns to Sylvarant and return to Dirks house.)

Dirk: …So you want me to forge the Ring of the Pact? A dwarf who's losing his skills by living on the surface?

Kratos: There's no one else. The dwarf that has the skills is unable to move.

Lloyd: Dad…please!

Kratos: …I've gathered all of the necessary items.

(Kratos takes out all the items he found and placed it on the table.)

Dirk: This is adamantite for polishing… Hmm? What's this piece of wood?

Lloyd: Is this…sacred wood?

Kratos: This must fuel the fire.

Lloyd: …Is that why you were traveling all over Tethe'alla? To prepare all of this?…

Kratos: …

Dirk: …I see. So everything is set. I can't very well refuse after you've gone through so much trouble, now can I? And I suppose it won't hurt me to help out my dearest son. After all…I'm his father, too. Dwarven Vow #1: Work together for the sake of a peaceful world. All right, let's do it.

(Later, after Dirk finished crafting the ring…)

Lloyd: …With this, I'll be able to use the Eternal Sword, right?

(Suddenly, Kratos falls to the floor.)

Lloyd: Da…Kratos! What's wrong?

Kratos: …Lloyd, you've really grown stronger. I never expected you'd be able to inflict such a serious wound on my angelic form. …Take this…and stop Mithos. I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore.

Lloyd: …Okay.

Dirk: That's a marvelous blade. I doubt you have a sword in your possession to match it.

Lloyd: Really?

Dirk: Take this with you. It's a present I promised you. Now that you've grown all up, I can entrust you with the greatest sword I ever forged.

Lloyd: Wow…I'll become even stronger with these two swords. Thanks, Dad.

And…Kratos.

Kratos: …I'm sorry I've forced everything upon you.

Lloyd: I have great dads. One made a ring for his son using the lost arts, and another risked his life to protect his son…in secrecy.

Dirk: …Yeah. You've got great parents!

Lloyd: Yeah!…Well, I'm off. Dad!

(Outside…)

Lloyd: Everyone, let's go!

(Later, at the ruins of the Tower of Salvation.)

Presea: The only thing left is that dais…

Lloyd: …It's the Eternal Sword.

Raine: Lloyd. Are we fully prepared? This may be our last battle.

Lloyd: Yeah. We're set.

(Lloyd draws out the Eternal Sword from the Dias, and it transforms its power, and flows into Lloyd's swords.)

Voice of Origin: You, who possess the new right. What do you ask of me?

Lloyd: Carry us to Derris-Kharlan. To where Mithos and our dear friend are!

Voice of Origin: Understood.

Lloyd: Here we go, everyone!

(The team is then transported to Welgaia, and they come to the Large Teleportation Rune in the center of the city.)

Lloyd: Wh…what the?

Link: Heh … a trap.

(Link vanishes)

Genis: Lloyd, help us!

(Genis vanishes)

Raine: Forget about us! Find a way to evade this trap!

(Raine vanishes)

Zelos: I see…so this is the…Lloyd! Get the Derris Emblem! With it, you can-

(Zelos vanishes )

Presea: This device is not life-threatening. Please…don't worry.

(Presea vanishes).

Regal: Lloyd. As long as you're all right, we still haven't lost. You must get to the Great Seed!

(Regal vanishes)

Lloyd: Guys! …Damn! What the hell is going on? What happened to everyone?…

Voice of Origin: Everything is all right. I can feel the presence of your companions. They are somewhere in this city.

Lloyd: All right. Let's go find them!

(Lloyd takes the teleporter to the next area, and finds Colette who is resisting Mithos' possession)

Colette: Get out of my body!

Lloyd: Colette!

Mithos: Ugh…she's too strong…I can't…

Lloyd: Mithos! Get away from her!

Mithos: …How dare you, human! You…son of Kratos! …How dare you give me orders!

(Lloyd is transported into Mithos' memories)

Lloyd: Wh…what's going on?

Mithos: …Martel!…How could you?

Yuan: …Human! Your kind must not be allowed to live!

Kratos: …How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?

Mithos: I'll never forgive you… You humans are all the same!

(Kratos and Yuan prepare to attack Lloyd.)

Lloyd: What's going on? Mithos…Yuan… Dad!

Voice of Colette: Lloyd, we're inside Mithos' memory! Don't let it get to you!

(The memory ends, releasing Lloyd and Colette)

Mithos: …Why do you interfere? We both want the same thing! I just wanted to save the world and my sister! To have a world where no one will be persecuted!

(Mithos vanishes. )

Lloyd: Colette! Are you okay?

Colette: Lloyd! Yeah. I'm fine! Thank you for rescuing me. I knew you'd come.

Lloyd: …We made a promise, didn't we? That's we'd go on a journey together.

Colette: …Yeah!

Lloyd: Looks like the crystal won't come off.

Colette: Yeah…but I think it's okay. The feeling of something eating through my

mind is gone now. Wait, where's everybody else?

Lloyd: They got caught in a trap…and we all wound up separated.

Colette: Oh no! We have to find them!

Lloyd: Yeah. Let's go!

(Lloyd and Colette take the teleporter to Welgaia)

Lloyd: This is…Welgaia.

Colette: Nothing is broken, but it feels…cold…

Lloyd: Let's go! We have to stop Mithos!

(Lloyd and Colette search the city, suddenly Colette is swalled by a black portal, Lloyd continues his search of the city. In the Prison are, Lloyd finds Colette along with Presea.)

Lloyd: I'll save you guys!

(Lloyd vanishes)

Colette: Wasn't that Lloyd just now?

Presea: Yes…He disappeared. What could…

(Suddenly the cell door opens.)

Colette: Oh! It opened! I wonder if it's a trap?

Presea: Even if it is, remaining here indefinitely…

Colette: You're right. They'll all be worried.

(As Colette and Presea exits the cell, they suddenly see Alicia.)

Alicia: I'm so glad the two are safe!

Presea: Alicia…

Colette: Huh? Why?

Alicia: Please wait, I'll take you to Lloyd.

Colette: Something's not right…Alicia passed away…didn't she?

Presea: …Yes. She was murdered.

Colette: Oh…

Alicia: Then, what am I, Presea? Even though I'm right here, breathing, my very own sister insists that I'm dead?

Presea: I…

Alicia: It's true I was murdered by Regal. But here I am alive in front of you. Isn't that enough?

Colette: …No. This feeling…it's not Alicia! Don't lead Presea astray!

(Colette draws her chakram and approaches Alicia.)

Alicia: Ahh!

(Presea blocks Colette's way.)

Colette: Presea!

Presea: We…don't know for certain it's an illusion.

Alicia: Presea…You believe me, don't you? Thank you!

Colette: This isn't right! Lloyd destroyed the Exsphere…

Presea: Stop! If you don't stop…

Alicia: You're my sister's friend, and yet…you try to kill me… I can't believe it…

Colette: Presea! Don't be fooled! Alicia's aura didn't feel like this!

Presea: …If you want to kill Alicia you must face me first. Prepare yourself!

Voice of Lloyd: Stop it, both of you!

Colette: Lloyd's voice…is this an illusion, too?

Presea: But…there's blood…

Alicia: I feel an evil presence from that blood! Be careful, Presea!

Colette: …No! This blood is Lloyd's blood!

Voice of Lloyd: It doesn't matter, just settle down! Why are you fighting each other! You're supposed to be friends!

(Lloyd appears, but is injured)

Presea: Lloyd…

Colette: Lloyd!

Alicia: Why did you stop attacking?

Presea: But…

Alicia: Colette. Why don't you just cooperate and let yourself be killed? You've felt guilty for so long not being to die as the Chosen, so why do you resist now?

Colette: …

Alicia: Here's your chance to end it all!

(Suddenly, Mithos in his young form appears)

Mithos: Yes. Once you're dead, my sister will take your body. If you kill, you will surely go mad with guilt. People must be punished for their crimes.

Lloyd: Wake up, both of you! Don't mistake who you need to fight! Dying won't settle anything! Killing won't solve anything!

Mithos: That is merely logic. People are not moved by logic. If the one you love is killed, and you hate the murderer…And murderer must be punished.

Lloyd: But if you keep killing people like that, it will only spawn new hate and new revenge! Besides…you're just running away if you die. You'll forget the murder and the pain of that crime.

Presea: …Spawn…new hate…

Colette: …Dying…won't settle anything?…

Alicia: …Then what should I do about my regrets and lost dreams? And what of those people that died because of your decisions?

Lloyd: It's true that Alicia died and countless others have died waiting for the world to regenerate. But there's no way they would want us to hurt one another like this. Revenge and self-sacrifice are both selfish!

Colette: …You're right. You must be…the real Lloyd.

Presea: …And that Alicia is a fake. Alicia wouldn't say things like that…

Alicia: Are you…going to kill me?

Lloyd: Stop deceiving my friends!

(Lloyd approaches Alicia, but she vanishes with Mithos. Lloyd then checks on Colette and Presea.)

Lloyd: I came to get you guys...

Colette: …I'm sorry, Lloyd. Somewhere in my heart, I felt that if I had died and became Martel, the world would not have suffered…even though I know that countless people would be sacrificed to bring about the Age of Lifeless Beings.

Presea: …I closed off my heart and turned away from people who were trying to atone for their crimes because it was easier to hate then to forgive.

Lloyd: There are so many things you can do before you die. And I don't think everything has to be forgiven. But no matter how painful things may be, you just can't dwell on the past.

Colette: …You're right.

Presea: …I…will stop allowing myself to be trapped in the past.

Colette: We're going to make a new world. …No. We're going to restore the world to the way it should be.

Mithos: And thus, you forget the past… The countless lives that were lost…and the pain of those that suffered. Crimes must be met with punishment.

(Suddenly, a Chipped Dagger descended towards the trio)

Lloyd: What's that?

Colette: A knife?

Presea: There are nicks all over the blade.

Lloyd: Maybe it's a symbol of your past…

Colette: Yeah. It probably is.

Presea: Yes…so that we may never fight amongst ourselves again.

(After what seemed like hours of search Lloyd and Colette reunite with the rest of the team. All except Sheena and Link.)

Raine: Where are Link and Sheena?

Zelos: I don't know…

(Suddenly a bright light appeared and the team could see Link fighting Dark Link, and Sheena chained up in a cell.)

Colette: Look! Its Link and Sheena!

Regal: He's fighting with that shadowy Doppelganger.

Link: You will pay for this!

Dark Link: Ahahahahah! Die fool; after I kill you and your little girl friend, your friends die next.

Link: Like Hell!

(The team enters the portal and tries to help Link)

Link: Guys … Stay back... I have to do this myself!

Zelos: You can't take him alone!

Link: Yes I can! I have to overcome my own evil! (to himself) Hold on a little longer Sheena, I will rescue you!

(Link and Dark Link fought for what seemed like hours, and it seemed that Dark Link had the upper hand. But suddenly, the Master Sword started to emit a bright light.)

Lloyd: I can't see..

Link: Alright … Master Sword! Unleash your righteous fury! HEAVEN'S SLASHER!

(Link unleashes an attack never heard of in the history of Hyrule, unlocking a Holy Power, and banishing Dark Link to a death beyond the dimensions.)

Raine: Now I really want to examine that sword!

Link: (out of breath, and running to Sheena's cell) Sheena!

Sheena: Link … I knew you'd come for me.

Link: Always…

Zelos: Alright Link!

Regal: Welcome back.

Presea: Now that Link and Sheena are safe, let's finish this.

(the team exits the pillar of light, and proceeds to the next area via the teleporter).

Lloyd: Wh…what is this?

Colette: This is…

Zelos: This is…the Derris Emblem!

Lloyd: Derris Emblem?

Zelos: It's a seal that blocks the path to Mithos' castle. Although I didn't

know where it was.

Lloyd: Then, with this…

Raine: The trap should be deactivated. Let's keep going.

Lloyd: Okay, let's go!

(The group takes the last teleporter to Vindheim. And gather the 2 stones of the Past and Future.)

Lloyd: The Future Stone is resonating …. Words…it says… "Will the future be one of a bountiful earth, caressed by the blessing of the wind? Will it be one of swirling, terrible water that wishes away all in its path? Is there a ray of light in our future?"

(At the other side of the room..)

Raine: The Past Stone is resonating as well. There is something written here…It says… "What can be seen in the past is anger that seeps out from the depths of darkness. What can char this frozen

heart is this burning hatred, like the fires of hell. Bring down upon them the lightning of judgment."

(Afterwards the team comes across a door blocked by a large black dragon.)

Dark Dragon: I am the gatekeeper. You, who would open the gate, stand forth and destroy me!

Link: Let's go!

(The team fights and defeats the Dark Dragon opening the gate to Mithos' throne room)

Lloyd: Mithos is just ahead…

Colette: And the Great Seed should be there, too.

Lloyd: This is it, everyone… Are you ready?

Raine: I'm ready. I'm prepared to accept whatever happens in the coming battle…and we will win!

Sheena: Yeah. We're gonna win…for Mizuho, Corrine…and for all of you who believed in a coward like me.

Link: I'm ready as well… let's put an end to Mithos' foolish dream of a lifeless world. I will fulfill my promise to Hyrule's goddesses, and to the Hero's Shade. For you all, my friends, and Sheena the one I love…

Colette: And…for myself, too. I don't want anyone else to make the same mistake I did. No one should have to think that he has to sacrifice his own life…

Genis: Everyone should be able to live freely, no matter who they are. Humans and elves and even us… It's okay for us to be here, in this world.

Regal: Yes. That's why we must recover the Great Seed from Mithos and revive the Giant Tree. Without it, not only will we be unable to restore peace between the different races…

Presea: The world itself will die. We can't let that happen. We must reunite the worlds. Afterwards we shall make a new promise to the new world.

Zelos: The people that I like and the people that I don't both have the right to live in the same world as I do. Because that's the way things should be. So count me in. I won't run from this one.

Lloyd: …All right! Let's go! We're going to restore a world where everyone can live freely!

(The team takes the teleporter to the final battle.)

Link: (On guard) Something's off…

Yggdrasill: …Home…I'm going home…

Genis: Mithos…listen to me! We don't have to fight! Please return the Great Seed to us so that we can reunite the worlds.

Yggdrasill: …Home…I'm going home…

Lloyd: …Something's wrong. He sounds like a puppet…

Colette: W…wha?…

(Suddenly, Mithos' Cruxis Crystal leaves Colette and attaches to Yggdrasill's body.)

Yggdrasill: …I need to thank you for going through all the trouble to bring me back here. I'm finally myself again.

Lloyd: …Damn! So that's what this was all about!

Genis: Mithos…Martel is already dead…

Yggdrasill: That's not true! Martel is alive, just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal.

Lloyd: That's not living. That's just existing as a lifeless being.

Yggdrasill: What's wrong with that?

Link: I think you need to ask, "What's right with it" instead.

Yggdrasill: In our bodies flow the blood of humans and elves—thebloods of those that despise us. We're better off casting aside much filth and become lifeless beings.

Lloyd: That's what you really want?

Yggdrasill: (Mithos' voice) Of course. Watch! When you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth.

Mithos: Everyone should become lifeless beings. I told you before. The only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race.

Link: What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos. Discrimination comes from the heart.

Genis: He's right, Mithos. It's the weakness of people's hearts that causes discrimination. Looking down upon others while placing themselves too high…

Sheena: You do the same thing! You look down on humans and elves, treating them like cattle. That's the weakness of your heart.

Regal: Even if people become lifeless beings, nothing will will continue.

Mithos: …Then where should the half-elves go? We aren't accepted anywhere. We opened our hearts, but no one took us in. Where should we live?

Lloyd: You can live anywhere you like.

Mithos: …Don't make me laugh.

Lloyd: I'm serious. Anywhere is fine. If you aren't doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open.

Mithos: …It's because we couldn't do that…that I…that we wanted a place of our own!

Zelos: Uh-uh. Sorry, but don't act like you're the only victim here. It doesn't even come close to justifying all the things that you've done.

Presea: What you've done caused meaningless suffering and death to countless people. Can you feel their pain?

Raine: People can change, even if they don't change right away. Months, years—as time passes, change is inevitable.

Colette: Maybe not everything can be forgiven. But one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart? The Goddess known as conscience…

Mithos: Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness? Ridiculous. There is no Goddess. So I will continue to pursue my ideals. If there is no place where I can live, and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings, then the only thing left for me is to build a new world on Derris-Kharlan. A world just for my sister and me!

(Mithos reveals his wings and transforms. The team then fights and defeats him)

Colette: Mithos is!…

Presea: It's just like Alicia! Mithos will continue to live as long as the Cruxis Crystal exists!

Voice of Mithos: And eventually…I will be taken over by the crystal.

Lloyd: Mithos…

Voice of Mithos: I'm tired of playing your game of good-and-evil. Hurry up and destroy the crystal. If you don't, Derris-Kharlan will continue to drift away.

Lloyd: Mithos…

Voice of Mithos: Do it now! Before I, too, am no longer myself…

Genis: Lloyd! Please…help him! Let him die while he's still himself!

Lloyd: …All right.

Voice of Mithos: Farewell, my shadow. You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path!

(Link Rushes up to the Crystal and shatters it with the Megaton Hammer.)

Lloyd: (unhappy) You could have…you could have lived with us in our world! Damn it…

(Suddenly the Material blade appears in front of the team, and Origin speaks.)

Voice of Origin: The old master of the pact is no more. What does the new master of the pact ask of his sword?

Lloyd: Restore the true form of our two worlds!

(Suddenly everyone is teleported to the surface of the newly reformed world)

Lloyd: Are we back?

(Suddenly, the begins shaking)

Link: What's going on?

(Suddenly, all 8 Summon Spirits appears.)

Sheena: What are you all doing?

Voice of Origin: Your wish is granted. But there is no link. Without a link, the land will die.

Colette: What do you mean?

Voice of Origin: The world was originally separated into two in order to prevent its destruction. If it returns to its true form, the world lacks the mana to support itself. The land…is dying.

Lloyd: I don't need to know why it's dying! What do we need to do to stop it?

Voice of Origin: Support the two worlds by linking them with the Giant Tree. That is the only way to stop the destruction of the land.

Colette: We need to awaken the Giant Kharlan Tree!

Lloyd: All right, then! I'm counting on you, Eternal Sword!

Voice of Origin: Derris-Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field. Not even Yggdrasill…Mithos could stop this from happening. Do you stillintend to try?

Lloyd: Yeah.

Voice of Origin: Even strengthened by your Exsphere, it is likely that your body will not withstand the forces. Are you certain of your decision?

Lloyd: I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it! It's not like we have a choice!

Voice of Origin: …Very well.

Lloyd: It's not working! The mana's being deflected!

Colette: The Great Seed is…already dead.

Lloyd: (his exsphere vanishes) Wait! Don't go! Please, wake up!

(Suddenly Lloyd has wings, and he and Colette fly up after Derris-Kharlan)

Colette: It looks like Derris-Kharlan stopped moving away.

Lloyd: Yeah, but why? The Eternal Sword is gone…

(Suddenly, the Eternal Sword reappeared.)

Lloyd: The Eternal Sword!…

Colette: Thank goodness!…

Lloyd: This is my final wish. Eternal Sword…

Colette: Please…awaken the Great Seed!

Lloyd: I beg you, please, wake up!

Colette: …Please!

Lloyd: Rise Giant Kharlan Tree!

(Suddenly,the Great Seed descends towards Tabatha and splits into separate petals engulfing her. Martel then appears while Tabatha prays silently, merging with her. Martel approaches the small Mana Tree and Lloyd and Colette approach her.).

Martel: I am Martel, and also the incarnation of the Great Seed itself. Lloyd,

your hope as well as those of many others, resurrected me.

Lloyd: (startled) So you're Mithos' sister?

Martel: No. Mithos' sister Martel, is one of the many source within me. I am Mana, and I am the Giant Tree. I am a symbol of the many lives sacrificed to the Great Seed. I am the new spirit born to accompany the Giant Tree. And now the Seed has awakened anew along with me.

(Suddenly, the small Mana Tree grows, restoring the Giant Tree.)

Lloyd: This is the Giant Kharlan Tree?

Colette: It's so beautiful and so brand!

Mana: (formerly Martel) This is the future form of the Giant Tree. Right now, it is only a small sapling In its current rate, the tree will wither and die.

Lloyd: Well then, how do we protect it?

Mana: You must provide the tree with love and adoration. As long as those conditions are met, I shall always protect the sapling.

Lloyd: I promise! If the tree starts to wither, I'll make sure, we won't let it die!

Mana: Then Lloyd, on behalf of all living things, I want you to give this tree a new name, as a proof of the pact.

Lloyd: What?

Man: The Giant Kharlan Tree was planted here by the elves when they first came is a guardian to watch over and protect them. This newly reborn tree protects elves, humans and the lives of all who have caught in between. Therefore, this tree requires a new name.

Colette: Lloyd, pick a name for us. A name for everyone's tree.

Lloyd: So this tree is the link that connects the world. Okay, I got it! This

tree's name is…

(Lloyd names the new tree and everyone returns to their normal lives)

(In Iselia…)

Colette: Grandmother, I'm home.

Phaidra: Ohhhh! Chosen One!

Colette: No, Grandmother, I'm not a Chosen anymore.

Phaidra: Oh, yes…Colette, you have made us all proud.

Frank: …Welcome home, Colette.

Colette: It's good to be home, Father.

(In Mizuho Link and Sheena return)

Sheena: Hi everyone! We're back!

Ninja: Sheena! Link! I'm so glad you're safe!

Man: Congratulations, Sheena!

Sheena: Don't congratulate me yet! A whole new world lies before us now. We have to inform everyone about the revival of the Igaguri style.

Orochi: Yes. And for when Kuchinawa returns as well.

Sheena: Yeah, come on everyone, let's work as hard as we can! We're gonna make the village of Mizuho into a ninja clan to be proud of!

Link: Sheena … I'm going to return the Master Sword.

(In Meltokio castle…)

Zelos: See, look what happened! It's all because the Pope opened up his big mouth and tried to banish me and stuff, the whole world got messed up!

Tethe'alla King: Well then, Chosen One, what would you have me do?

Zelos: We'll send an emissary of peace to Iselia.

Tethe'alla King: Emissary? Who do you plan to send?

Zelos: How about Sheena and Linkfrom Mizuho? Their already involved.

Tethe'alla King: So the emissary of death becomes the emissary of peace…

Zelos: I won't let you say no. Until you do something about the Church of Martel, I still have the rights of the Chosen, remember?

(Later, At Dirk's place.)

Lloyd: Mom, Dad…left. That was okay, wasn't it? For me to let him go…it was okay, right?

Dirk: …Lloyd. You wanted to go with him, didn't you?

Lloyd: No, I have my own path to follow. And Dad has his. …And besides, I have a dad here already!

Dirk: I see. Then I won't say any more.

(Lloyd places a sword near the gravestone.)

Lloyd: …Mom. I'll leave Dad's sword here beside you. Well…I'm off!

(Later, In Torent Forest, Link finds the Hero's Shade waiting.)

Link: Time for me to return the Master Sword.

Hero's Shade: You have done well Hero of Light, and you have awaked the Master Sword's true powers.

Link: Yes … but the threat here is over.

Hero's Shade: Indeed it is, place the sword in to the pedestal.

(Link takes the Master Sword out of the scabbard, and thrusts it into the Pedestal of Time)

Hero's Shade: Link … The Beasts of Light, have decided to give you a gift, for your courage and bravery. They are allowing you to stay here, in Symphonia. You are no longer bound to Hyrule!

Link: What?

Hero's Shade: Go now, Link, The Hero of Light, and protect this new land.

"_**And with those final words, The Hero's Shade vanishes into the void. The Master Sword at rest once again, still in the Sacred Grove, but now apart of a new world – the new Hyrule; and thus ends our Hero's journey; but a new one begins for Link, Hero of Light. In Symphonia!"**_


End file.
